In The Heart Of Chaos
by Difference-Equals-Normal
Summary: When a high class mutant is brought onto the X-men team by a whimsical twist of fate, things are bound to happen, both good and bad. This is the story of what happens to my OC and the team of Wolveine and the X-Men.
1. Hindsight, part 1

Now, before anyone starts asking: no, I'm not doing something drastic to the original story. I'm just tired of how bad it looks and therefore decided it needed sprucing. That, and I really needed to do this but was too busy putting it off due to the sheer amount of effort and time it would take to do this.

So, as usual, I don't own Wolverine and the X-men, I only have control over my OC, who you will shortly meet.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hindsight, Part 1**

Being a mutant in the past meant a low profile, with some of us having the confidence to be seen in public. But all that changed a year ago, when we were somehow exposed to the government. Well, as anyone can guess, those without mutant powers became scared of those who did, so we were chased down and dragged into metal cages by a group of people known as the MRD, or the Hunters as some of us have come to call them.

When mutants were being harassed by said Hunters, I took it upon myself to help those who were in danger of being caught. Even though it worries my mother, older and younger brother and uncle to no ends, I felt it my duty to help those who needed it.

Hey, I am class five mutant with morals and a motherly/older sisterly instinct-what can you do about it?

#######

My name is Alenka Jones, and I am a mutant. Class five at that, but not a lot of people knew just how strong my powers could get. Sometimes my instincts could be a little out of control, but in the end I always came out the victor. Until a week ago; I was helping a group of teens flee from the Hunters but I used myself as a shield while they escaped. The Hunters caught me.

They dumped me into a cell in their large detention centre, with not much containing me except for the solid metal of my cage and laser beams running horizontally across. They didn't do much to me, aside from asking me about all the mutants I knew about, and giving me something to eat. I would watch as they brought in more mutants, occasionally talking to them. A few I vaguely recognized, and vice versa. But none of the mutants that were brought in were someone that I knew on a personal level; namely my mother and brothers.

#######

On Monday night (I had asked a guard what the day was, and he obliged with telling me) as I sat in my cell, the one across from me was opened and the guards placed in not one, but a small family. There was a man with dark skin, a small beard and glasses. The woman had pretty long red hair and was Caucasian colored. The third was a little girl, with both parents traits: long hair and dark-ish skin. She clutched at her parents as they huddled together on the single bench in their cell, looking at their surroundings apprehensively. I felt sorry for them, the girl particularly, so I rose to my feet and stood at the foot of my cell and looked at them.

"Are you all right?" I asked them kindly, catching their attention. The parents shrunk a little bit, not that I blamed them; I did look a tad...imposing, I guess. My height was 5'8'' (somewhat short for a 19 year old), my build was the type of being that little bulky in the chest department but not by much, lean and taught. My eyes, according to my mother and uncle, were what people reacted too; they were a shade of sky blue that held half of a strength that assured people, a quarter of mischievous nature and another quarter of sadness for some unknown reason. But most of the time, they tell me that I have the eyes of a much wiser person than of my age. And my accent usually caught them too.

"You're not injured?" I asked the family, casually leaning against the edge of my cell, but not close enough to be laser burned. It was the little girl who spoke first. "No, we're not." she said in a soft voice, looking at me over her father's arms. "It's all right, little one." I chuckled gently, "I mean no harm to you all; I never use my powers against a family." They seemed to relax a little bit, but they still didn't loosen up too much. "So what brings you all in?" I asked them, "It's not like the Hunters to bring in a family of mutants and stick them in the same cell."

"We're not mutants." the father told me, making my eyebrows rise a little bit.

"Not mutants?" I asked them.

"Uh-uh." the little girl said, shaking her head.

"Fremd." I spoke softly in German, falling into an old habit of mine, "Warum wuerden die Jaeger eine Nichtmutant-Familie festnehmen?" I never got the chance to ask them in English why they were here; a hissing noise down the hall caught my attention. I looked to the side the noise came from, instantly knowing who was coming.

The question burned in my mind as three men walked towards the cell that held the family. Two of them were regular MRD Hunters, the third was a higher-on-the-food-chain person with a bald head. They came to a complete stop in front of their cell. Concerning the child, I stood to a loose attentive state. "Tell me about the mutant." the bald headed man ordered, a deadly chill in his voice, as though he was trying to contain his anger over something. The husband and his daughter stood up, holding each others hand for strength.

"We don't know what you're talking about." The little girl told him in a cold voice. I was actually amazed that someone so young could muster that courage within themselves. "He's name is Wolverine, and he's very dangerous." Baldy stated to her, his voice getting darker and losing the patient tone. He obviously wanted answers about this character, who sounded quite the trouble maker. The little girl narrowed her eyes at the man. "He is not." she firmly said. I titled my head slightly as I let my telepathic powers seeped into her mind. I saw flashbacks of her recent past, her trapped in a flaming caravan, waking to find herself outside thanks to a mutant with something metallic coming out of his hands. I pulled my powers away as I noticed the bald headed man step closer to the cell.

"Yes, he is." He snarled, making the little girl scurry into the safety of her parents arms. I growled angrily at the display; I was very, very against those who were violent towards children, even if it's just words.

"Well look at that?" I asked sarcastically, "It's not every day you see a human walking around with a melon on his shoulders. Whoever runs this place must have bad taste in recruiting head officers." The bald headed man turned at looked at me with a face only a drunken person could love, with an evil glare to boot. "Oh, entsculdigen Sie mich; that's not a melon." I said, making a mock face of apology, "that's someone else's buttocks."

The occupants of the other cells were sniggering and laughing at my comment, which made the sting all that more painful. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that, _mutant_?" he demanded angrily, spit flying as he spoke. He said the word 'mutant' like it left more than a sour taste in his mouth.

"Apart from the fact that you detained a non-mutant family; you have a bland sense of fashion, no sense of humor, ugly as all sin." I paused then smirked evilly, "And your means of containment are mediocre, at best." Before he could challenge me I raised my right hand and snapped my fingers. The instant I did, my Dynamokinesis surged through the laser beams covering my cage, causing some of the ports to short circuit and others to overload, thus they disappeared.

The three humans, plus the family behind them looked stunned at my display of power. "And that's only one of my talents." I smirked triumphantly, leaning against the side with my arms crossed over my chest. Suddenly the cells of mutants erupted into hollers and wolf whistles, making the bald headed man very angry indeed. "Silence!" he roared, everyone doing as ordered without a peep. He turned back to me with an evil glower on his face. "Think you're so clever, don't you?" He sneered at me.

"Well the fact my cell has no means of containing me is plain to see." I replied, gently scratching the tip of my nose with a finger, "and the fact I haven't knocked you, your men and practically any non-mutant in this base and escaped with those contained means I'm not stupid enough to try something as risky as that." This seemed to make some sense to the otherwise pitifully stupid-minded ugly man, otherwise he wouldn't be giving me a cold, sinister looking smug look. I braced myself, ready to fight in case I needed to. "All right, mutant." he said in a low voice, "I'll make you a deal."

"My answer is no." I instantly replied in a steely voice, having snuck a peek into his mind via telepathy, "I will not reveal the location of any mutant that I might know, nor will I assist the MRD with using my powers to detain those who are of my kind."

A brief surprised look passed over his face, then he caught on to the fact that I had used telepathy to know just what he was going to ask me. Then his smirk grew more sinister, and I could tell this meant serious business. The disadvantage of my telepathy powers; they don't exactly work everytime I wanted to use them. "We shall see about that, mutant." He sneered, nodding to the two guards beside me. They came closer to me and roughly grabbed me by my arms, forcing between them. I didn't see much point in struggling...just yet. The two guarded dragged me after their superior to a room that frankly was creepy beyond anything I'd ever seen in my life.

There was nothing much but a chair that was supported by a beam that hung from the ceiling. The soldiers forced me into the chair, which immediately clamped around around my wrists, legs and shoulders, preventing me from moving. "Now, one last chance, mutant." The bald headed man told me as he held a remote control in his hands. I growled lowly, like a feral dog, and snarled at him, spooking the two guards that had placed me in this chair. "You're the real mutant that people should be afraid of." I snarled viciously, "Imprisoning a non-mutant family is the worst mistake to make; once everyone finds out-"

"But they won't." he cut in in a cold voice before pressing a button on the control in his hands. Metal covered my head and my eyes, blocking out my sight of the room. For a second there was nothing but silence, then... "Christus!" I shouted in both surprise and pain as a piercing wave of shock energy coursed through my body. My shouting then turned to screaming as the pain continued through my body, spreading everywhere. My white polo shirt was becoming uncomfortable as sweat seeped out from every pore in my body. My muscles spasm against the metal binding me, the pain becoming even more unbearable as my body got weaker from the torture.

"Doesn't it just hurt?" A sickly sweet voice taunted me, sounding far away from me. Tears fell down my face, mingling with my sweat. Whatever sanity was left with me begged me not to give into what this man was saying. I was stronger than this, I would not let myself be the reason that mutants were to suffer this night. My German pride would never allow me to. "So weak, and pathetic. How does it feel, not having anyone you care about around you, to save you?" the man asked me in a cruelly delighted voice as he watched me scream and thrash in pain. 'I'd rather save myself than let them help me!' I wanted to yell out, but a feeling in the depth of my mind said just to keep on screaming, even though it was becoming hoarse and croaked.

"Alenka Jones. 5' 8''. 19 years old. Brown hair, blue eyes. A past honors student, with a special interest in sports and arts. A black belt in martial arts. Telepathic, controls the elements and energy manipulator; I can only imagine those 'other' talents of yours." My shirt and jeans were becoming even more unbearable to sit in, sweat covering my whole body and tears slipping down my face. _:I won't let him get me, I won't let him get me.:_ I told myself, struggling to keep myself screaming and not blab out anything mutant related. I gritted my teeth together so tightly they started to hurt before grunting out, "Die in hell, Ungeheuer!" The pain increased what felt like ten fold, making my entire body feel something similar to an epileptic seizure, before it was suddenly taken away.

My body sagged against the cold metal, my lungs greedily sucking in any air they could find as phantasms of pain flickered through my body, making my muscles contract slightly before relaxing. :_Oh god, that was...No mutant should have to go through that!:_ I managed to think before the metal was taking off my head, to be replaced with ugly's head. At closer inspection, he looked worse, and his breath stunk terribly! "Tell me about the mutants you know about!" he demanded loudly, assaulting my ears with his voice. I gathered whatever strength left in my body to get my mouth working to speak. "Gehen Sie zum Teufel, du arshloch." I managed to say, albeit weakly. He growled lowly as he stood back and turned to one of the guards in the room. "Take her to Grimm." He ordered, handing the soldier a letter of some sort. The same soldier came towards me as the metal restraints around me opened up. I was yanked to my feet, but since my body felt shot, tired and achy, I just stumbled to my hands and knees on the floor only to be grabbed underneath my arms and half dragged from the room to another.

#######

If I had hopes of the next room being my cell, I was sadly mistaken; I was taken straight passed the detention area, where the little girl and her parents watched with shocked eyes as I was dragged past, the same look mirrored on the other mutants that I passed by. The next room froze everything in my body to the point where I couldn't honestly move my muscles again.

In general, it looked like a freakish version of a hospitals operating room, only dark with grey walls and the bitter smell of terror, sweat and blood. In the centre of the room underneath the lights was a table large enough for a person to lay on, with several small tables and cabinets surrounding it, all holding different looking kinds of blades, whips plus other dangerous looking things. The soldier who dragged me here let me go, and since I couldn't stand on my own I practically sank onto the floor with a grunt. "Ouch." I said quietly, slowly getting my hands to push at least half of me up, ignoring the biting sensation in my hands where the metal floor grill pressed against.

As I lifted my throbbing head up I saw the soldier talking to a man sitting at a desk. He looked mid 40's, with thinning red hair and pale skin. He had a look of boredom on his face, but as the soldier handed him a letter, the look of boredom turned into one of sick, psychotic delight. _:Oh, schieisse.:_ I gulped as the soldier walked past me, his foot kicking one of my hands out, making me fall back onto the floor with a small grunt. "Karma beisst Sie besser auf dem Kolben dafuer." I groaned quietly as I lay on my side. Whoever was left in the room walked over to me, stopping at my head. "Well then, Miss Jones, it seems our fun together is about to begin." The man told me, "If you'd be so kind to get on the table." I gave a sour grunt as I looked up at him.

"Do I look like the type to be obeying orders right now?" I asked, half sarcastically and half whiny. He just gave a low evil chuckle before bending down and yanking me up by my arm before pushing me onto the table. The impact left me groaning in pain and out of breath. "True; that inferior machine they use is mediocre at best." He said as he bound my ankles and wrists with leathers straps, "but effective. It's rare for me to have anyone to torture for fun nowadays."

_:And I just happen to be the newest addition to that list.:_ I thought sardonically as I watched him pick up an absolute monster looking knife-like metal prong which had been heated up to red hot, and my stomach drooped about five miles.

_:Oh...crap.:_

"So, care to tell me what General Moss wants to know?" He asked me, fingering the cooler part of the metal as he brandished it in front of my face. "Oh, das ist wird wie Hoelle schmerzen." I gulped quietly as I eyed the torture implement, then remembered why I was here in the first place, and found just that little bit extra strength. "How about no?" Grimm, I think that's he's name, shrugged before bringing the heated knife down against my right upper arm.

The smell of burning skin and intense pain burned me stronger than the loud scream that blasted from my already sore throat. The stench of burning skin got to me first, making my stomach roil and want to barf up any food in my stomach. "On a scale of one to ten, how did that hurt?" Grimm mocked as he pulled the knife away from me. I just lay there gasping as the pain glazed my eyes over. _:Ok, God, I know I don't pray or have a religion, but please help me!:_ I prayed within myself, hoping to find more hidden strength to fight this.

When I didn't respond, Grimm used the heated knife-brand more. I felt the same pain two more times on the same right arm he just maimed, then once against my fore arm "The more you resist telling me, the more this will hurt." Grimm sighed in a sadistic sing-song way; he was enjoying this so much that I was beginning to question he's sanity. I gritted my teeth and kept silent. My left upper arm felt three burning white hot sensations before my left forearm felt the same thing.

"Bumsen Sie, ich gebe!" I screamed finally. Grimm pulled the brand away from the palms of my hands and looked at me in surprise. "So soon?" he asked, sounding innocent, "what a pity." I just growled lowly as I gritted my teeth together. But instead of talking, I used those precious seconds to get back my breath and sanity, because I just _knew_ that this wasn't going to end well for me.

"What? Not going to talk after all?" he asked me before smirking, "A masochist after my own heart." The smell of my blood and sweat made me want to gag and puke, but my protectiveness over others safety overcame the urge to talk and condemn my friends and family.

"Go to hell." I growled then screamed bloody murder as the brand went across my right upper thigh then against my collarbone, and twice on my left thigh. Grimm had gotten tired of the heated up knife brand, so he 'upgraded' to a smaller knife, better known as a scalpel. Well, at least this sort of pain I could handle, but for how long?

As I tried to catch my breath, I heard a small swish in the air and instinctively duck my head, the sharp blade cutting across my forehead on the right side and against my left cheek. He moved lower and scratched me deeply on my left shin before deepening the knife brand injury on my right thigh by cutting with the scalpel across it, making the pain there even worse than before.

My screams filled the room, soon followed by the sounds of a whip cracking. Grimm had lost his patience and switched the scalpel for a three tailed whip, which hurt a lot. The pain spread from my left thigh to my right shin, then across my stomach God know how many times. Somewhere between 1 and infinite my voice finally crackled out, dying on me.

Grimm paused, the both of us catching our breaths.

God, I just wanted to die already, or slip into a coma so I wouldn't have to feel this anymore. I could feel small trickles of blood seeping from every wound, the skin feeling raw and very tender. Grimm straightened up after he caught his breath again, weighing the whip in his hands. I don't know what possessed me; whether my mind, or body-or both- had finally caved in to the pain, but I mustered the last of my strenght and sent out a message to anyone close by, even if it seemed like all was over. I kept my eyes closed and waited for the end.

But before Grimm raised the whip over his head, the door opened with a low hissing noise. There was a slight pause in the air as it turned confused, but that quickly changed when someone, or _something_, gave a low guttural snarl that sounded absolutely _furious_ before whatever it was lunged over the top of me and into Grimm.

I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening, but I was tired and my body ached for rest. My curiosity won over me in the end, my eyes softly blinking past the blood, sweat and tears that had fallen into my eyes. Whoever had interrupted the torture session had slammed Grimm against a wall, effectively knocking the hateful man out cold, before he turned to look at me, letting me get a good look at them.

It was obviously a man, in a yellow and navy blue uniform, a cowl covering half their face, and it didn't take a biology major to know that this guy had strength. _Insane_ strength. And an almost feral aura surrounded him, making my already frayed nerves stand on end. Something inside of my mind wanted to scream, but...for some strange reason, my heart was saying _trust him_.

I flinched when he started to move closer, the fear coming back to me. He saw this, as the metal claws that came from his hands returned with a soft 'chink' noise. He slowly walked to me, both hands raised in a gesture meaning he didn't want to hurt me. I held myself still even though I was shaking like a leaf as he drew closer, and despite him being half masked and unale to see his eyes, I could tell he was eyeing the injuries over my body.

"It'll be ok, darlin'." He assured me in a low gravelly voice as he untied the leather strap around my right wrist, which had cut into the surrounding skin thanks to all my thrashing. He untied the ankle straps then the final strap around my left wrist before he slid one arm underneath my shoulders and gently eased me into a sitting position. I groaned when I leaned a little too far forward for my scarred stomach to handle, but I knew better than to touch it, unless I wanted to pain to be worse.

In a lazy, drunken sort of manner I managed to slid my legs over to the side of the table and tried standing up for myself. But the whips marks on my right lower leg hurt me terribly, and exploded in pain as soon as I leaned a little weight on them, making me buckle violently. I was grateful for the man quicklyy moving to support me; otherwise sinking to the floor would've been a bad move. "I c-can't move." I whimpered in pain, my voice threatening to erupt into sobbing, "It hurts too much."

He seemed to understand my pain, so he gently eased his arm underneath my legs and scooped me up, holding me close against him. I was able to keep one arm wrapped around his neck with the other cradled against my chest, one of the only places that Grimm didn't mar. I whimpered in pain as my bloodied scars burned, but I didn't say anything else. "Hang on, darlin'." He spoke in a gentle gruff tone, "It's almost over." Then he swiftly ran through the hallways, his grip around me secure so I wasn't jostled around too much, with as much grace as a panther in full flight.

My breath was very shaky, the air blowing against me very cold, especially because of all the sweating I had been doing. I felt so tired and so sore. "Hang on there, darlin'." the man carrying me urged quietly, "Just hang on. Don't fall asleep on me yet. Try to stay awake, ok?"

"O-o-ok." I whispered in a shivering voice, my forehead resting against his neck as I struggled to keep my eyes open when everything in my body slowly fell to sleep. A short while he came to a stop, and I could hear the murmur of voices, and a small growling. There was a low growling noise that sounded familiar to me, but my mind couldn't-or wouldn't-place it. The voices stopped when someone gasped, and I could only imagine why. "Oh, my lord." a male's voice breathed, "What have they done to that poor girl?"

"Is she...Is she all right?" a small innocent voice asked, sounding close to tears. It sounded like Erica.

"She's ok." My rescuerer assured everyone then turned his attention to someone else, "Hank, can you carry her? I gotta clear the way." An angered growl filled the air, making it feel threatening.

"Make that the both of us." the man corrected himself.

"Of course, hand her over." the first voice replied as I was gently passed from one set of arms to another. My injuries burned from the fresh contact, making me hiss in pain before my body shuddered violently. "Her injuries may be infected; we need to get her back to the mansion to clean them before it turns worse." The person carrying me stated.

"Then we'd better move fast." the man with a gravelly voice replied, "let's go."

#######

Everyone started running again, the noises around me varying from loud to soft, meaning I was on my way of being unconscious. Whoever was carrying me had an odd gait as he ran, which sometimes jostled my wounds, but all I could do was moan and hiss in pain. Ahead I could hear the sounds of two vicious animal-like beasts, and wild gunfire and a lot of vehicles.

The sounds began to blend in together, which didn't really mean something good. Whoever was carrying me placed me against something cold, which made my body shiver violently again. There was a soft whimpering noise beside my head as a wet something pressed against the area on my right shoulder that wasn't hurt before something licked my shoulder. _:Sister...:_ I heard a soft whisper float across my mind, making my hand twitch as I lifted it up in the air slightly.

Whatever had licked me moved its head from my shoulder, and something furry and large gently lifted its head against my hand, trying not to hurt it. I let out a shaky breath as I felt a soothing wave flow through my body, the sounds becoming even more mingled together, as a soft calming peaceful feeling washed over my body, making it relax. A large hand pressed against my forehead, as if checking my temperature. "Hey mates, this sheila doesn't look too good." A strong Australian accented voice spoke up, catching someone's attention.

There was a shuffling noise before the man with the deep gruff voice spoke to me. "Darlin', can you hear me?" it asked, becoming fainter and fainter, just like the other noises, "Darlin'?" My mind finally lost consciousness and I slipped into quiet darkness.

#######

The next time I woke up, I was somewhere entirely different to what I had recently gotten used to. I was lying on something soft, some sort of blanket over the top of me. A soft, comforting rumbling hum greeted my ears, making my brain want to wake up properly. I felt my eyes squint a little as I moaned quietly, before slowly opening my eyes away from the the light.

Once I could see properly again, I carefully moved my head so I could look around were I was. I couldn't tell much by way of location, but then I was distracted by the strange sight before me. It was a large man, with blue fur and skin. He wore brown pants, a green polo T-shirt and a white lab coat. He was also scribbling notes onto a clipboard, a pair of delicate reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. At present he looked rather comical, despite being so large and frightening.

I opened my mouth and attempted to ask where I was, but as soon as I felt air in my throat I started coughing weakly. Thankfully it caught the strange person's attention. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, my dear child." he said as he came over, "I didn't realize you were awake." he stood beside me, helping me sit up slightly as he helped me drink from a glass of water. After my dry throat was cooled by the liquid and the glass taken away, the blue man moved his glasses to on top of his head as he introduced himself, "my name is Doctor Henry McCoy. You may call me Hank, or Beast, if you prefer. And your name would be?"

"A-Alenka Jones." I replied weakly as my head lay back down on the pillow beneath me, "wh-where am I?"

"You're at the X-men headquarters." Hank explained to me before looking about the room, "well, the soon to be head quarters of the X-men."

"Wh-who are the X-men?" I asked him, frowning a little, "I heard r-rumors, but that is all I h-hear on the streets." Hank seemed a little surprised that I knew the X-men existed, but soon that shock passed over. "The X-men are a group of mutants, fighting for the rights of all mutants." Hank explained for me, "Ultimately our goal is to see a peace being brought between mutants and humans. We do that by saving both mutants and humans."

It was an interesting proposition he had set up. It sounded like something I had been doing before I was captured by the Hunters. I closed my eyes for a brief second, frowning a little as I moved my body a smidgen: my legs had gotten pins and needles, and my arms felt heavy. There were phantasms of pain across my body, but they didn't seem as bad as when I first gotten the injuries. "How bad do I look?" I asked him, re-opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"Physically, you're doing remarkably well. Your injuries I've cleaned as best as I could. The brand marks are likely to scar permanently. The whips mark will fade over time, as will the scalpel marks." Hank explained to me, "But I am concerned about your condition mentally; I haven't a clue what they might have done."

"Mostly jeering and taunting me." I replied weakly, "it it something I am used to by now, ever since I arrived here in America four years ago." If Hank wanted to ask where I was originally from, he'd have to wait till another time; I couldn't seem to stop yawning or keep my eyes open. "It's probably best if you get some sleep right now, Miss Jones." Hank informed me quietly, "your body has been under tremendous stress and needs to rest."

"R-right." I agreed sleepily. Hank pulled the sheets over my body and up to my chin before he walked over to the open door way. "Oh, Alenka, if you happen to see another man walking around or checking up on you; don't be alarmed, it's just Logan. He won't hurt you." I nodded, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Good n-night, Hank," I said sleepily, "and thank you, f-for rescuing me and the other mutants." Hank looked back at me with a warm smile on his face. "You're very welcome, my dear." he replied with a nod before flicking off the light, leaving me in partial darkness; the only light coming from somewhere down to right, but it wasn't strong enough to bother me. I closed my eyes, feeling the blanket move slightly as I stretched my body a little, before I was finally consumed by a numbing sleep.

* * *

And that be it for now!

**German**= English:

**Fremd**= Strange.

**Warum weirerden die Jaeger einer Nichtmutant-Famlilie festnechmen**= Why would the Hunters capture a non-mutant family?

**Entschuldigen Sie mich**= Excuse me.

**Christus**= Christ.

**Gehen Sie zum Teufel, du arshlock**= Go to Hell, you asshole.

**Schieisse**= Oh, crap / Oh, shit.

**Karma beisst Sie besser auf dem Kolben daufer**= Karma better bite you on the buttt for this.

**Das ist wird Hoelle schmerzen**= Oh, this is going to hurt like hell.

**Bumsen Sie, ich gebe**= Fuck, I give.

Alenka has such a lovely language, doesn't she? Well, till next we meet, I say:sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	2. Hindsight, part 2

**Hindsight, part 2.**

_The night air was filled with tension; it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I watched passively from on top of a rooftop, watching the scene below. There was a group of mutants, about 7 of them, below in the alley way, doing what any normal American teenager would do; hanging out. A few of them I knew by name, others by power. All those that I now watch knew me from reputation._

_To many a human, I was a mutant with extreme powers that needed to be put away for good._

_To many a mutant, I was a symbol of sanctuary. I protected those when they needed my help the most._

"_Hey, chica, are you thirsty?" my attention was drawn to a young rascal of a boy, who went by the nickname Smoky. His power was the ability to control smoke, which was handy when we needed to make a quick getaway from Hunters."Danke, aber nein." I replied politely, crouching at my perch ten feet above,"I must keep watch."_

"_You really don't have to, you know." a girl with a quiet disposition, who could emit a high pitch scream that sounded like a siren, remarked as she looked up at me._

"_I know, but I must." I simply say, looking back up to check the area. Rumors came across from everywhere about mutants being captured by the Hunters, more being taken each night. I don't know how many of my kind were left, but something was telling me to be extra cautious tonight. There was a slightly warm breeze wafting around, but other than this it was a peaceful night._

_Strangely peaceful._

_A sudden chill went up my spine, alerting me of something ill-boding on the way. I straightened up from my perch, catching the attention of some below. "Hey, chica; everything all right up there?" Smoky called up to me, he and the other mutants around him standing up. I sniffed the air, much like a dog does, testing it. Something wasn't...there! "Hunters!" I report in a strong voice before leaping down from my perch to the ground, my fall softened by the winds I controlled. "How far are they?" a rather small boy questioned, seeming worried about the news. "Three streets over; you'd better run." I advised them all, "I can hold them off while you escape."_

"_How are you going to do that?" another asked. I just answered with an assuring smile. It was when I heard the first Hunter vehicle that I started to ensure the other mutants safety. By simple thought I commanded the road beneath it to turn into a quicksand-like liquid. With one vehicle out of the way I turned my attention to the other four. _:There is too many for me to fight alone in this place.:_ I thought to myself, _:I need a better playing field.:_. I set up a wall of fire to kept the Hunters occupied while I herded the 7 mutants to safety. "There is a safe house nearby for mutants: they can look after you till the Hunters leave." I told them as I led them away, "Just tell them Alenka sent you." If they wanted to protest about the arrangements they didn't have the chance: our path was cut across by three more MRD trucks. "Scheisse!!" I cursed, my head looking back the way we had just come. The remaining four vehicles were advancing on our tail. "Verdammt; das wird zu koordiniert!" I cursed in my native German tongue as I glared at the Hunters exiting their vehicles, "Jemand hat uns aufgestellt!"_

"_I don't know what you just said but I'm pretty sure I agree with you!" Smoky gulped as he and the others watched in growing horror of the Hunters surrounding us. I had one way out of this, but I couldn't risk it with 7 innocent mutants. "Ich bedauere aufrichtig, meine Kameraden." I told them all before waving my hand in their direction. Several red and blue portals opened up, sucking each mutant into one, leaving me behind. Hopefully, there were at the safe house by now. With a flick of my wrist the portals were gone again, leaving me all by myself to the mercy of the MRD Hunters and to whatever nightmare awaited me. "Gott, helfen Sie mir." I whispered to myself as they approached me._

_Everything after that point became dark as I started to wake up._

* * *

As soon as my mind was cleared of whatever I was just thinking of, my body jumped an inch off the bed, making me wake up all to suddenly. I blinked my eyes open a split second after my body jumped, but that was short lived when I fell out of the bed and onto the ground. "Gah!" I exclaimed when I landed on the cold hard ground, my legs still entangled in the blanket. As I looked about the room, it came to my attention that I didn't remember where I was. As I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, my arms, legs and stomach were racked with a shot of pain. I winced, the flood of memories coming back, as I rested my forehead on the cool floor. "Scheisse." I cursed softly to myself, "In wie viel Schwierigkeiten kann ich an einem tag kommen?" Seeing as sitting here doing nothing was not going to help me, I gingerly moved my body till I was on my side, able to see the door but this was as far as I could move without writhing in agony. _:Oh suck it in, dummkopf.:_ I scolded myself, _:you're a mutant for god sakes:._ I took a deep breath in, shut my eyes, and rolled back onto my stomach, placing my hands underneath my body. I gritted my teeth as I slowly forced myself up onto my hands and knees, even if I was shaky terribly. _:Come on, Alenka. You can do this.:_ I urged myself, slowly bringing myself to one foot, then to the next. Using the bed for support I was able to stand up straight, and feel like a brick wall fell on top of me and broke every bone in my body at the same time. "Oh, my head." I groaned, rubbing my brow with my bandaged hand, "Damn Hunters." Pulling my hand from my aching forehead, I slowly shuffled my way to the open door, or as much as I could; both of my legs felt like lead weights.

I just happened to look down at my body, and notice the clothing I was wearing: a men's size large wife beater and sweat pants. Not exactly my choice in bed-wear but at least I wasn't sleeping in blood encrusted clothes. But the thought of who dressed me came to my mind, which I forced out again.

Getting past the door and into the hallway, I ambled carefully down the corridor, leaning against the wall for support. Hopefully Hank was around somewhere; I was starting to feel hungry. It wasn't long till I caught the smell of coffee and food, so I followed my nose to another open door, where the smell was strongest. I braced myself against the wall and looked around the corner. I immediately saw Hank sitting at the table, a mug of coffee dwarfed by his large hand. He was reading a newspaper, a small frown marring his face, with a plate of pancakes beside him. I leaned in a little further and spotted another man inside. He was 5' 10'', with black hair, cool steel grey eyes that seemed tensed. And lots of muscles.

Despite being injured, I felt my teenager hormones kick in, which I immediately quelled. _:Now's not the time to be eye-boggling, Fräulein.:_ I scolded myself for the second time today.

I took a hesitant step into the room and quietly cleared my throat. Both of them looked up at instantly, making me flinch. "Oh, good morning Alenka." Hank immediately smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, considering how achy I feel." I replied, rubbing the side of my face gingerly so as not to aggravate the scar on my cheek, "But I feel better than the other night."

"That's good to hear." Hank smiled then gestured to the other man, "this is Logan, I don't believe the two of you have met properly." I resisted to point out the fact that I was half unconscious and in pain when I was rescued, so I just shook my head at Hank and smiled as best I could at Logan to show my thanks. "Danke, Herr Logan." I said politely.

"Not a problem, kid." He replied in a gruff voice. Hank seemed to think this was acceptable and carried on. "Are you hungry, Alenka?" he asked me as I gingerly sat down on the stool beside Hank, "You're welcome to share my pancakes." I would've gladly accepted, but I don't think my stomach could handle food just yet. _:Ah H__ölle damit__.:_ I thought. "I am a bit hungry." I admitted with a sheepish smile. Hank just chuckled warmly as he slid the plate and cutlery over to me. "Want something to drink, kid?" Logan offered. "Normally I'd ask for a shot of tequila, but I'll just settle for coffee." I joked weakly, which they both caught. "How do you have it?" he asked.

"Straight black, please." I answered, taking a bite from my pancake-loaded fork.

"Not a morning person then, are we?" Hank asked, a smile on his face.

"Usually I am." I answered, accepting the cup Logan was offering me with both hands, "but with how terrible my body is feeling, I need something with a little zeal." I took a small sip from my cup, feeling the warm liquid sliding down my throat, leaving a stingy after taste. "Now Alenka." Hank started, leaning forward with his elbows on the table as he looked at me, "I've been meaning to ask you last night, but it sort of slipped my mind." I raised my left eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Do you know a mutant by the name of Diego Grün?" Both my eyebrows raised up at his question.

"Diego Grün? Yes, of course: he's my older brother." I answered him, "he uses our mother's maiden name frequently. Why?"

"Just making sure." Logan answered this time, "He was here an hour earlier, making arrangements with us about taking you home. He offered to pick you up"

"But you said you would drop me off instead, ja?" I finished for him, "Understandable. One needs to be careful of who they trust, especially now."

After breakfast and small talk, Hank and Logan escorted me to the stolen MRD helicopter to take me home. My brother had the foresight to bring me a set of spare clothes and shoes for me to change into: a simple white polo shirt and black track pants with penny slippers. Logan had also been generous enough to lend me his jacket, something that was quite warm...and sent my hormones into overdrive again. I sat in the back of the helicopter while Hank and Logan were up front piloting.

* * *

"Kid, wake up. Kid?" I flinched as someone called my name, and my eyes grudgingly opened to see Logan looming over me somewhat. The helicopter wasn't moving, so we must've landed. Scheisse, I must've fallen asleep. "Oh, entschuldigung." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes tentatively as I struggled to sit up, "I didn't realize we'd landed."

"It's ok kid." Logan assured me, helping me get to my feet, "we figured you could do with a rest." He got out of the helicopter first then helped me down, only...as soon as my feet touched the ground I swooned a little, nearly sagging to my knees if it hadn't been for Logan holding me up right._ :Scheisse, I can't feel anything below my knees.:_ I cursed to myself, and cursing more creatively for my weakness. "Kid, are you ok?" Logan asked me, his voice right next to my ear.

_:Don't pay attention to the fact that your cheek is brushing against his neck, don't pay attention to the fact that your cheek is brushing against his neck!:_ I ordered myself when I felt a heat rise to my face.

"Not really." I answer, "I can't exactly walk properly." The 'How I was going to get to my house now' question was answered by Logan easily sweeping into his arms. "I'm going to ask you to warn me the next time you do this." I half laughed as my arms found themselves around his neck, "I'm not used to people having to carry me like this."

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you." he told me, a smirk on his face, "I don't go making habits out something like this." Logan effortlessly carried me to the front of my home; a two story Victorian-era building with a spacious front porch. The garden surrounding it was immaculate and large, with many colorful flowers and variety of species. "Where's Dr. McCoy?" I asked Logan, realizing we were one person short. "He's already inside." Logan informed me, setting my feet down on the porch whilst keeping his arm around my waist to support me, "you little brother Frodo got attached to him." I cringed at the thought of Frodo clinging to Hank, imagining it now. Well Frodo did love fluffy things and the color blue, so when he saw Hank he liked him immediately.

The door opened before I could knock, revealing a petite hour-glass-framed woman with silky brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, wearing only a sky blue summer dress with white long sleeves that flared out at the elbow. "Uh...hi mom?" I asked sheepishly as she looked at me with the very typical 'You are in so much trouble, Missy' look that only she could give. She rolled her sky blue eyes and shook her head in a sad manner. "I swear Alenka, you must get your bravery and pig headed-ness from your uncle." she declared as she held the door wide open and helped Logan half drag me inside, "because I never did this sort of thing when I was your age."

"No, she was doing even crazier stunts!" I heard my uncle laugh from the lounge room. My head shrunk into my shoulders a little bit from embarrassment.

Like my brother and I, my mother was also a mutant: she had the powers of healing and visions. She could see into the past, an event in the present and an occasion in the future.

My uncle, on the other hand, was pure human. He was my father's brother, and they both served in a war. How my uncle found I, and the rest of my family, to be mutants was a bit of a long one, which I will not say here.

"So how bad do you feel?" Tobias Jones asked as my mother and Logan dragged me over to the couch to lay down. "How do you think I feel?" I asked him whiningly. Tobias just chuckled quietly as my mother pulled a dark indigo comforter over my body. "You could feel worse." she told me as she lifted the bandage on my right forearm to see how bad the damage was. "Or you could look like Tobias." Diego chirped from the kitchen.

"Hey, watch it fleabag!" my uncle retorted then paused, "Hang on, isn't it nearly time you had a tick bath?"

"You two, enough." my mother spoke before it could escalate, "Diego make yourself useful and get me some herbs from the garden. Tobias, I need a word with you later." The way she said that was serious, and if she used a tone like that then it must be because of something he did or someone he knows.

"Will you be ok, Alenka?" I lifted my head a little bit to see my younger brother Frodo, standing at the door with two large sized dogs on either side of him: one a Pyrenean Mastiff and the other a St Bernard. Frodo was easily dwarfed by their sizes. The Pyrenean Mastiff was named Fritz, meaning peaceful ruler in German, and he was 38 inches at the shoulder, a cream color coat with a black mask and ears. The St. Bernard was named Aimery, meaning Bravery and powerful, and he was 35 and a half inches at the shoulder, with a red coat and white and black patches over his back, and around the face and ears. Frodo had sandy blond hair that fell into his eyes which were bright green. Usually Frodo was a bundle of laughter, but now he looked at me in concern.

"Ja, Frodo." I managed to smile a little, "I will be." he smiled back, a great big cheeky one.

"That's ok, cos then I'd have to make you feel ok." he threatened cutely, making me giggle, which my mother caught. "It's hard keeping a straight face around Frodo." Tobias told Logan and Hank (the latter just entering the room now), "He's too darn cute."

"I like my cuteness!" Frodo pouted.

"Just means you can get away with trouble." I muttered quietly. He just clasped his hands behind his back and looked at me innocently. Which made me worry. "Oh no, what did you do this time?" I asked him. He didn't say a word, but the two dogs bowed their heads in shame. "Aimery got into your drawers again." my mother told me.

"What?!" I nearly shrieked in horror, sitting bolt up right. Tobias roared with laughter, and all Logan and Hank did was smirk. Aimery had a nasty habit of getting into my personal drawer and exploring what I had in there, which was incredibly embarrassing at times. The embarrasment nearly made me forget about my abused stomach, but it didn't take long for it to remind me that sitting up so quickly was a bad idea.

"It happened before you three arrived." my mother assured me as she gently pushed down on my shoulders, "Now don't worry about anything and try to relax." Relaxing was not really top of my list at the moment, considering how icky I feel and look, not to mention Tobias was still laughing at me. Something which my mother picked up on. "Let's get you cleaned up before I start healing you." she said as she patted the top of my head, "You'll feel a lot better. Tobias, stop laughing at my poor daughter. She doesn't need you heckling her."

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Frodo agreed, trying to look serious, "Or I'll get Mr. Hank to teach you a lesson on manners!" I couldn't help but laugh myself, just like Logan who chuckled. "I love you, munchkin." I told Frodo as he smiled his infamous big toothy grin at me.

"Me too." He grinned, then gave me a pouting serious face and pointed at the stairs, "You know the drill Missy!" my mother and I giggled, but he had a point.

"Right." I agreed, half stifling a yawn.

"You need to get some serious sleep, Lenny." Tobias pointed out to me, "So don't even think about trying to sneak out for late night patrol duty or work."

"Pingelig, pingelig, pingelig. Fine, I'm invalid." I pouted as Diego came in, carrying a cup of tea.

"You'll be sleepy and doped up after this, I'll tell ya." he smirked as he passed me the cup, "chug it all, you."

"Idiot des Yankees-fied." I muttered in German before drinking the liquid all in one go, and immediately felt the effects. Everything was starting too feel weird, and funky. "Ugh." I groaned, rubbing my forehead, "I feel I've been drugged." I felt the cup slip from my hands, but I didn't hear it break on the ground so I'm assuming someone caught it.

"Pain numbing tea, it helps to be a herbalist." my mother commented and winked at Logan and Hank. While Diego carried me upstairs to the bathroom, followed by my mother, I could hear Tobias offering Hank and Logan a cup of coffee. "After you have a shower Alenka, you're going straight to bed." My mother told me as she placed a waterproof stool in the shower and turned on the water. Normally I'd shower myself, but seeing as I could barely stand up on my two feet I was going to need help. I didn't really mind Diego being here as well, seeing as how I saw him plenty of times naked when he was sick or injured.

* * *

After having the bandages and patches changed over for cleaner ones (my mother can only heal in stages, not at once), my hair dried and into soft clean pajamas I was put into my bed and the blankets pulled up to my chin. "Anything you need, Schwester?" Diego asked me as sat on the edge of my bed. I shook my head no, feeling really tired and needing a sleep. He smiled gently and playfully poked my nose. "I'll leave the TV remote on your beside side." He informed me as he got up, "Now got to sleep." I nodded slowly, feeling my eyes lids grow heavier by the second. I was vaguely aware of the curtains being pulled closed and the light turned off, but my bedroom door stayed partially open. "If you need anything, give me a call." Diego whispered before he left. A few seconds later the door opened again, and I heard the padding of paws coming into my room. There was added weight on the end of my bed before I felt a head pressed against my stomach carefully and another by left knee. Aimery and Fritz had come to keep me company while I slept.

~*.*~

When I was feeling much more better the next day (I still can't believe I slept that long. I didn't get to say good bye to Hank and Logan) Frodo came into my room with Fritz. I guess Aimery had gotten into the garden again and needed a bath, going by the distressed whimpers and laughing Tobias and Diego. "Hi Alenka." he smiled as he climbed onto my bed and sat beside me on my right, "how are you?"

"Better." I smiled at him, placing my book mark at my current spot and placing the book on the bedside table, "my and stomach legs are healed, though I'm stuck with the scars. Other than that, I'm good."

"Awesome." Frodo nodded while Fritz woofed in his low voice.

"So what brings you two up here?" I asked as Fritz climbed onto my bed and lay down on my left, his head down by my knees. "Not much." Frodo shrugged, "can we watch TV with you?" I answered by smiling and reaching for the remote beside me. "Let's see what's on." I said and pressed the power button. The flat screen TV on my chest of drawers that was beside the door turned on, and the first thing on was a press conference by Senator Kelly about... "Mutant registration?" Frodo and I asked at the same time. "What does that mean?" Frodo asked me, his 6 year old innocence coming out. I swallowed a hard lump before I could answer him. "It means anyone who's a mutant is going to have to give the government their names, and what their powers are." I explained before looking at him, "meaning no one would be safe anymore." We watched the conference, listening to what the government was doing this time, when suddenly pandemonium struck. Something was attacking the senator, and before we knew a group of people wearing yellow uniforms was inside, taking on the soldiers. "Oh no, don't do that!" Frodo cried out to the TV, "that mean senator is gonna get even meaner!" I stared at the chaos on the TV screen, trying to remember why the yellow uniforms were so familiar to me. Then it clicked. "That is not good." I said softly, "They've been set up." Frodo looked back at me, confused. "I recognise one of them; it's Logan." I explained, "they're a group of mutant who want peace between mutants and humans, so they protect both sides. If the X-men are there, then someone must've threatened Kelly's life."

"So...Logan and Hank are the good guys?" Frodo asked slowly. I nodded and watched the rest of the mayhem on the screen. It ended shortly after with the X-men retreating. Two hours later Senator Kelly was back on the screen, announcing that the Mutant Registration act would be signed tomorrow. I pressed the power button on the remote control, the screen going black. I sat in silence, Frodo and Fritz just watching me. Now that the Registration act was a given, mutants all around the area were going to have a tough time trying to hide. I wonder how Logan was feeling now? "Alenka?" I looked down at Frodo, who was holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Mr. Logan said it was ok if you wanted to call him." he said as he handed me the paper, "that's his number." I gingerly took the paper from his hand, seeing the number written down as well as the name. I felt the bed lurch a little as Frodo got up and left the room to give me some privacy. I reached over to my bedside table for my mobile, keying in the number and pressing the call button. Fritz stayed by my side, his head resting on my thigh as he looked at me with his soulful dark brown eyes. My hand rubbed his head while I waited patiently for the other end to pick up. It only took eight rings before there was a click. _"Hello?"_ A deep gravelly and familiar voice asked, also sounding a little annoyed. "Guten tag, Herr Logan, it's Alenka." I identified in a trying-to-be-cheerful-voice. _"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"_ He asked, his tone lighter, more friendly.

"Better; my legs and stomach are healed." I informed him, "I'll be up and walking by the end of the week. What about you?" there was a deep heavy sigh on the other end, signifying that Logan was having it tough. _"Had better days."_ he replied, _"did you see the news?"_

"About the Registration act; ja, I saw it." I nodded, despite being on the phone, "what will happen now?"

"_Honestly, I don't know kid."_ Logan answered, sounding like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, _"I really don't know."_ There was a silence between us as I tried thinking of something positive to tell him, but anything I had was gone from my mind. _"Kid, I sorry about what happened."_ Logan finally told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"_You being hurt by the MRD's, for one."_ he answered, _"Two, because of me the Registration act with go ahead, meaning families like yours are in danger. If I hadn't of stepped in none of this would be happening."_

"Oh Logan, don't you dare blame yourself for this." I told him gently, "None of this was your fault. Me being hurt by the Hunters; that was my doing. The Registration act; if the X-men hadn't of been there and the Brotherhood really did attack then we'd have bigger problems than some act of government."

"_Still, your family is in danger."_ Logan pointed out, _"You'll need to find somewhere safe to live now."_

"Don't worry about my family, Herr Logan. We'll find a way." I assured him, "But the main thing is you can't let something like this hold you back. It's not worth it. The thing that really matters now is that you keep helping people, mutant or not. Even in a world as imperfect as ours, there is always going to be a need of heroes." I paused to let my words sink in before adding the hopeful clincher, "And I can't think of a finer group of mutants to do the job." Logan was silent on the other end of the phone, but I could sense that he was thinking about what I was telling him. Hopefully he'd take it to heart.

"_Thanks Alenka."_ he finally said, _"That means a lot."_

"Happy to help." I smiled, "Besides it's an endearing trait from my grandmother: always make a friend smile, for that is worth more than all the treasures in the world. And I intend on keeping to that saying, so the next time I see you, there better be a smile the size of Mexico on your face."

"_And if not?"_ Logan challenged playfully.

"Oh trust me, you'll know if you haven't been smiling enough." I assured him with a laugh.

"Alenka, are you threatening Logan to smile more?" My mother called from down the hall.

"No." I replied, realizing I had accidently pressed the loud speaker button as well as the call button, "Oops."

"Well make sure you do!" she told me, "that man needs to smile more; it's not becoming for a handsome man like him to have so many frown lines." I gawked to myself before pressing my hand against my mouth to stop giggling.

_"All right, I heard you ladies."_ Logan chuckled.

"You'd better keep your word, Mister Hero." I said cheekily, "otherwise I'll make you smile."

* * *

German- English

Danke, aber nein= Thank you, but no.

Verdammt; das wird ze koordiniert= Dammit; this is to co-ordinated.

Jemand hat un aufgestellt= Somebody has set us up.

Gott, helfen Sie mir= God, help me.

In wie viel Schwierigkeiten kann ich an einem Tag kommen= How much trouble can I get into in one day?

Ah Hölle damit= Ah hell with it.

Oh, entshuldigung= Oh, sorry.

Pingelig, Pingelig, pingelig= Picky, picky, picky.

Idiot des Yankees-fied= Yankee-fied moron. (Now I apologize if I upset any Americans with this one, but I am writing in Alenka's view point, and since she's German, this is something she would say but only to her brother.)


	3. Hindsight, part 3

_As usual, I don't own _Wolverine and the X-men_, only Alenka and any other OC characters mentioned._

* * *

**Hindsight, part 3.**

It had been three or four weeks since I had last seen Hank or Logan. I no longer had bandages covering my injuries since they'd completely healed over, but I was left with the scars. It didn't really matter for me, just meant I had to be more creative with what I wore.

Since the Registration Act fiasco, my family decided to move back to Germany where we can be safe. Tobias was able to use his contacts to help them move without being caught. But Diego and I stayed behind, much to our mother's dismay. Diego wanted to stayed behind so he could protect a family that he had grown fond of recently, that family being the one that Logan and Hank rescued from the MRD detention centre. I stayed behind because I had decided to become an X-men, if they'd let me. I owed them so much, I figured that was a good place to start being of some use.

* * *

Well, actually there was another reason I had to stay behind: I still had my two jobs to go to. One was a day job at a small cafe down town. The pay was very good, and apparently I was well liked by the customers. The problem though was that it was a spot where MRD soldiers usually go when on their breaks. Since I was in their detention centre, and I still had the two scars on my face, it was a given that one of them would recognise me and hell would break loose a second time; hence I quit that job, with much reluctancy. My second job was my least favorite out of the two, but it paid good money.

I just can't believe I let myself get suckered into doing it. My night job was a...dancer, of sorts. Ok well, to be technical about it, I'm not a typical 'strip teasing' dancer: I'm the singer/dancer of the place, therefore I was only required to dress in risque clothes and sing till the cows came home.

* * *

One afternoon after my particular non-favorite job, I decided to pay Logan and Hank a visit. That and see if there was a position available to work for them. Their address was easy to find in Westchester; just look for the mansion with Xavier stamped on the front gate. "I hope Logan or Hank are home." I breathed out loud as walked up the front steps, brushing invisible dirt off my skirt, also hoping that I looked representable. A black leather skirt, a white business shirt that was left open to reveal the red thin-strapped and form fitting wife beater I wore, knee high black boots with two inch heels, and only a little bit of mascara, eye shadow and lip balm. "So, das ist ebenso gut, wie ich finden kann." I murmured before knocking on the large wooden oak doors. I waited four minutes before someone answered the door. But it wasn't Logan or Hank like I hoped. Instead a boy, about my age or younger, with blond hair, baby blue eyes and a cheeky young boy look about him. And clearly, he too was expecting someone else. "Oh, hi there." he said, politely none the less.

"Guten Tag." I smiled in a friendly way, "I'm looking for Herr Logan or Arzt Hank McCoy." The boy eyed me carefully, judging if I was a real friend or someone to worry about.

"Uh, sure. Let me get Logan." he said as he moved to a side, "come on in."

"Danke." The boy let me inside the mansion and guided me through the main foyer, but before he could take me any further a panel in the wall opened up, revealing Logan...with singed and almost destroyed clothes which did nothing to hide his fabulously sexy hot body._ :Verdammte Teenagerhormone!:_ I cursed mentally as I tried not to drool, but had my mouth open a little as I smiled. The boy beside me groaned as he hide a side of his face with his hand. "Logan." the boy whined, catching said man's attention.

"Alenka." Logan stated as he saw me. All I could do was close my mouth and place my hand over it to stifle my laughter. "Dude, come on." the boy whined pathetically, "we have a guest."

"Oh trust me, he's seen me looking worse." I assured the boy, taking my hand away to pat his shoulder then looked at Logan, "although this is a good look for you, Herr Logan."

"Gee, I forgot how to laugh." he replied sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. I shrugged innocently before giggling. "Still, I actually came to see how you were." I told him, "Is Hank all right?"

"Yeah, he's doing just fine." he nodded then turned to the boy beside me, "take her down to Hank; I'll be back."

"Oh I'm sure you will be." I chuckle as Logan walked up the stairs, "make sure you wear something decent this time!" All I could was a sarcastic laugh in reply. The boy looked at me in surprise, complete with wide eyes and wide open mouth. "Was?" I asked him.

"Uh...n-nothing." he answered before leading me into an elevator hidden behind the same wall panel that Logan came out from. After the doors closed and took us down to the sub levels, the boy led me to a room that was filled with machinery. Hank also happened to be in the same room, checking a computer. Thankfully he was dressed better than Logan. "Hi Hank." I called as we walked closer to him. He spun around in his chair, searching for whoever called his name, and his eyes settled on me. "Alenka! Why, what a pleasant surprise!" he greeted, getting up form his chair and closing the distance between us before enveloping me in a friendly hug, "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing much." I answered as we parted, standing a very short distance apart from each other now, "Although coping an eyeful of Logan wasn't on my list." Hank just gave me a puzzled look then turned to the boy for some sort of explanation. "I think he was caught out by the danger room." he offered with a shrug.

"Well, that certainly is a first." Hank commented then beamed in a way that he just remembered something, "I don't believe Logan properly introduced you two."

"Nope." the boy replied then turned to me, extending his hand towards me, "I'm Bobby Drake." I grasped his hand with one of my own, smiled politely. "Alenka Grün." I introduced myself, our hands dropping back to our sides, "Nice to meet you, Bobby."

"So what brings you here?" Hank asked me, offering me a seat at the table nearby, "How is your family?" At the mention of my family, I must've winced a little bit because Hank hastily changed the subject to how my injuries were. "They've completely healed." I told him, holding up my hands, palms toward him so he could see, "A few scars here and there, but that's about it." Bobby looked at the both of us with a very confused look. "I was captured by the MRD's a few weeks ago." I explained to him, "Then tortured for not giving in to human demands. Hank and Logan rescued me before any psychological damage was done."

"Ouch." Bobby cringed slightly. We stayed in the sublevels a bit longer, at least for Hank to introduce me to Forge; a genius minded mutant, before we went back up into the mansion part. Just as we came out of the elevator, Logan and a girl came down the stairs, discussing something. "Finally, you look decent." I teased Logan when he was in hearing distance.

"Quite the wit, aren't you?" he asked dryly.

"All Germans are wits." I informed him with a small shrug. He just gave a grunt before gesturing to the girl beside him, "This is Kitty Pryde. Pryde, this is Alenka Jones."

"Grün, actually." I corrected him as I shook Kitty's hand, "there's been a slight dilemma on that front."

"Oh?" he and Hank asked me simultaneously, Hank going so far as to raise his eyebrow in questioning.

"My mother was getting anxious about the Registration Act that Kelly sent out, so Tobias took them back to Germany where they'll be safe." I informed them both, "Diego and I stayed here to keep the Hunters off their trail."

"What about your father?" Hank asked me.

"I haven't heard from him ever since two weeks before I was captured." I replied, "Diego and I decided to use our mother's maiden name so no one will pin us with him if we ever get caught." Judging by the look on Hank's face, I'd say that was a smart decision on our behalf.

"So you're here with your brother?" Kitty asked me.

"No. He's actually taken it upon himself to guard a family of humans." I stated, looking knowingly at Logan and Hank, "Erica's family, as it were. He's gotten rather attached to the little girl. In a weird dog-found-a-friend-for-life way."

"Right." Logan said in a dry tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So wait, that means you're living by yourself?" Bobby asked, he and Kitty looking at me in surprise.

"Ja; I'm used to it." I answered them. Their mouths dropped open slightly before Kitty turned on Logan. "She's moving in with us." She said firmly, making me do a double take.

"Well, it really is up to Alenka, Kitty." Hank reminded her just before he paused slightly, "Although it would be beneficial if she did stay at the mansion. Given how she's tagged by the MRD." Logan didn't seem too sold on the idea when he turned to me. "It's quite all right with me." I got in before he spoke, "As long as I have a roof over my head and somewhere I can use my abilities." Kitty and Bobby smiled broadly at me then to Logan expectantly.

"Please Logan, please?" Kitty pleaded, her eyes becoming innocent and her lips puckered in a pout.

"She's going to move here, even if you didn't look at me like that." Logan pointed out to her then looked at me, "The room aren't quite finished yet; can you move in tomorrow?"

"Of course." I nodded.

* * *

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Kitty and Bobby; they were really excited about having another person their age staying at the mansion. "Anyone would think they're desperate for a friend." I mused to Logan as we led them up the steps to my house. He just grunted in agreement as I unlocked the door and let them all inside. It was strange, coming home to a large house that had one occupant. "Wow, this is a nice place." Kitty breathed, "especially the garden."

"My passion." I blushed, "If I'm not patrolling the streets I'm gardening." I led Kitty upstairs so she could help me pack my things. My room was on the second floor, the window facing east so I could see the sun rise. It was simplistic in decorative means; I wasn't one for teenage heart-throbs, or wildly broadcasting my life. There were a few photos of my family and friends, a few drawings and paintings I had done years ago. "Did you paint this?" Kitty asked, gesturing to a particular one. It was hanging on the back of my door, the first thing I see when I wake up. It was a large portrait of a dark street with moonlight shining down. In the middle was a demonic-like creature with glowing yellow eyes. "Ja; a few years ago." I replied, pulling two duffel bags from the top of my wardrobe and dumping clothes in. Kitty took the other bag and helped as well, dumping the contents of my drawers into it.  
We had a bit of a giggle when she stumbled on my personal items; 'I never pictured you for hot pink' she commented as she held up one of my bras, before there were three large duffel bags full of my clothes and two backpacks filled with books, CD's, Ipod and other things I'd need to keep myself occupied. "Packed enough?" Bobby asked as Kitty and I lugged everything down the stairs, "Looks like you're running away."

"Hardy ha-ha." I smirked at him, "I'd loath to see what your wardrobe holds."

"Not a lot." Kitty replied, "You know guys fashion."

"Yes, Logan's in particular." I giggled while he shouldered two of my duffel bags. He gave me a dry look.

"Couldn't resist." I teased innocently. He rolled his eyes and walked outside, the rest of us following.

"Is that all, Alenka?" Bobby asked me. I ran a mental check list and nodded, just as I heard someone calling my name. "Oh, guten Morgen Großmutter Rose." I smiled brightly as she hobbled towards me. Rose was my elderly next door neighbor who knows my family is of mutant-kind. A kind hearted 70 year old, she was very dear to me, and made excellent chocolate biscuits. "Hello, deary." she replied in her tiny voice, "are you leaving?"

"Yes; it's gotten a bit dangerous for me here." I nodded, "I'll be moving in with some others of my kind."

"Well make sure they treat you kindly, deary." she told me. I gave a small laugh, even though my stomach was starting to feel hollow. "Could you look after the garden for me while I'm gone?" I asked her, "I'll come by once a week to see how you're doing." she gave me a nod of her own before gesturing for me to follow her, "Your mother wanted me to give you a package from her incase you did move away." It didn't take me long to retrieve the parcel from her, plus a bag of her mouth watering chocolate biscuits. "You're all welcome to come by and visit." she told the others as we piled inside the van. "Thanks very much, Grandma Rose." Kitty smiled brightly. We said our good-byes before Logan started the motor and pulled away. "She's a really nice lady." Kitty commented to me, "even if she knows you're a mutant."

"Yeah, and her cookies are great!" Bobby said through a mouthful. Kitty gave him a scornful look before snatching the bag from his hand and passing it to me in the front seat. "Save some for the others, Bobby." she scolded him.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You should've ate before we left!"

"Children." I chided them in a motherly tone, "no bickering unless it's in the Danger Room, please."

"Yes Alenka." they said in unison, making Logan and I exchange a look. _'Someone's got them down pat.'_ I could hear him think.

_'Why thank you Herr Logan._' I smiled, knowing he heard my projected thought. He drove us back to the mansion as I talked to Kitty and Bobby, discussing what it was like being an X-man. Kitty was ecstatic about it, while Bobby had his reserves on the subject. "That reminds me, we need to get you a uniform too." Kitty added thoughtfully, "since you're part of the team now."

"Me?" I squeaked in surprise. They wanted me on the team? "I don't know how much help I'll be."

"That's ok, we can train you." Bobby added, "it'll make the danger room more 'fun.' So what are your powers?"

"Uh, the most basic ones: control over the four elements, energy, light, movement, darkness, low level telepathy, flight." I said, ticking off my fingers. The car was silent for a minute before Logan gave a low whistle. "That'll definitely make the Danger Room more interesting." he stated. And it didn't take telepathic powers to tell that he was going to enjoy every second of it. I'm starting to think he mightt be a bit of a sadist, at least onto others.

"And martial arts." I quickly added. Bobby groaned as he fell back into his seat.

"We're doomed." he whined, "she'll cream us just like Logan."

"Woohoo!" Kitty cheered, "God answered my prayer; there's a girl in the world who's stronger than Logan!"

"Hey, hold up there!" I laughed, "I wouldn't know about being stronger than Logan." The rest of the trip was filled with general conversation before we pulled up to the Mansion and lugging my things up to my new room. The boys left, leaving me and Kitty to unpack, not that I was complaining. While we unpacked, Kitty informed me of what had recently happened at the mansion, so I wouldn't be lost in the future. I was certainly surprised and angered to hear that Emma Frost had boldly waltzed in, saying 'I can find the Professor for you' and expected us to take her offer. "I have heard of her before, and I didn't like her then and much less now." I said after Kitty had finished (and coincidentally, we had finished unpacking my room as well), "but if she can find the professor, then it'd be worth taking that part of the offer up." Kitty grumbled in agreement, so I decided to drop the subject. Instead I picked up the package Rose had given me before I left. It was one of the fancy slim boxes that contained dresses. "I wonder what my mother got me this time." I thought out loud, catching Kitty's attention. We both sat on the queen-sized bed as I lifted the lid open to see a sea of black material. I reached in and pulled the item out, only to find out it was two black things inside. "It's...a uniform." Kitty said as she pulled out the second item; a pair of black leather pants. The one in my hands was a black corset. "She must've figured I'd join your team." I guessed.

After Kitty urged me to try it on, I came back from my bathroom wearing my new uniform. It was a black leather number, that hugged every curve. The top half was a black corset with grey trimming the top, bottom and sides. There were two yellow laces keeping the sides together tightly, the ends hanging down an inch or so from the bottom of the corset. The bottom half was covered by black leather low rise pants, held up by a deep blue belt with the buckle in the shape of a yellow 'X' in a grey background. There were two holes in the pants; one on the left thigh showing the three sets of whips marks and two heated knife brands, the other on the right, showing the scalpel and knife brand wounds. A pair of boots came with the outfit; black knee high flat soled boots with a navy blue heart and grey surrounding the top and back of my calf muscles on each one and deep navy blue on the soles. All in all the outfit made me look incredibly sexy by showing off my curves whilst showing off my scars; particularly my thighs, stomach, arms and collar bone. But I was pleased with the look, as did Kitty. "Wow, you look so beautiful in that." she truthfully stated as I stood in front of the mirror to look at it.

"Mm, but it doesn't look quite right." I mused out loud, eyeing the outfit. I didn't know what else was wrong until I noticed my hair. "I think I need something for my hair." I told Kitty as I rummaged through the pockets of my backpack, "I don't want it getting in my face when I'm fighting."

"Good point." She agreed. I found a Chinese pearl hair pin in my jewelry box as I pulled my hair into a ponytail then twisted it up into a bun and sliding the pin through, making sure it all stayed put. I left two bangs out to frame my face, but that was it. "Oh my god." Kitty said simply as I showed her.

"What? Too much?" I asked her, looking down at the uniform.

"I think you'll make all our fights easier!" She laughed, "They'll be too busy drooling at you to notice they're getting their butts kicked!" I laughed as well then decided to show off the uniform. Bobby practically drooled at the sight, but managed to compose himself with a very red face. That made me feel better, until he burst the bubble by telling us that Frost had arrived since Cerebro was finished. Despite her being here, I was determined not to be intimidated by her and proceeded to the sub levels, Kitty and Bobby staying up in the mansion.

Once done in the sublevels, I quickly found Logan, Hank, Forge and, grudgingly, Frost at Cerebro. "Miss Frost, I'd like to introduce Forge, the young man responsible for-"

"Let's just dispense with the pleasantries and get on with it." She cut across rudely as se sat down at the controls. She reached for the helmet when Logan grabbed her by the arm. "You're on hollow ground here, lady." he growled threateningly, "Don't make me regret this."

"Perhaps you'd rather if I didn't find the professor." she said in a low voice to him, "You enjoy being in charge, don't you?" Logan pulled his hand away, letting her put the helmet on.

"Ok, go ahead and lay your-" Forge started when yet again:

"Please, I read your mind on the way in." she rudely interrupted again. I could feel my blood boiling as she did that; I may be a weak telepath but I could still hear people's thoughts, and I never interrupted them like she does! Forge turned and walked to beside Hank, looking like a kicked puppy. As Frost pressed her hands against the console, I quietly walked over and stood beside Logan. He didn't look at me as he watched Frost, his arms across his chest, but Hank did the honors of leaning closer to my ear and whispering; "Interesting outfit, even if it is too revealing." I smirked in reply and adopted the same stance as Logan and watched Frost. A minute later she gasped, pulling the helmet off her head. "Where is he?" Logan immediately demanded.

"Genosha." she replied, her voice low. Apparently it meant something to Logan; he snarled with fury and stalked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"We're going to Genosha." he replied in a dark angry tone, "tell the others to suit up." Hank and I exchanged a look with each other while Forge raced away to get the Blackbird up and running. "It's a volatile situation." Hank told Logan as we caught up with the very ticked off Canadian, "I think it best if we made contact with Magneto first."

"Believe me, I intend to make contact with him." Logan growled, "and it's long over due."

"Logan, wait a minute." I told him, uncertain about the whole deal, "Going in powers blazing is most likely to get us captured, or worse killed."

"Not if I have something to say about it first." he told me as he stood in the elevator.

"And if you're too late to say anything?" I asked him, hoping he saw some sense in what Hank and I said. But the doors closed between us before he could say anything. I sighed heavily under my breath and looked to Hank, "Something tells me I'm going to be the one making the peace between those two later on."

"I wouldn't be surprised." he agreed, ushering me towards the now empty elevator, "You'd best let Kitty and Bobby know about the turn of events." I nodded once before stepping inside and going topside to the mansion. After they were sorted, I went into the kitchen to grab a snack before leaving. It wasn't long before Frost and Hank entered. "Where's Logan?" I asked Hank, ignoring Frost completely.

"He's gone to get Scott Summers; a member of the team." He explained. I had my doubts about whether he'd actually come or not, but I kept them to myself. Kitty and Bobby came down, dressed in their uniforms. "One thing bothers me." Kitty said as she leaned against the counter beside me.

"Whether Logan is going suicidal or not?" I asked.

"That, and what your code name should be." She answered, "You know, part of the whole superhero thing." That thought hadn't crossed my mind before, but now that it had; what should my code name be? Something simple, easy and ready to use and descriptive. "Meh, I pick Chaos." I shrugged, "short, simple, to the point, describes me easily."

"Fair enough." Bobby shrugged as well. We all headed down to the hangar just as Logan arrived with another man in tow. _:I guess this is Scott Summers.:_ I thought to myself as we walked towards the Blackbird. I couldn't see Forge, till I heard a loud bang as something dropped from inside the air craft, and I'm guessing that piece was very important as it made Forge moan. He turned his head towards us and blinked. "Oh. Where'd you guys come from?" he asked us as he dropped to the ground lightly to pick the piece up. "Just tell me she'll fly." Logan half pleaded; coming from him it was weird.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely." Forge said confidently, till another loud bang was heard, signifying another piece of the craft had dropped. "Pretty sure." Forge corrected himself with a sheepish grin. Hank didn't really look that impressed. "Perhaps we should wait until Forge has finished the repairs and-"

"We leave now." Logan snapped, "Forge, climb in; you're job is to keep us in the air." Forge got back in as the rest of us were about to walk up the ramp. That is until little Miss Frostbite showed up and sauntered our way. She passed a glance at Scott. "Hm, Wolverine is more desperate than I thought." She commented before walking up the ramp. I growled underneath my breath, which Kitty heard.

"And she is?" Scott asked as he stared at her back before turning to Logan.

"Temporary." Logan and I both growled as he followed her onboard, the rest of us filing in.

* * *

The flight in itself was dull. I sat at the back, listening to other peoples conversation. Bobby and Kitty were discussing how badly the mission could go, Scott and Frost were talking about some woman called Jean. Logan was up the front, cramped between Hank and Forge as they repaired the ship. _:This is your karma, Logan.:_ I smirked to myself then winced when the ship jerked violently. "Hey." I turned my head to whoever was talking. It was Scott, having turned himself to talk to me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Alenka Grün, code name Chaos." I answered, "Scott Summers, right?" he just nodded.

"What are you powers?" He wasn't smiling; I guess he was trying to get a measure of my abilities to see if what I had was good enough. "Control of the elements, light, darkness and energy." He nodded once and turned away. I didn't try gaining his attention again; I had slightly more pressing matters. Like the ship jolting violently. "We're losing altitude!" Forge declared.

"Oh, um Himmels willen!" I exclaimed, unbuckling myself from my seat and standing in the middle of the ship. I pushed my hands out to my sides at shoulder height, controlling the winds to hold us up. "Logan schwöre ich, dass Sie tot sind, wenn Magnetzünder Sie zuerst nicht tötet!" I cursed him violently as I held up the ship.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I'm sure I totally agree with you." Kitty stated.

"You'll be helping me once this is over!" I scoffed darkly. We arrived at Genosha without any other trouble. Kitty went and scouted ahead, making sure the path was clear. The rest of us got off the ship, leaving Forge to fix her up. "You're sure of this?" Hank asked Logan. By way of an answer, he just released his claws and proceeded to hack the floor till there was a hole big enough for us to fit through. Bobby converted his ice form and created a slide for the other to use, while I just floated down, melting the ice as I did. "It's like an iron maze down here." Kitty said as she approached us, "We're definitely on his turf."

"Com-links on." Logan ordered, "We're splitting up." I shared a meaningful glance with Hank before adjusting the object in my ear then went by myself down a hallway.

* * *

I had to say it was slightly daunting; stalking through the cold, silent metal halls, anticipating some sort of an attack. I kept my eyes and ears open as I checked room after room. So far my search drew up nothing. "Hm." I hummed thoughtfully as I stood in a rather large yet bare room. My decision of 'where now?' was cut short when a figure phased slowly through one of the walls. I watched in silent astonishment as I saw Logan getting pulled through the wall then be suspended in mid air. "I take it Magneto knows we're here, ja?" I asked him before he was slammed against the floor.

"You think?" he snarled before he was sucked down through the floor. I stared at the spot before sighing heavily. "Honestly, do I have to do every peace keeping in this group?" I asked the thin air before leaving the room to find a staircase. Only when I opened the door, I came across two girls; one wearing a burgundy red outfit, the other a lime green one. We looked at each other in shock. "Uh...hi." I smiled nervously, "Sorry to be intruding, ladies, but could you point me to down stairs? I need to clean up the mess my team is making for Herr Magneto." They looked at each other before pointing to the right. "Thank you." I smiled before dashing away in the direction they had indicated. I followed the hallway till I found a staircase that went down, and soon enough I found the room I needed. Only to blink in surprise.

Bobby and Scott were pinned to a wall by large pieces of metal. Hank and Frost were trapped to another wall, Logan's fists under their chins with his claws beginning to pop. Finally, Kitty was suspended over a pit, hanging onto a smaller piece of metal. The only one not encased with metal or facing death, was a man dressed in purple and red with a large cape and a weird looking helmet.

"Ah." the old man said with an eerie smile, "So your newest recruit has decided to join us, Wolverine." I gave the old man a dry look before rolling my eyes. "Look, there are two ways we can go about this, Herr Magneto." I informed him, "let my friends go and we talk about this peacefully, or it gets really messy. Your pick."

"My, an interesting addition." He smirked, floating in the air a few feet away from me, "But I am curious to see what your powers are. It's been so long since I've had a real challenge." He flicked his wrist, controlling a large piece of metal to soar through the air towards me. "Hard way it is." I sighed heavily before leaping out of the way, dancing past the other while Magneto tried hitting me with different sized metals pieces. "Come on Chaos, you can beat him!" Bobby cheered me on as I ducked several lethal shards of metal. If he said that, obviously he didn't last very long against this man.

Well, time for a little trickery.

"Ok, ok; I give." I whined, pretending to be out of breath. Magneto smirked as he flicked his hand at me, sending a large metal sheet...with spikes coming out of it! "Chaos!" several voices shouted. I timed myself and as the wall was a mere two feet away I threw my arms in the air as I let myself sink through the floor. I floated against the ceiling of the floor below to where I roughly thought Magneto was. Shoving my hands up through the floor, I pulled my body upwards, feet first which slammed into something that flew. The rest of my body followed as I knelt on the ground, looking over my shoulder to see Magneto recovering. "Told you it'd get really messy." I reminded Magneto as he glared at me, "especially if the fight is between two magnetokinesis users."

"Indeed." he growled lowly, flicking his wrist. Several more pieces of metal began flying towards me, making me dance to evade certain harm, but soon more metal came including several sharp spikes.

One such spike caught me in the stomach.

I grunted as my body instinctively doubled over, the breath getting knocked out of me. "Chaos!" Kitty shrieked. My body slid away from the metal protrusion and slumped on the ground. Thankfully, when the spike impacted with my body, I was able to flatten the tip, so I wouldn't be a human skewer, but the force was still strong. I coughed violently as a shadow came over to me. I looked up to see Magneto bearing down, his eyes glowing with evil intent. Then he kicked me in the stomach. HARD. I grunted as I rolled away, coming to a stop a few feet from Logan. As soon as I had stopped rolling a band of metal clamped around my neck, shoulders and thighs to keep me in place. Magneto followed, controlling a blunted spike from the ceiling as it poised over my body. "Magneto, wait! Stop!" Logan yelled before said evil person could drop the thing on me, "We didn't come from trouble!"

"Ah but you did." Magneto said seedily, "and now you'll pay for this." He forced Logan and the others to watch as the spike was lowered, but very slowly he applied pressure. I groaned in protest as my already abused stomach was getting a spike lowered into it. A sharp jolt caused me to cry out in pain. And it was getting harder to breath with the metal band around my neck shrinking. _:I can't...concentrate on...my powers.:_ I thought to Logan, _:Help!!:_ "Wait, don't do this!! It's my fault!" he bellowed, getting my message.

"It is, isn't it? And what would Charles think of his little commander now?" Magneto asked as he floated closer to them, "I dare say he wouldn't approve." I whimpered pathetically when more pressure was applied to my stomach, but my whimper turned into gasping as my airway was bein crushed, making me fighting consciousness for air. "We know he's here. Just take us to him!" Logan snarled.

"All you had to do was ask." Magneto replied, releasing everyone from their prisons. The spike was taken away from my stomach and the bands away from my body. I greedily sucked air into my lungs before coughing violently. "Chaos!" I heard Kitty and Bobby exclaim as they rushed over to my side.

"Chaos, are you ok?" Bobby asked, "can you feel anything?" I weakly nodded as I tried to sit up, but my stomach protested from being abused so much. I groaned, pressing my hand against my stomach to try easing the pain. "Logan gso owes me for this mess." I grumbled as Kitty and Bobby helped me stand up, looping my arms over their shoulders. We caught up to the rest of the X-men as they followed Magneto to a wall which he opened for us. There was a large room occupied only by a large canopy bed where an old bald man lay sleeping. "He appeared on my island, one week ago. We found like this on our coastline, fallen on the rocks." Magneto started when everyone got emotional...some less than others.

"Professor." Kitty murmured and rushed to the bed, the others following her suit. I stayed by the doorway; they knew him better than I did. It was an anxious wait as Frost laid her gloved hand on the professor's forehead. She finally looked up at us. "He has no brain activity." Kitty closed her eyes and leaned against Bobby for comfort, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for them all. "Charles is a dear friend." Magneto said in solemnness, "All I've been doing is caring for him."

"More like keeping an eye on him." Logan growled dangerously, "We both know you're afraid of Charles." Magneto just turned to him with a dangerous look in his eye.

"But the question is," Hank interrupted as he got in between the two to stop Logan from doing something stupid, "Will you let us take him home?"

"Of course." Magneto answered smoothly, "You are his children, his place it with you. However, I wish you would consider making Genosha your home." His eyes rested on me, noticing the scars, "No more violence, no more-"

"Yeah we've seen the billboards." Logan interrupted, "Thanks but no thanks."

"The offer stands." Magneto reminded as he floated away, "and the next time you decide to drop by, Wolverine, use the front door." I couldn't help myself; I had to snicker at that.

"Sie hatten so diese Ankunft, Logan." I smirked as he shot me a look.

* * *

It didn't take us long to carry the professor to the Blackbird with Magneto guiding us this time. I hobbled along, Kitty and Bobby supporting me between them. Once on the plane we left, each of us silent as the comatose Charles Xavier in the back.

Back at the mansion, Hank and Forge rigged up some sort of machine that would slow the Professor's aging while he was comatose. We placed him on the bed, lowered the glass dome in place and hooked up the machine to monitor his vitals. It was hard to believe that this great mutant mind was not with us.

"We'll find a way to bring you back Charles, no matter what it takes, or how long." Logan promised, voicing out loud all our thoughts. Almost immediately after he spoke, there was a soft fluttering noise in the room, like soft voices. "What's that sound?" Kitty asked tentatively from her seat.

"Sounds like someone whispering." Bobby answered her. The whispering grew louder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds a lot like-"

"Charles." Logan interrupted Hank, confirming his suspicions.

"This is impossible." Frost murmured, and there was a sudden flash of light. We all turned to see a ghostly image of Professor Charles Xavier's head floating above his body. _:Ok this is new.:_ I thought quietly whilst Logan carefully approached, lowering his hood as he did. "Charles, is that really you?"

"Yes, Logan." the great head whispered as it faced him. I had to pinch myself to remind myself that I wasn't dreaming this up. Since I could feel the pain, shivers went up my spine; it was an uber kind of eerie hearing a man in a coma talk. "What's happening? Who did this to you?"

"I wish I knew. I remember nothing."

"Charles, there was a unexplained black at the institute, you've been missing. Jean still is." Hank explained. The ghostly head of Xavier bowed down before looking up at us all again.

"My X-men, time is limited." he stated, "I come to you with an urgent message." We all listened in appalled horror as Charles informed us about the future, warning us that we needed to stand together and fight as a team, and that Logan had to led us. Scott nearly walked away from it all, but stayed when the Professor talked him into staying. In a way, Scott's attitude was annoying; just because Jean was gone doens't mean the rest of the world ended. But then again, I'd probably act the same way, knowing the person I cared about most was missing. _:My brother.:_ I thought softly, thinking about one particular person.

When the Professor left us with a promise to contact again, we all stood in silence before Logan spoke up. "Whatever's eating away at us, we get past it." he said firmly. "We rise to the occasion because we're a team and we've got a job to do. The world needs the X-men." I just raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Provided somebody doesn't become reckless again." I sung softly under my breath which they all heard. With the moment ruined, Logan gave me a glare. "Shut it, Alenka." Kitty snipped at me, "Just bask in the aura of responsibility and determination of saving the world."

"I'm basking, all right." I smirked at her, "As well as simmering in pain from internal bruising caused by Mr. Furry face over there." Logan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" he asked. My smirk turned into an impish grin as I slung my arm over his shoulder. "Not a chance in hell, Canadian boy."

* * *

German- English

So, das ist ebenso gut, wie ich finden kann= Well, this is as good as I can find.

Guten Tag= Good afternoon.

Artz= Doctor.

Verdammt Teenagerhormone= Damned teenage hormones!

Oh, guten Morgen Großmutter Rose= Oh, good morning Grandmother Rose.

Oh, Himmels willen= Oh, for God's sake!

Logan schwöre ich, dass Sie tot sind, wenn Magnetzünder Sie zuerst nicht tötet= Logan, I swear you are dead in Magneto doesn't kill you first!

Sie hatten so diese Ankunft, Logan= You so had that coming, Logan.

_Well that's chapter three up, but I would like for more people to read and review this story. Ok well, maybe you don't have to review but it would be nice. Even if you just add it to your _Favorite Story_ or _Story Alert, _that's ok as long as I know my story is getting some appreciation._


	4. Overflow

Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long about updating, but I'm having trouble getting my Naruto story off the ground. It's hard getting your leading female OC into the right mood, without being to emo-ish or Mary Sue-ish (what ever that means.) All right then, Alenka! If you could do the disclaimer please, so we can get the wackiness on the way.

Alenka: If I must. *ahem* Difference-is-normal does not own Wolverine and the X-men in any way, she only has rights over her OC, i.e. me. This particular chapter is rated Mature for references made. But other than that, it's all good fun! Now, on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**Overflow.**

_Logan_. I heard the whispering voice float through my mind, waking me up. I bolted upright in my bed, hearing the whispers again. It was Xavier, but what was so important to call at 3 in the morning? None the less I got out of bed, slipping into my fluffy black night gown and walking out of my room. I let myself sink through the ground, because of the metal and elements I controlled, and landed lightly on my feet in the sub levels before walking to were Xavier's body was being kept. Like I thought, Logan was already there, standing stock still. I waited patiently by the door, not wanting to disturb him in case it was something important. But I didn't have to wait long before Logan gasped and turned around sharply, a glare on his face, which softened when he saw me standing by the door. "Alenka, what are you doing up?" He asked me, "it's three in the morning."

"I heard Xavier's whispering." I answered as I walked over to him, "I know he called only you, but I'd like to make sure somebody upstairs doesn't get any ideas." Logan raised his eyebrow questioningly at me. "You really don't trust Frost, do you?" he asked.

"After she tried using me all those years ago, no." I answered, frowning at the memory that started to surface. I couldn't believe she had actually used my family like that! It was just lucky that I was much more stronger than her. "Well, we can worry about it in the morning." Logan said as he rested his arm on the back of my shoulders and guided me out. "It is the morning, Logan." I pointed out to him before yawning. My head titled to a side, resting against Logan's shoulder and my eyes closed. Being this close to him, I could smell his scent; all masculine, warm and musky._ :Verdammt Teenagerhormone.:_

* * *

Six hours later I was in the kitchen, making one of Großmutter Rose's recipes: chocolate scones. I hummed along to Miley Cyrus's 'See You Again', thinking of possible dance moves for when I went back to work, when Bobby walked in. "Hey Alenka." he smiled as he sat down at the mahogany table, "What's cooking?" He sniffed the air appreciatively and moaned in longing. "Oh god, is that chocolate brownies I smell?"

"Scones." I laughed as I stirred the cream, "Now try to be patient and don't drool on the table!"

"Who's drooling?" Kitty asked as she walked in, "and about what?"

"Alenka made chocolate scones!" Bobby explained, eyes and attention solely on the oven.

Kitty's eyes lit up and she sat down beside Bobby. I could tell she'd been craving chocolate for a while, hence why I made them in the first place. While those two watched the oven, I continued making the whipped cream, and a lot of it. A minute later the timer rang, making those two jump their seats and lean forward. I opened the oven and pulled out the two trays of perfectly baked scones, smelling their chocolatey smell. "Oh god, tell me they're ready?" Kitty begged me. I poked one with a toothpick and examining it. "Ja, they're done." I replied, placing the trays on top of the stove. I turned the oven off and waved my hand over the scones. There was a small gust, and they were cool in an instant. "All right, here's the cream and jam." I smiled as I placed two plates in front of Kitty and Bobby with two scones each and the jam and cream on the table as well. They immediately had at them. I settled myself in the spot facing the door, pulling a scone towards me and lathering it with jam and cream, when Frost sauntered into the room. "Hey Emma," Bobby said cheerfully, "Want some chocolate scones?" she looked at the chocolate, creamy and jammy goodness and sneered at Kitty and I.

"And have it go straight to my thighs? I'd rather not." Kitty looked offended while I just smirked. Oh she so dug herself into a hole for that! She may be the telepath, but she sure can't read my mind! Kitty saw this and gave me one back.

"Oh well, your loss." I shrugged, lifting my scone to my mouth. I began eating mine with exaggerated chews and loud moans of pure bliss. Kitty's smirk grew bigger as she did the same. "So good!" I moaned. God I sounded like I was having an orgasm! But it was worth it to see Emma's expression flicker to one of confusion then to absolute longing before shutting down with her resolve firmly set. "Disgusting little girls." she muttered as she stalked away. Her exit would've worked better for that showy extravagance like she hoped, but it looked like she was actually running away before she fell to temptation. Kitty and I laughed at her back before eating normally. Bobby looked at the both of us oddly before shrugging. "Girls." he muttered.

After we enjoyed ourselves I brought out four extra plates and a tray so I could deliver to the other. "Do you know where the others are?" I asked them both.

"Scott's is his room, Forge is working on the Blackbird. Logan and Hank are working in the computer lab." Kitty answered. Taking the tray with me, I went down to the sublevels into the computer labs, sneaking up behind the two gentlemen while they stared at a picture of Africa, displayed on the large screen. "Hmm." Hank was saying, "There doesn't seem to be any climate abnormalities. In fact, there's hardly a cloud in the sky over all of Africa."

"Should there be one?" I asked innocently. Hank jumped in his seat and spun around to glare at me. Logan just smirked as he glanced my way before turning back to the screen. "Alenka, would you kindly not do that again?" Hank demanded, a playful scowl on his face. Then he saw the tray in my hands. "Oh! Are those for us?" I had to laugh at how adorable he looked when he was happy about something. "Some are." I passed them both of them a plate, "the other two are for Forge and Scott. So why are we looking at Africa's weather?"

"It's about this morning." Logan replied. I caught the drift immediately; Charles had contacted Logan about something to do with Africa, most likely involving the weather. "All right, who's in danger?" I asked them both.

"Ororo Monroe, or Storm as we call her." Hank explained to me, "she controls the weather; storms, lightning, fog, anything." I nodded quietly as I looked at the screen.

"We're going to need to find her soon, right?" I asked them both.

Hank finished his rather large bite of chocolate scone and looked at Logan apprehensively. "That will require the use of Cerebro. Which means-"

"I know, Hank." Logan growled.

"And she'll want something in exchange." He added.

"I know, Hank!" I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them.

"If I were you, I wouldn't approach Frost for a while." I suggested wisely, "Kitty and I put her in a bad mood." Hank and Logan turned to me in surprise. I know; it was hard for people to hate me with the exception of one. "How did you two do that?" Hank asked me. I shifted guiltily on my feet but flashed him a smile. "Nothing." I said innocently. Logan just snorted in disbelief. "All right fine; we might have rubbed it in her face that the scones were fantastic and she wasn't having one. But she started it!"

"Yeah, real mature." Logan said sarcastically, but I could see that smirk on his face.

"You couldn't have teased her that bad." Hank spoke as he looked at me expectantly. I pressed my lips tightly together so I wouldn't burst out laughing, but I was shaking terribly. "Oh no, what did you do?" Hank immediately asked.

"Oh not much; just compared eating the scones to having the best orgasm." I said casually, watching their reactions. They both looked at each other before slowly turning to me, eyebrows raised and mouths open. Well, just Hank's mouth was open. "What?" I asked them both then caught the drift, "Hey, minds out of the deep end! I'm still a virgin, for god sakes." Logan groaned heavily as he rubbed his face in his hands. "Too much information, kid." he grumbled. I just giggled giddily as I patted his head. I loved playing with Logan's mind; it was so much fun!

"See you two later." I chuckled as I took the tray of scones away and off to find Forge. He was in the hangar, working on the Blackbird. "Hey Forge." I called out, hearing a loud clunk and a blue streak of expletives. I winced as I walked closer to the ship where his foot was hanging out.

"Forge, honey are you ok?" I asked.

"No!" Someone sounded sulky.

"I have a chocolate scone for you." I sang in a tempting way. There was a small shuffling noise before Forge's head appeared. "Did you say 'chocolate scone', by any chance?" he smile as he spied the plate and eagerly snatched one of the tray. I smiled in amusement as I watched him eat. "Feel better?"

"Yes." I looked at the ship, imagining the cause of the expletives and decided against getting involved with it. Soon I left Forge so he could get back to work. I made my way back up to the mansion and to Scott's room. I was hesitant about knocking; I didn't want to get him cranky. _:He'll be cranky anyway.:_ I pointed out to myself and knocked brazenly on the door. "Scott, you in?" I called before knocking again. Still no answer. "All right you asked for it; I'm coming in." I said boldly, "if you're not decent then get decent." I reached for the door knob when the door opened suddenly and Scott's unshaven face glared at me. "What?" he demanded harshly. Yikes; he looks terrible.

"Brought you a scone." I said, holding up the plate, "figured you could use the sugar burst." I couldn't be sure, but I was pretty sure he was narrowing his eyes at me. "I'm not hungry." he grunted. I blinked at him then sighed heavily, placing one hand on my hip. "Scott, you haven't eaten all day. One scone isn't going to kill you." Then I levelled a glare of my own, "Or do you refuse to be remotely happy because of Jean's disappearance." His pounded the wall near my head with his fist, but I refused to flinch away. "Don't you dare pretend you know what I'm going through." he said, his voice shaky from repressed emotions, "It's none of your business."

"Oh, I know nothing about the deep dark void in your heart?" I asked sarcastically, "or the feeling of helplessness knowing you couldn't stop whatever force did this to you? Or that you haven't heard from the one you cared more than anything in the world for so long?" we glared at each other before I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ever heard of a mutant named Kurt Wagner?" I asked him, "demonic looking boy who could teleport himself?" Scott's eyebrows rose up slightly.

"Yeah." he finally said.

"Kurt and I grew up in Germany together as children; my mother treated him like he was another son of hers. It didn't matter to us that he looked like a demon; he had the soul of an angel. We got older, and Kurt's powers kicked in. After something happened to his family, he was hunted down by the villagers. I tried all I could to protect him; cast illusions so that they'd confuse me for him, set fire after him so they couldn't follow. No matter what I did they always found him. It wasn't till August four years ago that Kurt came to my home with a man behind him. Someone who could give him sanctuary. You know who he was, the man that saved my demonic brother?" A look of realization slowly dawned on Scott's face as he understood who I was talking about.

"Xavier." Scott breathed quietly.

"That man saved my brother from prejudice and pain. But ever since that night, I never heard from Kurt again. I waited by the phone for God knows how many nights, just wishing that the next phone call was my brother, telling me he was safe. I even convinced my parents to move to America just so I could feel like he was with me! But not even that helped me get over the dark gapping hole in my heart. Finally I gave up searching for Kurt; if he didn't want to call me then he didn't want to know me." Scott was very quiet as he looked at me. I could feel my insides shaking as I looked back. I had never told anyone, not even my family, the truth about why we had moved to the States, but I guess my mother had some idea. For four long years I've kept that memory in the dark of my mind, praying that it never came back to haunt me. But now, to help Scott, I had to remember my own pain that I tried so hard to forget. "Do you...regret that choice?" Scott asked me quietly, "giving up on finding Kurt?"

"Every day with every fiber of my being." I answered quietly, feeling my voice begin to croak and a tear fall. Scott didn't say anything but he reached his hand towards my face, and cupped my cheek. His thumb brushed over my cheek, wiping the tear from my eyes. "I'm sorry." he said softly, "I shouldn't have said that earlier. You've been hurting longer than I have."

"I had actually forgotten about Kurt." I admitted, "Making me remember him was the best thing you could do for me." Scott gave a very small smile as he pulled his hand away from my face and took the last plate. "Thanks, Alenka." he thanked me.

"You're very welcome." I nodded with a warm friendly smile, "It may hurt, but if you need to talk to someone, my ear's always open." I tucked the now empty tray underneath my arm and started to walk away.

"Alenka?" I looked over my shoulder at Scott. "You look lovely." He smiled weakly, referring the the knee length white dress I wore. I smiled back as my thanks before walking down stairs to the kitchen, where Kitty was valiantly trying to protect the remaining scones from Bobby's greedy fingers. "But I'm still hungry!" he whined.

"Then have a sandwich!" she snapped, "You've already pigged out."

"I'd take her advice, Bobby." I told him as I placed the other scones in a food container, "something tells me that we're leaving on a mission soon." I just placed them on top of the fridge when Logan walked in.

"Suit up." he ordered, "We found Storm. Don't bother with Scott." he added over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. The three of us didn't need to be told twice, we raced up stairs to our rooms and got dressed into our uniform._ 'Scott, get that Yankee butt of yours into gear; we located Storm.'_ I thought to him as I slipped my hair into a Chinese bun and slid the hair pin in. I bolted from my room to the sublevels to the jet where the others were walking purposefully to. Forge was walking away with a pair of buckets. Looks like he just finished the jet problems and polished it up. "No!" he exclaimed, dropping the buckets and raced to stop us, but was easily pushed back by Hank's approach. "No, no, no, no, no! I just got it back together!" We continued to ignore him and walked up the ramp.

"OK, well this is only a test run, right? A sort of 'take her around the block and burn the carbon out' kind of thing, right?"

"Nope, Africa." Kitty said simply.

"Africa?! But you...but you guys...but" he stuttered. He finally gave in with a moan as his shoulders slumped forward. "Be gentle." I had a great wave of sympathy for the poor man, but obviously Logan didn't. "Yeah, right." Logan scoffed as his claws flashed out and he approached the jet with a predators gait. "The first scratch is always the most painful." Logan said casually. He reached out and without batting an eyelash he raked his claws slowly across the meal, unleashing a unholy screech. Poor Forge looked ready to have a fit to end all fits! "So now you can relax." Logan finished with a smirk.

"Don't worry Forge; I'll bring her back in one piece." I assured the genius with a pat on his shoulder, "and I'll kick Logan in the ass for you too." Forge brightened up a little, only a little. I followed Logan up the ramp when we heard the doors open. Scott walked purposefully towards us, in his uniform.

"About time, Scott." I joked, "We were about to have fun without you."

"Perish the though." he replied dryly but a smirk on his face.

"Well get that Yankee butt of yours in so we can go!" I laughed then turned to Logan, "that goes for you too, mister. Avanti!" Once we were all onboard the jet took off, leaving a pathetic looking Forge behind.

* * *

Once in flight, I suddenly remembered how long the flight would be, and that I had nothing to combat the boredom. I groaned underneath my breath as I titled my head against the head rest. "I had forgotten how boring the flights could get." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Alenka?" Kitty asked me, "totally random thing here, but which team are you: Edward, Jacob or Switzerland?" I tilted my head down a little to look at her in confusion.

"Team what, who and where?" I asked her.

"Edward, Jacob and Switzerland." She repeated, "Haven't you ever read Twilight?" Ugh, of all the subject she could've chosen, it had to be that one?

"Once or twice; I couldn't really get into the whole 'vampire love' thing." I admitted, "Sure Edward sounds hot, and can do incredible feats, but so can a mutant. In any case, vampires are cold blooded and blood sucking demons."

"Yeah, but what about the vegan type vampires?" She asked, turning in her seat to look at me, "That's got to count for something."

"Kitty, I'm firmly sticking to my believe that vampires are cold and blood sucking; and I don't give a hoot if they sparkle too!" Kitty paused for she carried on.

"So you're more the werewolf team?" She tried. The image of said team made me grin saucily. Taylor Lautner; I can't help myself, but mostly because he was in Shark Boy and Lava Girl: my favorite movie when I was growing up.

"Hoo! Jacob Black!" I mockingly swooned as I fanned myself with my hand, making her laugh, "Just kidding. But Stephanie Myer's werewolves I like because of the simply fact that they're hot."

"In the literal sense of the word." she giggle, which I joined in.

"Why go for the werewolf though?" Bobby asked, "I mean, aren't they just as bad as a vampire?"

"If it were a true werewolf, yes." I agreed, "Myer's werewolves are actually shape-shifters, so I'm all right with those. Besides I like any type of dog, wolves included; especially the ones that are sizzling hot with rippling abs." Kitty couldn't stop giggling as I told her this. I just hope no one picked up on a personal fact: that I like my men with sizzling hot abs, and wolves.

And our pilot just happened to be that which I desired most.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls." Hank called from the front, "But we really need Alenka's ability to control wind and water right now!" I looked past Kitty to see a curtain of dark clouds surrounding us, not to mention the tornado coming our way. "Oh, warum sagten Sie etwas früher nicht?!" I exclaimed as I thrust my hands out before me, pointing my digits are the danger coming our way.

Whoever was controlling this particular weather frenzy was very good, said the class five-plus mutant. Then again I never had to tame a tornado; it was taking a lot of concentration. I forced the winds to quieten down, but another voice willed them not to die. "Nicht! Ich bin das stärkere wesen hier, und Sie WERDEN mir zuhören!" I commanded them, forcing more of my power into the powerful wind to quell them. I barely heard anyone or anything else, just the pounding in my eardrums and the roar of the wind outside. "Chaos! Port side!" I heard a loud voice yell at me, making my concentration slip, and the tornado in front of us captured the Blackbird in it's windy grasp. The whole ship lurched in different directions as it was tossed around, completing a full circle of the tornado before getting thrown out and downwards. We sailed nose first into something, everything smacked backwards then forwards violently. By my guess, we had landed in water, which was filling the jet through a large crack in the front window. Logan and Hank, who were piloting, were knocked out.

"Shadowcat, phase them out! Cyclops, emergency exit please!" I started exclaiming, quickly unbuckling myself as the water started reaching my hips. Scott blasted a hole in the roof at the rear of the plane and we all swam out except for Kitty, who went to the front and got the two unconscious pilots out. Out of the ship I swam towards her, taking Logan from her so she wouldn't be weighed down. Luckily Hank regained consciousness at the right time. We all swam for the surface, and as soon as the air hit our faces Logan was awake. "I thought you had powers over the wind?" Logan growled as we swam for the edge where the others were waiting. "I do, but I can only concentrate on one element at a time!" I replied as Logan heaved himself out first then pulled me out, "And in case you missed it, I was struggling with the tornado in front of the jet!"

"Can you two bicker some other time?" Kitty asked us both in a hurried voice, "we have to do something quick before the village is totally destroyed!"

"Sorry." I apologized then looked at Bobby, "Iceman, can you make a bridge for us?"

"Sure thing, Chaos." he nodded. With him in the lead creating the bridge, we made our way to the floating figure dressed in white, and to relatively dry land. The storm around us was becoming even more dangerous now. The rain, which was falling down so hard it was bruising, was soon mixed with hail, and quite sizable chunks of it too. "This is getting out of hand." I breathed to myself, raising my hands above my head, using my pryokinesis to melt the hail and water before it touched me. Logan sliced through them in mid air, Scott blasting them before they reached three feet of him, Kitty just phased though and Bobby created a shield of ice for him and Hank.

I heard something ripping nearby, and saw from the corner of my eyes a roof from one of the village huts fly off and towards Bobby. Before I could warn him it smacked into him, knocking Bobby into the water unconscious. "Bobby!" Kitty exclaimed as she rushed forwards to save him. She had to drop her phasing powers to get him out, and was struck in the head with a rather large piece of hailstone. "Beast!" I exclaimed, but Hank was beating me to it: he jumped in and grabbed the two unconscious teenagers before they could float away. "Keep going, they're all right!" he called to us as he took shelter under a tree. "Beast's right; keep moving!" I told them all, "We need to get this under control before more accidents happen!" With that in mind I took the lead, making a fire shield before me so that any hailstorms coming from that direction were taken care of, while the ones above my shield were for Logan and Scott. Emma just touched the side of her head and turned to diamond, passing us all as the hailstones bounced off her. "Diamond?" Logan questioned as he tapped her shoulder with his claws, "It would have been nice to know you could do this."

"It's not my favorite form." She explained, "it prevents me from using my telepathy."

"An early heads up would be appreciated in the future." I muttered quietly. We raced to the top of the hill as fast as we could and stared at the figure floating above the terror. "There she is." Logan muttered.

"Shoot her down." Emma told Scott.

"Are you insane?!" he demanded.

"It's her or Africa, you choose." She retorted.

"How about no one shoots her and we still save everyone?" I interjected before Scott had to make that decision, "I can get her down."

"How? You couldn't even handle that tornado." Emma sneered. I ignored her jeer and turned to Logan. I knew I was going to freak him out with this request, but there was no other choice. "Logan, on my shoulder blades there's a pair of vertical scars; ones I didn't get from the MRD." I instructed him, "Use those claws of yours and cut them right open." As I thought; he looked at me like I just said I wanted to be the mother of his children. Or...something close to it.

"What?!" he demanded, "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it, Yank!" I yelled at him, turning my back to him so he could do the job. There was a moment's hesitation before I felt a quick jab of pain as the skin was sliced open. I gave a startled gasp as I feel to my knees, feeling the pain in my shoulder blades. 'Come on, grow!' I demanded my body as I clutched at the earth, 'I need your help here, Entscheidungskampf!' There was nothing...until...

**About time you called on me, Alenka.** a deep voice spoke to me as another intense pain took over my body, specifically my shoulders. There was a very odd shifting motion within my body, accompanied by a disgusting squelching noise, but soon from my shoulder blades burst out a pair of bloodied black feather wings, each 12 feet in length. I let out a deep sigh as I got back to my feet. "It's been a while since I've had to use these." I commented before looking at Logan, "get ready to catch her." With a flap of my wings I flew into the air, banking a wide circle before flying behind the figure and tackling her. The sudden collision knocked her out of the air, making her fall like a rock. Logan raced forward and caught her before she hit the ground, but she was refusing to lie still. She squirmed violently, reaching for the sky. "No!" she cried out, sounding very terrified. _:Hmm, I wonder what she sees.: _I asked myself. I landed beside Logan, and pressed my hands against the woman's forehead. "Entscheidungskampf, zeigen Sie mire, was Sie sehen." I commanded in German, closing my eyes.

_In my minds eye I could see a swirling mist, the woman before me looking around like she was afraid. Then a dark shadow crossed me, and with a great force I was knocked backwards._ I staggered backwards in reality, my power shattered by what happened. "Verdammt, something's in there!" I cursed as I opened my eyes, "I can't see what it is though; it's too strong for me." Emma wordlessly stepped forward and pressed her hands against Storm's head. Her eyes closed and we watched as she tried to get through. Suddenly her head whipped back with a gasp, like she'd been slapped.

"Frost! What's happening?" Logan demanded her.

"Chaos is right; someone's invaded Storm's mind." She panted, "Shadow King. He's made her believe that Africa is burning."

"You'll have to set her mind straight." I told Frost, "I can't get any further even if I had your level of skills." She gave me a nod before she tried again. Only this time a moment later she flew backwards and into Scott's arms. He just managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Can't you stop him?" Logan growled.

"No, he's much too powerful." Emma replied, "But now she knows the truth." Logan turned to the woman in his arms.

"Let it go Storm! It was all a lie!" Something must've clicked, because soon her eyes turned from pitch black to a beautiful sky blue. She gasped as her version returned to the way it should be, and pushed herself from Logan's arms. Her eyes glowed white as she raised her arms, making the rain stop and the clouds go away. "No!" A dark voice screamed, and it took me a while to realize it came from Storm, but it was the Shadow King's voice. He used Storm's body to reach for Logan's face, and a black slime-like thing was being transferred. "Logan!" I cried out.

"What's happening?" Scott demanded.

"He's exchanging bodies." Emma exclaimed as she raced forward. Her body then fell backwards, but a ghostly version of herself kept going, launching at Logan and throwing a large demonic looking piece of ugly out. And ugly was being a nice word as well.

"We need to get out of the way!" I informed them all, "he needs a body to be strong, otherwise he'll get weaker." Scott helped Storm walk away to safety, while Logan carried Frost's unconscious body. I followed behind them to make sure no one else got possessed by that telepathic monster. We retreated to a small alcove where I could see the fight. Frost was doing her best, but the Shadow King was tossing her around. She copped a particularly nasty blow, sending her rolling in the dust a few meters away. _'Chaos, I need help!'_ she cried for me. I bit my bottom lip as I watched the battle. I knew I couldn't but... "Oh to hell with it!" I scoffed, stepping back a few paces before running forward.

"Alenka!" Logan shouted as I ran past. That's when it happened.

*~.~*

(Logan's point of view)

Alenka was running past me when her body fell backwards, and a really large ghost image of golden light raced forward, running on four legs towards Frost and the Shadow King. Whatever it was, it was easily the same size as the Shadow King, and more muscled than it too. Without any hesitation it leapt on the back of the dark energy and started ripping into it viciously. I was starting to get entranced by the sight when Scott cried out in shock. "Logan!" He called. I looked at him before down at Alenka, to meet a weird sight. Her body was lying on the ground, but it was shaking, and she was gasping in short breaths. "What the- is she convulsing?" Scott asked me. Since I had no idea what the hell was wrong with her, I didn't answer. Soon Alenka's body started crying out, writhing like it was in pain. "Die Stimmen! Halten Sie an, sagen Sie ihnen anzuhalten!" she suddenly shrieked, her eyes flashing open. They weren't the blue I had always seen, but a weird golden color, the same as the thing that came out of her, and the pupil was a teardrop shape. Alenka's eyes snapped shut again as she writhed on her side, clutching her ears tightly as she cried and sobbed. Without thinking I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly as she started to thrash again. "Alenka! Calm down!" I told her, "It's all right!" But she kept on screaming. There was an all mighty roar; the golden ghost from Alenka's body had bitten off the Shadow Kings head, killing the bad guy. Then it ran towards us, or more so Alenka. When it was in reach it slowed to a walk, allowing me a better look at it. It was a werewolf, or something close to it. It bowed its head against her body, and soon it reentered her.

At once her convulsions started to slow down, and altogether they stopped, as well as her cries of pain. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, but soon it started to even out. "There is more to that girl than she lets on, Logan." I snapped my head up to see Frost sitting up. I couldn't...she wasn't wrong there. Alenka was hiding a lot from us. Speaking of which, said mutant girl was starting to wake up. "Ooh." she groaned quietly, her head rolling slightly, "Oh, my head. Was..."

"Kid, are you with us?" I asked her.

*~.~*

(Alenka's point of view)

"Kid, are you with us?" I heard Logan voice ask me, from very close by. My mind felt so foggy and mushy, like it was filled with mud. It didn't help that my stomach felt terrible as well; or that all my limbs felt like dead weights. It was a while before my mind fully got rid of the mucky feeling, and I could move my body slightly. My eyes flickered for a moment before peeling themselves apart, letting me see Logan's cowl covered face looking down at me. _:Ok, how did I end up here?:_ I asked myself, feeling my whole body finally mend itself. "Ja?" I asked, my throat a little weak and croaky, making me raise my hand against my throat. It was very scratchy at the moment; what happened to me? "What happened?" I asked raspingly, "What's going on?" Logan looked away from me to somebody else before looking down at me. "You mean you don't remember convulsing and screaming in pain?" Logan asked me. I blinked in confusion up at him before something triggered my memory. A golden light...a searing pain...whispers...the whispers...

I groaned, closing my eyes as I moved my hand from my throat to my forehead, rubbing it gingerly. Now I know what happened, and I can't believe what an idiot I was for doing that. "Now I remember it." I answered Logan's question then pulling my hand away and looking up at him, "How bad did we lose?"

"We didn't." he informed me, "We won, in fact. That little stunt you pulled destroyed Shadow King. Africa's safe." I groaned quietly as I tried pulling myself into a sitting position, but Logan already held my upper body upright. I looked around, and for once saw that nothing was damaged. Well...any more damaged after the mess that artificial storm made. I leaned forward a little bit till my head was in between my knees, taking slow deep breaths in. 'I didn't destroy the village. Thank god.' I thought in relief, before adding as an after though: 'and thank you Entscheidungskampf.' All I got in reply was a deep wolfish sounding chuckle. "You feeling better, kid?" Logan's voice invaded my thoughts, pulling me back to the present. "Ja. A lot better." I replied, lifting my head up to look at him, "Fun day, huh?" Logan just gave me a blank look, which I immediately perceived as annoyed. I sighed as I looked back at the ground, noticing that it was just him and me; the others were with the villagers. "You want answers, and no lies, right?" I asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Just two questions." Logan told me, "What was that thing that came out of you, and is it good or bad." Just two questions? I thought he would've asked more. Well, two's a good start, I guess.

"The thing you saw was Entscheidungskampf; a...." I paused, trying to find the right words to describe just what was inside me this very moment. "It's...like a manifestation of all my powers; the ones I know for certain I have, and the ones I'm dubious about." I started slowly, "but it's taken the form of a creature. Almost like another person is sharing my body." I looked back up at Logan's face, but because of the cowl I couldn't tell if he was on the same page as me or not. "That made no sense what so ever, right?" I asked him.

"Instead of one mind in one body, you have two in one." Logan replied, "I got the drift." I could just kiss him for getting it; usually it'd take me ages to explain to someone about Entscheidungskampf. But the fact that Logan was my leader, and that I was trying to not be obvious about my crush on his hot body, was sort of putting it off.

"Well...in lieu of your second question: he's a good thing. A very good thing, to be exact." I told him, rubbing the back of my neck, "With Entscheidungskampf inside me, I'm a class five mutant with an assortment of powers. Without, I'm possible a class six or seven." Despite the cowl, I could tell Logan was looking at me skeptically. I shot him a 'Gee thanks for believing me in sarcastic tones' look before pulling myself to my feet. The good thing about Entscheidungskampf being reawakened like this meant I was quicker to heal now, meaning no more dizziness, and all my powers were at their top instead of me having to wait for a better time. I jiggled my shoulders a little, feeling the black feathered wings pop out again, this time it was less painful. 'By the way, when did these go back inside me?' I questioned.

**About the time I fought the Shadow King.** Entscheidungskampf answered for me. I scoffed softly, letting the conversation drop before taking to the air again. Or was about to at least...

"Where are you going?" Scott's voice asked as a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see him looking at me. For the first time I could see an emotion in his face other than sadness; this one was of concern. "Well we have Storm, right?" I asked him, "And we get to go home?"

"Unless that fit of yours wiped out your memory, the ship's at the bottom of the dam." He replied, pointing at the dam in question. I looked back at him with an annoyed expressions. "What?" he asked me, catching the look.

"Uh, little Fräulein Magnetokinesis here." I reminded him, "I can pull the ship out, do a quick repair job and we'll be home before tea." I lightly flicked his hand off my shoulder before stepping forward so he didn't get hit by my wings as they flapped.

* * *

It didn't take me long to raise the Blackbird from it's watery grave and onto dry land, but that was made up for the wire workings inside the ship. "Logan, I think Forge is going to quit the X-men after we bring the Blackbird back to the hangar." I told him as everyone got onto the jet and took off for home, after a heartfelt goodbye to the villagers. Instead of sitting in the back like I usually do, I was up front, standing behind Logan's seat with my forearms resting on the back of his shoulders. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Gee; ruined Blackbird, water-clogged gears, faulty wiring-" I stopped talking when I heard the computer dash thing groan. "Speaking of which." I stated as I pulled the panel covering the wiring before lying on my back, my head and shoulders inside the console. "Since when did you know how to fix the Blackbird?" Hank asked me innocently.

"Mm...around the time that I figured Logan was the most reckless mutant I've ever met, and that keeping his temper under control would require multiple skills that a needed to keep the ship running." I heard a few stifled snickers in the back while I could feel Logan's glare.

"I think I am going to enjoy your company, young one." I heard Storm compliment me.

"Oh trust me; wait till you see me going." I laughed, "I'm just a barrel of laughs then." I paused slightly then peeked out from underneath. "Anyone up for scones?" I heard a few groan of weak annoyance; mostly from Hank and Logan. Oh yeah; life in the mansion was definitely going to get a whole lot mote interesting now.

* * *

German- English

Oh, warum sagten Sie etwas früher nicht?! (Oh, why didn't say soemthing earlier?!)

Nicht! Ich bin das stärkere wesen hier, und Sie WERDEN mir zuhören! (No! I am the stronger being here, and you WILL listen to me!)

Entscheidungskampf, zeigen Sie mire, was Sie sehen. (Entscheidungskampf, show me what you see)

Die Stimmen! Halten Sie an, sagen Sie ihnen anzuhalten! (The voices! Stop, tell them to stop!)

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter. Reviews are more than welcome, either good or bad; I'll accept any and all.


	5. Thieves Gambit

As usual, I don't own Wolverine and The X-men, just my OC and the sub plots that happen randomly.

* * *

**Thieves Gambit**

It was nearly 12 at night at the Xavier Institute. Everyone had gone off to bed except for two people. Logan was out on patrol, trying out the new inhibitor collar that Forge had been working on. I just happened to be coming home from a shift of dancing, singing and raking the unwanted attention of many men. Surprisingly I didn't have any trouble coming home, since I was still in my costume, only devoid of makeup and my hair was out of the ponytail. "God, I need a sleep." I whined to myself as I closed the front door behind me, but sleep was the least of my problems; my feet absolutely ached from performing in heels. I walked forward a few steps when Logan decided to scare the living daylights out of me. "What the hell are you wearing?" I yelped in fright, slapping my hand around feeling it connect to something, hence the male grunt. I fumbled around to find the light switch, once I did I turned to see Logan rubbing the side of his face. Oh, I slapped him. No wonder my hand hurts! "Christus, Logan!" I scolded him, "Don't sneak up on a girl like that!" He just grunted, flexing his lower jaw before returning the look at me, and (on purpose) looking up and down at me exaggeratedly.

That's when I realized what I was wearing.

With a self-conscious squeak my arms quickly covered my chest to cover the cleavage, but that did leave other areas exposed. "Ok I know this looks bad but I can explain!" I told him, almost pleading for him to give me the chance to explain. "I'm all ears." he replied, his arms crossed over his chest. I internally winced at my stupidness and sighed heavily. "It's part of my job. I'm an" I grimaced and hung my head in shame, "an entertainer of sorts."

"Just what sort of 'entertainer'?" He asked me. Whether it was him or me, an image appeared in my mind, making my head shoot up to look at him. "No!" I immediately exclaimed quietly, "God, Logan! Give me a little credit! I just sing!"

"You're a singer?" he asked me flatly.

"Yes, and no I didn't get this job recently; I've had it for a year now." I answered his first and second question, "Only Tobias knows about this job. And I'd be grateful if you didn't repeat this to anyone else."

"And you didn't mention this earlier because?" Logan asked me. I just looked at him like the answer was obvious and staring right at him in the face. Maybe because it sort of was! He caught the drift and rubbed the back of his head. "You could've just told me, Alenka. It's not like I'm your dad or anything. I just need to know where incase we run into trouble and need your help." Well, when he puts it like it does sound better than earlier. "So do they know?" he asked me, not finishing the sentence but I caught the drift.

"That I'm a mutant?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised and a small smile on my face, "it's what got me this job in the first place." Logan's eyebrows raised in question. "The guy who runs the place saw me fighting off a couple of street thugs one night. He said that I moved like a dancer, and offered me a job. Back then I didn't have the moves, but I did have the voice; so we talked it out and got to sing instead dance. But lately I've been getting better."

"And anyone else?" Logan asked.

"The girls who worked there? They know, they don't care." I couldn't help but let my smile turn into a sassy smirk, "In fact they're interested in meeting the man who saved me from the MRD." Logan just snorted as he rolled his eyes, making me giggle. "Kidding." I teased him before reaching up and ruffling his hair, "How was your night?" Logan just grunted, closing his eyes as he rubbed the side of his face. Yikes, he looked really tired. "Rough?" I asked, knowing full well that it was an understatement.

"The MRD chased a little girl into a crowded area of town, scaring her so much she lost control of her powers and 'put the public in danger'." he finished with a snort, "Another excuse for Kelly to explain his crusade." I gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that wasn't his only problem.

"You wish you could help them better, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I'm not Chuck; I can't help them like he could." I gave a light snort which he caught.

"Logan, you're Wolverine; the man of metal bones. If anything, you can only be the best you can be. Wishing to be something other than who you are is not only a waste of time, but a giant stretch of imagination. Besides, you wouldn't be our leader if you were someone else." Logan just nodded and sighed to himself. After saying good night to each other we went to our rooms and to bed.

* * *

When I woke up again, I knew without a doubt it was too early. I looked over at my bedside table to see my alarm. _:1: 30. Why me?:_ I groaned to myself, not happy that I got only an hour and a half of sleep. I got up, pulling on a pair of baby blue cotton sweat pants over my barely covered body before walking out of my room, the kitchen as my destination. I rubbed the back of my hands over my eyes as I carefully walked down the stairs before giving a small yawn.

I reached the kitchen door when something happened.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, one around my arms and waist, and a hand around my mouth to muffle my scream. "Well now, what 'ave we 'ere?" an accented males voice asked right beside my ear, sending shivers down my back, but not the good sort. I struggled to get out of his grip, but whoever he was he was strong. "Uh, uh chère." the voice reprimanded me in a soft husky way, "I don' t'ink it wise t' make a fuss. Given de predicament." As much as I hated to admit it, he did have a point. I couldn't be sure if he was a mutant or not, and if he wasn't then I couldn't risk him blabbing about the whereabouts of the X-Men. So I gave up trying to get free. "Dat's better." the man said huskily in my ear, getting a little too close for comfort. Next thing I know he's dragging me somewhere, but not towards the front door.

Oh great, now he's going to rob us!

"Now den chère, you're gonna show me where de collar dat inhibits mutants powers is hidden." the man whispered in my ear. My eyes widened; how the hell did he know the collar was here? _:He must've followed Logan.:_ I thought grimly as I was forced to show this creep the way to the sub levels. Once down in the sub levels he dragged me to Forge's lab. "Now den, chère, I'm gonna need t' let you go." the man told me, "if you run or make a noise, you'll regret it. Oui?" I just nodded silently. Well, he said nothing about telepathy. The man let go of my waist to hold up a playing card. It didn't look like much, till it started glowing purplish-pink. He threw it at the door, which exploded violently. _:Oh...scheisse.:_ I thought weakly, momentarily forgetting about sending a telepathic message to Logan. The man forced me inside the lab, where he spun me around. I got a good look at him, which wasn't hard considering he pulled me flush against his body. He was tall, at least six feet tall, with brown hair, a small goatee...and red eyes against a black sclera. I'd find him extremely attractive if it weren't for the fact he was stealing from us and was holding me hostage till he did who knows what to me. "T'ank you for de tour, chère, but I don' need your services any more." I flinched when he raised his hand, only to gasp unpleasantly when it rubbed against my chest. Then everything went black.

~*.*~

"Alenka. Alenka! Wake up!" I could hear Logan's voice, but it was so distant. Something felt so odd about me; Entscheidungskampf was trying to tell me but something kept...The memory hit me, making me panic, even more when something tried touching my shoulder. "No, don't!" I gasped, bolting up right, nearly colliding with Logan. "Whoa, kid, ease up. It's just me." he spoke in an assuring tone, but after getting groped by a mutant thief I felt a little paranoid than usual. "Christus, Logan." I breathed, hanging my head slightly as I rubbed the side of it.

"Alenka, what happened to you?" Logan asked me, still kneeling in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak but the words just died. That experience still haunted me, making me shudder. Since words failed me I pressed the palm of my hand against Logan's forehead, letting the images flow through from my mind to his. We came to the part where I was groped, and I quickly pulled my hand away so he didn't see it. "I-I don't remember after that." I quickly said, getting to my feet, Logan quickly following, "Did he get the collar?"

"Yeah, he did." He answered, looking really ticked off. And by really ticked off, I mean he looks ready to sharpen his claws on something living. "Alenka, stay here and keep an eye open. I'll go after him."

"What? No!" I immediately exclaimed, "what if this guy uses the collar on you?"

"Alenka, this guy just groped you." He responded flatly, making me wince slightly. Dammit he saw that part! I need to work on my powers better.

"I know...But if I don't confront my fear I won't get over it." I told him firmly. Ok I admit it, I was actually pleading with him, but this was really something I had to get over.

If anyone knew me personally, they knew how much I hated having strangers touch any part of my body that I didn't want them touching. Disputably, when either Hank or Logan changed me when I first met them was fine by me; I was covered in blood and sweat and they needed to clean my injuries. But other times like earlier, they freak me out so much that if I don't confront the bastard who violated my personal bubble then it'd eat away at me till I wasn't as good a fighter as everyone needs me to be.

Logan could see this was really important to me, and he knew that I was hard to shake once I made up my mind. So he just growled lightly as he turned to head out the door. "Suit up; you've got five minutes before I leave without you."

"Got it." I nodded at his back before dashing after him then ran silently to my room. I got suited up and after a brief pause at my door, I grabbed a leather jacket that was hanging over the back of my desk chair before zipping down stairs to the garage. Like I thought, Logan was still waiting for me, uniform on, bike going and a spare helmet in his hand. "Better be ready for this, Alenka." He grumbled under his breath as I pulled the helmet on and threaded my arms around his waist.

"If not, you'll be looking for the out of control mutant girl, who's probably kicking that perverts butt." I told him over the roar of the engine as he pulled out of the mansion and headed towards town.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you positive this is where he is?" I asked Logan.

"Since the last time you asked five minutes ago, yes." He replied, surprisingly sounding patient, "Are you gonna keep your powers in check till we front this guy?"

"Since the last time you asked 3 minutes ago, yes." I mimicked what he said earlier, only a change of a word, as I lifted the both of us to the top of the warehouse roof with my control over the winds. We slunk over to a small window, just in time to see a small red car peeled out of the warehouse. The bastard who groped me was down there, carrying two bags full of cash I supposed. That cocky little...grr! If Logan didn't, I was going to neuter this guy myself!

We silently followed the thief as he left the building, walking in the general direction of Logan's bike. He paused slightly, before he continued walking, as if unfazed about the ticked off Canadian fighter and the seriously ticked of class five mutant girl following him with the intent of murdering him. Well...I felt murderous, I wasn't sure about Logan.

Logan and I dropped to the ground silently and followed the thief. I pulled the leather jacket around me a little tighter, even though it was already zipped up to my neck. We kept following the thief, but hesitated when he paused. "I sense someone is angry, yeah?" he asked himself as he turned around, and saw Logan, to which point he grinned, "yeah!"

"The collar, bub. Now!" Logan growled, brandishing his claws at him. I stepped out from behind Logan, my hands catching alight with fire. "Why bother with the head, Wolverine?" I asked in a deadly voice, "It's too big to cut through." The thief looked at the both of us, seemingly unfazed, but I could see that his eyes were troubled. Hey, the girl he just groped is here with a much stronger guy with metal claws and brandishing fire; why wouldn't he be troubled?

"Good point." Logan replied, his lips parting into a feral grin as he lowered his claws dramatically, "So let's go for something a little more valuable." I nearly burst out laughing when I saw the alarmed look in the thief's eyes as they flicked ever so slightly at his lower half, "Now then, where's the collar?"

"It's too late, my friends." he told us, "it's already been converted into cash." He was trying to play it cool, but when there's a seriously angry fire lady in present company, that bird was flying the coop for safety elsewhere.

Logan growled as the claws went back to the thief's face, "so who has it?"

"I didn't get 'er name. But she may 'ave given me 'er card." As his hand reached into the inside of his trench coat, a series of alarms bells rang in my head like the Notre Dame on Sunday. "Ah yes." He said as he pulled out a regular playing card; now I realized why my instincts were screaming! "Ah, sorry. It's one o' mine." it started to glow, and it flew out of his hand straight at Logan.

"Wolverine, move!" I shouted, throwing myself between him and the card as meeting the kinetic energy with fire.

The blast, to say the least, was huge.

I was knocked backwards a few feet onto the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I wheezed out slightly, feeling Entscheidungskampf entering my mind slightly as he helped ease the pain. Another explosion a few minutes later helped bring me to my senses. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the building that was getting the insides beaten the stuffing out of, to see Logan and the thief duking it out. "Someone seems a little tense." I heard the thief tease arrogantly--and I just wished he was close enough so I could hit him!-- "Is it cause I stole that collar from under your nose?"

"That ain't the half of it, buddy." Logan growled, more animal like than I ever heard him do, as he gracefully dodged every attack, "You made the mistake of touching my girl. And now, it's gonna cost you a lot more than what that collar is worth."

Despite the situation, I felt my mouth drop open slightly, but that disappeared as quickly as it came.

As Logan leapt out of the way of an incoming glowing card, it caused a few barrels to explode. One of the lids flew at the thief, who caught easily and threw it back, only this time it was glowing. I flinched at the ensuing explosion, and gaped in horror when the whole place exploded but I couldn't see Logan. I leapt forward through the line of fire and into the air. The thief turned around, and copped a full kick to the face. His head whipped to the side, and staggered backwards to avoid any more punishment from me. I stood stock still, the fire all around me blazing yet rising and falling as I breathed. To be honest it was quiet exciting having this much power at my control, especially when I mixed powers, such as fire and light. Earlier experiments proved those two elements to be volatile. BADLY volatile. I wonder if I could play a little first?

"You bastard." I snarled silently, "You'll regret what you did to me, and this girl doesn't go easy!" I raised my hands above my head, the fire growing wilder and stronger, making my opponent flinch. I was about to swing my arms down, when a hand grabbed me gently by the forearm. I turned my head slightly to see Logan. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure my face lit up slightly. He gave me an assuring smile before stalking towards, unsheathing his claws to brandish them in his face.

"Who'd you sell the collar to?" He growled.

"Rule number one o' de t'ieves guild; never reveal a client." He replied stubbornly, a sly smirk sliding onto his face. The fires rose a few more inches in response to my only-just-contained rage.

"That collar is going to be used against mutants; people of your own kind!" I snarled, taking a step forward closer, but stopped when Logan raised his hand. "So you sold your kind out a for a little cash." Logan growled.

"Absolument non! I sold out my kind for a large amount o' cash. Dere is a difference." The thief defended himself. Ooh, I just wanted to turn his Cajun ass to a cinder already! Logan glared at the thief for a second before plunging his right hand claws into the two briefcases beside him. "This cash?" Logan asked him.

"'xactly." He murmured in reply. In a sudden movement Logan reared back and threw the two bags onto a nearby fire. "Non!" the thief cried out. I smirked deviously as I clicked my fingers with a loud snap, the fire burning hotter to the point it almost became white. "Are you insane?!" The thief shouted in disbelief. "Probably." Logan replied, his claws retracting into his knuckles, "Cos I'm gonna hire ya."

"What?" I asked in a flat tone. Maybe I misheard Logan. Yeah, I misheard him.

"Just lead us to your buyer, and I'll pay ya double." Logan finished.

"What?" I asked again, a bit louder. I knew full enough that we did not have enough money to pay this creep off; not even if I offered some of my wages.

"You're some'ow under de impression I know where she is." The thief sneered.

"Rule number two of the thieves guild; always know your customers." Logan stated easily.

"What?!" I finally exclaimed, "Wolverine, are you nuts?! This guy broke into our home, molested me and just sold a means to stop all mutants to some damn human! We can't trust him!"

"No, we can't." he agreed as he looked at me, "But he's the only shot we've got to find that collar." I huffed angrily as I crossed my arms over my chest. As much as I'd love to burn this guy to a cinder and be done with it, I knew Logan raised a good point. "Fine." I growled, "but if he puts one move on me then his ass is grass. Permanently."

"Fine by me." he shrugged, a feral grin appearing on his face, "Though it wouldn't do the plantlife any good." Whoa...did Logan just show his sadistic side? Or did he make a joke?

The thief just looked between the two of us before leading the way outside. "Oi, Wolverine: I'm going to leave the leg work to you and Cajun." I told him once we were outside, "I'll fly above in case somebody" I gave a pointed glare to the thief, "forgot to mention any local Hunters."

"Just don't get caught." Logan replied, a single claw on his right hand popping out. Without a word I turned my back and Logan sliced through the fabric of my leather jacket and the skin over my shoulder blades. He immediately took a step back when my 12 foot wingspan shot out, rapidly growing muscles, tissue and black feathers. "Try to keep up." I smirked, flapping my wings powerfully and shooting up into the air.

From the air I could see Logan, the thief and the surrounding area. Thankfully no Hunters nearby either. I followed Logan who followed the thief to another district in town, inhabited by seemingly abandoned warehouses, but there was a particular one where a single guard stood out the front, writing on a clipboard with a damaged entry gate scattered across the area. Before I could be spotted by the guard I flew down to ground level, landing beside Logan just as he asked "What is this place?"

"Don't know, but my client come 'ere quite often." The thief easily answered.

"Creature of habit, is human." I quoted under my breath. Logan sniffed the air twice before grunting to himself.

"Nitrous oxide residue, and high octane fuel." he finally said.

"She do like to drive fast." The thief informed airily.

"Well if she's into living dangerously, this is her lucky day." I stated as I walked forward.

"Wha? Wha-excuse me!" the thief began protesting but I ignored it completely.

"Yo, buddy!" I called to the guard, "Got a minute?" The guard looked up, only to see a flash of sunset orange kinetic energy blast right in front of his face followed by a round house kick to the stomach. I elegantly pirouetted on the spot and kept walking, never once stopping while the guard just slumped to the ground unconscious._ :Hmm, new power to play with. Sweet!: _I heard a low whistle from one of the two men behind me, but I couldn't be sure who did it. "I can see why she got you 'ot under de collar." I heard the thief plainly state to Logan.

"You two coming, or do I have to kick everyone's butt by myself?" I called back to them, leading the way across the yard. Not that I didn't want the conversation to end, but we did have a collar to get back before it was used for human purposes. "Where do you t'ink you're going?" The thief asked as he and Logan caught up. "In there." Logan growled lowly as his claws popped out. We took a few steps forward when the thief spoke up. "You 'ired me for my skills, huh?" he said, stopping Logan with a hand on his shoulder, "Den allow me t' use dem."

"Don't see what's wrong with just slashing my way in there, kicking everybody through a wall and taking the collar back." The thief just laughed.

"An excellent plan B. But let's start wit' a little more subtle approach, shall we?" he pointed to a water tower with a ladder, which led up close to the roof. The thief raced forward and we reluctantly followed, watching him climb the ladder first. I crouched a little before a powerful beat of my wings shot me into the air and onto the roof, just time for me to see the thief leap from the ladder and fell to his knees, rolling a little. "Tch. Weak." I told him as he pushed himself up. He and I had a brief glaring contest before Logan joined us, landing on his two feet, and looked unimpressed. "So what now?" he demanded, "Air ducts?"

The thief chuckled softly. "Only in de world of cinema. In de real life, dey never hold." He crouched down to the ground and traced a purple circle on the roof with his finger. The area within also glowed the same color till it dropped away, leaving a perfect circle for us to jump down through. The thief got to his feet and silently offered one of us to go through. When neither of us budged a muscle, he simply shrugged and jumped through first. "Chaos, wait up here till I tell you it's clear." Logan ordered me, "I'll catch you."

"Cheers." I nodded and watched him jump after the thief. I couldn't see anything but I could hear the sounds of a small fight going on. "You always dis much help?" The thief asked casually.

"Yep." Logan replied simply then looked back up the hole, "Clear." my wings returned into my shoulder blades before I jumped through the hole in the roof, landing in Logan's awaiting arms. Just as quickly he set me down on my feet and stalked over to the sliding glass door. He raised his claws to break through when I grabbed his arm gently. "Allow the lady to use her talents in lock picking." I smirked at him before releasing his arm, only to punch the keypad viciously with dynamokinesis.

"Some talent." Logan smirked back. I quickly winked my left eye at him before walking through the door, him and the thief following after to me. We quietly walked over to the railing and looked down to see the area where our target worked. "Dat's my client." The thief informed us, "Sybil Zane. Beautiful, non?" Zane was dressed in white, contrast to her dark skin and hair. She reeked of control.

"If you're into the dominatrix types." I said as I eyed her, then asked thoughtfully, "Frankly she reminds me of Frost-bite. Sisters?" Logan snorted with amusement while the thief looked at a loss of the joke.

"Dat scoundrel, 'owever, I do not know." he said, pointing to the indicated person. Logan straightened up with a snarl. "Name's Bolivar Trask. He's the gadget man behind the MRD." My eyes widened as I looked at Logan before back at the man, "Which means it was Senator Kelly who wanted the collar."

Which also means this game just upped an ante.

"Ah." The thief—Ok I'm getting annoyed with calling him 'the thief' all the time, so I used a quick telepathic shot and searched for his name. Remy LeBeau...why does that sound familiar?-- "Well, for an added fee I could devise a strategy for stealin' de collar back, den you--"

"Let's just go with mine." Logan interrupted.

"Which is?" Remy questioned.

"Plan B." Logan snarled as he unsheathed his claws and launched himself over the rail.

"Try to keep up with us, Cajun." I challenged him before jumping onto the railing and leaping into the action. For the next few moments it was utter chaos (no pun intended) as the three of us fought against Trask and Zane to get the collar. The lady had her hands on it and tried to escape to her car, but Remy and I were already one step ahead. He was leaning against the side of her car, smirking unabashedly at her while I crouched on my toes, easily balanced on the hood on the car, my arms resting on my thighs as my hands dangled between them. "I don't t'ink so, chere." he purred, "Now 'and over dat collar."

"We had a deal." she snarled.

"And now we 'ave a new one." he shot back, "You give me de collar, and I convince my friends t' leave you in one piece." On that cue Logan burst out of the crates she had blasted him into, snarling angrily, and my hands caught on fire. Zane raised her gun and pointed it at LeBeau. "Get away from my car!" She demanded, just as it started glowing purple and sunset orange. "As you wish." LeBeau murmured, bowing slightly as he backed away then started running. I pushed myself up into the air, somersaulting as Zane ran to her car...which exploded in her face. She crashed against a wall, clearly unconscious as the collar fell from her hands. Logan reached for it, only the damn thief caught it instead. "And once again, de prize is mine." he cockily assumed, "dis seem like a good time t' renegotiate our deal, non?"

"Ok." I said brightly as I landed in front of him. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him onto the ground behind me, as I perched over him with one knee on his chest. "Give the collar to my friend, otherwise it's Cajun Soup for the local rats." I threatened him.

"Sure you wan' t' do dat?" he asked me. My answer? I punched the ground beside his head, causing a nice dent in the floor that went 5 inches deep. "Ok, you win." he quickly said, holding up the collar.

"Wise choice, LeBeau." I replied as I took the collar and stood up straight, passing the prize to Logan.

That's when Trask began shooting green lasers at us. We all scattered for cover, Logan and I behind a large metal bench and LeBeau somewhere else. "You know if I had to choose, this place wouldn't be my best idea of a date." I commented lightly to Logan, flinching as the laser shot over our heads.

"What made you think this was a date?" He asked back. I just offered him a cheeky yet sly grin, which made him groan. "You heard what I said to Gumbo boy."

"That was actually pretty sweet of you, Herr Logan, so I won't mention you called me your girl." I told him, yelping lightly as another laser shot overhead, "But let's discuss this later."

"Agreed." he replied then passed me the collar, "hide that on you, and let's pretend I have it."

"Deal." I nodded, taking the collar. I unzipped my jacket and stuff it down my corset before re-zipping my jacket, "I'll take the four guns, you get the major cannon?" he clicked his tongue and winked at me before we both sprang in different directions. As Logan took the large cannon, I performed acrobatic flips that could make a cheerleader jealous before landing on top of the bench that LeBeau was hiding behind and shot two fireballs at the cannons. Unfortunately the damage only took out two of them, but Cajun handled the rest. And that was pretty much the end of those things. "No contest." I scoffed as I jumped down, resting my hands on my hips. "I'm impressed, babe." LeBeau commented as he stood beside me. "Don't even think about it." I warned him, just as a new fight started.

Three giant robotic scorpion-like robots descended from the ceiling. "What the hell is that?" I asked out loud as it landed on the ground.

"Chaos, run!" Logan roared from above me. Not going to argue at this point, I simply turned tail and ran for it with LeBeau as the giant scorpion chased after us. I heard an almighty crash, and as I tried glancing over my shoulder I tripped over something, and landed awkwardly on my left arm. I hissed in pain as I pushed myself up, turning my head slightly to see the scorpion shooting at me. "Whoa!" I exclaimed loudly, and my cry was answered by Logan jumping on top of the thing and destroying it. "You ok?" he asked as he leapt down beside me and helped me to my feet.

"Nothing broken." I answered, rubbing my left forearm, "But I need some serious R and R after this." The conversation dropped when a second scorpion came from the ceiling and began shooting at us. I followed Logan as he ran, easily keeping up with him, passing Trask on the way.

We split up at one point, but not for long. I dashed to where I last saw Logan, only to be grabbed by a large blue gloved hand and yanked behind the column, pulled flush against Logan's body while the scorpion shot around us. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Logan snarled viciously, "Drop that thing!"

"No problem." LeBeau commented from the pillar beside us, "Just gimme de collar."

"What?!" I half shouted, flinching backward from a laser shot that could've taken my nose off, "are you out of your mind?!"

"De collar, please." LeBeau calmly asked for as he inspected his nails. Logan grunted angrily just as a rather large laser shot took out the top half of the pillar we were hiding behind. The both of us crouched down low, Logan using his body to shield me from the bigger bits of debris. "All right, here." Logan growled as he tossed the collar case towards LeBeau.

All the thief did was place the case inside his trench coat.

"So long, Wolverine and Chaos." he airily waved before throwing a handful of something at the wall next to him, making it explode. And he left! "Bastard." I commented, flinching at the laser fire, "OK, I've had it up to here with whatever's been shooting at us!" Let's just say I had a short fuse for some electronics.

* * *

(Kitty's POV)

Bobby and I were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, while Hank was behind me pouring himself a cup of coffee and Forge making his meal when the double doors opened, revealing Logan and Alenka...only they looked terrible! Logan's uniform was damaged with several large patches missing, while Alenka's uniform was only lightly scratched, but she looked totally worn out, like she was asleep on her feet! "We need better locks." Logan simply as he tossed something onto the kitchen table as he stalked back out of the room. Alenka just took a seat next to Bobby at the table. "So what happened?" I asked her. She just groaned and leaned forward till her head hit the head with a loud bang.

_Worst. Date. Ever._ She bit out telepathically.

* * *

Wow, I really do make Alenka a glutton for punishment. Meh, oh well. Puts in for an interesting sub plot.

Ok then, Alenka hasn't said any German words this chapter (well, one German word but you already know the gist of its meaning) so there's no point in me doing a translation thing here. But I will put in for a call for more reviews and messages, because I'd like to know if my work was even a smidgen liked.


	6. XCalibre

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the delay, but hey; it's one of those things that can't be helped...escpecially when you're trying to make Logan look like a bullying prat for a future argument. Anyway, I'll get Alenka to make the disclaimer and we'll get the story on the way. Alenka?

Alenka: Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has copyright ownership of me, future OC's and random subplots within the story.

**

* * *

**

X-Calibre.

"Eeek!"

"God Bobby, you squeal like a girl." I commented lightly as I held the bucket with one hand, the other resting on my hip, "Now get up and be productive; all you've done today is sat in front of the television, playing Halo." True to his form, as soon as morning came, Bobby had his breakfast then claimed the entertainment area, playing some violent video game. So I came in with a bucket of icy cold water. Hence why Bobby squealed like a girl.

"But playing Halo is productive!" he whined, turning in his seat to face me. Once he was turned around his eyes bulged out of their sockets, his mouth falling open as he slowly looked me up and down. "Hel-lo, Miss Jones." he catcalled, breaking into a Cheshire cat grin, "seeing someone special?" I rolled my eyes at him, though a smile graced my red painted lips. "Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Drake." I told him before pushing the bucket into his chest, "Make yourself useful and take that back to the garden shed, and then start watering the flowers."

"Aw, but-"

"As I said, flattery will get you no where." I cut across him, "Now march." I pointed the way for him, which he grudgingly followed. Once he was outside I proceeded to the kitchen to make dinner.

Bobby did have a point; I was meeting someone. It was an associate of mine who requested a meeting. Well, his words were 'a catch up dinner in a real fancy restaurant', but I had a suspicion that it was for business purposes. And by real fancy, I mean I had to pull my red satin halter neck mid-thigh length dress from the back of my wardrobe from my old home, not to mention a pair of black pumps with a four inch heel. My nutmeg brown hair had been tamed and swept into a elegant bun, with a few bangs hanging loose to frame my face. I didn't believe in make-up, but just enough to cover the scars but an illusion helped cover the worst of them. So the only make-up I needed was cherry red lipstick, and smoky colored eye shadow and mascara.

_:God this so better be worth it, Nick.:_ I groused to myself as I pulled out various condiments for spaghetti Bolognaise, and enough of them to make for a lot of people. I was reaching up for the sauce when a wolf whistle caught my attention, and I had a vague idea who it was from. "Someone's dolled up." Forge snickered as he sat at the table, "got a date tonight?"

"More like a business meeting." I answered as I pulled the sauce down and closed the cupboard, "I probably won't be back till very late, so I'll just make something that you guys can heat up."

"You don't have to, Alenka." Forge told me as he pulled out the large cooking pot, "Some of us can cook." I raised my eyebrow at him, making him roll his eyes. "Ok, not that well, but still! It's edible!" he defended himself.

"Ah, yes. If you're name happens to be Bobby Drake." I chuckled gently, "In any case I prefer it if you all had a home made meal instead of junk food, considering all the saturated fats and salt. Although it wouldn't be lost on you, Forge."

"Hey!" he pouted adorably, "My body is just the right size for me, thank you very much."

"True." I giggled, bumping my hip into his, "You are the genius of our inventions. I can honestly say I can't see you on field taking hits with the rest of us." Forge and I laughed merrily as we prepared dinner, joking about random topics, when it was time for me to get going. "All right, I shall see you in the morning." I told Forge as I slipped into my black leather jacket, "And try to keep Bobby away from the fridge after 10."

"Will do, ma'am." Forge mock saluted me, making me chuckle softly, "Oh hey, Alenka! Did you tell Logan about tonight?" I was about to answer when someone beat me to it...slightly.

"Tell me about what?" I spun on my heels, which was extremely foolish because I nearly tipped over. I let out a startled gasp when something grabbed my forearms and held me steady. "Verdammt Logan, you always have to sneak up on me, don't you?" I asked him, swatting his hands away from my arms.

"You just happen to drop your guard when I do." He replied, folding his arms over his chest then eyeing me, "so who's the lucky guy?"

"No one special; just a business associate." I told him, in a tone that suggested it was not a big deal, "And no, I'm not talking about _that_ business; whole different ballpark." Logan didn't look impressed.

"Cancel the dinner and make it another day." he told me, "We need you here." My shoulders dropped slightly but I remained strong. "Logan, this isn't something I can brush off." I explained as I started walking to the front door, Logan walking after me, "I owe it to him to at least go."

"And why's that?" he challenged. Even if I told Logan a lie, that still wouldn't satisfy him. So I guess I had to tell him the truth unless I wanted hell.

"He's the person who was able to get my family into Germany without the MRD catching them." I finally explained, "I used to do a few things for him when I lived in Germany; business venture wise. And it was only because of my standing with him that I was able to get my family out, so technically I owe him a favor or two." Logan grumbled under his breath as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like it." he told me, his hand dropping back across his chest, "What if this guy makes a move on you? Or we need your help here on a mission?"

"Depends if you really need my help at all." I countered with a sassy smirk, "Still, if you're really desperate for my assistance ring me, I'll say I'm needed elsewhere, he'll let me go, you guys can pick me up somewhere discreet."

"And just how do you expect us to do that?" he asked me, "We won't know where you're going."

"I'll let Kitty know." I shrugged as I opened the front door, "I promised her I'd send a telepathic message once I got to the restaurant." Logan opened his mouth to protest more when a car honk interrupted him. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott waiting for me in the black Sedan. "Look, Logan I'll be fine." I assured him as we walked down the front steps, "And I'm pretty sure you don't really need my powers for the next mission."

"Maybe, maybe not." he agreed reluctantly, "But it's not a choice I want to make lightly."

"Then if you really need my help, you can call me." I told him, "Just do me a favor and give me five minutes warning before reaching a safe place to land the jet." Logan wordlessly opened the passenger door for me and held my hand as I lowered myself into the car seat. "Be careful." he told me as the door closed and I lowered the window, "If you need out, just call."

"I will." I promised him cheekily before yanking him down by his shirt and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. And leaving a red mark as well. I laughed loudly as Scott drove us out of the mansion driveway, watching Logan wipe his cheek in the rear view mirror. "So where to?" Scott asked me.

"Just to Olive Garden on 1013, 5th Ave." I instructed him, pulling out my red lip stick again, "Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No problem." he replied.

I arrived at Olive Garden in record time, and walked inside, draping my jacket over my arms. I walked up to the maitre de who was waiting at the front of the eating area, crisp in a black tuxedo. "May I help you, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Alenka Grün for Mr. Fury." I replied just as politely. The maitre de checked his list and nodded to himself before leading me past the tables and up to the second floor balcony area.

And like I thought, it was completely empty of people...except for one.

"Well, hello Miss Jones." Nick Fury beamed as he stood up, holding out his hand for me as the maitre de walked me over. "Director Fury." I replied coolly as I shook his hand. After we sat back down and ordered our food and drink the maitre de left, allowing me the chance to get some questions. "All right, Fury. I'm listening." I implied coolly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now is that really anyway to treat an old friend?" he asked, mocking the hurt.

"Considering I blew up one of your base of operations some years back, my uncle was one of your top operatives and my powers were of help to you." I stated, arching my eyebrow and tilting my head to one side, "So the fact you called me out to a secluded area of a popular restaurant is one reason I stand on not trusting you fully." Fury raised his own eyebrow, the one that wasn't covered by an eye patch before sighing heavily. "Since you'd just read my mind." he spoke up, to himself or me I wasn't sure, before he folded his hands underneath his chin. "Tobias called me a few weeks ago." He started, "He said Michael Jones hadn't been seen two weeks prior your detainment in the MRD, correct?"

"Ja." I nodded slightly, wondering just what the hell he was getting to.

My father, Michael 'Valiant' Jones was an ex-Marine of the USA army; honorably discharged after a bomb hit his base of operations in Afghanistan 23 years ago. While he was recovering in hospital, my mother tended to his injuries since she was a nurse at the time. So that's when they met, and three years later they were married and had Diego. Of course, my father didn't know about our mutant powers, and he still doesn't. He was a fanatic about purity in blood; it was ok for him to have German-American children, but he didn't like anyone with abilities others didn't. Namely, mutants.

Four years ago, when I asked him if we could move to America, I had to tell him it was so I could see his country, and learn about what I am proud to be a part of. The biggest lie I ever made, but it worked: we were on American soil. But then my father started acting strangely; like really incredibly nice one week and distant the next. Then, two weeks before I was captured and tortured, he just up and disappeared. No note, no word, no phone call no anything.

"What does he have to do with the conversation?" I asked Fury as I pulled myself out of my thoughts. The maitre de arrived, plus two other waiters who delivered us our food and drink. Fury didn't speak till they were gone. "Tobias asked as a favor to locate your father." he told me once we were alone again, "Considering the service both you and Tobias have done for us, I took the search on myself. So far I haven't been able to locate him, not even at your house on Greenview Drive." The fact that Fury wasn't able to find my father, despite the resources S.H.I.E.L.D has, was an impressive and impossible feat. "So you have no idea where he is?" I asked, "Pardon if I sound incredulous, but the fact is!"

"That isn't the half of it." He added grimly, "I wasn't able to find him, but I have found out what he's been doing ever since you came from Munich."

"Will I like it?"

"Not even close: my sources tell me he's instigated himself with mutant hating groups." I felt my face drain of color, despite the make-up. "Several of them." Fury added, a small grimace on his face, "We don't know the location of the mutant hating groups, nor his location." It was quite for several minutes as i digested all the information dumped on me, and not liking the sour after taste in my gut.

"So what are you suggesting?" I finally asked him.

"My advice is that you pack up your things and live on one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases in America, or anywhere you choose." Fury offered, "We can give you the sanctuary that Xavier's Institute and Logan can't give." At the mention of Logan and the Institute, my eyes narrowed dangerously. I was going to ask how he knew that's where I lived, but had to mentally slap myself: S.H.I.E.L.D was all about information, and could get any information they wanted. It wasn't all that hard to do, frankly, if you worked for them.

If I were on one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases then I would be privy to all sort of missions; ones that would make the X-men jealous.

But then again, the X-men needed me. "I..I don't think I can, Nick." I told him softly, "The X-men are family to me now, and it'll be too hard to move. Especially on the younger ones. That, and Logan won't let me go without a fight and ann argument." Nick didn't immediately protest, because he knew I was thinking out loud. "I see several good points if I did leave, but the fact still remains." I told him, "In any case, one of the X-men is a telepath, and the only one who can operate Cerebro."

"You need her to find your foster brother; Kurt Wagner." Fury put in, "I understand. But if you ever change your mind, you have my number."

"And if I decided to call in a favor?" I asked.

"That too, to our abilities." He nodded. I sighed softly, grateful that Fury understood my decision to stay with the X-men. Well, I knew that he would be keeping an eye on the place, if only for my sake. As we ate out dinner, we talked about the latest technology he 'supposedly' had, and how Tobias was settling in with my mother and Frodo at our grandparents house. As we nearly reached dessert, my phone rang from within my pocket. "Entschuldigen Sie mich." I apologized as I reached for it, turning on my side slightly for a little privacy as I answered, "Guten Abend, Alenka speaking."

"_Alenka, it's Cyclops."_ the voice immediately spoke, _"We have a mission; we'll pick you up at the park two blocks from Olive Garden."_

"And just why do I need to come?"

"_Because you and Diego are going to find out where that little hellion of a teleporter has been these last few years."_ Scott replied in a cocky tone. I felt my stomach tighten as my eyes went wide.

"You mean...You found Kurt?"

"_Yeah, but we need to hurry. We'll explain the details on the way._"

"Ok I'm on my way." I said, feeling the excitement rush through me as I closed my phone over, "I'm sorry Nick, but I have to go."

"Of course." he nodded, understanding, "Have fun on your mission." I let off a merry laugh as I got to my feet, gathering my jacket in my arms. "Thanks for dinner." I told him as I briskly walked away, "tab on you?"

"As always." he chuckled. I left the restaurant and started running to the park. In four inch heels, that was pretty spectacular. I ran as fast as I could to get the park on time, even going so far as to lift myself off the ground with a gust of wind. When I finally arrived at the park, the Blackbird was there waiting, and the door open with Diego looking out, a grin the size of the moon on his face. "Come on sis, hurry up!" he shouted, "your uniform's waiting!"

"All right!" I laughed as I sprinted to the jet and quickly got on, "Let's go already!"

"You're in a good mood tonight." Kitty commented as she passed me my uniform as Logan piloted the jet. "You didn't tell them?" I asked both Diego and Scott.

"Nah; your actions should speak volumes." Diego chuckled as he, and the other men, averted their eyes so I could change in privacy. "Well then they'll understand once we find him." I reasoned as I quickly pulled on my leather pants and changed into the leather corset, "So how did you find out, Diego?"

"I was actually visiting the mansion." he explained, helping me tie up the sides of my top half, "you know, surprise visit thing. Only Logan told me you were out on a date with someone. Said he was gonna call you back because I was there."

"I bet he did." I replied, shooting a look at the back said man's head.

"Still, I decided I'd stay around a little longer, for the sake of like kind company." Diego shrugged, "Since I'm stuck playing Fido for Erica and her family plus the general public." I let out an amused snort.

"Liar, you just wanted someone to give you belly rubs." I teased him, tickling his stomach. He recoiled slightly, whining in dog-like protest before pouting me. "No fair I can't do it to you." he complained. I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. :_Hang on, little brother._ I thought to myself, _I'm on my way.:_

* * *

(Logan's POV)

We caught up to the ship the Elf was on, and saw a second ship sinking nearby. "Uh, there was something you forgot to mention to me, ja?" Alenka asked as she leaned over my shoulder.

"I'll explain later." I told her, landing the ship. Kitty was out first, followed by the others. "Kurt!" She cried, pulling the blue demon like boy into a hug, "We came to rescue you!" The look of shock and surprise on his face was clear to see, then a big grin spread over it. "Good of us, wasn't it?" I asked rhetorically, gesturing to the sinking ship behind us. "I can't believe zis." Kurt spoke softly, his German accent stronger than Alenka's, "The team's really back together."

"Well, we've actually added another member since then." Beast commented. Kurt looked at us with a puzzled face. I felt a presence behind me, soon followed by the soft voice. "Hello, little brother." Kurt looked at me like someone slapped him across the face, but then I stood to a side, revealing Alenka. His eyes narrowed a little as he tried to picture who this girl was when she spoke again. "Dennoch die Schwierigkeiten, die blauen Dämon machen, sehe ich." she sighed in German, "Oh so, geht dort die Nachbarschaft. Was davon mindestens verlassen wurde." Kurt's mouth literally dropped to the ground. "A-Alenka?" he choked out, his body starting to shake. She nodded silently, tears misting the corner of her eyes. "I...I don't believe it." Kurt breathed, "You're...you're" he paused for a moment. I could see a whole range of emotions going through his face, but the one that finally came through was happiness. He rushed toward her, and she to him and they embraced each other lovingly, like siblings. Her face was partly buried in his shoulder but I could see that she had started to cry. It actually made me feel uncomfortable, seeing her cry like that.

Not because it was a tender moment for them, but mostly because tears don't look good on her pretty face.

(Alenka's POV)

As I held Kurt in a tight hug, I couldn't help but cry. I hadn't seen him since he was taken by Xavier after the townspeople tried to hurt him, and not a word since. To be honest I felt like I was going to explode with anger for not hearing from him, but I calmed myself down, knowing there was probably a good explanation for this. "I know this isn't a dream, but it still feels like one." Kurt breathed into my hair before leaning back to see me better, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Nor I." I hiccuped. Kurt wiped away my tears with his fingers before cupping his hand around my face. "Alenka, I..." He began but paused, and after several attempts, "How did you get here, to America?"

"Four years after you left, so did my family." I explained.

"Everyone?" He asked, incredulous. When we heard loud barking I pulled away, just as a large body shot past and crashed into Kurt, knocking him onto the deck. I, plus the others, couldn't help but laugh as Diego (in his dog form) slobbered all over Kurt's face, as his way of a greeting. "Diego, get off him already." I giggled. Diego whined softly before giving Kurt's face one last lick before stepping back and phasing into his human form again. "Sorry." he apologized with a sheepish grin as he helped Kurt up, "it's just been so long, little brother."

"Zat is ok." Kurt replied, clasping his hand over Diego's shoulder, "But I don't understand: are you both vith the X-men?"

"No, just me." I answered, "Diego and I stayed here in America while mother and Frodo went back to Germany. You know, because of the MRD's." Kurt nodded silently in understanding.

"So lil bro." Diego grinned, "Where have you been hiding these last four years? We were pretty worried something happened to you. Outside the usual mischief making, and all."

"I vas about to ask you zat." Kurt said as he looked between us, "Vhenever I tried calling your house, your father said neither of you were in, but he'd make sure you called me back. The same vhen I tried to write; the letter came back as 'unable to deliver'." Diego and I looked at each other, confusion writing all over our faces. "I never heard about you calling." I finally said to Kurt.

"Me neither." Diego agreed, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown, "Dad never said a word about you calling or writing to us."

"Oh. Maybe he just forgot." Kurt shrugged. I didn't buy it, especially with what Fury said ringing in my ears. But I pushed that aside; I'd deal with it later. "Still, I'm glad that you're ok Kurt." I told him, "Now I can sleep better knowing that you're safe at last."

"And not to mention showing your older sister up." Diego added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the still sinking ship, "A teleporter taking down a ship. That has to hurt."

"I'll show you what hurts, moron!" I replied, throwing a punch at his gut, which he moved out of the way. The three of us laughed together, while the others walked over. "So you and Kurt are family, Alenka?" Hank asked me.

"Ja." I nodded, "Kurt's also the reason Frodo has an insane obsession with blue things."

"Can you blame him?" Diego asked me in a teasing voice, "Kurt can be quite cuddly." I blushed a shade of red that easily matched Kurt's uniform when Diego vaguely mentioned a particular memory that I wished never happened...naw who was I kidding? That was a sweet heartfelt moment. "You're just jealous that you didn't get the chance to cuddle something warm and fuzzy, eating chocolate scones." I teased Diego. The result? He and Logan groaned deeply in embarrassment, making me laugh. "Yes! Two birds with one stone!" I cheered triumphantly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at me before looking at Hank. "Don't ask." the doctor replied sagely, "Save your sanity for the trip home." On the mention of 'trip home' Kurt's face turned down a little as he looked over at the group of mutants behind us. Particularly a little boy with red fins. "Maybe later." Kurt replied, "Right now I need to see zis through."

"What?" Kitty exclaimed softly, "but Kurt, we've looking all over for you." But Logan raised his hand to stop her. She looked to me and Diego, her eyes pleading for us to say something that would make Kurt stay. Diego and I shared a look, and a conversation.

_We have been looking for him for a few years._ Diego thought to me.

_Ja, and we have missed him._ I agreed then looked over at our little brother, _But can we really deny him the chance?_ Diego gave me a soft look before sighing. "Well, we waited four years to see you, little blue demon." he admitted, patting Kurt's head gently.

"But we can wait a little longer." I smiled. Kurt blinked at us in surprise. "You were able to take down that ship, and whoever was on it, all by yourself." I pointed out to him, "And you're claiming responsibility to see that these people" I gestured politely to the mutants waiting behind us "get to safety. If that doesn't tell me you're ready to be the man I know you are, then I don't know what is."

"But to us, you're still gonna be our little brother." Diego told him, "so if you need help, you tell us. Just like old times." Kurt looked at the both of us before smiling. "Danke, meine Familie." he nodded softly before pulling me into a warm hearted hug, Diego hugging the both of us. _Alenka, when I reach Genosha, I will call you. I promise._ Kurt told me.

"I'll meet you there." I promised him, all three of us pulling away, "Be safe."

"You too." he nodded, giving me the impish smile that made us all adore him.

* * *

"Miss him already?" I turned my head as Bobby stood at my bedroom door. Once we left Kurt to take the mutants to Genosha, we returned to the mansion. Diego had to go back to Erica's family, but promised to call every once in the while. So I sat in my room, looking out the window from my desk. "Ja." I sighed heavily, rubbing my face, "I can't believe that he's grown so much over the four years."

"Tell me about it." Bobby replied as he sat on my bed, "He's a great guy. Fun too."

"Fun isn't the half of it." I smirked, "When we were growing up in Munich; Kurt, Diego and I were no good pranksters. We didn't have fun, we created fun. And you guys get to witness what pranks I can pull." Bobby looked at me with a blank face.

"Thanks, but I've already seen what you can do." he told me.

"No you haven't." I replied, "that was nothing compared to everything else I can do."

"Oh god, help us." He groaned. But I just laughed merrily.

"He won't be able to help you Bobby." I told him, "as it stands, God runs from me because I am the worst of the three pranking trio, and I could make Loki the Trickster jealous and put him out of business."

"Meep."

"Pretty much."

* * *

English-German translation.

Entschuldigen Sie mich= Excuse me.

Guten Abend= Good evening.

Dennoch die Schwierigkeiten, die blauen Dämon machen, sehe ich= Still the troublemaking blue demon, I see.

Oh so, geht dort die Nachbarschaft. Was davon mindestens verlassen wurde= Oh well, there goes the neighbourhood. What was left of it, at least.

Well, the lastest chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and I shall get the next chapter up pretty soon. Enough, someone for the love of God, abuse me to get it up! If not I righ getting lazy, and I know some people like this story. So yes, review (good or bad or prodding) and all that stuff.


	7. Wolverine vs The Hulk

Wow. I know, two chapters in one day. Meh, I'm on a roll, what can I say?  
Alenka: I don't know whether to hit you or not for this chapter.  
Just do the disclaimer.  
Alenka: Fine. Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has copyright ownership of me, future OCs and random subplots.

**

* * *

****Wolverine vs. The Hulk**

Ah, the joys of running down a street at 10 p.m., with a man whose body should be outlawed in all 50 states of America for being too mouth-watering and for inducing fantasies in women of all ages.

Of course, by running down a street at 10 p.m., I actually mean sprinting even though my body was screaming abuse, wearing my X-men uniform and with a man who has a metal skeletal structure and claws that can slice through anything.

Logan and I were on patrol tonight when a young mutant was getting chased by the Hunters. And so, we helped him escape...and now the MRD were chasing us. "Where's the bike?" I called to Logan who was running a bit ahead of me. How he wasn't feeling the pain was beyond me, and I had given up trying to figure that one out months ago. "A few more blocks." he replied, "Can you last that long?"

"No." I flatly replied, glancing over my shoulder, "keep going; I'll distract them." I stopped in my tracks and faced the oncoming Hunters trucks, not seeing if Logan actually kept running or not but I really didn't have the time to worry about him. "First step to losing your hunter; destroy the track." I spoke to myself, raising my hands parallel to the ground. With a flick of my wrist, my palms pushed out, causing the road to buckle violently. I raised my hands higher then brought them straight down again, the road following their every move. Once the road was basically destroyed I raised my hands again, the destroyed road rising high till I decided the new road block was high enough.

I dropped my hands just in time to hear a familiar motorbike engine roar towards me. Logan hit the brakes and pulled a swift 180, allowing me enough time to slide behind him on the seat and wrap my hands around his stomach before he revved the engine and took off again. "Nice road block." He complimented over the roar of the engine and the wind.

"Thank you!" I replied, having to talk a little louder, "What's the plan?"

"We lose the MRD's then go home."

"...That's it? Just lose the Hunters who have god knows what means of tracking and finding us?" I asked him flatly. I knew Logan could make some weird plans on the spot, but this had to take the cake.

"You got a better idea?" he asked me.

"Give me two seconds." I answered, slowly taking one of my hands away from Logan tightly toned abdominal muscles and started to reach behind me. But the Hunters beat us to it, or else Logan wouldn't have shouted: "Chaos, forget it! Jump!"

"What?"

"JUMP!" I didn't ask again, nor did I react. Entscheidungskampf commanded a large gust of wind to pick me up from the back of Logan's bike. Just in time: whatever the Hunters had shot at us collided with the bike, wrapping itself around Logan and causing an explosion. The bike crashed further down the street while Logan struggled within the electric whip tying his body. I dropped down beside him and swiped my hand over the contraption, causing the electricity to short-circuit and fizzle out. With a loud animalistic snarl, Logan's claws shot out and up, nearly hitting my leg in the process of cutting the whip. "Watch the leg, please!" I yelped as he rolled back onto his feet, "I need that to walk with."

"Can the attitude, Chaos." he scolded back, but the tiff was cut short when more MRD trucks rolled to a stop and Hunters started pouring out.

"Just another night for us, huh?" I asked rhetorically, raising my hands above my head then swept them downwards. The red fire hydrant that was nearby exploded and the torrent of water rushed at my command. I swept my hands towards the Hunters, the water following and crashing into some of them. The others were left for Logan's primal rage, since he was better at close combat than I was.

I stood my ground, shooting off elemental orbs if any Hunter got to close to me, and those that did I took down with martial arts. But soon it was clear enough that they had more troops to deal with us. "God, give me a break already." I panted as Logan and I stood back to back, the Hunters in a large circle around us, their guns trained on the two targets in the middle. "It's over mutants." We looked at a particular Hunter as he swaggered into our line of sight, removing a pair of sunglasses as he did, "Make this easy on yourselves. Surrender."

"That's funny." Logan growled lowly as he cracked his neck, "I was just about to tell you the same thing, bub." I rolled my eyes and bite back an annoyed sigh and raised my fists, ready to attack.

Out of the twilight sky, the sudden light blinded everyone for a second or two as a large air ship landed in the street. I raised my eyebrow as a platform was lowered, revealing dozens or more people wearing black and blue uniforms. _:Oh, you have got to be kidding me.:_ I gulped softly as the new guys fanned out, covering every MRD soldier with their own weapons. "Great. Out of the fry pan and into the fire." I murmured as Nick Fury sauntered up to us.

"You're operation's over, mutant hunter. Pack up your, gear, get out." Fury commanded the commander.

"What?" The Hunter obviously didn't like that, but his officials called through his ear piece, and I could tell this conversation was saving our hides. Logan and Fury just glared at each while the conversation was going on. 'Ok so apparently Logan and Fury know each other.' I thought to Entscheidungskampf, 'Should I be frightened?'

**Depends on your definition of frightening, really.** Entscheidungskampf replied, **Although considering it's Logan we're talking about, I'd have to say you should be...petrified.**

'...That isn't comforting.' I told him as I saw the MRD hunters leave in their trucks, taking off in different direction. I would've laughed, but when the situation involves Nick Fury, then there is little to laugh about...unless you happen to be clinically insane. Once the Hunters were gone, Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Hi Nick. Long time, no see." He said in a low voice.

'Ok, maybe you were right about being petrified.' I admitted to Entscheidungskampf.

"Logan. Alenka." Fury nodded, sounding unfazed by the potential danger, as he turned and started walking away, "Let me buy you two a cup of coffee." Logan and I exchanged a look before Logan followed Fury, muttering about taking his chances with the MRD.

It was a while later that we were in a diner outside of town, Logan, myself, Fury and several of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives crowded around a booth. The waitress was flighty about the rabble, but we weren't going to get into a fight...hopefully. As she filled our cups with the caffeine beverage, Logan rested his arm over the back of the booth seat, and coincidently over my shoulders. He might look relaxed, but knowing Logan he's taut as a bowstring ready to fire. As for myself, I was leaning my elbows on the table, my leg brushing against Logan's. Since I was a telepath (sort of) I'd be the first to know if we were in danger, so I could let him know. "Don't tell me S.H.I.E.L.D's finally getting into the mutant game." Logan immediately started the conversation once the waitress had left.

"No, that's politics. And trust me, if we ever do get involved, you'll know."

"That's comforting." I murmured sarcastically as I sipped from my mug of coffee, Logan doing the same. "Right now, I got something the both of you might be able to help me with." Fury continued.

'I knew it. He's asking for us to be clean-up.' I groused to myself.

**Nothing wrong with clean-up.** Entscheidungskampf said defensively.

'Depends on what we're cleaning up.' I agreed slightly, 'Knowing Fury, it's big.'

"An old sparing partners of yours actually, Logan." Fury finished, "The Hulk." I nearly choked on my drink when he said that. The Hulk, as in...The Hulk? I've heard plenty of rumors about him: He's a beast of a mutant, and he made Logan look small in comparison into his own rage. The fact that Logan fought The Hulk is something I admired; not because it proved how strong Logan can be, but because Logan actually survived an encounter with the giant green machine. Not a lot of people did.

**Well, you called it.** Entscheidungskampf reminded me, **It's a big clean-up he's asking.**

"He's been spotted in the Canadian Rockies. Two towns have been destroyed, and he's heading for a third." Fury explained to us both, "Won't be long before he reaches the States." Logan simply placed his mug back down and stood up. "Have fun with that." he sassed, "Good seeing you, Nick. Thanks for the coffee." With that the conversation ended, and I slid out of the booth after Logan with a grimace on my face. _:Knowing Fury, he's about to use his trump in three...two...one:_ I though as Logan and I walked away when Fury's voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Catherine Pryde, Robert Drake, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe, Henry McCoy, Kurt Wagner, Alenka Grün-Jones. Do you need me to keep going? Nice school you rebuilt there in Westchester, by the way."

_:And there's the trump.:_ I mentally sighed.

"And your grandparents own a beautiful mountain side cottage in Regenburg, Goddess, away from prying eyes of humans. It's a nice place for a mutant to relax and let loose with their powers." Fury added, using my old codename and causing my own anger to rise up dramatically, "and conveniently close to one of my bases, should anything go wrong."

'Ok, he can threaten the X-men's location. He can remind me of my past. But he will not involve my grandparents!' I growled.

**Alenka, he said Regenburg.** Entscheidungskampf pointed out to me, **You're grandparents live in Freiburg, close to the France border.**

'...Oh, right. I kept forgetting that.' I replied sheepishly, mentally berating myself for actually thinking Fury would hit that low. He knew better than to mess with me, or my family. But evidently, not to mess with Logan. Logan's fists clenched tightly before he stalked back towards Fury, very pissed off, while I just followed quietly. "Information is S.H.I.E.L.D's business, Logan, but sometimes information falls into the wrong hands. The hands of certain mutant hating senators, for instance."

**Man, is this guy playing with fire?** Entscheidungskampf asked rhetorically.

"Just think, you doing a small favour for me can prevent that." Logan didn't say a thing as he stared at Fury, but I could probably tell what he was thinking without the telepathy. He silently sat back down across from Fury, while I stood by his side.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants you to deal with the Hulk. Permanently. You do this, the names and the locations of the X-men stays secret, and my little Goddess's family stays safe. That's the deal." Fury offered with a tone that said 'you better take it'. Logan leaned forward, muscles tensed and his rage barely suppressed. "You know, one day Fury, you and me are gonna have some serious words."

"I look forward to that." Fury replied smugly, chuckling a little, "What happened to you Logan? This kind of thing use to be your idea of fun." I raised my eyebrow skeptically before turning to Logan.

_:And here's me thinking destroying an entire base was fun in a barrel.:_ I commented to myself. Logan rose from his seat, grabbing me by my arm before walking outside. "Chaos, a word." he growled lowly. _:Aw crud.:_ I gulped as I tried keeping up with his pace. I threw a desperate look over my shoulder at Fury, but he wasn't looking. _:Bastard.:_ I groused before finding myself outside with a raging wolverine. And I'm not talking about the animal, either.

"Out with it, Alenka." Logan growled once he let go of my arm, "How do you know Fury? And don't give me any bullshit." The whole new attitude caught me off guard, and I had to say it hurt. A lot.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him in incredulous, "Since when did I ever lie to you?"

"As of now, when you neglected to mention to me that you're working with Fury." Logan answered, "How long have they known we were in Westchester? And just what exactly do they know about the team?"

"I don't have a bloody idea, Logan!" I snapped at him, my temper finally snapping after all this time, "I don't have a bloody clue how Fury gets his information, but he didn't get it from me! I don't know how he got it in the first place, and I sure as hell know that even if I did work for Fury-which case I don't- he'd have to kill me before he knew anything about the god damn team! And in case you missed it, he threatened my family as well! So can you find it in that frickin' cold heart of yours to give me a damn break?" I immediately slapped both my hands over my mouth as my eyes went wide. 'Oh god I said that! Why did I say that?' the question ran through my head as I took a frightened step away from Logan, who looked like I just slapped him across the face. I could just about kill myself for being that stupid! I turned away as my right hand pulled away from my mouth to hold my arms, the left pressed against my mouth. Usually I was good at holding my temper, at least for a few years before it could get this bad.

But...oh man, Logan is going to kill me!

I heard Logan let out a breath, but before he could talk the diner door burst open and Fury stepped out. "I suggest you two hurry it up if you want to stop the Hulk; he's moving to a third town." He informed us. "Right." Logan growled.

* * *

A few hours later we were flying high above the Canadian Rockies. Logan and I were sitting by the window. I was trying to distract my flighty senses by looking outside at the landscape, but the fact I managed to insult Logan before was making it hard. Logan hadn't said a word to me; he just had his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted back against the wall of the ship. "We'll drop the two of you a mile from where the Hulk was last seen." Fury informed us from the across us, "After the job is done, Shadow Knight will be waiting outside Edmonton to take you home."

"Shadow Knight?" I repeated, turning from the window to look at Fury.

"He's personally asked to be brought back to field to be on retrieval." Fury nodded, "Once the job's done, he'll take both of you back to Westchester." There was something in Fury's eye that bothered me. I knew who Shadow Knight is, but I don't understand why he's back at work: he retired last year, and said it'd take the end of the world to make him go back. But, if it was just to take Logan and me back home, then I guess I couldn't really complain.

After the plane dropped us off, I followed Logan to what remained of a town. My teeth quietly chatted together as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. It was freezing up here, even with three small fire orbs surrounding me. I knew I should've brought a jacket. "You alright back there?" Logan called from up front, making me jump slightly.

"Ja. I'm all right." I replied, trying to sound convincing, when I heard a soft snap behind me. I shot my head around, searching for the cause of the noise. But it was only a baby deer. _:Groß werde ich Paranoiker eines baby-Rehes:_ I mentally groaned. I jumped with a fright as something landed on my shoulders. "Relax, it's just me." Logan said from behind me. What he had placed on my shoulders was a dark brown hooded winter parka, with faux fur around the inside of the hood to keep the head warm. It ended just at the bottom of my corset, but it was still warm. "Where did you get this?" I asked him as I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

"Pryde." he answered simply as he rezipped the bag he carried with him, "When she heard we were coming up here she said to pass it to you." Considering how warm it is compared to have three fire orbs around me, it was better than nothing. "Remind me to thank her." I murmured to myself as I zipped the parka up to my neck, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to find the Hulk, or Bruce Banner, and have a little talk." Logan replied, not slowing down or even pausing, but just kept walking.

"Bruce Banner?" I repeated, catching up to him.

"The name of his human form. Banner's a physicist, and the Hulk is the impulsive, emotional, strong alter ego." Logan explained, "If Banner gets hurt or pissed, he transforms into the Hulk and pretty much kills whatever's threatening him or in the way. Since Banner doesn't have any control over that side, it's the best idea not to get him ticked."

"...Almost sounds like you when someone's ticked you the wrong way." I whispered softly to myself.

"One difference: I'm smart enough to tell who's good and who's bad." Logan replied, making me flinch a little. I keep forgetting he can hear someone whispering, even from a few feet ahead of me.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." I frowned a little when he cut me off, but I guess he could've handled that worse than I would think. We walked for a bit longer before we reached what was left of a town. The damage was recent, some of the wood was still on fire. Logan sniffed the air once before stopping, kneeling on the ground. "What did you find?" I asked him as he brushed snow off something. He didn't say anything but he just lifted the remains of a window shutter...with five claw marks scratched so deeply you could see through it. I gulped, and loudly. "Hulk doesn't have claws...right?" I asked nervously, looking behind us.

"Nope." Logan simply replied.

**Ok, maybe this time Fury went over his head...again.** Entscheidungskampf offered, trying to ease my nervousness. That didn't help, nor did low guttural snarl. I whirled around as Logan whipped his head up at the same noise. "Tell me that was your stomach, because that wasn't mine." I asked quietly.

Before Logan had a chance to answer (or possibly give a flip remark) there was a loud bellow from above as something came towards us. "Aw crud." Logan groaned as he got to his feet and stood in front of me as a giant green beast leapt onto the ground with a resounding bang. "Oh...my...god." I breathed as the Hulk; possibly the strongest fighter in the whole world with a savage temper to boot, roared angrily at the both of us. "Fun, right." Logan said dryly to himself.

"This is your idea of fun?" I hissed at him, "It's insane! He'll flatten us!"

"You, maybe. Me, not so much." He stated, "I'll keep him distracted, you find a way to calm him down." I looked over Logan's shoulder at the hulking green mass that was getting ready to attack us. "You are kidding, right?" I asked him, "There is no way I can calm him down. I can't even calm you down!" Hey, trust me; I've tried it before, and I ended up having a metal pillar try to skewer me through the stomach.

"Just try." Logan told me, then wrapped him arm around my stomach and threw me behind one of the damaged house as the Hulk's arm swung around and caught him, knocking Logan into a tree a fair few metres away. 'And he wants me to calm that down?' I asked myself incredulously.

**You can do it, Alenka.** Entscheidungskampf assured me, **You're a class 6 mutant remember?**

'And the Hulk just happens to be a class 7 or 8 or there about?'

**...Oh.**

I rolled my eyes as I picked myself up from the snow back, shaking my head to dislodged the snow before rising to my feet and seeing how the fight was going. As soon as my head popped over the top of the wall, Logan soared past and smacked into the ground with a painful thud. "Logan!" I cried, rushing over to his side. Once I was close enough I slid on my knees, stopping at his side as I helped him to his own hands and knees. "Are you ok?" I asked him, noticing the Hulk running towards us. Logan saw this too and pushed me out of the way. _:I can get myself out of the way, you know, Logan.:_ I groused as I shook the snow from my hair again to see the Hulk had Logan in a painful bear hug.

Ok, time for me to intervene. Somehow.

"Hey! You!" I shouted, gaining the Hulk's attention. He didn't seem all that impressed that someone was distracting him from pummeling Logan. "That's right I'm talking to you." I said as his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Playtime's over, so put Logan down. Gently." Channeling my inner mother towards a hulking green mass that could rip me apart...Logan, I blame you if I die! Surprisingly enough, he did let Logan go...then he started walking towards me. _:Uh-oh.:_ I gulped as I took a few steps back. "Hulk...remember you." He growled lowly. 'Say what?'

**Oh, uh...heh-heh. Funny story that.** Entscheidungskampf laughed nervously.

"Hulk remember you!" he roared again, "You attacked Hulk! Hulk smash you!"

"Logan, help me out here!" I shouted, jumping backwards from the two giants fists intent on clobbering me. It didn't take long for the Hulk to grab me in his hand and bring me to his face. I let out a pained groan as the hand started squeezing tightly, and the Hulks bad breath was not helping me. 'Entscheidungskampf, what did you do to piss this guy off?' I asked him.

**Um...aside from fighting him, not much else.** He replied.

"Agh!" I shouted as I felt something within my body snap, and I hope it wasn't important. Hulk opened his mouth to shout something at me, when something slightly bigger than my fist landed in his mouth. Hulk blinked in surprise, which gave me a chance to pry myself out of his hand and jump onto the ground...only for my left leg to cave out in a wave of pain. The thing in Hulk's mouth exploded. I watched as the Hulk shook his head and started to advance towards me, making me crawl backwards since my leg wasn't responding, but then he just keeled forward and passed out. I was panting slightly from the experience, but seeing as there wasn't a problem any more I flopped onto my back and sighed. "Entscheidungskampf, I'm going to kill you one day." I spoke out loud.

"Alenka, you ok?" I opened my right eye to see Logan standing above me.

"I was nearly crushed by the Hulk, my left leg is possibly broken, and I find out Entscheidungskampf tried to take on the Hulk one time, meaning I'm another threat to said green beastie...yeah, just peachy." I replied sarcastically, opening both eyes and tried sitting up. The most I could do was lean back on my elbows.

"What exactly broke?" Logan asked as he knelt beside me. When I told him, he just placed his hands on the spot (which happened to be my thigh), making me hiss in pain. "Doesn't feel broken." Logan stated as he pulled back his cowl, "most likely it's dislocated."

"Oh joy." I drawled, "even better." Logan ignored the comment before touching my injured thigh, gentling it as he tried to—SNAP.

"_Flip me_, OWWW!" I shouted when my thigh was pushed back into its socket, leaving me gasping.

"Better?" Logan asked, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Why, you sadistic- I hate it when you do that!" I managed to yell through my gasping, and slapped his shoulder, "That freakin' hurt!"

* * *

After the threat of the Hulk was taken care of, and Bruce Banner was now around...albeit unconscious, Logan carried him while I limped alongside, carrying the bag. My thigh was still in pain, but at least I could walk and run, if the need arose. "Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D once again tells a black lie." I mused out loud, "No wonder Fury can't keep a straight face."

"Yeah, figures." Logan agreed then glanced at me, "so how is it that you know Fury?" As the memory rose up within in my mind for the second time, I let out an amused giggled, which got louder. "Uh...something I did when I was about 6 or 7 years old." I started, "I accidently blew up one of his bases." Logan stopped walking and turned his head to look at me with a look of surprise while I tried my best to look innocent. And failing miserably. I took one glance at his shocked face and I burst out laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach to stop myself from falling over.

"You...you should've seen the look of his face!" I laughed at Logan, "when he found out it was a little girl who destroyed one of his top bases!" Logan had a look of incredulous on his face, but then considering I was a class 6 mutant with powers of the general things in life...it didn't sound so far fetched. "All right, so what happened then?" He asked me, a smirk on his face. My laughter simmered down, but a smile was on my face. "When I got old enough, Fury made me pay off the money debt." I explained, "nothing major, just did a few missions for him. I'm guessing it was one of those times Entscheidungskampf met the Hulk...and seriously left a mark, which now makes me the target." It wasn't long after that we reached a cave under the mountains. We laid Banner further inside to get the poor man warm before I had to dress him in some more appropriate clothes Logan brought along, then we settled ourselves in. I made a small fire whilst Logan decided to meditate. _:While he does that, I'll catch up on some sleep.:_ I thought to myself, lying on my side facing the fire and using my arm as a pillow.

I woke a few minutes later to Logan's voice. "Now the Hulk I know just wants to be left alone. Not so much into wrecking towns just for the heck of it."

"Who are you?" someone else asked him. I guess Banner was awake. Well, if Logan wants me awake and moving by now, forget it! I'm too comfortable, and I don't want to interrupt his interrogation...but mostly because I was warm and comfortable.

"And I figured since every word that comes out of Fury's mouth is half a lie, I should get your side of this." Logan continued.

"Do I know you?" Banner asked him.

"Part of you does." was the reply. Apparently it was enough to get him talking about the situation: how he got here, what S.H.I.E.L.D had to do with this all. I mentally groaned at Fury's imbecility; he should know better then to try creating a cure to control a monster. Monsters weren't made be controlled, especially when one happened to be a high ranking classed mutant. Well, at least we know that there is a cure and where the wrecked helicopter is. With Logan's nose, it'll be a walk in the park...'Famous last words?' I asked myself, and Entscheidungskampf.

**Famous last words.** Entscheidungskampf agreed.

"Chaos, time to go." my eyes snapped open at his request before I got to my feet. Banner jumped in surprise, obviously he hadn't noticed me. "How did you know I was awake?" I asked Logan, looking at his back while I raised my right arm towards the fire and clenched my fist, making the fire go out. "Fire started rising and falling with your breaths, and the temperature rose a few degrees. Usually it does that when you're cold or angry. Since you know what Fury's like, I took the first guess." Logan replied whilst he rummaged through the bag he'd brought with him.

"Lucky for you then." I replied, resting my hands on my hips and looking at him, "Helicopter wreck?"

"Helicopter wreck." he nodded as he pulled out a pair of boots and socks for Banner, "Keep an eye out; whatever's out there is tracking us."

"Oh joy, another friend for you to wrestle with." I mused with a tight smirk, "this day is getting to be a plethora of laughter."

A few minutes later we were running out of the cave and back into the wilderness, Logan taking the lead, Banner in the middle and me covering the rear in case we were attacked, and to make sure Banner didn't fall behind. As powerful as the Hulk was, Banner wasn't. In the psychical sense, at least: he was out of shape. "Come on Banner, just a bit further." I encouraged, pushing him in the back.

"I c-c-can't...I can't keep up." he huffed, slowing down, "just go, find it!" He came to a stop, panting heavily and I paused next to him. "Oh no you don't, there's safety in numbers." I urged.

"The helicopter is just over the next ridge!" Logan called back to us. He was a few metres ahead and looking back impatiently.

"Not all of us are jocks like you, Logan!" I shot back, nudging Banner's shoulder, "Come on, before he gets narky."

"I keep...seeing flashes...of the creature." Banner panted, "The Hulk's memories. All the destruction. The towns. The Hulk was fighting it."

"Yes that's all good to know." I started when a low growl finished my sentence, and it wasn't me or Logan. "Oh boy." I breathed as we all looked around to find the real monster. Whatever it was, it was moving too fast for us to see, but I could feel the footfalls in the earth. "Show time boys." I called as there was another low growl, this time it was Logan who unsheathed his claws. I stood next to Banner, one fist on fire, just in case I had to step in for his sake.

Not a second after I had spoken did the action start: a large white...furry tall thing charged from behind the trees, breaking a few in the process, as it rushed at us. It charged at Logan first, knocking him onto the ground before I had the chance to blink. It then tried to claw him, but Logan met the attack with his own, slicing a few claws of the beast. Logan flipped to his feet away from the creature, and I was about to step in when Banner spoke up. "No wait! Something isn't right! My memories, from the Hulk, there's something else. There's more."

There was a proverbial dead silence in the air before I turned to him.

"Tell me you didn't just say 'there's more of them', please?" I asked him flatly. My answer came in the form of a second low growl, this time behind us. Banner jaws lowered as I stood rooted to the spot, my arms by my side and a freaked out look on my face. We slowly looked at each other before turned the rest of the way, seeing about four or five of them. The fur was a dark shade of green, but no doubt just as deadly. "The creature, the Wendigo, it's bite must of infected other people." Banner said in awe as we back up to Logan's back.

"Thanks for the head's up." Logan said dryly. Now were were surrounded by them all.

"Ok so, green ones good, white one bad in terms of a possible infection." I quickly summarized, "Anything else the Hulk would like to share?"

"Not to my knowledge." Banner replied.

"Typical." I snorted softly then spoke to Logan, "got a plan B?" And once again, he managed to come up with a quick plan that had a fair few potential flaws. "Chaos, get Banner to the helicopter. I'll take care of them." Logan ordered, getting ready for the attack. I shot him a worried look. "You're kidding, please?" I asked him.

"Don't argue, just go!" he shouted, running at the white beast. I gave him a fleeting look before grabbing hold of Banner's arm and started running at a pair of creatures. A powerful sweep of my free arm and the green beasts went fly to different sides, clearing a path for us. I didn't see where they had landed; I needed to get Banner to the helicopter, while trying to ignore the snarls from the creature and Wolverine's bellow of anger and the stabbing in my gut. "Hang on." I instructed Banner before the ground beneath us turned slippery, due to me turning it into ice, so we slid along to the next ridge. "Once we get over the ridge, keep running." I instructed him, "The ice run won't last."

"That's unfortunate." He replied, "would've made this a lot easier."

"If Logan fails, I'm the only thing between you and certain death so I need to converse energy for that." I explained just as we raced the top of the hill and started running again. It wasn't a bit further that Banner went down with a gasp, tumbling and rolling down a small hill. I rolled my eyes before jumping after him and walking to his side. "Everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but that was close." I didn't get what he meant, till I noticed his nose was an inch from an extremely sharp piece of metal that would've turned him into a shish kebab. In fact there were a few large pieces of twisted metal littering the clearing. "Ok, the next question is 'where's the cure hiding?'" I asked out loud, helping him to his feet and scanning the area.

"Look!" I looked up at Banner's command and groaned when I saw the remains of the copter stuck in the tree branches. "That's inconvenient." He remarked, mildly putting my thoughts into cleaner words. The clearing was filled with a loud snarling noise. We looked back the way we came, and saw the white Wendigo standing there. "There's another inconvenience." I gulped loudly as the creature jumped towards us, Banner falling to the ground beside me. "Ok I really wish this wasn't happening." I breathed out before raising my hands. A stream of amber colored light poured from my hands, circling around the white Wendigo's feet before yanking my hands away, making the bad beast fall down with a heavy thud. "Banner, get the cure!" I barked at him, "I'll hold off Snowy!" I didn't wait to see if Banner did what I said, I was already on the defensive as Snowy tried to sinks its claws and teeth into me.

At one point I was thrown back against a snow bank, with Snowy the Wendigo ready to infect me. "Logan?" I screamed to the air. Give me a break, I panicked, ok? It wasn't everyday I have to fight a creature that wanted to turn me into one of its own kind. As if summoned by my screaming prayers, the oh-so familiar sound of Logan's enraged animalistic roar broke through the air as he charged into Snowy, the momentum taking them away from me. The way Logan took on the big Wendigo, and how torn his uniform was, told me that Logan had gone beyond the sane/insane line. Which meant things just got really dangerous.

**OK, I'm officially afraid of Logan now!** Entscheidungskampf stated loudly in my mind, **Being neither flesh or blood, I now have something to fear...and that's saying something!**

'Can I concentrate on _NOT_ trying to die or getting infected, please?' I asked him as I leapt away from one of the greenies.

A god awful metallic shrieking noise filled the air, making me risk a glance upwards to see the helicopter coming down...and I was in the way! I jumped out of its growing shadow and hopefully to a safer spot, but I didn't account for falling debris. **Heads up!** I heard the second spirit shout to me. I looked up...and blacked out.

(Logan's POV)

With the last tranquilizer in the white Wendigo, I turned my head when I heard a god awful metallic shrieking and the helicopters rotor blades fall right on top of Alenka, pinning her to the ground. "**Chaos!**" I shouted, a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I bolted for her. Then a roar from another monster pierced the clearing and I was picked up by my skull, coming face to face with the Hulk.

Great. First Fury's monster turns out to be a fake, Alenka's trapped and unconscious, and a seriously ticked off Hulk is about to crush my head in. Perfect. "Stupid man hunt Hulk. Attack Hulk! Hulk smash stupid man!"

"Oh crud." I groaned, the pressure of his hand squeezing my head increasing. But out of the blue...

"LOGAN!" a piercing shriek fills the air, and as Hulk turned to find the source, a rush of several different colored energies rushed at his head, assaulting him viciously. He was distracted enough to drop me, before he double handed himself in the head. That, couple with the bursts of energy floating around his face, caused him to knock himself unconscious. As he keeled over, Banner appeared in its place. _:Well that's one way to sort him out: _I remarked to myself before spotting Alenka, her eyes wide with terror and fear. Between the helicopter crashing to the ground and Hulk entering the fight, I damn near forgot about getting her out and to safety. But she was safe...if you could call being trapped under the rotor blades and unconscious as safe. But at least none of the Wendigo's got her. "Thanks for the save." I complimented as I pushed the blades off and pulled her up, "Are you all right?"

(Alenka's POV)

As soon as Logan had pulled me to my feet, I ignored his question and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, his chest muffling my sob. Waking up after being unconscious, trapped, and seeing my friend about to get his skull crushed by the Hulk was not one of my better moments. My breaths were shaky at best as I held onto Logan for dear life. He didn't say anything as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Let's never do this again, Logan." I threatened him weakly, nuzzling my nose against his neck, "It was too scary." One of his hands moved higher on my back till I rested against my shoulder, and I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. He gave small groan as he knees started to buckle, making me yelp. "Logan!" I cried, staggering when most of his weight was place on me.

"Just...give me a minute." he murmured, but then he sank lower till he was on his knees. I was on mine in front of him, still holding him against me. I was panicking...till I felt a rhythmic breathing against my neck. **Big punk's asleep!** Entscheidungskampf laughed, **I told ya you were comfy to sleep against!**

'Shut up, you.' I thought to myself, even with the embarrassed smile on my face and the red blush growing brighter.

It wasn't exactly easy, but I was able to get Logan's arms pried off me and him rolled onto his back, his head resting in my lap. "Fun day, huh?" I asked softly to the wind as I gently ran my fingers through Logan's mess of black hair.

"**Depends on if you like doing clean up duty for Fury.**" I heard the reply as a golden light enveloped my entire body then pulled away, taking the shape of a 5 foot tall, broad shoulder golden furred wolf. Yes, that was one of Entscheidungskampf abilities: he could create an avatar to appear outside of my body while still keeping in control of my powers. The giant wolf lay down behind me, settling close against me. "As I seem to recall, you had no problem with it." I chuckled softly as I leaned against him. His body warmth spread into me, making me feel a little bit sleepy.

"**Don't worry: I'll wake you up before he's up.**" The giant wolf promised me, lowering his head onto his paws.

"Thanks...Entscheidungskampf." I yawned, tilting my head back and closing my eyes.

* * *

It was a few hours later that everyone was awake again. I was up before anyone else, and a certain wolf avatar retreated within me just before Logan woke up. Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D appeared, taking in their lost soldiers. I stood by Logan's side stoically and looking passive as Fury walked over to us, even though I felt ready to tear him a proverbial new one. Banner tried to mimic us, but Fury didn't even bat an eyelash. "Nice work Logan, Alenka. Maybe you two should be working for S.H.I.E.L.D full time. You saved a lot of innocent lives today." Fury complimented us both.

"Is that what we did?" Logan asked sarcastically, "Huh, cos the way I see it, all we did here was clean up your mess."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretty convenient you had all that data for Banner's cure, and you knew right where the monster was. Of course it's pretty easy information to get when you created it all."

"You purposely created that thing?" Banner demanded. Uh-oh, looks like we forgot to fill him in on the details, "For what? A super soldier? A monster under your control? Monsters can't be controlled!"

**Well some of us can be.** Entscheidungskampf whined slightly, and I mentally hushed him. Fury chuckled softly to himself. "Boy, am I in trouble now?" he asked himself before getting serious, "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't answer to you-"

"But you answer to me." I cut in, standing right in front of Fury, "and let it be known that if you ever breath a word about what you have on the X-men, then the people who pay you are going to start asking why several of your bases were suddenly wiped out of existence, including all the people inside." It was clear from space the visible jerk in Fury's face as I said that.

"You wouldn't?" Fury asked, actually sounding worried for once.

"Let's see you try telling Kelly about my kind, Fury." I warned him in a low voice before walking away, "Because I promise the results won't be pretty."

"And one last thing." Logan added. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him slug Banner across the face. As Banner hit the deck, I could see him transforming into the Hulk. "Hulk wanted thank you too." Logan told Fury, a wolfish grin over his face. I blanched before hot footing it out of the clearing and into the forest. "Have fun, Fury!" I laughed loudly, hoping he heard me, Entscheidungskampf howling with laughter. I made it out of the other side in time to see Logan falling to earth, obviously the result of being thrown by Hulk. I scoffed lightly as I raised my finger and flicked it, causing the earth to rise up and curve into half a circle. Logan hit the top and slid downwards till his head stopped at my feet. "You had to for the poetic justice, right?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"What makes you think that?" he asked innocently, but the wolfish grin was still on his face.

"Come on, Metal man, let's get to Edmonton." I smiled back, helping him to his feet, "I think Entscheidungskampf can let me teleport us there: I am not walking all this-"

**Certainly.** Said manifestation cut in and before Logan and I knew it the ground whipped from beneath out feet as we dropped into a snow bank. "Hey! Wait till I say go, Entscheidungskampf!" I exclaimed, pushing the snow off me and sitting up, shaking my head.

"Well it beats walking." Logan commented as he sat up. I was going to give him a retort when a loud pair of barking caught my attention as two Antolian Shepherd dogs raced towards us. "Romeo! Donovan!" I laughed as they jumped on me, barking happily. These two dogs were actually pets of mine, but I offered them as a present to someone in my family. That someone happening to be the one giving us a lift home.

"Always popular with the boys, aren't you?" I looked past Romeo to see Tobias standing there with a curious smile on his face. You guessed it, my uncle Tobias worked for S.H.I.E.L.D too, but he retired as well, to look after my family when my dad disappeared.

"Only because I actually give them loving since you can't." I retorted, getting to my feet, "Fury said you came back just to deliver us home?"

"Yeah, then it's back to sweet retirement." he replied then noticed Logan's blank stare, "Wait, you didn't know?"

"I only found out about Alenka knowing Fury." He replied.

"Oh." Tobias said simply, glancing at me.

"I told him about Berlin." I shrugged. Tobias threw his head back and gave a powerful laugh.

"Ah yes, the Berlin explosion." he chuckled as he patted my shoulder, "I remember that day well; you damn near cried at the thought of hurting anyone inside." Like he was one to talk! When they found me beneath all the rubble, Tobias flew into the biggest panic attack anyone had ever seen. Once order was restored and emergency buildings set up, Tobias stayed by my side in the makeshift medical lab, just waiting for me to wake up and to see if I was ok.

"Hey I was a little girl back then!" I defended myself as we walked towards the truck parked beside the road. Romeo and Donovan at Tobias's heel, following faithfully. "Yeah, a little girl who already had class four mutant powers." Tobias egged.

"Ugh, you know what? Gehen Sie Schraube selbst." I told him, raising my leg and kicking him in the butt, earning a sharp yelp.

"Hey no fair!" he whined, pretending to sound hurt, "I can't do that to you!"

"I know." I replied smugly, making him groan.

"How the hell do you put up with her?" He asked Logan.

"Just barely." he replied.

"And it all started with chocolate scones." I sang lightly. Logan and Tobias groaned in unison while I laughed at them both.

"She got with that too, huh?" Tobias asked, "Well, all I can say is you're in for a lot worse." Once at the truck, Logan and I got in the back, before I had a feeling this truck was kitted out with electrical signal scramblers, meaning if we pass any MRD hunters, then they'd think it was just a truck. Romeo and Donovan sat in the cab with Tobias, leaving the back free for Logan and I to crash in. "Well, that was a fun patrol." I commented lightly to Logan, "was it always like that before I joined the team?"

"Not really." he replied, sitting down in the corner with a groan, leaning against the piles of burlap sacks Tobias kept. The truck may have technology to prevent us being seen, but it lacked in keeping us warm, and the brown parka I wore had a few large gashes in the arms, front and back. I grimaced as I pulled the remains of it off, eyeing it and making a mental note to buy Kitty a new one before tossing it and sitting down beside him, folding my arms over my chest and shivering. "Cold?" Logan asked me, a little astonished.

"F-F-Freezing." I said through chattered teeth, "N-now that the adrenaline wore off." I then gave him a glare from the corner of my eyes, "How c-come you're n-not shivering?"

"Dunno." he shrugged, "Must be lucky." I gave a small grunt, blowing on my hands to keep them warm, when I heard a shifting motion coming from Logan, before I was pulled into his lap. "Here; you'll freeze before we get back to the mansion." Logan stated, pulling me closer against his upper body, which was bare of his shirt. The question of where it went was answered when he wrapped it around my upper body, folding his arms around me to keep the warm in. Not that it could make a difference: he was putting out heat like a furnace on high.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly, my head resting on his shoulder. Logan just gave a soft grunt in reply. I could feel the truck starting to move, the motion swaying us and making me feel really sleepy. "Logan?" I asked softly. Before I did fall asleep, there was something I still had to do.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day; I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Especially at you." I apologized. I could feel the pectoral muscles beneath my hands tighten slightly, before relaxing as he pressed his nose into the top of my head and breathed deeply. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." he murmured, "I should've known better than to be suspicious of you. Especially after all you've done for us." I smiled slightly before closing my eyes, and rubbing my cheek against his blazing hot skin.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." He agreed, and I could feel the ghostly sensation of his chin against my head, "Get some rest; you need it." Seeing as it was going to be a long ride home, I didn't see the down side. As long as my blast furnace didn't move me off him, because he was really comfortable to be curled up against.

"Night." I yawned quietly, starting to succumb to the drowsy feeling that clawed at my mind. But before I completely feel asleep, I pulled down the shirt/blanket a little so it wasn't skewered by my wings popping out. After they had completely appeared I folded them against us on either side, to keep Logan warm. "Thanks." he murmured. I allowed myself a soft smile before sinking into a state of utter 'dead to the world' sleep.

But before I completely fell asleep, and this I swear on any and everything holy, I felt something warm and soft delicately pressed against my neck right above my pulse. Like a pair of lips.

* * *

English- German Translation

Groß werde ich Paranoiker eines Baby-Ruhes= Great, I'm becoming paranoid of a baby deer.

Gehen Sie Schraube selbst= Go screw yourself.

So that's it for another chapter, and more blossoming-love-goodness between Logan and Alenka. *dodges a flying tomato* Temper, Alenka. Sheesh. Anyways, if people missed (and I won't blame you if you did) there was a reference to a line from Blade Trinity spoken by Ryan Reynolds's character; only it was an expletive and I didn't want to use it...Ok, I did, but it wouldn't fit with Alenka's persona.

So yes, that's another chapter over and done with. Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal! This is Difference-is-normal, signing off and chillin' out.


	8. Time Bomb

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Now I apoligize beforehand if this seems short, but giving what happens earlier there might be a few who could forgive me. All right then, I shall get Alenka to do the disclaimer and we'll get the story on the board.

_Alenka:_ Difference-is-normal doens't own Wolverine and the X-men; she only has onwership in me, future OC's and random subplots that happen during the story. *grimaces* Oh man, this is worse than the 'Thieves Gambit' chapter.

Sorry. ^^'**

* * *

****Time Bomb.**

"Jayne, I don't care how many times you say you hate it, but you are going to spill the details." I informed my best friend firmly. Well, as firmly as I can get through a cell phone clamped between shoulder and ear whilst reading Janet Chapman's _Moonlight Warrior_; I haven't quite mastered that skill yet.

The girl I was talking to was my best friend Jayne Richmond; I went to school with her, shared many adventures and embarrasing tales with...and sadly to say the only person who doesn't know I'm a mutant. Mostly because she's a bit fragile on that subject; a really nasty mutant got her grandfather a year ago, and she's been frightened to hell about mutants ever since. True I could've told her earlier, but our school had a real nasty bunch of idiots that didn't toleratee anyone who was anymore different than the social status allowed. I didn't really care about social status, but having people hunt me down and losing my best friend wasn't on top of my list back then.

"_Alenka, please; there isn't really much to tell you._" She tried reasoning, but it wasn't going to work.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to break the news to me about getting a boyfriend!" I reminded her loudly, "And as your friend and member of the female species, I invoke my rights to know all the sweet juicy details about this mystery man." When I didn't get an answer from her, I threw in a little self-torture, "I'll tell you about a super hot hunky guy I have my eye on." I sang teasingly.

"_My guy is Cajun, loves fawning over me and brings me roses and chocolates everytime I call him over._" She immediately answered in one breath. _:Score!:_ I smirked, _:She can't resist hearing about my love life.:_

"Uh-huh, so does mystery man have a name?" I asked her, walking around the sub levels.

"_Remy LeBeau._" I stopped walking when she said that name. LeBeau, the Cajun thief who not only injured Logan's pride but my own. I was still bitter about him groping me, and the fact I couldn't roast his ass and feed it to the fishes. But to hear that he was my best friend's boyfriend? Now I know why the name was familiar.

"_Alenka, are you still there?_" Jayne called to me, bringing me back to the present.

"Ja, I'm still here." I answered, mentally wrapping a noose around my emotions and yanked hard before I asked anymore questions, "So how did you meet him?"

"_Pardon me for being weepy and plastic here but, Oh my god it was so romantic!_" she gushed in a dreamy voice, "_I was walking home from work one day when this sleazy MRD guy tried putting a move on me. And you know me, I can't stand people like that._"

"Mm-hm, I remember." I replied, thinking back to when we were both Freshman: some people just couldn't take no for an answer. Especially football jocks.

"_Well, anyway the MRD guy wouldn't leave me alone, and he was seriously getting close to the 'OMG he'll rape me' zone, when out of the blue, Remy shows up and tells the guy to leave me alone then whisks me away. I mean I was really scared at first, because I thought this guy was just using the sitch as an excuse to get into my pants but afterwards he was really- and I mean super really- polite and charming._"

"Uh-huh...you're hiding details, come on give!" I half begged her. _:LeBeau, if you hurt her in any way you're ass is mulch!:_ I growled mentally, then mentally slapped myself, _:Hang on this could be a totally different LeBeau she's on about.:_

"_For a few days I didn't see him but then I was working the till at work one day and he came in. We started talking and well..._" She was getting uneasy about something.

"Let me guess, he asked you out on a few dates?" I supplied. Jayne wasn't exactly the type to go out with a guy, let alone date said guy, so seeing this new side of her was something very different. And frankly? Creepy.

"_Yeah, and well...one of them was to the beach. That's when I saw the scars._"

"Scars?"

"_From his time in the Thieves Guild._" I almost dropped my book and phone from the shock. Dammit, it was the same LeBeau!

"_When I asked him about them, he said he didn't want to scare me. But eventually he cracked and he told me about his childhood. And let me tell you, it sucks. How could those kids be so cruel to someone with such beautiful eyes and gentlemanly manners?_"

"Oh?"

"_Yeah...but I promised him I wouldn't say what it was about. I mean, mostly because I was crying halfway through it all._" I stifled a 'harrumph' but sighed heavily.

"Well...as long as he doesn't hurt you, then I'm ok with it." I told her, "But I want to meet this guy." And I meant it!

"_I should've known._" she laughed, "_We're going to a cafe in a few days time, you can join us then._"

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded, despite being on the phone.

"_So? Who's the hot spunky guy you have your eye on?_" Jayne prodded me. I was about to answer when the door a few metres ahead opened with a hiss and Logan backed out, a freaked out look on his face. "Uh, I'll tell you about it later." I told her, closing my book, "I think the school's dean has an issue."

"_Damn! Fine, later._" She cursed but bless her her soul understood. I clicked off and put my cell in my pocket before walking to Logan.

"Logan, is something wrong?" I asked him. He flinched slightly as his head shot up towards me, his eyes wide before his body somewhat relaxed itself. "Hey, Alenka. Yeah, everything's right." He replied, but his response made me wary.

"No it isn't." I retorted, "If it were, you'd be calling me that ridiculous 'kid' nickname instead of calling me by my real name." Logan's eyebrows rose as he blinked. "I take notice of what people call 'little things'." I shrugged, "So what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Logan looked at me, straight in the eyes. Something seemed very off, and unfortunately my telepathy decided to take a holiday today so I couldn't read his mind. Finally, he looked to the ground as he sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other resting on his hip. "Charles gave us a mission." he told me.

"Just now? Finally I was starting to get stir crazy trying to keep Bobby and Kitty entertained." I chuckled with a smile. Logan didn't look as happy. My smile faltered into a concerned frown.

"You can't come with us on this one, Alenka." he told me. Flatly. I opened my mouth to protest but he raised his hand in a silent gesture. "This one's too complicated for you. Given what the MRD's did to you." He started explaining.

"Just how is it complicated?" I challenged him, resting my fists on my hips, "I can control my temper when dealing with those scumbags."

"A mutant was captured by the Brotherhood." Logan put forward, the look of dread on his face, "We are going to rescue the kid, but we have to give him back to the MRD."...

**3, 2 and 1**.

"WHAT?" I screamed, dropping my book and the mental noose around my emotions but hardly caring. Did...Did Logan just seriously say I think he just said? If it was, then the universe jut got sick and twisted.

"What do you mean we have to give him back to the MRD?" I hissed at Logan, the rage I thought I had repressed from the Monday before rearing its ugly head again.

"His powers make him unstable to be left alone." Logan replied calmly, "He literally explodes, taking anything and everything within a hundred yards out of existence." I gave him a heated angered look; how the hell can he be so calm about it?

"Ok, so he can blow things up; I do that as well!" I retorted.

"You have a second spirit who taps down your powers if they get too out of control for us to handle; this kid doesn't have that luck." Logan threw back, "If we don't get this kid back to the MRD, he'll blow up half of Genosha. The MRD's can contain his powers and make him safe from harming others."

"Good for them: we won't have to worry about Magneto using them as an army!" I retorted. It was a low blow, but I was pulling at the air here for some reason or loop hole. Logan shot me a dark look, which signalled I made myself an equally dark hole with no escape. "And what about those who aren't part of his army?" He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest, "They could be killed as well. Or what about Nightcrawler? Did you forget that he was on his way to Genosha with other mutants. We let the Brotherhood get there and that kid explodes, everyone will be gone, including Kurt."

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed through the empty hall. Logan had his head on the side, a red mark on his face from where I just slapped him. I knew that was wrong, but Kurt was my brother and I despised anyone who used him against me, even if it was friends. Logan turned his head back to glare at me, but I just stood my ground. "Don't you dare use Kurt like that against me." I threatened him, but God it was so pathetically weak. If I wanted the threat to be better, then tears wouldn't be running down my face and my voice shaky. I had lost this battle, and I was too damn stubborn to admit it. "Please." I whispered to Logan, a begging tone heard, "Please, Logan. Don't use Kurt against me. Not him."

Logan then understood that he too had crossed a line. The glare lost its power and turned into a saddened look as Logan reached out to me. I pulled away, backing against the wall and closing my eyes as I hugged myself. I didn't want sympathy or false promises that it was going to be ok. I just wanted someone to lean against as my emotions shattered.

I felt warmth as something stood in front of me, a hand resting on the wall beside my head and against my shoulder as another gentle hand cupped my tear stricken face. A warm breath caressed my face as Logan sighed, before he rested his forehead against mine. "Sorry." he spoke softly, "I should've known better than to use your family against you. I'm actin' no better than Fury." I sniffed back a tear or two, trying to hold back the whimper that wanted to escape. I felt Logan's hand move from the wall to my hip as he pulled me closer to him, my arms uncurling from my chest to wrap around his waist. "I don't like this mission." I murmured weakly against his neck.

"I know, neither do I." Logan replied, his hand gently massaging little circles into my shoulders, "But we have to do it." I nodded, showing that I did understand but it didn't take a telepath to see that I hated the idea. Logan buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply before pulling back to look at me. "Go upstairs and tell the others to meet me in the garage in their uniform." he told me softly, "stay here and look after everything." I nodded meekly again, feeling more tears fall down my cheeks. But they never made it to my chin because Logan had wiped them away with ever-so-gentle caresses. "Go." he urged me after they finally stopped. I didn't nod this time, even if I wanted to, I simply pulled away from Logan and walked away.

"I'm surprised at you, Alenka." I glanced at Frost as she sat herself at Cerebro. The others had gone to see what they could while she guided them through telepathy. I wasn't all that comfortable staying around her, but Logan needed someone to keep an eye on her and since I was more of a liability on this mission, Frost-sitting fell on me. "Why's that?" I asked her, in a melancholic mood.

"You hit Logan and survived." she replied, placing the helmet on her head, "it's my understanding that he's not the type of man to let someone do that, regardless if they are friends or not."

"Guess I'm the exception to his rule." I murmured, but I seriously doubted that even I was an actual exception. She shot me a fleeting concerned look before activating the mutant tracker. It didn't take her long to find the Brotherhood and guide Logan to their position, only by then they were gone. '_Have Forge pick us up in the Blackbird._' I heard Logan order her as she rose from Cerebro.

"Might as well pick them up yourself." I informed her, "Forge is busy working his mojo. You know how he can get." Zoned out, and when someone interrupts him, even politely, he gets real narky.

"Unfortunately." she sighed, '_Sorry, Forge isn't here._' We both heard Logan sigh heavily.

'_Alright. Just get here with the jet fast._' He groused, '_Make sure Alenka doesn't get word about this._'

'_Why's that?_' She asked innocently, mostly for my benefit since she knew I was listening in.

'_I don't want her finding out where we are in case she decides to crash the party. She'll probably get injured._' I raised my eyebrow while Frost tried to hide her smile.

"If I didn't have any respect for the both of you, I would point out how deep that went." she told me as we walked into the hanger.

"Thanks but no; I'm not stupid enough to go out." I replied, "Good luck." She gave me a nod before turning on her heel and walked towards the jet. "Hey, Emma?" she paused to look back at me. It took me a while to work up the courage to even think about asking my next question, but I needed to know. Even if I might not like the question.

"Was Logan talking as leader or as friend?" I asked her. She gave me a friendly smile and a knowing look before walking into the jet and flying off.

* * *

It was a few minutes later I found myself back in Cerebro. I didn't know exactly, but something in here was drawing me, like bees to nectar. Forge wasn't nearby; he was still lost in La-La land with his inventions. I bit my bottom lip gently as I looked at the helmet.

**Don't even think about it.** Entscheidungskampf warned me, **You don't have enough power to link yourself to one of them.**

'Maybe.' I agreed with him. Yet I was walking towards the chair with silent determination, 'But a little try can't hurt.'

**Ah, ja it can!** He retorted. I ignored him as I slowly sat down in the chair. My better judgement was screaming at me to get out of the chair and walk away, but all the alarm bells weren't ringing. I reached forward and gripped the helmet. **Alenka, don't!** The second spirit roared before I pulled the helmet on.

I gasped as a sudden wave of pain crashed into me as ghostly shadows of people started rushing towards me as well as millions upon millions of whispering voices. I struggled to focus, it was so bloody hard. But in the end I was rewarded with an image.

_It was a large platform of ice in the middle of the ocean, large enough to occupy two jets and have more than enough room for battle. I could see the Blackbird and everyone else, including the Brotherhood. But mostly I saw the mutant with lightning arcing across his body. Everyone was busy occupying the Brotherhood that they didn't see the lightning until Logan glanced that way. "No!" he roared before a blinding light engulfed my vision._

I heard a loud scream echoing in my ears before something was ripped off my head and I was pulled away from the scene. "Alenka! Alenka, wake up!" I heard a scared voice call out to me. Forge? I opened my eyes with a gasp, seeing nothing but fuzz for a second before it became crystal quality again. Forge was looking down at me from an odd angle, a panicked look on his face. "Forge?" I asked softly, feeling the biggest migraine ever forming behind my eyes, my mouth dry as a desert. "Oh thank God you're ok." he breathed in relief, "what were you thinking, using Cerebro? You don't have enough power to use it!"

"I-I know." I stammered, getting to my feet, "I have to go." _:That vision...I can't let it happen!:_

"Go where?"

"After the others; they're in danger!"

"Wait, Alenka!" I didn't hear the rest of what he said before I teleported out of the chamber and to somewhere else.

* * *

"Help!" Rogue cry caught our attentions. Crud, Nitro was getting ready to blow any second! "Somebody!" she cried again.

"Storm!" I shouted for the weather witch, but before she could respond there was a loud whipcrack in the air before somebody fell through a portal to the ground in front of me. It didn't take a genius to know who; just a good sense of smell. "Chaos, what are you doing?" I shouted as she ran towards Rogue and Nitro, her black wings unfurling from her body. "Saving your life!" she called back.

"Rogue, get back!" Storm had the sense to shout out, just before Alenka slid on her knees towards them to scoop Nitro into her arms then push herself into the sky, her wings beating against gravity. "Chaos!" Kitty screamed as Nitro's explosion rocked everything. Everyone was pushed to the ground from the force, some ending up with migraines and others bruises. As I struggled to push myself up, I heard a pained sob from somewhere to my left. I raised my head to see Alenka. A sigh of relief hissed out as I pushed myself to my feet and rushed over to her. "Chaos, all right?" I asked as I knelt behind her.

She was curled on her right side, her clothes soaking wet and her skin an awful shade of pale. She was shivering badly too. Alenka gasped as more tears fell from her eyes, her eyes glazed over in pain. "Chaos?" I called softly.

"My...my leg!" she finally choked out before sobbing, burying her face into her hands, "it hurts so much!" I cast a glance at the injured area...only to wish I hadn't. The left leg was fine, but her right wasn't. The pant leg was shredded, revealing a bloody mess. "Jesus Christ." I breathed out before turning to Scott, "Cyclops, gimme your coat now!"

"Why, what's happened to her?" He asked, pulling off his coat as he walked towards me.

"Her leg's practically been ripped to shreds." I growled, yanking the item from him and quickly wrapped it around her leg, or as much without hurting her. But any attempts resulted in Alenka screaming in pain and kicking out. Scott had the smarts to pin her down long enough for me to tie his coat around her right leg. "Get her on the jet." I ordered him. He just nodded before carefully scooping Alenka in his arms and getting to his feet. Whatever did this to her...if I ever found it, it is dead.

"Shark bite?" I flatly asked. When Hank and I returned Nitro to the MRD, everyone else high tailed it to the mansion. Thank God for Storm knowing first aid, but I doubt she ever had to work on something like this. When we got back, we went to the medical bay, where everyone was waiting to hear the good news, if there was any. That was when Frost told us what she could get from Alenka's mind.

"I know it seems hard to grasp, but that's what happened." She said calmly, "Alenka was attacked by a shark. Or something she perceived as a shark."

"What do you mean, 'perceived'?" Hank asked her.

"Her memory was clear, but she was underwater at the time it happened, so her vision was slightly clouded." She explained, "All I could get was that Alenka made a mis-calculation when she teleported and landed in the ocean, saw a dark shape swimming her way then she was attacked by it."

"Will she make it?" I asked her flatly. Don't get me wrong, hearing Alenka got attacked by a shark was bad, but if she died it was worse.

"Thankfully, she'll make it through." Frost assured me, a knowing smirk on her face which annoyed me to know end, "She got to us in time before too much blood had been lost, and Bobby's intuition to freeze her leg helped significantly."

"What about the explosion from Nitro?" Hank asked her in a worried tone, "She was in such close proximity to it."

"That is her benefit of having a manifestation inside her." She started, "It acts as a separate mind despite being dependant on Alenka staying alive. If Alenka is in any sort of danger, even if she brings it on herself, Armageddon automatically cocoons her body and/or mind to prevent any sort of damage being inflicted." What?

"Armageddon?" Both Hank and I repeated.

"The translation of Entscheidungskampf." She explained, "Alenka is under sedation for now, so all we can do now is make her comfortable." After that she walked past us, leaving us in silence.

"A remarkable feat, even for someone her age." Hank suddenly commented, ending the quietness, "Giving Alenka's power status and capabilities-or lack thereof-for greater potential than ours, she has a lot of self-imposed barriers to stop her."

"Hank, if she ever let her powers out of Armageddon's control, there won't be much of anything left of Earth." I pointed out to him then glanced at him, "She's off duty till she's fully recovered and if I see her in the Danger Room training, her ass is grass and out of here." Hank shot me a slightly bemused look before giving me a wry smirk. "Someone's awfully concerned for Alenka's wellbeing." he teased. I didn't dignify that with an answer. Even if it was true.

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter. Sorry again if it seems short, but hey, that's just the way my mind was working that way...Yikes, I better start keeping track of all the injuries I invoke on the poor girl.

So, everyone, sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	9. Future X

Hello, everyone, I'm back. Ok, I apologize beforehand because this chapter is short: since nothing really happened in the present time for the team, and since Alenka is pretty zoned out of painkillers and sedatives from the last chapter. Well! That in mind, I'll get Hank to do the disclaimer this time, since he hasn't had any lovin' yet. Hank?

_Hank:_ Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men; she only has copyright ownership of Alenka, future original characters and spontaneous subplots that happen within the storylines.

Much obliged.**

* * *

Future X.**

**Alenka, wake up. You have a visitor.** Entscheidungskampf gently prodded my psyche. I groaned in protest before grudgingly opening my right eye to a partially darkened room. My bedroom door was open as someone walked in. Going by what senses weren't backed up to the numbing point from sedatives, painkillers and long periods of sleep, I'd say my visitor was...someone. "Who dat?" I asked sleepily.

"Just me, Layla." I heard Logan call before appearing in my line of sight and sat on the edge of my bed. I grimaced at the use of my middle name. A few hours after I had been sedated due to having my right leg torn at by something in the water, my mother rang in hysterics: she had a vision of me being attacked underwater and nearly drowning. It took Hank an hour to calm her down. Then of course she made him pass on a threat of 'if you ever scare me like that again I'll disown you' and such, but my mother wasn't the type to turn away her children. Unfortunately she let slip about my middle name, and now Logan won't stop using it. Not that I didn't like it, but...ok, I don't like it.

"When are you gonna stop callin' me that?" I asked him sleepily.

"Probably...never."

"Bastard." He just gave me a rogue-ish chuckle before tucking a fallen lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Hank says that you'll get the stitches out tomorrow." He informed me, the back of his fingers brushing against my cheek, "Then it'll be another week before we let you back out in the field."

"Joy." I mumbled, shifting my body sightly because it was getting numb, "If I ever find the thing that got me, it's shish kebab." Logan gave a small scoff as he rolled his eyes. "I'd say 'bite me' but there's too much coincidence." I retorted dryly, "Something on your mind?"

"Kinda. Remember that night we had a 'visit' from Gumbo?" Logan asked me.

"Trying to forget, actually." Really trying, especially if I didn't want Jayne finding out about me being a mutant when I go to kill her boyfriend.

"Well, there's something I wanna check by Charles. If it's a viable lead, we might be going out to Trask's facilities. Meaning you'll be left by yourself." I simply raised my eyebrow at him.

"I may be drugged so badly I can't even sit up, but that doesn't make me helpless." I told him, "Entscheidungskampf has temporarily raised the bar on some of my powers; if I need anything I can use my powers to get it." The look on his face said he didn't like that idea, but if the team did go out tonight, then I needed all the help I can get. "Still, if you need anything you call one of us, ok?" he asked me.

"Peachy keen." I agreed before shivering slightly, "Ugh, why must it be so damn cold?" Logan looked behind him at the end of my bed before reaching down and pulling a thick quilt over my already blanketed body and tucked it up to my chin. "Better?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. Danke." I mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn. The drugs Hank had given me were really effective, I'll give him that. Logan caught the sleepy look on my face and gave me a small smile.

"Get some rest, Layla. It's gettin' quiet on the field." He told me as he patted my shoulder.

"Perish the thought." I weakly snorted, before closing my eye again, "Night." Logan rubbed my shoulder one last time before getting off my bed, making it lurch somewhat, then walking out of my room. The door was closed, leaving me in a dark room again. I snuggled a bit deeper into my bed as I let the welcomed sleepy feeling wash over me again.

* * *

"Alenka?" I opened my right eye to see Kitty kneeling at the side of my bed. She was dressed in her X-men uniform uniform, meaning Logan spoke to Charles, and the team was heading out. "Ja, Fraulein?" I asked, half dazed.

"Logan's calling us out to Trask's facility." She whispered, trying not to disturb the peace of my room, "I wanted to make sure you were ok before we left." I smiled at her concern; Kitty was like that ever since I had been injured. It made me glad to know her like I do.

"Ja, I'm fine." I assured her, "Try to have fun tonight." Kitty scoffed softly as she rolled her eyes.

"I said 'try'." I chuckled softly.

"It's not going to be fun if you're not there." she pouted then paused slightly, "Although Forge comes in a close second."

"Mm. You'll have to show me when you guys get back."

"Will do." she smiled before patting my shoulder, "I'll let you get back to sleep now. Night." she got to her feet and exited my room, closing the door...and letting me get to sleep again.

* * *

"What the-Alenka!" I lifted my head up as I heard Bobby's startled voice echo through the hallways. I blinked my eyes a few times before Bobby and the rest of the X-men came into focus. "Ja, that's my name don't wear it out." I replied, although I was slurring slightly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kitty asked as she and Bobby jogged over to me.

"I can't sleep anymore." I shrugged, which was hard considering I was on medical crutches called strutters.

"Still, you shouldn't be up moving just yet. At least until you get the stitches out." Bobby told me. As much as the concern was appreciated, I didn't always need to be fawned over. "Give her some time on her feet, Bobby." Ororo said, coming to my rescue, "If Alenka wants to be back on active duty, she needs to exercise her leg muscles."

"That, and I was getting bored playing 'orb races' in bed." I added. It was a game I invented ages whenever I was sick and bed-ridden: I had a number of small orbs, one for each of the elements, and raced them around my room to see which went faster. Not all the results were the same, so it made it interesting. "In any case, I wanted to hear how it went tonight." I explained, looking over at Logan, "So..?"

"Nothing." he answered simply, a little ticked off, "Trask cleaned house." I grimaced slightly.

"Well, there is one good point about tonight." Bobby pointed out lightly, "Forge is looking pretty green about it." I raised my eyebrows quizzically at Bobby before looking in Forge's direction.

"Oh, my god." I started giggling before laughing a little harder. Forge was dressed in his X-men uniform, but had painted green camouflage on his face, and a black commando vest.

"What?" he whined, pouting comically. I was starting to laugh so hard Bobby and Kitty had to support me up.

"I told you she'd like it." Kitty teased everyone else, "One person's embarrassment is another's source of laughter." Oh, there was laughter all right. And I loved it!

"Where's a camera when you need it?" I giggled to Kitty, who laughed as well.

* * *

Like I said, it was a short chapter. However, the next one that's coming up will be longer than this...hopefully. Atleast Alenka will be more coherent by then.

And I would like to point out that there was a week between Alenka getting her leg chomped and this chapter, and I also realize that it would be doubtful for her to be kept on painkillers for that long.

Well, that's all so now, so sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!

PS; if anyone has any questions they'd like answered about the story, feel free to send them in with your reviews; I'm interested at what questions you guys might have that need answering.


	10. Greetings from Genosha

Hey, everyone! I'm back and feelin' fine!...well, till next wednesday that is, then I'll just be in a world of pain. Anyhoo! I'll get someone in to do the disclaimer and we'll get the ball rolling. Also, at the end of each chapter I'll be doing a small segment called 'Chaos Q&A' where you can send in any questions and you'll get the answers. All right, disclaime...disclaimer...mm, Scott; you're up today.

_Scott:_ Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has rightful ownership of Alenka, any future OC's and the random subplots that happen within the story arc.

Wunderbar! Danke, Scott! Hmm...it appears my usual break signs aren't on, I'll try something else *tinkers offscreen* ok, try that.

****

* * *

Greetings From Genosha.

"Are you sure you want to go, Alenka?" Ororo asked me as she helped me slide into my X-men uniform.

"Not really, but I promised Kurt I'd be there when he arrived in Genosha." I replied, grimacing in slight pain as she eased my right leg into my pant leg then my boot. Yes, that is correct: I received a telepathic message from Kurt last night that he was a few hours away from Genosha. So I was going to make good on my promise and meet him there...even if my right leg wasn't all that healed yet.

Knowing that Logan was going to have my head for this was a definite, but he knew better than to argue. Hopefully.

As Ororo held up my black trench coat for me to get into, Frost walked in with a strained look. "Let me guess, Logan nearly chewed you out?" I asked her, but it sounded more like a statement. Her look just said it all.

"He's adamant that you don't go." She replied, "But he's only agreed to let you go because Kurt is your pseudo brother."

"He wouldn't have a say in the first place." Ororo pointed out, "Alenka is more than capable of looking after herself." Well, to a degree, but I won't mention that. After buttoning up my coat, I took hold of Ororo and Frost's arms as they helped me out of my room and down stairs to get outside. "Now be careful, Alenka. Don't strain yourself too hard." Ororo kindly reminded as we got outside, "and if you need to come home but can't do it yourself, call us."

"I know." I smiled at them both as we got to the edge of the cliff, "I'll be careful." They stood back as I unfurled my wings. "I'll see you tonight." I promised them before taking off into the air. It would be a long flight, but I was lucky that Entscheidungskampf decided to give me a boost; commanding the air around me to push me forward. Hopefully it wouldn't take me long to get there.

#######

Like I hoped, it didn't take me long to reach Genosha. And just as I thought, there was the cargo ship Kurt had saved but no Kurt. Hmm. He must be inside already. I flew towards the giant citadel of metal, casting out my senses to find my brother. _:Ah, there you are.:_ I smiled to myself as I flew up to a particular window. As I hovered in the air, I could see inside and spotted Kurt and Magneto. And it was the latter who spotted me first. With a flick of his wrist the window opened, allowing me inside. "Danke, Herr Magneto." I stated as my feet touched the ground.

"Chaos?" Kurt asked, souding surprised.

"What? Did you think I'd let you down?" I asked him before playfully hitting him upside the head, "Give me some credit." then I turned my attentions to Magneto, "I'm grateful for you letting me on your island, Magneto. Especially after Wolverine's...humble visit." I could see the sarcasm laced on that word, and so could Magneto. "Not at all, my child." He replied (it took a lot of will power not to shudder at that) then gestured to Kurt, "I was just telling Nightcrawler that he may have full access to the island; see everything, talk to anyone he wishes. I will even provide a guide." He raised his arm in gesture to someone behind us. We turned around to see a young woman approaching us; the one in the burgundy red outfit I had first met here. "I'd like you to meet the Scarlet Witch." Magneto introduced, and I didn't have to use my telepathy to know that she had already smitten Kurt into dropping his mouth. I glanced at him before using my hand to close his mouth gently. "Mind your manners, Nightcrawler." I murmured to him as he gave me a baleful look, "A gentleman never stares at a lady." His face changed into a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck; the equivalent of him blushing.

Sometime later, the three of us had left the citadel of metal and started walking around outside. Truly, I hadn't given this place enough credit. It was just so amazing, seeing mutants free to use their powers. "I can't believe zis." Kurt murmured after a while, "mutants out in public, using zeir powers." Just as he said that, a man jogged past, glowing brightly. Oh, the humor of it all.

"Apparently it's the new normal." I chuckled teasingly, elbowing my brother.

"Indeed." Scarlet agreed, winding her hands around Kurt's upper arm, "Magneto did exactly as he said, Kurt. He created a homeland for us all."

"I just find it hard to believe it's the same Magneto. He vanted global domination." Kurt commented, still craning his neck around to take in all that he saw.

"I guess he changed a leaf, brother." I remarked, but that didn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of my head. Something about this place didn't seem right. It was just too...peaceful.

"Maybe I should contact the other X-men." Kurt offered, thinking out loud, as he usually did.

"We've been here before, brother." I reminded him, sighing heavily, "That was one time I would've stayed here." Kurt and the Scarlet Witch both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, you try working for Wolverine: it's not fun!" I defended myself, "He is a slave driver when it comes to training. And don't get me started on the patrols!" In the end the Scarlet Witch agreed to let us call the X-men, to ease Kurt's mind. But something told me there was trouble at home.

#######

"All of those ads we see for Genosha, they don't lie." Kurt told Ororo and Hank on the holographic projector-thingy, "This place really does feel like paradise."

"Not to mention the food is terrific." I added, through a mouthful of apple, my other arm curled around my chest to hold up the other fruits I had been graciously given. What can I say? I have a big appetite for fruit. And most other food, as well. "_Interesting. Perhaps Magneto has changed._" Hank remarked, "_Maybe he truly does have mutant kinds best interest at heart._"

"_Odd how I never got that impression all those times he tried to wipe us out._" Ororo stated bluntly and a little harshly, but I didn't blame her, "_When are you coming home, Kurt? I don't rest with you on that island._"

"I think I'll stay a little vhile longer." Kurt replied, glancing at the Scarlet Witch, "it seems so perfect." She looked away with a rosy blush on her cheeks. I snickered quietly before elbowing Kurt in his arm gently. "Erleichtern Sie dort, Geliebt-Junge." I teased him in German, "Sie machen Wenig Rotes Erröten wie eine sonnenverbrannte Tomate." He returned the statement with an attempted whack upside my head, but I moved to quickly for him. "Missed." I said in English.

"_We will let Logan know you have made contact._" Ororo interrupted, "_Chaos, you should come home soon. I worry about that leg of you._" Ah... that was one conversation I didn't want Kurt to know about just yet. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eyes to see a concerned look pass across his face.

"The leg's fine, Storm." I assured her with a smile, "In any case, where is Logan?" A deliberate change of topic, but I didn't much care.

"_He's out doing...whatever it is Logan does. You know how he is._" Didn't we just?

"Wolverine leading the X-men, I still can't believe it." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh believe it: I have to clean up any misunderstandings that menace creates." I scoffed darkly, frowning at the memories, "I am _this_ close to using him as my living punching bag." Kurt, Hank and Ororo winced simultaneously while the Scarlet Witch just laughed. Despite being with Magneto, I found that I was starting to like this girl. "How is that vorking out?" Kurt asked Hank and Ororo. Before either of them could reply, Kitty's head and arm phased through the door, and she didn't look happy. "_Guys, guys! Logan's trying to carve Angel to bits!_" she cried out before disappearing again. Storm took off after her as Hank turned to us. "_Apparently, not as well as we liked, I think._" he told us then cut the line. I sighed heavily as I rubbed my forehead tiredly.

"Does he ever have an off day?" I asked rhetorically before turning to Kurt and Scarlet Witch, "I'm sorry but I need to go. I'm the only one who can withstand his metal claws."

"Be careful." Kurt warned me as we walked outside again, "Logan is a very unpredictable and can be dangerous when his instincts are involved." I gave him a flat look, which he caught the gist of. "Never mind." he quickly said, raising his hands in defense, "You know zat by now." I smiled softly before giving him a warm hug. "I'll see you again, brother." I promised before stepping back and held my hand out for the Scarlet Witch, "Thank you for the tour, Fraulein. It is a grand island."

"You're welcome back anytime." She assured me as she took my hand and gently shook, "And I hope things go well for you." Concerning Logan, I needed all the luck I could get. I unfurled my wings again and unloading my armful of fruit to Kurt (stealing an apple back, for the road of course), I took off into the air once more.

#######

By the time I got back it was nearly six and I was bloody exhausted. I wasn't even halfway from Genosha to home when a storm started to come out and play. On a good day, I could navigate my way around easily. But with one leg that was still injured, it was proving tougher than I had already thought trying to avoid getting knocked about and minimizing pain to my leg. And I didn't try teleporting incase I fell into the water again and got attacked for the second time.

"Damn gale force ocean winds." I cursed as I landed as gently as I could on the ground, but I ended up falling on my butt inside the front entry, rolling head over rear end a few times before coming to a stop, "Ow! Stupid freakin' nature!" As if I had command of the universe (pun not intended), I heard several pairs of feet rush in my direction. I looked up to see everyone coming down the stairs. "Gee don't everybody rush to my aid." I muttered sarcastically as I pushed myself onto my left knee.

"Alenka, you're home!" Kitty sighed then paused, "Wait, hang on! You are Alenka, right?" I paused in my attempts to get to my feet to give her, and the others, a strained confused look.

"What in heavens name are you talking about? Of course it's me!" I snapped, grunting as I tried getting up, but I wasn't going anyway. Logan rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm gently and pulling me up to my feet. "It's her." he assured them. Everyone seemed at ease after this.

"What is going on with you all?" I asked them all, resting my fists on my hips, "And what's this I heard about Logan trying to decimate whoever Angel is?"

"We had an intruder." Logan explained, "A shape-shifting mutant. They were after Charles." There was more that he wasn't telling me about, but right now, in the mood I was in, I wasn't going to push it because I just knew hewaas going to try pulling the wool over my eyes.

"Joy." I groused. Kitty and Bobby exchanged a look while the others raised an eyebrow at my suddenly sour mood.

"What's wrong with you, Alenka?" Bobby asked me, "you're really...snappy."

"I'm snappy because I was caught in an ocean storm with gale force winds as I tried to get home in order to solve whatever mess you" I pointed a glare at Logan, "had created." Logan didn't say anything as he simply crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're welcome." he flatly replied, making me sigh heavily, my shoulder slumped as the anger left my sails.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me up, and is everyone all right?" I asked them all.

"Pretty much ok." Kitty shrugged, then winced and rubbed her shoulder, "But that thing sure had a nasty kick." I sighed lightly as I rubbed a tired hand over my face. Things just weren't working for me this month. My luck had turned against me...or it was just that time of the month.

* * *

English-German translation

Erleichtern Sie dort, Geliebt-Junge= Ease up there, Lover boy

Sie machen Wenig Rotes Erröten wie eine sonnenverbrannte Tomate= You're making Little Red blush like a sunburnt tomato.

CHAOS Q&A TIME!

All right! Time for the first ever set of questions! Ok, uh *reads from clipboard in hand* Tiryn has sent in two questions that they would like answered (hindsight, I know, but could people with questions point out if they're girl or boy other it gets very confusing for me) so I'll pass these over to Alenka since they concern her.

_Question:_ What is Alenka's main power that she uses, and what bit her leg in Time Bomb?

_Alenka:_ Well, Tiryn, being a class 6 mutants gives me a whole selection of powers to play with, from element manipulation/creation to teleporting to flying, so I try not to choose favorites too often. But if I really had to choose? Flying with the black wings: true, there's a moment of pain when they either burst out on their own or when Logan slices the skin, but the pain is worth it when I'm flying everywhere.

As for what attacked me under water...uh, that I'll leave for D.I.N. to answer.

_D.I.N.:_ Ah yes, the underwater attack in 'Time Bomb'. Well, Tiryn, I'd love to give you an answer, but if you'll oblige me by being patient then the answers will be revealed in the future chapter 'Hunting Grounds'. But for now, it's private information. What I will say, though, is it's going to be more trouble than what Alenka first realized.

And that's it for Chaos Q&A time! So keep sending in reviews, adding to your favorites and asking those questions. Depending on how everything goes next week and what my recovery time table is like, I'll get the rest of the story up. If not, then blame the painkillers I'll be on.

So from the cast of 'In The Heart Of Chaos' and the muses who make me work, sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	11. Past Discretions

Hey, everyone I'm back! So, a new chapter is in, a new question for the Chaos Q&A section...and, for once, God has taken pity on Alenka and not put her in a position where she ends up with a serious injury. Well...technically, it wasn't God taking pity on her- some guy with a really vicious attitude threatened to maul me painfully if I gave her another serious injury.

_Logan (smugly):_ I wonder who that could've been?

You know, I do have the ability to make your life very uncomfortable from here on out. *on seeing Logan's 'trump card' look* I'm going to enjoy writing the scenes where you've been an absolute pain and caused a sweet person serious heartache.

_Logan:_ I...what?

Do the disclaimer, moron. *sighs*

_Logan:_ Difference-is-normal doens't own Wolverine and the X-men. She only owns the original characters and random subplots found within.

And?

_Logan (rolls eyes):_ And the charater Alenka. _(Grins wolfishly)_ For now.

0.0' Roll story!

* * *

**Past Discretions.**

"Hallelujah! I can walk!" I cheered as I walked into the library, or what was soon to be the library. Hank had taken the stitches out, and I was able to were a brace to ease my leg back into walking again. Hell I didn't care, as long as I could walk without the strutters. "That's awesome, Alenka!" Kitty smiled excitedly, "Are you able to go on field yet?"

"Another day or two, or a week." I answered her, "Thank God; I was going stir crazy with boredom!" I glanced about the room, noticing the mound of books next to an empty bookcase. I locked my gaze with Kitty's who smiled broadly. "The real Angel finally got us some books." she explained, "Bobby and I are stacking them." At the mention of his name, there was a loud snort from the giant mound of books as somebody woke up. "Huh, wha?" He asked, in a daze. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a book from the mound and gently hit Bobby on the head with it. "Slacker." I scolded him before taking off my jacket and slinging it over the back of a chair, "I'll give you two a hand." Kitty stood on the ladder shelving the books at one end while I stood at the other using my aerokinesis to lift the books up. And Bobby...well, Bobby was being a sloth and using the books that remained as a chase longue. "Oh 'Little Women', I love this book!" Kitty exclaimed as she flicked through the pages of a particular book.

"Kitty, you're meant to shelve them not read them." I laughed, two books floating up to slide onto a shelf.

"Sorry." she apologized as she put the book into its place on the shelf, "Ok I need more books in the L category...Bobby?"

"Hmm?" said boy called from his position on top of the books.

"Where are the L's?" She asked him.

"Sittin' on 'em." he replied cheekily, before reaching underneath him and pulling out a book, "Here, have a Q." He tossed to book at her a little harder than needed, but she returned the favor by throwing it even harder at his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes and I shook my head, but I couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Some days they really did act like children, but gee they made the day so fun! "Naw, I'm bored. I mean, this is so dial-up! All this stuff is online." Bobby complained. He wa sin for it today, I just know it.

"On the contrary, Mr. Drake. Only a small fraction of literary properties have been digitized." Hank responded as he and Logan walked into the room...Logan a little more sour than usual; and that's saying soemthing. "Besides, who doesn't love the feeling of a real book in their hands, huh?" Bobby, the smart ass, raised his hand. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a giggle as Hank gave him a frown. He walked over to the other bookshelf, hitting Bobby on the head with a book, making the boy cry out. "This day isn't going so well for you, is it Bobby?" I teased him, "Just need one more hit and you're a certified idiot in the name of literature."

"Ha-ha, very funny." he retorted, rubbing his head, catching the book Hank tossed him. The blue furred man started pulling out random books from different shelves, climbing the shelves to reach them. "Ah let's see, Logan. You'll want...'Geological Formations'...oh, and 'Outdoor Photography'...Oh, 'Land Surveyor's Almanac' this one's a true classic." The fact that Logan was looking up book on geological formations...that sort of worried me. "Care to explain why you suddenly turned into a book worm?" I asked as I glanced from the corner of my eyes at him. He crossed his arm over his chest as he grunted softly. "Just something I need to check out." he replied, "And soon."

"Well, in that case we'll just go the faster way." Bobby pipped in, pulling himself up from 'cushioned' throne and over to the computer in the room, "What exactly are you looking up?"

"Not exactly sure; all I got to work with is two mountains close together." Logan answered as we gathered behind Bobby.

"Not a lot to work on, but-ow!" Bobby yelped as yet another book made impact with his head, only this time it was Logan. "Ha-ha, knew it!" I laughed, "Four times in the head: you're a certified idiot in the name of literature." Bobby didn't comment to that as he typed in 'twin mountains' into the search engine and pressed enter. Numerous hits came up, but only one held Logan's interest. "Hold it, that's it! Third from the left." Bobby clicked on the image, enlarging it to full screen.

"Twin Summit Peaks? That's up near the Canadian border." I read out loud.

"Hmm, reproduced from..ah-ha I do have this book!" Hank exclaimed happily. Logan didn't look so happy; he just frown like he always did when he remembered something bad. "OK, what's going on Logan?" I asked him as he started to turn, "You don't become interested in something just for the hell of it, and I don't think Banner is eager for a re-match considering last time."

"It's nothing." He stated curtly, heading out the door.

"Hell be damned it's nothing." I scoffed as I jogged after him, the others staying in the room, "I know you Logan; something's wrong." I finally got in front of him, making him stop, "Tell me going on; I can help." I urged him. Something in his face flashed, but it was gone before I got get a clue on it.

"No. Not this time." He immediately replied, a hard look in his eyes, "This is something I need to do by myself. I can't let you get involved."

"Logan, I became involved the night you and Hank rescued me from the Hunters." I told him firmly, "Teams don't take off on missions by themselves, you know that."

"I know!" he said, a little louder than he probably intended. But it still resulted me in jumping slightly from the force in his tone. He closed his eyes before sighing heavily, "Sorry. Look, Alenka, I don't want you to come because I don't know how dangerous it could be." Whoa, it must be serious if he wasn't using my middle name. But instead of turning me away, that just made me even more determined to find out what was wrong and go with him.

"Dealing with the Hulk and the Wendigo, the underwater attack, the mission to Magneto's tower, rescuing Storm from Africa?" I reminded him, "How can it be any more dangerous than those situations?" Considering I had put my life on the life for everyone involved in those situations.

"Because it can, and because you're still healing from that shark attack." He stated, side stepping me, "Just...stay here and don't come after me." I felt my mouth drop as Logan walked past me, going up the stairs. _:Rude enough?:_ I asked myself before turning on my heel and walking back into the library. Kitty and Hank had started shelving again, and Bobby had returned to his comfortable throne of books. I was about to ask Hank what was wrong with Logan, but my phone in my jacket pocket interrupted me.

'Anything you can do, I can better. I can do anything better than you!'

"Annie Get Your Gun?" Kitty quizzed me about the ring tone as I pulled my cell phone out. "What else?" I asked casually before flipping open the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Alenka. It's me Jayne._" The other side identified, "_Listen, Remy and I are heading to Starbucks on Main st., want to meet us there?_" Ah yes, the official 'meet the boyfriend-slash-perverted thief' date. As much as I loathed the idea, it would provide me the necessary distraction after Logan's rebuff. "Sure, I'll be there in five." I agreed before hanging up, "I have to go, guys."

"OK, have fun." Kitty waved at me.

"Be careful, Alenka." Hank warned me. I said my good-byes to them before grabbing my wallet and keys and teleporting to a secluded back alley near the cafe Jayne was going to met me at. I casually walked into the cafe, being careful that no one noticed my entrance. A quick scan of the room said I was in the clear of any Hunters, much to my relief. "Alenka!" I craned my neck around to see who had called my name, and I soon spotted the vibrant red haired girl in a booth at the back. I made my way over to her, and saw the man I least wanted to see at all: Remy LeBeau.

He was slouched in his seat, his arm over the back of Jayne's chair. He wore civilian clothes today: a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed his perfectly sculpted body, well worn jeans, Blundstone boots, but he wore his trademark trench coat and finger-less gloves. Jayne was dressed in total contrast to Remy: a white button up shirt, tan brown khaki pants and a pair of red sneakers. Those two were as different as night and day, yet they were a couple. Go figure. "Hey Cadillac, long time no see." I smiled as she got up to give me a hug.

"Hi Alenka." she smiled broadly as we hugged tightly before she stepped back, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The nickname I gave her after the type of car her grandfather had? On record, I think I used it about...20 times. Maybe more.

"Mm...once." I teased her, nodded to LeBeau, "So this is your man?" Jayne, bless her innocence, just blushed slightly as she sat down beside the thief, me on the opposite side. "Alenka, this is Remy LeBeau. Remy, this is Alenka Jones: my best friend from high-school." Something passed in his eyes, and it looked like deep regret...or fear. "Nice meeting you, LeBeau." I greeted casually, folding my arms over my chest, "So Jayne tells me you helped her out. Care to explain?"

"She didn' tell y'?" he asked, sounding a little surprised. But I could easily tell he was faking it. Wow, spending time with Logan actuall pays off. Go figure.

"Not in detail, no." I replied. Before he could start talking, a pop tune ring tone blared out from Jayne's pocket. "Oh god, I am so sorry." she apologized as she scurried to pull it out, "It's probably Amy. You don't mind if I?"

"Go for it." I assured her. LeBeau just gently urged her up, to show he didn't mind. She ducked into the ladies room, and that's where it cracked. LeBeau turned on me, his face deadly pale as he opened his mouth to talk, but I got my words out faster. "You better not hurt a hair on her body, Cajun." I warned him in a low voice, "Because unlike Wolverine, I can make you suffer a fate a thousand times worse than death."

"I can believe dat." he gulped. Good to see I have such an effect on him.

"So, just how did you meet her?" I asked coolly, leaning back in my chair.

"A MRD was giving her trouble." he replied, gripping his paper cup of coffee tightly. I raised my eyebrow, showing I didn't believe it. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "Ok, ok. I remember seein' a photo of her from de T'ieves Guild." My blood ran cold as he spoke. "I' was three years ago, but one o' de thieves had dis sick fetish abou' young women with no livin' relatives around t' protect them." LeBeau carried on, "He was unbelievable, chère: t'e t'ings he'd do! I didn' get close wit' 'im, but when I saw Jayne was next on 'is list, I..." He seemed at a lose for words, but he didn't need to say it: I could clearly see it in his mind. And what I saw wasn't pretty.

"Hmm." I murmured quietly, "Well...loath as I am to let a pervert like you even within the same country as her because of what you did to me...I'm willing to forgive you this time." The Cajun lifted his head in surprise.

"Not because I like you or anything: I'm only doing this so Jayne stays safe from that bastard you claim is after her." I warned him, "But if she rings me up saying you harmed her in anyway, you can bet that someone in the Thieves Guild will be the least of your problems. Have I made myself clear?"

"Oui, chère."

"And don't call me 'chère', reserve the French for your girl." I added. LeBeau gained a small smirk on his face.

"Anything else?" he asked me.

"Don't tempt to fry your ass." I groaned warningly, and something suddenly clicked, "You didn't tell her you're a mutant right?"

"No." He replied, sounding surprised, "But I plan to." Dammit I could slap him, regardless of my promise not to do so for Jayne's sake!

"Don't!" I hissed, leaning in closer, "Jayne's grandfather, her only living relative till a year ago, died because of a mutant. She finds out either of us are mutants she'll scream bloody murder and go catatonic. It would crush her to find out that we're mutants." LeBeau seemed genuinely shocked at the news that Jayne's grandfather had been killed by a mutant...or the fact I told him personal information about her. "And I am under de impression y' spite me." LeBeau pointed out.

"Look, I may not like you for what you did to me, but Jayne sees you as the one guy in the populace of the world who gives her a second glance." I stated in a hard tone, "I'm telling you this so you don't screw up her happiness or hurt her in some way."

"Ah. T'ought so." he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was starting t' worry y' were beginnin' t' like me." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his declaration. "Somebody has t' put me in line if I hurt mah little chère." he simply shrugged. I gave a small little dark chuckle, and a whisper of a smile just as Jayne walked back to our table. "I'm so sorry about that: Amy is really starting to annoy me lately." she explained, sliding into the seat beside Remy, letting him rest his arm on the back of her shoulders. "Let me guess, interested in your love life?" I asked teasingly. Jayne simply blushed, making me laugh. "Don't worry: give her a day and she'll be hounding someone else for details." I assured her, "You know how hopeless her love life is."

"Pitifully, I do." Jayne sighed heavily before we giggled like school girls. I haven't had a good laugh like this since high school...although the image of Forge in commando green make-up was a pretty close second."Hey! You made a promise, remember?" Jayne suddenly asked me, "You said you had your eye on a guy but never got the chance to tell me." I groaned in a good natured manner as I recalled the promised I made before finding out about the Nitro mission. I hadn't been able to call her back because of all the painkillers and pain I was in. "Well, not really much to tell about him." I replied, leaning my elbows on the table top, "he's the school dean and gym teacher." The look she gave me said she didn't believe me when I implied that was all. Not that I blamed her; she knew me too well.

"Come on Alenka: you never went for the jock type unless there was something else." Jayne coerced me teasingly. Well...since he isn't here and all, and I doubt I have an actual chance with him.

"Fine: he's got more muscles than your boy here." I added, feeling a small flush on my cheeks. Jayne's eyes lit up: she, like me, had a thing for guys with a hell of a lot of muscles. It was a weakness we had since high school.

"And?" She prodded. She really liked to torture me with information, didn't she? "And...really beautiful blue grey eyes." I got out whilst smiling a wince, "jet black hair, can bench press me for a month without breaking a sweat, really gravelly growl-y voice, really protective attitude with a bit of caring and self sacrifice, puts out body heat better than a blast furnace." Jayne and Remy gave me the typical knowing smirk. So I finally admitted what I've always known since I first actually met Logan. "Dammit I'm hopeless for that moron." I moaned as I hung my head, "I don't know what got me, but I am dying here!" Actually, that was a lie: I did know what got me.

Ever since Gumbo over there had a feel, my friendship with Logan's pretty much been on the up and up. If I had to go to work, he'd drive me there, and always be waiting outside to pick me up. Or, if he couldn't spare the second, he'd make the time. So I started seeing him in a different light. It wasn't just his muscles that drew my attention anymore; it was that Logan had started to openly show me that he cared about my wellfare...and not one of the dorks I dated in highschool were ever that kind. And when Logan touched-either a hand on my shoulder or a light hug-I could always feel safe and protected, knwoing that if I did have a problem that I was scareed to face, he was going to be there nad help me.

"Well de way y' dress now ain't a problem." LeBeau teased, sipping from his coffee and bringing me back into the present conversation, "Alt'ough a skirt won' hurt." My head shot up as I leveled a glare at him.

"Hey, eyes on her, French boy!" I warned him, but Jayne only giggled.

"He has a point; you were a skirt with that shirt and jacket and you can just about walk all over him." Logan wasn't the sort of man who let anyone walk over him, so I doubt I have that much of a chance either. "So when can we meet him?" Jayne asked me, making me choke on my coffee. LeBeau cast me glance as he sipped his coffee. The ice was already brittle around that particular bridge, if Logan was in the same room as LeBeau then we'd have a bloodbath on our hands, not to mention Jayne will find out about all of us being mutants. "Well, I-I'm not really sure. Logan's kinda anti-social." I told her, then I remembered his rebuttal today and frowned, "Not to mention a hard ass." This caught Jayne's attention.

"Oh no, what did he do?" She asked, gaining a 'if he did something stupid, I will maim him panfully'.

"Nothing much; he's just gone off on a business meeting by himself." I told her, running my hand through my hair, "But the rule is that the bare minimum of two people go on a business trip."

"Let me guess, he come up with that rule?" Jayne asked me, propping her chin on the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on the table top.

"It's unspoken but pretty much, ja." I nodded before groaning, "it's driving me insane! I don't know if he could be in trouble. And if he is, I can't help him if I'm stuck down here!"

"Well why not go after him?" LeBeau offered, "Surely he hasn't gone t' far."

"Only past the Canadian border." I scoffed.

"So?" he and Jayne asked me at the same time.

"Girl, it's about time you met someone and settled down." Jayne informed me in her no-nonsense voice, "So go after this Logan guy and get your claws into him!" Or his claws into me because I disobeyed him...ah hell with it.

"You know what? I think I will." I nodded, giving them a determined smile.

"That's my girl." Jayne smirked. I returned it as I got to my feet.

"Keep out of trouble, you two." I teased them, "And Jay? Try to keep the handcuffs to yourself: you don't want to entice LeBeau too soon." Even a blind and deaf man could see how red in the face LeBeau went as he spit his mouthful off coffe back into his cup. LOUDLY.

"What?" she half shrieked as I left the cafe and returned to the dark alley. _:I don't care what you say or do to me later, Logan, but teammates look out for each other.:_ I thought boldly before teleporting away.

#######

'Are you sure this is where Logan is?'

**Positive; I can still smell here...phew! He went heavy on the aftershave again.** I giggled to myself as I listened to Armageddon make gagging noise. I knew it was going to be a long trip, so I decided to cheat and teleport all the way, and plan to do so after this is all done. Just to show Logan up. I walked up the side of a mountain, my feet crunching the white snow underfoot. **So what's the plan? Sneak up on him or loudly introduce ourselves?** Armageddon asked me.

'Well, we'll just see what Logan's got here first before we make that decision.' I replied as I got to the top of the hill. What lay before me was a broken down house mill and a burnt down barn. "This is what Logan is looking for?" I asked skeptically before teleporting over to the barn. This is one dead barn; whatever happened here happed a long, long time ago. "Ok, question becomes why is Logan looking around here for answers?" I asked out loud, sifting through the debris, trying to find some answers myself. It took five minutes, but soon I found something that knocked the wind out of me.

One of the planks of wood I held in my hand had not only scorch marks but claw marks as well, and these were familiar. Way too familiar. 'You don't think...'

**Honestly? I don't know.** The second spirit replied. My attention was diverted when I heard glass breaking and something heavy thudding outside. I looked over my shoulder to see Logan amidst a clump of broken rock, and a seriously ticked off look on his face. "I've been waiting for this day." I threw myself to the ground, hiding behind the broken remains of the barn as someone dressed in a yellow and deep brown uniform stalked outside after Logan. Whoever that person was; they had to be bad news...and what's with men and mutton chops! Logan's weren't too bad compared to this guy's, not even Hank's! Seriously!

"Yeah, how long?" Logan asked the guy as he got to his feet, his claws popping out.

"What's the matter?" the other guy mocked, "You don't remember, Weapon X?" Weapon what? Hang on...why was that so familiar?

Apparently Logan looked just as surprised as I did. But before he could ask, the other guy laid a vicious punch straight to his face, sending him backwards reeling. _:OK, this guy is good.:_ I admitted with a gulp, getting ready to join in should Logan need my help...or if the opportunity presents itself.

#######

I hate to admit it, but Logan was getting his ass kicked. Once again he was tossed back onto the snow covered ground, making me wince. He got to his feet and charged at the foe, both of them snarling like beasts (no offense). Soon the bad guy caught the upper hand. "Does this jog your memory, runt!" he shouted, punctuating each word with a punch to Logan stomach, the last one at his head. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out. "You did this! Why?" Logan demanded. Granted I was out of a loop, and probably none of my business, it was still interesting to hear about. "Because you didn't have the guts to. I had to clean up your mess." I frowned as Logan retaliated by grabbing a really thick branch and swinging it baseball style at the guy, making him fly backwards. "You betrayed me." The bad guy grunted as he got to his feet, "You cared more about that girl, and her daddy than your own partner." my breath hitched in my throat. This guy was Logan's partner? Oh, how the times were low! "Partner? Who did we work for?" Logan demanded, the other guy snorting.

"The fact that you don't know is all that's kept you alive." he grunted as Logan pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Who are they?" Logan demanded.

"Doesn't matter now!" the bad guy snarled, punching Logan in the cheek bone to make him let go, "This is between you and me!" Then he pulled some sort of gun from out of no where and shot something at Logan, which sent him down for the count.

Oh! Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!

"Hey, freak boy!" I shouted, teleporting from my position to in between him and Logan. When my feet barely touched the ground I kicked the bad guy in the gut with a roundhouse kick, followed by a double palm thrust to this abdomen with wind powers. And no, I used my left leg to give the roundhouse. I may have my blond moments, but never in the heat of a fight. He flew backwards with a snarl before crashing into a snow bank. "You've got a lot of nerve, girl." He snarled, getting to his feet.

"So I've been told." I replied darkly, getting into a fighting stance, "I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. But nobody messes with my teammate and gets away with it!" The bad guy charged at me, but I was beyond ready. Instead of combat fighting him, I slammed both my hands towards the ground then pushing my palms forward. The ground rose to my commands, catching this guy around the middle. "Stay the hell away from Logan!" I grunted as I tossed my opponent around, punctuating each word like he did to Logan, before slamming him against the tree. "Got it, punk?" I demanded, but I didn't get an answer because someone else came into the fray. Whoever it was commanded a giant rock to fly at the guy, pinning him effectively to the tree, before the ground rushed forward at the same tree. I leapt out of the way and beside Logan's prone body while the tree was pushed from the ground and into the ravine a few feet away.

I sighed lightly, turning to the house to see a girl sinking to her knees. "Not a bad shot there, Fraulein." I commented as I walked over to her, helping her to her feet before setting her down on the steps to the house. "Thank you." she replied, giving me a small smile, "You were good too."

"Nothing to it." I shrugged, "Just doing what I can to protect my team leader." The girl's eyebrow rose at me before looking past me slightly at Logan. "Yeah, weird story that." I confessed then looked over my shoulder, to see Logan getting to his feet and walking over to us. I knew I promised myself I wouldn't say anything about this, but come on I had to! "Why is it that whenever you go off alone, and get into some sort of trouble; I'm always the one having to save your Canadian hide?" I asked him innocently when he was close enough. He levelled a deep glare at me, to which I only fluttered my eyelashes innocently at him

"I told you not to follow me up here." he growled, really annoyed. Because he's suck a sucker for the eyelashes, especially mine.

"True, but then you and the girl would been in trouble." I shrugged, "And need I point out that I came up here to save your butt just so the rest of the team doesn't have to go through the process of getting another team leader?" He just sighed heavily, making me giggle softly before I reached my hand up and ruffled his hair playfully. The girl looked between us in confusion. "Kristie, this is Alenka Grün; a close friend of mine." Logan introduced, "Alenka, this is Kristie Nord."

"Hello." I nodded kindly at her, "So...somebody mind telling me who that guy was?" Logan and Kristie shared a glance before Logan shrugged. I gave him a 'come on' look which he returned with his hands raised in defense. "This is why I didn't want you to come: I didn't even know what to look for up here." He explained, "Part of my memory was wiped out, but a few of the memories broke through the other day."

"And they were from this place?" I asked, gesturing to the broken down house and barn around us.

"Pretty much, yeah." he agreed.

"And that guy who was part of your blocked memory, who I took out-with help from Kristie-after you KO'd?" I asked, hinting at something. Logan gave me a strained angry look (because he hated being saved) before sighing under his breath. "Fine. Thanks." he said simply, making me pout.

"I was hoping for something a little better than a simple 'thanks', but this is you I'm dealing with." I said under my breath. I yelped in surprise when Logan grabbed my forearm and pulled me close to him and dropped a kiss on my cheek. "Better?" he asked teasingly.

"...I'll let you know when I feel like it." I teased back, elbowing him in the stomach gently, "Well, since you pretty much have this under wraps, I'll see you back at the mansion."

"You're not going to stay?" Kristie asked me.

"Nah; I need to head back for my check up." I answered, giving the girl a salute and sticking my tongue out at Logan. "I'll see you at home." I said saucily before walking away a bit, swinging my hips a little before teleporting back home.

**He was looking at your ass when you did that.** Armeggedon chuckled. I mentally cheered: I got a kiss from Logan! And he stared at my ass! Squee! Thank you, Jayne! And, to some extent, LeBeau.

* * *

Well, that's it! *reads conversation with Logan and shudders* That's just sick and wrong. Ew! Anyways...now where's that button...ah, here it is! *pushes button*

CHAOS Q&A!

Right, then: Tiryn has written in again (cheers!), and she wants to know if Armegeddon can have how own body, or does he need to stay in Alenka's consciousness. Armageddon?

_Armageddon:_ Well, Tiryn, the simply answer is yes; I can have my own boyd outside of Alenka's mind. I rarely use it, however; it only happens when Alenka has enough mental strength to withstand the onslaught of thoughts from everything on the earth (And I mean everything). If she doens't she'll be driven insane (which, if you will note, happened in the Overflow chapter) and all her powers will be unlocked and therefore destroy the world. Anymore questions?

_D-I-N:_ Yeah, I have one. Can I maim Logan in regards to the earlier conversation?

_Armageddon:_ Tempting as it is, I don't think it would be wise. You know how _she_ can get if any one her friends are threatened.

_D-I-N:_ *groans exaggeratedly* Dang it! Fine, I'll put up with him...for now. Just wait until 'Battle Lines'; he's gonna start treating me with more respect!

Well, that's it for another chapter! So, keep reviewing and sending in those questions. So with that said and done, Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	12. eXecessive Force

_Bobby:_ Uh...hello? D-I-N? Kitty, the author isn't here! I think she's still mad at her surgeon for bailing out the day before her surgery for a holiday!

_Kitty:_ Well, can you blame her? This is the third time it's happened! Still she has to be here somewhere! Who else is going to get this chapter going?

_Bobby:_...We could. I mean, we're here and all. Besides how hard could it be?

_Kitty:_ Good point. Ok!

_Disclaimer by Kitty and Bobby:_ Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine ad the X-men; she only has copyright ownership of her OC's and the random subplots that happen within the main story.

_Bobby:_ So with that out of the way, enjoy the latest chapter while we try to find D-I-N and make her feel better.

_Kitty:_ Somehow, I think if we let her write a scene with Logan wearing a pink frou-frou dress and make-up, she'll be only slightly happy.

_Bobby: (shudders)_ I didn't need the mental image, thanks!

* * *

**eXecessive Force.**

"You're kiddin' me?" Tobias asked from across the table. I shrugged in a indifferent way. Tobias had taken some time from my family and Germany to visit me, and catch up on the latest details. Right now I had just finished telling him about when Logan went to Canada and I followed a day later just to save his ass. Apparently he was iffy about Logan staring at my butt as I walked away. Well, I did have something to do with it. "I don't know whether that is cool or not." he told me, sipping from his glass of water, "I mean the guy's a un-reckoned force of power and fury."

"Gee, that sounds an awful lot like Diego." I teased him. He gave me a unimpressed look, "Tobias, relax: I can handle myself." I promised him, putting the dirty dishes into the sink, "I mean I am the only known mutant above a class five, not to mention the wide assortment of abilities I have."

"I know, I know." he sighed heavily, "but still: I get worried about you."

"It's every uncle's right to be worried about their younger relatives and bbe aware of whatever shinanigans we may be concocting in your absence, lest they be dangerous." I agreed playfully, wiping my hands on the tea towel, "And I appreciate the sentiment." He just gave a snort.

"Some job I'm doing, in any case." he stated as we left the kitchen and headed into the den where Bobby was playing a video game, Kitty was reading a book and Ororo was watering the plants. "I mean what kind of uncle lets his niece get her leg bitten to shreds?" he asked, sitting down on the couch as I sat beside Kitty across from him, "Then have her nearly blasted out of the sky by an out of control mutant?"

"Uh, the uncle of a high class mutant who's a magnet for trouble?" Bobby offered from his spot on the floor. Kitty and Ororo muffled their snickers but we heard them none the less. "Oh hardy ha-ha." I retorted sarcastically, "very funny."

"I try to be." Bobby smiled cheekily. I sighed heavily, sorely tempted to hit him over the head with another book. But then that would just kill more braincells, and I don't want to be the one who has to put up a brick-dumb Bobby when we've knocked out all the braincells. If he had much to begin with, that is.

**Hey! Be nice to the kid!**

"Well, granted you are a high class mutant." Tobias agreed, sipping his water, "and you are capable of taking care of yourself. But hey, every uncle has the right to worry about his niece or nephew." There were a few chuckles about the room, which was interrupted when the door burst open and Scott walked in, a man over his shoulder, clearly unconscious. Everyone looked up in shock, Hank popping his head through the door to see what was going on. "This guy knows where Jean is." Scott explained as he dropped the guy onto the floor, like it solved everything, then saw my uncle, "who's he?" he asked with a frown. Why that-that's it!

"That's my uncle, Scott: a HUMAN!" I shouted loudly as I got to my feet, "you idiot! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could've been in? You're just lucky he already knows that we're mutants, otherwise I would've come after your ass!" Before Scott could answer (or point out that I was overreacting, which I knew I was), Logan and Frost entered the room. "What's going on?" Logan asked then spotted the unconscious person on the ground. He looked to me and I simply pointed to Scott. "Summers." He growled dangerously. I tuned out that conversation as I turned to Bobby as he knelt beside the guy. As he turned him over he gulped. "Oh crud." he whispered.

"Is that...is that Harpoon?" Kitty asked. Apparently it was bad news, because Logan looked even more livid than earlier. "Have you completely lost it, Summers?" Logan snarled.

"I'm telling you; he knows!" Scott defended himself.

"He knows nothing, Scott!" I burst out, snapping my head to him, "He's mind is completely blank! He doesn't have any information that relates to Jean!" He looked at me like he wanted to murder me, but Frost laid a gentle hand on his arm. "She's right, Scott. Harpoon doesn't have any information about Jean." she said in a soft voice. I growled to myself before turning on my heels.

"I'll check to see what damage he caused." I muttered to Logan.

"I'll drive you there." Tobias called. Kitty took his empty glass of water before he jogged after me. Clearly, today was a bad day for the X-men, all thanks to Scott.

#######

It didn't take long to get to where Scott had encountered this Harpoon character. Surprisingly all that was needed was Armageddon to wipe a few memories, but that was about it. I envied my avatar for being able to do all the telepathy stuff while I had everything else, but at least it was being used. "So who was that Harpoon guy?" Tobias asked me as he pulled into the mansion's drive way.

"I'm told the X-men weren't the only group formed. A year ago there were more, but because of the blast that destroyed the mansion, they've pretty much disbanded." I explained vaguely as I looked out the passenger side window.

"And Jean is?"

"Scott's girlfriend. She went missing when the blast destroyed the mansion."

"Ouch, tough." Tobias winced as he pulled to a stop, "Well, I better get back the Germany: your mother wants all the news she can hold." I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Have fun with that." I told him as I got out of the car and headed inside the mansion. I checked my watch to see what the time was: nearly 6, and I had work tonight. "Great." I sighed, "therapy." I jogged up the stairs to my room to see Logan coming away from one of them. "So?" I asked him.

"Summers is making a mountain of a mole hill; so we're not going after some ghost lead." Logan explained.

"Excellent: I have work." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me in a skeptical look. "What?" I asked innocently, "granted it's a unpleasant job but it pays good money. That and I get to sing and dance to my hearts content." Logan rolled his eyes at me before snorting softly.

"Summers is probably going to get into trouble tonight, so we might need your help." He stated, "But we'll try to get it done before we make the decision to bring you in." I saucily bumped my hip into his as I walked past to get to my room. It didn't take me long: all I needed to do was pack a gym bag with my outfit, my X-men uniform, make-up and Ipod before having a shower and getting changed into a pair of well worn jeans, a pair of sneakers and a red singlet. '_I'm off now._' I thought to Logan before teleporting from my bedroom to the change room. And I wasn't alone. "Hey there, girl." I looked over my shoulder to see Anita 'Savannah' George at her station, applying make-up.

"Hi, Anita." I smiled back as I took my spot a few places down from her, "Ready for work?" her answer was a dry laugh.

The Foxy Club was in the seedy area of town; not really talked about yet frequently visited. It wasn't my favorite place in town, but it was a hell lot better than the MRD torture chamber, I can tell you that. The bonus of working here was that all the girls who worked with me didn't carre that I was a mutant. Although they did tell me it was because they had some sort of protection from the men who'd get out of control from time to time. Eh, it works for me. As work time got closer, more girls walked in, the chatter starting as we all got ready to work for our money.

"You think I should tell Jerry?" I asked Marie; another friend of mine.

"What? That you might get pulled out on another job?" She asked back, sliding her black bra into place, "he won't like it so much, but what can he do? You're saving the world, risking your neck." She cast me a sly glance. "Perving on Logan."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as several other girls laughed.

"Come on, girl. That guy has gotta be worth the stare." Anita told me, leaning back in her chair, "You told us about him; I'm yet to see just how damn hot this guy is." True, Logan may be driving me to work, but he never came inside. Personally? That'd be one of the wisest decisions he's made so far: if he came in here, it'd be like letting a fox into a barn full of chickens.

"Ha! Are you kidding? If I call him now and cried 'help!' he'd be down here faster than lightning, in gear and ready to shred people to bits!" I laughed at them all.

"And?" they all asked me eagerly. I rolled my eyes and sighed like I was in heaven.

"Dammit, he gets me hotter than summertime in Miami." I moaned weakly, making them all cheer with laughter.

"She's got it bad!" Marie teased me. The owner came in, ordering us to get on stage. Much to my enjoyment we all got on stage and started performing. All I did was sing and dance a little, but that was enough to get the money flying. Christine Aguilera's 'Candy man' and 'Nasty Naughty Boy' were some of the songs on the list before disaster struck. I had just finished the fifth song when who should enter the club but a few Hunters? I gulped back the fear I felt crawling up my throat before quickly getting off stage under the pretense of getting ready for the next song. "Shit, I'm in trouble!" I squeaked as I ran into the dressing room and slamming the door shut.

"Why, what's wrong?" Jenny asked me. There was always a dancer back in the chaning rooms in case trouble hit on stage. Tonight, it was Jenny's turn and for that, I am grateful: she has a more level head than I do.

"There's a couple of Hunters out there." I hissed at her in panic, "Oh god, what do I do? I can't go out there now!" Jenny got up from her station and folded her arms around me comfortingly.

"Whoa, girl, calm down." She soothed me, "Just tell Jerry you had a call from Logan and need to bug out early." The plan had merit, very good merit.

"Thank you God for sending me Jenny Wilson." I praised the Lord before diving for my bag and heading into the shower. After five minutes I stepped out with a towel around my body when I heard a cell phone ring. Damn, mine was still at my station! "Hello, Alenka Grün's phone." I heard Jenny answer politely. I couldn't hear what the conversation was, but Jenny agreed to pass on the message. "Alenka, that was your hunky Logan." she called out (making me cringe as well), "Says you're really needed desperately."

"Can I ask why and who did what this time?" I called back, drying off my body before putting my underwear on then my leather pants. "Uh-huh. He said Summers has gone loco again." Jenny called to me. I cursed creatively before pulling on my boots before walking out with my bag. Jenny held out my phone without question, still reading a magazine at her table. "Logan, what did that moron do now?" I asked as I pressed the phone to my ear, running my hand through my damp hair. "_He's walked into a trap._"He replied in a seriously ticked off voice, "_Do you need us to pick you up from work?_"

"No I'll find you guys." I told him, "Work just got a little dangerous: MRD hunters showed up." I heard Logan curse on the other line. "Yeah, tell me about it. Look, I'm leaving now so I'll find you guys and help out."

"_Hurry._" was all Logan said before hanging up. I did the same before tucking it back into my bag and pulling out my corset.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Jenny commented as she helped me into it, "Deep gravelly voice, rough attitude." I gave her a warning glance which she caught. "All I'm sayin' is go for him, sweetheart." She said in defense, "guys like him don't stay single forever."

"Something tells me Logan will." I smiled before quickly pulling my hair up into a bun, "Right: tell Jerry I'm gone before the MRD catch me."

"See ya." She waved off. I grabbed my bag and hot footed it out the back door.

#######

I ran down a few blocks when a couple of voices caught my attention. "Sir, the mutant escaped from club." A Hunter reported. I skidded to a halt before pressing myself into the shadows; those Hunters sounded awfully close. Just how big was their perimeter?

"Damn, she must've seen us." I heard another voice curse, "Don't worry, Commander: we'll find her and bring her in." My interest rose a few notches. They were looking for me? I guess they must be after my powers, which means I was in real danger just being around here. I was prepared to leave when the third voice made me stop cold. "I hope so, for humanity's sake." It was a cold hard voice, but I could never mistake it.

It was my father's voice.

How did my father know I was a mutant? Must of found out when I was detained. But why is he so eager to find me a bring me in? To convince me to work for them? "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, but why is it important we bring this mutant in?" the first voice asked.

"I don't mind your questioning, soldier. It is important we find this girl because of the danger she represents. Alenka Grün has powers beyond any other mutant we've seen; she can decimate forests in a single blink of an eye, cause tidal waves, rupture volcanoes. It's imperative we find her before she destroys humanity." I felt my stomach tighten and my heart constrict as he went on, "Not only that, but she has made a mockery of my life. She is a spawn of Satan; a damn mutant. How my wife didn't see it is beyond me, but now I must set it all right. After 14 years of injustice." Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, but I struggled not to let myself cry. "But why stop at detaining her?" The first voice asked. There was a pregnant pause when the next few words shattered my heart and broke my spirit.

"Who said we are to detain her? By order of Senator Kelly, every MRD has the right to issue a warrant for her arrest and kill her on sight." Lightning flashed across the sky as my world shrank in on itself. I forced my hands to my mouth to stop me from screaming, but that didn't stop me from sinking to my butt on the ground. "Are you sure we should do that, sir? I've heard she has telepathic powers." The second voice informed him.

"Her telepathic powers are unstable. She won't be able to harm us." my father replied, then got back to business, "since she's no longer here we'll check the other sectors. Move out!" There was a chorus of 'yes sir' before the sound of trucks pulled away.

My eyes closed as tears slipped down my face. My world, and everything in it, was in danger because of my father. "Oh, God...what do I do?" I asked softly.

**Um...how about ducking?** Armageddon asked. I opened my eyes quickly to see a gun pointed at my head. "Shit!" I yelped, teleporting just as the gun fired, appearing a few feet away. I crouched down into an attack position, while my father just looked at me with the world's coldest look. Not even Logan could match this on his best day.

"Looks like you missed, old man." I pointed out to him, while wondering how the hell I managed to miss hearing him approach me?

"No matter." He replied, sliding his weapon into its holster. _:What the...doesn't he want to kill me?:_ I asked myself, confusion written on my face. He saw the look and sneered. "Come on, Alenka. Don't you remember all those shooting games you made me play with you? You know how I like to hunt down my targets."_ :What the hell is he talking about?:_ I asked myself, when the sledge hammer of his subtlety hit me in full force.

All the shooting games we played with each other, he had this one tactic that worked, no matter what: he would pose the threat first, then draw back and make me sweat, trying to figure out where the hell he was and when he would attack. When he finally did I was left shell shocked and demanding a rematch. But this time, I wasn't going to be so lucky.

Because this wasn't a video game with a respawn option.

"So you're gonna scare me by waiting?" I asked him, "Wondering when you're going to attack?"

"Possibly." He agreed, "I know how much you always enjoy that tactic of mine, but you never figured out how to work it." Suddenly a feral grin spread across his face, one that made my insides freeze and tighten uncomfortably. "Just when you needed that information so desperately." he sneered mockingly, and I heard the ever faint sound of a gun with a silencer muzzle attached being cocked. The gun went off, and time slowed down. I leapt to the left, hoping to avoid being hurt, but for some reason the gods decided to hate me tonight, and the bullet hit the right side of my chest from the side, digging deep until it hit a rib bone.

As a result I fell against the wall behind me, gasping from the sudden pain, and vaguely aware that I had let my guard drop when I shouldn't have. _:Logan's gonna be proud of me for that.:_ I thought sarcastically, breathing harshly as my father stood in front of me, the second person standing behind him in the shadows. "Hmm." my father hummed in disinterest, "And I thought hunting you down would be harder than this." My teeth clenched tightly together as I forced myself to look up at my father. He glared down at me, probably feeling particularly superior right now.

It was what he said next that had my guts burning.

"I wonder how hard I'll have to hunt before the rest of your kind is eradicated." He mused out loud, "Including that pathetic team of mutants you hang around with."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I snarled, almost forgetting about the pain in my ribs, but I quickly remembered it when a large heavy booted foot pressing against my chest and forced me back on the ground. I screeched in pain but I doubt anyone was coming to rescue me. My father looked down at me with a feral, smug sneer as he lowered his own gun level with my forehead. "Not so tough without your friends to hide behind, are you?" he taunted, "It's a wonder why that Wolverine even let you join the time if all you do is hide behind him. Unless he plans on using you as a weapon against us human; that being the case, I'll deal with you now." I barely heard a word he said: blood and rage were pounding thunderously in my ears.

That bastard dared to say I was weak? And that I hid behind others?

"I'll show you who's weak here." I growled in a deadly voice, gritting my teeth and feeling adrenaline surging through my body.

With a shout, my body flashed violently with the intensity of the sun, blinding the bad guys. It wouldn't last long, so I grabbed my bag and leapt onto the wall before up onto the roof and ran for it.

So my dad wanted to kill me? Well, he was gonna have a hard time trying to do it. Because I won't let anyone shield me any more.

#######

(Logan's POV)

_:What the hell is taking that girl so long?:_ I growled harshly, taking out three clones before fighting off more. I called her half an hour ago, and she was just leaving so it shouldn't be taking her this long to get here! Unless she got lost.

_This is a class 6 mutant you're talking about, dumb ass_, my conscious scolded me,_ she's got skills that could whup your ass so many times over._

So then where the hell was she?

'_LAYLA!_' I roared mentally, only to hear a sharp shriek echo in the back of my mind followed by a thump and a short curse.

'_Jesus, Logan! Don't do that on my telepathy link!_' I heard her voice chastise me, '_That friggin' scared the lights out of me._' I couldn't help but be a little smug that I still manage to scare her despite being on opposite ends of the town. There was a jab in my mind, coming from her end, probably because of that.

'_Let's see you keep that smugness up when I get there, puppy dog._' she teased. Before I could manage a comeback she dropped the link and left my mind. Oh she was in for it!

More and more copies of the same person appeared, and some tempers were starting to fray when a slim figure dropped from the open ceiling, using the copies I was fighting as a landing cushion. "Hey, sorry I'm late." she said, breathlessly, before arching her back up so she could see her two oncoming targets and pin them down with a bolt of amber energy. "What took you so long?" I bit out, holding my hand out to her. She grabbed it, letting me pull her to her feet. She immediately twirled further into my arms before zapping a few more copies that came at us from behind. "Thanks." I grunted, pulling her against my body and turned to the side to take the weight of some incoming blows. "No problem. How's Cyclops?" She asked me. I bit back a sigh when her breath caressed the side of my neck. _:This isn't the time, ass.:_ I growled mentally.

"He's doing fine." I told her, "think you can end this?"

"I'll need Iceman's help, but yeah." she nodded, and immediately started freezing all of the copies, "Iceman, freeze 'em!"

"Awesome!" he laughed, and the pair of them moved across the room, freezing all of Sinister's henchmen. It didn't take that long for them to get the job down, but it did give me a chance to watch Alenka dance across the room. She moved elegantly, effortlessly avoiding any attacks. Her uniform accentuated her curves, and I find it hard to believe none of the guys she dated ever had her that deeply.

And I will continue to ignore that tightening angry feeling and pretend there was nothing about her that was getting me really bothered.

Still, even as I watched her, something seemed wrong about her.

_After it was all done, we conveyed around the unconscious Scott. "So that's it for now, yeah?" Kitty asked us all, bending over slightly as she rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath._

"I assume so." Hank agreed, hefting Summers's dead weight onto his shoulders, "We should get back to the Institute and let Scott rest in peace."

"I second that!" We turned to see Layla leaning against a wall, catching her breath, and holding her right side. That bad feeling I had before? It was right on the money. I had uncurled my arms from around my chest when Ororo gasped loudly. "Logan, your waist!" Alarmed I looked down to see it covered in smears of blood. Strange, I don't remember getting hit there. At least hard enough to draw this much blood. And it didn't smell like my blood. "Yikes, Logan; you gotta be more careful." Bobby commented lightly, "You wouldn't want to end up like Alenka."

Her name caused everything to click into place. My head shot up, but Layla had moved from her spot, probably to the jet. I brushed past everyone and tracked her scent down, to find her leaning against another wall, breathing heavily again. "Layla, wha-"

"It's nothing." she immediately cut across, "Just a" she paused to wince, "Minor injury." Yeah, right; a minor injury that left a lot of blood. I caught up with her and gave her a once over then spotted the source of the blood: right side of her rib cage. "I can't leave you for a second without you getting hurt, can I?" I asked sarcastically before pulling her up into my arms and carried her to the jet, aware that everyone else was following me. She didn't say anything, but I could already tell what she was thinking. And none of it was pretty.

Well, neither would be the state of whoever shot her: they were going to be mangled so badly no one had a chance of saving them.

* * *

_Bobby:_ Well that's it for another chapter. Boy, Alenka sure catches a lot of bad breaks.  
_Kitty:_ No kidding. BTW, we couldn't find Alenka: we can only hope she hasn't gone off and done soemthing she'll regret. But I did find a note from her, explaining the chapters from 'eXecessive force' to 'Code of Conduct'.  
_Bobby:_ Oh yeah. It's all fast-paced. Meaning it'll happen one right after the other with very, very, _very_ little time inbetween to recover. And yes, Alenka will be the victim of more injuries to come. That being said; there are no new questions for 'Chaos Q&A' but I would like to ask people to do something.  
_Kitty:_ That being?  
_Bobby:_ Well, we have the story, but what about the pictures? I actually wanna see someone take some time and draw a scene from this story!  
_Kitty: (scoffs)_ Bobby...hey, that's actually a good idea! That'll definitely cheer up D-I-N!

OK everyone, the challenge is on: those of you who are artists, either painter or drawer or digital painter whatever you like doing, Bobby and I challenge you to design your own scene based on somthing from Difference-is-normal's story. It can be anything: an action scene, a romance scene-

_Bobby:_ A funny outtake. It's an all-options-open challenge where YOU are the one in charge of the scene. Hey Kitty, what sort of reward should we have?  
_Kitty:_ How about whoever paints the best scene gets to have a oneshot dedicated to them? And no deadline by which everyone has to have their pictures in? Nothing worse than a rushed artist, after all.  
_Bobby:_ Awesome! So that's the 'Kitty and Bobby's Challenge': create a picture based on a scene from In The Heart Of Chaos, and win your very own dedicated oneshot. Just send the link in a PM and let D-I-N marvel at how many great artists are out there in the world!

So that's it from the both of us: we'd better get back to finding D-I-N. Later!


	13. Battle Lines

_Rogue:_ Hey, everyone. Ah'm standing in for D-I-N 'cos she finally got her surgery done, but she's got a swollen lip as a result and can't talk for a week. Anyway, Ah'll do the disclaimer so we can get the show on the road (although if Ah was Logan, Ah'd wanna hold off on it) so here goes: Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has ownership of Alenka, future OC's and any subplots that aren't part of the show. So that's it! Let's get on with it.

* * *

**Battle Lines**

Ever had one of those days were you just have to kill someone, regardless of who they are, because they're on your case and not letting up? I'm having one of those already. It had been a few short hours since we rescue Scott from the lab trap, and since I had my rib cage shot at. Normally, I'd be writhing in pain, but thanks to a few painkillers and my extra dense bone structure I was coping with the pain fairly well. Now I just had another pain to deal with: men with their over protectiveness turned on max. Namely Logan.

"For the last time, Logan, I'm fine." I argued with him, "the bullet's out, Hank's cleared the injury and I'm fit as I'll ever be." Ever since I had got into the medical bay, Logan's been doing nothing other than glaring at me. As soon as the bullet was out and the entry hole stitched and bandaged up, he dropped the bomb that I was off duty till I was better, and had clocked more Danger Room hours than humanly possible to perfect my skills. Insulting much?

"That's not enough, Layla." he snarled back, "Whoever shot you had to be real close enough for that kind of damage. Which tells me you didn't even know that person was there until they got you in the ribs." That really got my anger surging, didn't it? But I refuse to let my anger control me again: I've already brushed against death twice in the last month or so, and I didn't feel ready to be looking over Frodo from heaven. But dammit, Logan was going to get on my nerves, and this was going to end badly.

"Granted, I didn't know about the shooter, but that doesn't mean whoever did it thought I was a mutant. He could've been a drunk with a gun and thought I was a moving shadow." I theorized outloud. Logan just snorted and gave me 'Do you think I'm an idiot?' look.

"If that's true, then why don't you look like you believe it yourself?" He asked me, folding his arms over his chest. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from giving anything away, but giving that I'm dealing with Logan and his uncanny perceptiveness, I was probably in trouble. But I wasn't going to drag him into my problems.

"So I don't believe that myself, big deal." I shrugged off, paying no mind to the pain in my rib cage.

"Yeah, big deal." Logan sneered, "Pretend it's no big deal, let's even forget about the MRD unit that was at your workplace." I pressed my lips together tightly as my gaze locked onto his. I admit, he had a point that the MRD could've been sent there to actually flush me out towards that confrontation in the alley, but Logan (or the quiet Hank) didn't need to know that. In fact no one did.

"Ok so I was a little more concerned with what I saw than where I was going." I admitted.

"A little?"

"All right, a lot!" I snipped at him, "My point is I'd rather not be detained again, so of course I'd be more concerned with what's behind me. Wouldn't anyone else who doesn't have a super nose?" the question hung in the air as Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair, turning his back on me.

"Oh, that's not a good sign." Hank said softly behind me, "Now you're really in for a lecture." Logan was giving me a lecture? Oh please, what right does he have to give me a lecture, aside that of a team leader? Besides, lectures were so ancient history and women have more independence more that don't require being told what to do.

However, when Logan turned back around with the worlds biggest frustrated look ever, maybe it wasn't so wise to mention my lack nose power earlier. And maybe not a good idea to mention I had been really worried that night, and risk more of a lecture. "That's why you need to keep your eyes peeled, Alenka." He spoke, not using my middle name anymore, "You don't have heightened senses to warn you before something happens; you've got to rely on gut instinct, and most of the time it'll get you killed."

"Hey, all the times I've had a gut instinct, it has never been wrong! And if my gut didn't feel anything bad, Armageddon had my back and would warn me with plenty of time to spare." I defended angrily, watching as he turned his back on me again. It was really starting to hurt to hear from anyone, especially Logan, that I'm basically dropping in my skills, when I've been prided for them. That, and it was starting to suspiciously sound like Logan was loosing faith in me, doubting my worth.

A pang in my gut, followed by a slowly growing fear, made me think back to a few hours ago, when I was in that alley way.

_It's a wonder why that Wolverine even let you join the team if all you do is hide behind them._

No...he couldn't really think that, could he?

It wasn't something I wanted to know, but...

"What are you trying to tell me, Logan?" I asked, unable to help the catch in my voice as realization hit me like a freight train at max speed. There was no helping it, or the fear I felt, "Are you saying that I'm just a hindrance to everyone?" That got his attention, as did it Hank's. Logan jerked his head around to look at me, a look of utter confusion. "Wha-no! No, I'm not saying that at all." He started to explain, but the damage was already done. "Yes it is!" I finally exclaimed between sobbing chokes, "Or did you forget what you said just five minutes ago; how I've only relied on my gut to get me out of danger, and not trusted my non-existent heightened senses?"

"All I'm saying is you need more training." He defended roughly, "At one point you're gonna be in a fight on your own, without our help. You, and I, need to know that you can rely on yourself to get the job done without someone's help."

"So I just use you guys as my shield, too?" I half sobbed, tears running done my face now. A breakdown was on the way, hard and fast, and it wasn't helping that Logan was saying all the wrong things he could possibly say. "Alenka, please calm d-" Hank started, reaching forward to touch my shoulder but I stepped away from him backing towards the door. "Tell me the truth!" I erupted at them both, mostly at Logan, "Am I nothing but a hindrance, or do you just keep around because I'm the only Class 6 mutant in history?" They didn't answer me; they just looked to each other in utter confusion, probably thinking 'where the hell did this come from?'. I was wondering this too, but a very tired mind, a stressed body and ragged emotions from learning I was wanted for dead made a clear perspective. "Alenka, please." Hank cooed in a calming voice, as he slowly came forward, "None of us think of you as a hindrance, or merely a tool."

_Unless he plans on using you as a tool against us humans..._

I shut my eyes tight and clamped my hands over my ears, shaking my head. No, No! He was wrong, he had to be! I wasn't a weapon for them to use, and I don't use my friends as shields!

"Alenka?" I vaguely heard Logan's voice ask softly as a large hand touched my shoulder. With that single touch, all my fear and anger was unleashed.

"NO! I'M NOT A WEAPON!" I screeched, "AND I DO NOT HIDE FROM ANYONE!" With a boom to rival the loudest thunder storm, I felt the ground give way beneath me as I teleported.

(Logan's POV)

"Hank!" I choked out, coughing harshly from the amount of smoke in the room, "Hank?"

"I'm here." he coughed back, sounding like he was next to the door. Once it opened all the smoke started to leave the room, giving us an exact damage report. Surprisingly nothing was touched, apart from a few bruises on our parts. "What on earth just happened?" Hank asked once a majority of the smoke had dissipated, leaving us with clean air. "Not a clue." I answered, heading towards the door, "But I'm finding out."

"Is that wise?" Hank called out but I chose to ignore it. I dashed into the elevator, practically punching the up button, and tapped my foot noisily on the ground. As soon as the doors opened I bolted out, nearly running Ororo and Emma over. "Goodness, everyone seems on the move today." Ororo commented.

"Sorry." I apologized distractedly, "Did you see Layla?"

"Yes, she ran up to her room." Emma nodded, "She seemed awfully upset." I bet she was. I bolted past them both, taking the steps up three at a time before coming to the second floor, and striding down to her room. Whatever was eating her had to be bad if she exploded like that, and I needed to find out before it got to her too badly. I stopped in front of her door and started to raise my fist to knock on the wood, when a small sound caught my attention. It sounded like...crying.

I pressed my ear against the wood to hear better, but I was right: someone was crying, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know it was Layla. I pulled away from her door, hanging my head. I couldn't possibly screw this up any further, but it looks like I have. Deciding it was better for her to have some time alone, I softly walked away from her door, making a mental note to ask Ororo to come by later to see if she was ok.

Despite the thought, it didn't do anything to ease the strange clenching in my gut.

#######

(Alenka's POV)

As soon as I had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, the whole room started shaking. "What on earth?" I asked, grabbing the sink to keep myself upright., "What's going on?"

**It's the Brotherhood.** Armageddon answered, sounding disturbed, **They're attacking the mansion. And yes, you are going down there and helping them, even if I have to take over your body and force you.** Seeing as there was no point arguing with him, I quickly dried myself and pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a pink singlet shirt before sliding my arms into a denim jacket and my feet into a pair of sneakers before running out the door and sliding down the banisters.

I heard a thunderous crash and several shouts coming from the front of the mansion, specifically the room with the piano, and hurried over to the door. "Guys, what's wro-" I cut myself off when I saw the damage: everything was trashed beyond belief. The Brotherhood stood proudly on top of the mountain of rubble and dirt that I assumed was how this mess started. "It's now safe to wipe the floor with the X-men." I heard their ringleader Quicksilver gloat smugly, and my fuse for idiots just ran short.

"Don't count on it, Loser-hood." I shot back, catching their attention, "Unlike your sorry hides, we don't go down after one hit." they didn't look impressed, so I raised my left hand and concentrated on the guy in the tin suit, sending a whole lot of lightning bolts his way. He grunted when each bolt hit his body, backing from the force of them until he finally keeled over into a KO.

Deciding that he was out for the count I turned my attention to around me, seeing everyone else having their own battles. I didn't know who to help next when something ran past me at super speed, knocking me to the side. My back hit something warm, and I only prayed it was an X-men while I tried catching my breath and got my sense of balance back. "Layla, are you ok?" I turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder, and saw Logan looking back at me in concern, his arms wrapped around my stomach as he held me up.

"Been better." I replied, coughing slightly, "Just winded." He seemed uneasy by the response but we didn't have time to discuss my health. When we heard a loud cringe-worthy crunch, we looked up to see Quicksilver had run at Kitty. Only she phased through at the right time, and he ran right into the marble pillar by the doorway, putting the KO's at 2 them, 1 us.

"Watch out!" Kitty yelled at us, eyes wide in panic. Logan looked up and swore harshly before practically throwing me towards her before the ground shook violently. As Kitty helped me to me feet, I glanced back at where I had only been moments before, and spotted the giant hole in the ground. "Uh..." was the only intelligent sounding thing to come out of my mouth.

"Blob did a cannon ball on Logan." she explained, the pair of us wincing at the amount of pain Logan would be in once he stopped. Since Blob, Avalanche and Quicksilver - "Yeow!" Add Toad to the list—were unconscious, all that was left was the girl and a visor-less Scott. We all ducked from the various laser blasts, but I was unfortunate to be caught in the blast range, and took one in the chest.

"Alenka!" I heard a few voices shouted as I hit the ground, rolling till I stopped against the wall, with what felt like a nasty gravel rash on my thighs and calves. Add that to landed on my right side, everything was just hunky dory today. Groaning, I managed to push myself up onto my knees, ignoring the bits of rubble biting into my knees and palms. "Are you ok?" I heard someone ask as a hand rested on my back, indicating they were talking to me. "I've had worse." I answered, wincing as I looked down at my left palm and noticing a few tiny areas where I was bleeding. I don't want to know how bad my legs looked. A large dark blue-gloved hand gently grabbed my left wrist, turning it slightly to get a better look. My head lifted when I realized just whose hand that was and watched as Logan inspected my hand. "Wha-" I started to ask, but my mind literally froze when Logan brought the palm of my hand closer and gently kissed it, as if to make it some reason, it did feel better. A lot better.

Without another word he eased my arm around his shoulders and slid his other arm underneath my legs, pulling me out of the rubble and to where everyone else was congregating, before gently easing me onto my feet, keeping his arm around my waist and my body leaning against his in case I fell. How that would be possible, I don't really know.

_Nor do you care._ My subconscious purred softly.

'Ignoring that!'

"So somebody mind telling me what got this party started?" I asked them all, "As I remember it, the Brotherhood didn't make house calls."

"They don't." my head turned to the direction of a new girl in our midst. She was as tall as me, with lighter brown hair with streaks of white. She wore a green and yellow uniform with a brown jacket, and gloves. "Thought as much." I murmured softly before raising my voice a little, "And you are...?"

"Rogue." She answered simply, not offering her hand for me to shake.

"Rogue's ability is...well, unique." Hank started to explain, looking really unsure, "She absorbs memories, strength and—if in contact with a mutant- their powers as well." My eyebrows rose up slightly as I looked from Hank to the new girl. "So basically you're an absorber." I stated simply.

"Pretty much." she agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded slowly...and kicked Logan's shin, making him groan in pain softly. "Before the explosion, Rogue was a part of the X-men." He gritted out, "Because her powers make her unable to touch anyone, things have been pretty rough on her." _'Minx. That freakin' hurt.'_

_'Does it look like I give a care at the moment?'_ I asked him sarcastically, _'And you're a freakin' baby; complaining about me kicking you in the shin! Next time, I'm aiming right for the-'_

"Nevertheless, Rogue is right." Emma interrupted, sending a soft glare our way before addressing all of us, "This was all a diversion." A what now? I mentally shushed Armageddon before he could make a sassy attempt at explaining what Frost was telling us. I've had enough of one idiot tonight, I don't need another.

"A diversion, from what?" Bobby asked. That question was answered due to the arrival of a shocked Forge. "Guys!" He called out, appearing in the doorway, "Something's happening! You should see this." Kitty, however, promptly marched over to him and got in his face. "And where the heck were you?" She demanded him. He only grinned sheepishly.

"Enough, Kitty." I gently scolded her, "We clearly have bigger problems to worry about."

#######

My words had never rung more true. We all moved to the monitor room where Forge picked up a remote and turned them all on, showing reports of all the MRD facilities having been just recently attacked. "It was a diversion." Logan growled, his attention half between the news reports and rubbing antiseptic solution on my legs and palms. And boy didn't that sting a lot? "Magneto wanted us out of the way so he could take down the MRD."

"Oh, jo-Ow!" I hissed lightly, glaring at him, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." He, Hank and the others answered simultaneously. I just huffed silently to myself, wincing every so often when the antiseptic solution hit a sensitive spot. "Only the central facility hasn't been attacked yet." Forge informed us, pressing a button on the remote control to show us an image of the facility and the surrounding area. "Hang on, I'm confused." Bobby pipped up, confusion in his voice, "Magneto just took out the MRD. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Usually, it would be." I answered him, making them all look at me, "But we're dealing with Senator Kelly; he's not the sort of man to shrug his shoulders and forget about a big thing like this. Kelly will just use this to further his campaign against our kind, Bobby, which means Magneto will get the war he's always wanted."

"And thank's to the Professor, we've seen where that war leads." Ororo finished for me. The air hung thick with the heaviness of the situation, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were going to take this hard.

"Right then!" Bobby suddenly spoke up, getting to his feet and spinning around to face us, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "what's the plan of attack?" He asked all those with blank faces, "Doesn't have to be something really huge and fancy like the Battle at Waterloo, but some plan would be nice." And the air of heaviness turned to one of disbelief.

"You know it's a bad sign when I get freaked out by Bobby doing an exact imitations of someone's attitude." Logan commented lowly as he finished cleaning my left shin, "Especially if it's your attitude he's mimicking."

"Really? I find it quite refreshing." I replied lightly, "But he does have a point. So...plan A?" And once again, another 'off the top of my head in less than five seconds' plan from Logan.

"Those who aren't in their uniforms better be and ready by the Blackbird in five minutes, other wise you'll get left behind." he ordered then looked at me with a mock glare, _'And that goes double for you.'_

_'Oh, so now you want me back on active duty?'_

_'Can't I admit I made a lot of mistakes?'_ I actually had to pause to let it all sink in. I mean, Logan apologizing is a rare thing to come by, and shouldn't be taken lightly. But just a simple sorry wasn't going to make up for him being an asshole. My flickered my glance up at his face, and saw he expected an answer.

"That isn't going to make up for earlier." I sighed heavily, getting to my feet, "But I'll leave it, for now." I then teleported myself into my room and changed into my uniform. 'Remind me to patch the hole up when I have a free moment.' I told Armageddon as I slipped my hair into a bun and sliding the Chinese hairpin before teleporting into the hanger bay...and landing in Logan's awaiting arms. 'Traitor.' I groused softly to my second spirit, only to hear him snicker at me. "Why is it I always land in your arms?" I asked him as he set me down.

"Not a clue." He replied with a smug grin, "I just have that appeal on women."

"..." Words, that were fit to insult the cocky asshole before me, seem to fail me at this point.

* * *

The Blackbird sailed through the air towards the facility, its passengers fidgety with worry about whatever trouble Magneto had conjured up this time. "Look's like they're in the thick of it." Logan informed the rest of us. I noted the few helicopters hovering above the central facility, their spotlights fixed on the roof. "Question is, who's inside." I prompted as I stood behind Hank, resting my arms on the back of his chair. The question was left for the time being when a giant fireball flew from the entrance hole of the facility and through the sky...towards us! "Incoming!" Hank cried even as Logan veered the jet to the left, making everything go sideways for a few seconds. "Holy great balls of fire, Batman!" I exclaimed, craning my neck around to watch the smoke trail, "I hate to be the person in that thing."

"What makes you think it's a person?" Rogue asked.

"Only one way to find out." Logan cut across my response, "So strap in, Robin, it's gonna get rough."

"Oh, very cute, you two." Kitty groused as the jet turned around and followed whatever just flew past us, "We could be fighting something really powerful, and you two are having a laugh!"

"Puh-lease; we have a class 6 lucky charm on our side." Bobby scoffed dismissively, "what could possibly go wrong?"

A few minutes later and Logan landed the jet in the middle of the street, a few metres away from the smoking crater. Before the engine had fully cooled we were out and standing at the rim of the crater. Let's just say they were pret-ty shocked. "Oh, this is bad." Ororo gulped as the smoke started the clear away.

"Yeah." Logan agreed, his eyes never leaving the prone figure at the bottom of the crater, "Juggernaut." Juggernaut, to me at least, didn't look that impressive. OK, sure, he was a really, really huge and had muscles that defied explanation, and wore a metal dome helmet, but to be honest he really didn't look that big a deal. "Wait a minute." Bobby gulped in fear as everyone else looked down at the unconscious person in shock, "Juggernaut, as in the unstoppable Juggernaut? The totally invulnerable Juggernaut?"

"That'd be the one." Hank confirmed with a single nod. I looked from the prone figure (I think I was meant to fear) to the rest of my team with an unimpressed look. "I fail to see the horror."

"Juggernaut's a real pain to stop." Scott explained to me, "Literally; once he gets into motion, you can't stop him for anything. That and he's really strong, stronger than a former team mater of ours. Juggernaut even put Logan into a coma for three whole months with his spinal cord broken in several places. It took him almost half a year to heal properly." My own spinal cord straightened up involuntarily as I looked with muted shock at Scott before turning my gaze onto Logan. He caught my look and nodded, confirming the story.

"Holy..." I trailed off to gulp, loudly, and looked back at the Juggernaut with fear, "I-i-if he could do th-that to Logan, then..."

"Then what could do this to him?" Kitty finished my sentence with a small gulp.

The answer?

**Ho-ly shit!** Armageddon exclaimed loudly (the same way Jeff Goldblum's character did in Independence Day, I might add) as a tremendous roar filled the air, followed by the biggest—and I mean biggest!-astral body of neon red I have ever seen. I mean, it was freaking huge!

"Never mind." Kitty quickly said.

#######

"Ho-ly crap!" I exclaimed loudly as we watched in stunned horror and morbid fascination as this giant behemoth stomped it's way through the surrounding buildings, much like a raging Godzilla through Tokyo, decimating everything in its path. "Ok, a plan would be good right about now!" Bobby stated loudly, probing anybody for anything. Logan immediately launched into action.

"Frost; go up in the Blackbird with Forge and try to shut that thing down. Keep us in telepathic contact." He started barking orders, "Chaos, go with them in case that thing takes a swipe at the jet." Frost and Forge moved but I didn't. "Beast, Rogue, Shadowcat; protect the crowds. Storm, Cyclops, Iceman; you're with me."

"And you're doing what?" I asked him as everyone split off.

"Guess." he replied, unsheathing his claws, "better get going; between you and Frost, you should stop that thing."

"Aren't you forgetting that I can't use my telepathy as freely as her?" I half cried out. Logan turned gave me a look that said not to argue with him. "Even if I could, I don't think I can." I added afterwards, "I mean, this thing it's -it's too big, even for me a-"

"Layla." Logan interrupted me in a calm voice, his hand resting on my shoulder gently, "You can do this. I've got faith you can pull it off by yourself." The realization of what Logan was saying now and earlier hit me: he was trying to apologize, and that he believed my skills were beyond the set bar. And that he was going to support me, even when I think I've failed. A new sense of appreciation and awe settled in me for him, but I didn't have the time to deal with it.

My mouth dropped open slightly but only for a few seconds before I shut it again and nodded determinedly. "Got it." I promised him before gesturing to my shoulders, "Could you?" He didn't need further asking; once my back was to him, he quickly sliced the skin, allowing my black wings to unfurl. As soon as they were ready I shot up into the air after the Blackbird, hovering above it should anything bad come this way. _'Are either of you reading this thing?'_ he asked the both of us.

"_Negatory, boss man."_ I answered him both aloud and mentally.

"_Neither am I. It's very odd; its as if there's static in its mind."_ She answered. Despite Logan dropping the link, I still heard what was being said in the jet. _"Wow; you couldn't read Rogue's mind, and now this?"_ Forge commented, _"I thought you were-"_ He cut himself off when he saw the unhappy look Frost was giving him, _"D-did I say that outloud?"_

"_Yeah, you did."_ I replied dryly, pausing before I mentally slapped him upside the back of his head, with a resounding thwack which made him exclaim in pain.

_'And you call _me _a sadist?'_ A teasing voice growled playfully on my telepathic link.

"A slap to the back of the head is a wake up call, Logan." I called across to him as he hovered in the air beside Ororo, thanks to her mini tornado holding him up, "Anything else would be an insult."

"I hate to interrupt the banter, but could you make the call already, Logan?" Ororo asked him politely.

"I'll do you one better, Storm." I called to he before flying behind Logan. With a smirk on my face and a well placed kick to his butt, he went sailing just as he said 'Now!'. I loved getting pay back on him! All four of them made desperate attempts at getting this thing to slow down, much less stop, but it was proving more difficult than previously thought. _"If anyone has a plan B, now would be the time to share it."_ I called to everyone via telepathy as I protected the Blackbird from whatever debris might headed its way.

I saw Logan land on the creatures chest, his claws sinking in deep to keep him in place, and was about to start hacking into whatever it was when he pause. He was saw something that made his eyes open wide, but just then a large blast of energy shot at him, making him fly backwards towards me. "Ooph!" I grunted as I caught him, but the force of it still sent us hurtling backwards, tumbling through the air before Logan's back hit a wall and started to fall. Since he had his arms around my waist, he dragged me with him and seeing the ground was fast approaching I quickly folded my wings inside my body and managed to free one of my hands to create a gust of wind to soften our landing. The force of the air pocket I created, plus the debris that fell down around us, made a small crater in the ground, but when Logan's back made impact with the ground, the crater grew a bit bigger.

"Ouch." I groaned softly, bracing my hands on either side of Logan's waist to support my upper body up to see what sort of damage had been done. The only damage was our fearless man of metal being out of it for a while, no damage to me because his body absorbed most of the force and shock, and the monster slowly stomping its way towards us. **Now would be a good time to wake Logan up.** Armageddon told me. I didn't argue that point.

Pulling myself out of Logan's arms and kneeling by his side, I gently slapped his cheek, glancing upwards in case the monster got too close. "Come on, Logan." I pleaded through gritted teeth, "Wake up. Wake up!" Rogue and Kitty ran over, their own voices joining me into waking him up. "Dammit Logan!" I shouted, "This isn't the time for a sleep! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!" It was enough to get him awake, groaning and in pain, but awake nevertheless. "Logan, are you ok?"Rogue asked him as I eased him into a sitting position, one hand on the back of his shoulder, the other pressed on his chest. "It's...a girl." He wheezed out, coughing, "It's a little girl up there." There? He didn't mean-

A thunderous crash followed by a roar signaled the monster was coming further this way, destroying more things in the process. _:That thing is a little girl?:_ I asked sarcastically.

"_I broken through the static."_ Frost's voice interrupted our musings, _"The girls name is Tildie. Juggernaut has placed a device on, something that's causing her to lash out. She can't stop, you'll have to remove the device!"_

"And how do she expect us to do that?" Logan growled as he tried getting to his feet.

"Don't know. Sit down, will you?" I snapped at him, putting my hands on his shoulders to force him back down, "Wait until you've fully healed, and don't say you already are." He gave me an odd look, just like Rogue.

"What?" I snipped at them both, "I'm a little moody, so sue m-KITTY, NO!" The cause for my scream was that Kitty was running towards the giant creatures leg, obviously with the intent of phasing into it. "Beast, stop her!" Logan roared, catching his attention just as Kitty phased through him.

"Why are we trying to stop her?" Rogue asked. Kitty and Hank were right at the creatures leg, but when she tried to phase through, she just bounced right back with enough force to push Hank with her and knock them both out cold. "That's why." I told Rogue grimly, "That creature is made up of an energy that not even Kitty can phase through."

"Like what, though?" Logan asked, "There's not a lot that can stop her."

**One thing can.** Armageddon informed me in a firm voice, **Not a lot of people can do it, and it's not entirely- **

"Get to the point, Armageddon, please." I cut across him out loud. Rogue looked to Logan for the answer, and I'm sure he was answering her while I listened to someone else. **It's highly likely that Tildie can manifest her subconscious into something tangible.** Armageddon explained to me, **Like her nightmares turn real. That's why Kitty can't phase through: her powers alone won't be enough to break through the barrier.** Oh crap; if it's one thing worse than having a kid having a nightmare, it's a mutant kid having a nightmare that turns itself into a 50 foot monster. "We've gotta find a to wake her up." I informed Rogue and Logan, the former helping me get the latter onto his feet. But it looked like Logan had other plans for me and Rogue.

"Layla, get out of here." Logan ordered, "Take Rogue and go."

"What?"

"Find Nightcrawler, Angel; any X-men you can!" he growled, "We'll hold it off till you get back."

"You're not serious!" Rogue exclaimed, sharing my thoughts as she gestured wildly to that thing, "Kitty can't phase through it, and your claws can't do the job either! You need our help!" With that in my mind I turned to head towards the others, but Logan latched his hands onto my shoulders and pulled me back against him.

"No!" he growled, his eyes glaring into mine.

"Rogue wasn't giving a suggestion."

"Neither is what I'm asking you, Layla." he said over top of me, his grip tightening just a little bit, "If the rest of us don't make it, you and Rogue have to keep being the X-men; we can't let Xavier's future happen."

"So you're just gonna let that thing step over you till we find help, which could be on the other side of the world?" I asked him flatly.

"I'm asking you to take over if I don't come back." He told me firmly. He...Say wha?

"What?" I half shrieked, Rogue doing the same. Logan didn't say anything or do anything, except for leaning forward and pressing a firm kiss against my forehead then running to join the others. I could only watch him run, stunned and frankly dumbfounded at several things, but Logan just telling me I was his successor...? Oh, hell no!

"OK, I don't care what that moron says!" I declared determinedly, "But I'm not planning on being the leader any time soon. Rogue!" she jerked in surprise as I rounded on her, apparently surprised at Logan's actions as well as I. "Absorb Kitty's and Juggernaut's powers: we're going to get Tildie out of there." She stared at me for a second, deciding whether she should or not probably, before nodding.

"Got it." She agreed before running off to do as I asked her. Once she had both there powers, we ran towards the creature's foot where Logan, Bobby and Scott where doing their best to stop the creature. Along the way I grabbed a piece of metal, probably a support structure from somewhere, and melded the piece around my right hand to help with what I was about to do next. The boys ran right past us, Bobby calling out for us to stop. "What are you two doing!" Logan yelled as the giant foot came down.

"Let's go, Rogue!" I exclaimed and doing my best to ignore Logan's shouts, "You hold it, I'll make an entrance for us."

"You bet." she agreed, raising both her arms above her head. The foot came down on top of her hands, but with Juggernaut's strength she was able to hold it up. "Guys, run!" I ordered them, flicking my right hand slightly. The metal coating that went up my forearm shot forward into three claws, much like Logan's. With a power burst from Armageddon's part, I was able to slice through the foot, looping my arm around Rogue's waist just in time before she shot up through it. We floated all the way up towards the chest area, where the little girl was stationed. She looked like she was in a trance, pale red tendrils flowing from her back, her eyes glowing sunlight yellow. "Once we get the device off her, how do we get her to stop?" Rogue asked me as she reached behind the girls neck and found the little bug responsible for the whole mess.

**You could always try singing to her.** Armageddon offered me.

Rogue crushed the little device in her hand, ending its control over Tildie. The glow disappeared from her eyes as she looked frantically around her. "I...I can't stop!" she pleading, starting to cry, to look to us for help, "Please, help me!" In a single moment of clarity, I knew what I needed to do.

I offered the little girl a gentle smile before wrapping my arms around her, cradling her head against my shoulder where she could hear my heartbeat. I started humming a tune from a song my mother would sign, before I started to sign the words themselves.

"Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart

never to part

Baby of mine.

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little your

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold your

What they'd give just for the right to hold you?"

Tildie's eyes were growing heavier with each word that I sang, but she was getting sleepy enough for the nightmarish creature she had conjured to start disappearing. I hummed a little more, as we finally made ground level before singing the last of the song.

"From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine."

With a small yawn, Tildie's sleepy eyes looked up at me one last time, a question lingering behind them. "Who..." she started to ask sleepily, "Who are you?" I smiled sweetly as I felt someone kneel behind me, resting their hand on my shoulders. "We're the X-men." I told her softly, rubbing the top of her head, "You're safe, little one. Rest now." She gave me a weak smile before closing her eyes, turning her head into my shoulder and nestled in for a deep sleep. Smiling was the only thing keeping me from squealing; little kids were my soft spot. "You're pretty good with kids, Layla." Rogue commented, watching Tildie sleep peacefully, "You a mother?"

Nothing could stop the bright red blush blossoming over my face while a few people behind me laughed gently. "No." I answered her, gathering Tildie in my arms and standing up, "I do have a little brother though, so it was kinda natural for me to sing Tildie to sleep."

"Oh." She simply said, blushing a little.

"Mind you, given how I'm usually the one who cooks, cleans, keeps Bobby, Kitty and Forge in line; I might as well be a mother." I commented lightly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Logan agreed from close behind me to my right. I just looked at him blandly over my shoulder, making him raise his hands in a surrender gesture. "Just sayin', is all." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him before turning to the others. "We better get back before anything else happens." I told them all, "Beside; I'm pretty sure Tildie could do well with a sleep in a warm bed."

"What happens if she turns into a 50 foot tall monster again?" Scott asked.

"That, I think, Alenka has a handle on." Hank commented, making everyone but Rogue and myself chuckle.

"Who's Alenka?" She asked innocently. No one said anything as Bobby and Kitty pointed to me, adding to her confusion.

"My name is Alenka Layla Grün; Logan just uses my middle name because it irritates me to no end, and he enjoys shooting my nerves." I explained to her whilst giving a mock glare to said man over my shoulder. "Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Pretty darn sure." I agreed with a final tone, "Not to be rude, but I repeat my earlier suggestion of leaving before trouble hits." No one argued with that. We loaded ourselves into the Blackbird, and started making our way back home. I sat in the back with Tildie curled up against me, and with the gentle chatter around me, I took a page from her book and resting my head back against the head rest. It didn't take my longer for exhaustion to creep over me and draw me into a peaceful sleep, where even the sounds of everyone talking around me were drowned out.

* * *

When I woke up the next time, it took me a few minutes to realize I was in my room, curled up underneath my covers. Leaning up on my elbows, I looked over at my beside table for my alarm clock, which read 12pm. "Lunchtime? Geez, I slept well." I commented outloud, sitting fully upright and stretching my arms over my head with a yawn. As I opened my eyes, there was a surprise waiting for me on my desk, one that I didn't notice earlier.

Trust me, I would have noticed earlier if there was a bunch of flowers staring you in the face. And not just any flowers either; these were a really wide variety; Acacia, Arborvitae, Campanula, Coriander and Dandelion! "Um...ok." I said softly before climbing out of bed and crossed over to the bunch of flowers. There wasn't any booby traps that I could sense, so I guess they were safe. 'Armageddon, did anyone come into my room?' I asked him, but I only heard him snoring like a chain saw before he gave a loud snort and smacked his lips together. **Wha-huh? Someone say somethin'?** He asked sleepily. Well, no point getting an answer out of him. I picked up the large bunch of flowers and found a small white envelope underneath them. **Who are the flowers for?** Armageddon asked sleepily.

'Me, apparently.' I answered him, opening the envelope and taking out the note inside. There wasn't much written there, just a simple message:

_To the darkest angel,_

_descending from heavens above,_

_I offer that which I held near_

_for so many long years._

_The Demon._

**I don't know if that's meant to be sweet, or corny.** Armageddon pointed out to me, sounding fully awake and displeased, **But either way, that's creepy!**

"To you, maybe, but it actually seems rather sweet." I murmured outloud before sniffing the flowers, "Still, I wonder who sent them?" Seeing as the answer wasn't likely to come to me, I got dressed and headed downstairs, the bouquet in hand and slipping the note into my pocket. When I walked into the kitchen, Rogue, Ororo and Hank were sitting at the table, enjoying lunch of sandwiches. "Afternoon, all." I greeted as I fetched an empty vase from one of the lower cupboards. "Hello, Alenka." Ororo greeted kindly, "My, those are beautiful. Where did you get them?"

"My room; someone left them there." I explained as I filled the vase with water then placed the flowers inside, "What worries me is why me and how they got in the mansion without being seen. Not to mention what this person's intentions might be."

"Well, as for the why, maybe someone wants to send a personal message of the heart." Hank offered, eyeing one of the coriander flowers. _:Message of the heart?:_ I asked myself before my hand went to my pocket and pulled out the note. Once it was in the light, I reread the message out loud for them to hear: "To my darkest angel, descending from heavens above, I offer that which I held near, for so many long years. The Demon." I looked at them, each had thoughtful faces on.

"Well, whoever it was, they were original enough to write their own poem." Rogue complimented, "Ah haven't heard much of somethin' like that before."

"Nor I." Hank agreed, "But it does fit with the flowers." At the lost expression on my face, Ororo took over explaining for me. "A few centuries ago, a man wrote a book about the language of flowers: each different flower has their own meaning." She started, "For example, the acacia flowers mean secret love. Arborvitae means everlasting friendship and Campanula for Gratitude."

"What about the Coriander and Dandelion?" I asked her, setting the flowers in the middle of the table. She exchanged a look with Hank before turning back to me, with a small troubled look on her face. "They worry me: Coriander is often symbolized as lust, and the Dandelion for coquetry."

"Co-what-try?" Rogue and I both asked her.

"Coquetry. In other words flirting." Hank quickly explained. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at the flowers. "So in other words, some strange person who I'm probably friends with, is lusting for me, has a secret love with me in it, and is trying to flirt with me at the same time?" I asked them both.

"That, and they're grateful for something you did, or are doing." Rogue added, taking one of the campanulas and gently sniffing it. Still, it didn't do anything to ease my discomfort. "But who's 'The Demon'?" I asked them all, "I mean it's one thing to have a normal guy sending you flowers; I'm more concerned if this guy is actually a mutant that could harm someone to get to me."

"Actually, that name does ring a bell, I think." Ororo commented, "It was a long time ago, and I can't quite remember the face, but I do remember hearing about a mutant called 'The Demon'; I think Professor Xavier mentioned him once." The professor knew him?

"Well in that case, I'm going down to have a chat with him." I declared, "Flattered as I am, I don't want this mutant hurting anyone because of me." They all nodded in agreement as I left the room, talking amongst themselves afterwards. All sorts of questions ran through my head, the most important being just who the heck was this guy, and why is he sending me flowers?

And worst of all, was he dangerous enough to harm any of my friends?

* * *

_Rogue:_ Well that's it for another chapter. Uh *reading from a clipboard* well, according to this, no one's posted in any questions, links for artwork. Wow, that's kinda sad. Ah guess Ah better put out a reminder:

D-I-N would like to know what questions y'all might have for her, so don't be shy about asking them 'cos they will get answered in the Chaos Q&A section. Also, if anyone wants to make artwork based on something they've read in this story, you're more than wlecome to do so, so long as you give credit where due and you send a link to D-I-N, 'cos she really wants to see it.

Well, that's it from everyone here, so we'll see you the next time a chapter is up loaded. Though, just to warn ya, it might be a while: D-I-N's struggling to get through the start of Badlands.

See ya!

**

* * *

**

Battle Lines


	14. Stolen Lives

Hey everyone! I'm back and feeling better! Ok, then let me get the disclaimer done so we can get this story started!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Wolverine and the X-men, I only own the character Alenka, other OC's and subplots that aren't X-men lore.

OK, that's done! Let's get this story! To the Batmobile! *zoom*

* * *

**Stolen Lives**

I hate waking up before I'm ready to wake up naturally.

I felt the side of my bed lurch as someone heavy sat down beside me, resting their hand on my shoulder and gently shaking me awake. "Layla, wake up." I groaned in protest as Logan's voice pierced my sleep clogged mind, trying to get me awake.

"Better be a damn good reason for you waking me up, Logan." I slurred sleepily as I cracked one eye open to look up at him, "'cos I'm really tired, and sun ain't up."

Really tired was a friggin' understatement: after having to save Tildie early yesterday morning and getting the flowers from 'The Demon', I had a long talk with Xavier about who the guy could be. Turns out that not even the professor knows that much about him except for a few pieces of information that got me nowhere. After that conversation, I tracked down Frost and Forge to see what was the surveillance tapes, but they came up with nothing. So with a worried disposition I sought out Logan, Bobby and Kitty and trained with them in the Danger Room. Even after the session was over, I still kept training, only pausing for a drink break and something to eat before I was back into it. So let's just I didn't get to sleep till about 1 am, and was bone tired and aching everywhere with this 'Demon' character in my mind, worrying when he'll deliver next, if at all.

"So?" I prodded him, rolling over onto my back and opening both my tired eyes.

"I need you to watch over the others for me today." He started, looking down at me, "Someone called me this morning, saying Kristie could be in trouble." My mind wasn't connecting things properly, but enough to remind me who Kristie was.

"Need my help?" I yawned behind my hand.

"No; I just said I need you to watch the others for me." He replied, placing his hand on my shoulder as I tried sitting up and gently pushed me back down, "Besides, you need the sleep; pushing yourself so far is gonna hurt after it all ends."

"I seem to recall it was you who said I needed to push myself." I grunted before rolling over and closing my eyes, "Fine; I'll watch over everyone today. Need help, hollar me."

"Thanks." he replied, a bit breathlessly. But he didn't move, and the air turned dangerous, "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Wha-hat?" I moaned, desperately needing my sleep.

"These flowers." Before he even finished the words I was sitting up and eyes opened so fast it could've given me whiplash, instead I just looked over to what Logan had pointed out on my bedside table. It was a single small branch of pale lavender Bellflowers, wrapped in uncreased tinfoil. My stomach tightened as I spotted the note that came with them. "Not the same guy, not the same guy." I chanted over and over as I reached for the note and quickly read it, cringing at the message:

_Though we may be busy,_

_and often left dizzy,_

_I shall think only of you_

_with my heart, lest it be true._

_The Demon._

"Oh great, him again." I groaned them looked up at Logan, who was giving me an unimpressed look. He opened his mouth to demand who sent the flowers, but I pressed my right index finger against his lips. "A; it's too early for you to flay my hide. B; Don't you need to see Kristie?" He had that face that really wanted to argue, but that wasn't until he realized that I did have good points. "Fine." he mumbled against my finger, "Just...don't so anything stupid today." I grunted in sarcastic agreement before pulling my finger away and curling underneath my blankets, ready for sleep. Logan patted my shoulder before getting off my bed, making it lurch_ again_ and left my room, closing the door quietly.

#######

"_You've been getting flowers from a mystery man?_" Jayne asked in an incredulous tone over her end of the conversation. At a more appreciative time after having Logan wake me up, the first thing I did was check surveillance. But would you believe it? The slimy git leaving me flowers wasn't there. He knew our system, at lest well enough to know where the cameras are. After the little success in the security room, I trudged through the mansion trying to find Ororo. My luck, she was in the kitchen with the rest of the team. When she saw me with the Bellflowers, she smirked knowingly. After explaining to everyone what happened, I kindly got her to explain what the flowers meant this time. Imagine my chagrin when she said Bellflowers meant 'thinking of you'?

"Not only that, but he's an original poet." I added, pausing in the conversation to take a bite out of my toast. And don't think Kitty didn't give me lovey-dovey hell for that, either. On the other end of the phone, I heard Jayne gave a lady-like snort (which at times contradict her personality) before chuckling. "_Oh, I bet this guy is._" she agreed, "_So why's it a problem?_"

"Because A; I don't know who the guy is, B; he signs off with a slightly fear-inducing name and C; he's good enough to break into my room while I'm sleeping, leave the flowers and be gone. All without waking me up!"

"And seeing as you sleep like a log doesn't help." Scott teased me lightly. I just replied with a glare that very easily said 'a kick to the ass with your name on it is coming', and he knows I deliver my threats. "_Well, when you put it like that, it does sound like a big deal._" Jayne started talking, diverting my attention from my future punching bag, "_If you want, I can come over and help you with bugging your room._" I opened my mouth to answer, but immediately caught myself. I never told Jayne I was a mutant, and since her grandpa was killed by one and she has a fear of us...I don't think her coming here would be such a grand idea. "_Alenka?_" Jayne asked, bringing me back into the present.

"Um...Actually, how about we spend the day out?" I asked her, hedging around the question, "One of the students have a pretty nasty cold." I mentioned for someone to actually start coughing to help make my lie more believable. Thankfully it was Bobby who came to my rescue, and practically hocking up a lung. "_Ewww! Man, does that kid sound dead?_" Jayne groaned exaggeratedly.

"Tell me about it." I agreed, wincing, "Doesn't help him if that fit just turned him whiter than Emma's shirt." And it was true; Bobby just turned himself white in order to help me. While Hank tended to Bobby, Jayne and I agreed to meet each other down at the local mall, and she demanded I bring the two poems so she could read them. After sliding my cell phone shut, I just realized a problem. "Crap; I forgot Logan's favor." I groaned, kneading my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Which was?" Emma asked.

"He asked that I watch over everyone today." I answered, pausing for a few seconds before making a 'whatever' noise with my lips. "Aw what the hell; he ain't gonna know I played hooky." I commented as I got to my feet and started to leave the room.

"Well said." Hank chuckled, "Besides we have everything under control."

"And if Demon leaves anymore flowers, we'll let you know!" Kitty called after me, making me groan.

I headed back into my room and had a quick shower, changing into a pair of well worn bootleg jeans (I swear they shrink everytime in the wash; I have to suck in my gut slightly just to pull the zip up and button them!), my old hiking boots, a white wife beater and a black button-down shirt which I left open. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, leaving my fringe down but sweeping it to the right side of my head, holding it back with a black hair clip. I grabbed my phone and wallet, placing them in my back pocket before grabbing my house keys and the two 'love' poems before sliding them into my front pockets. "Ok, I'm gone for the day." I called out as I walked down the stairs and towards the front door, "If anyone needs anything, call me."

"Will do!" I heard several voices call back. I smiled to myself before closing the door and started heading towards my destination.

* * *

I was at the designated place Jayne said we should met at, but for some odd reason, she wasn't there. Oh well. I shrugged to myself and easily made myself content by looking around myself, both as a habit and in case someone was stupid enough to attack me. Considering the warrant on my head. _:Although...I wonder if they issued a bounty on me as well?:_ I casually thought to myself. I scanned the area lazily once again before spotting Jayne.

Right up close to me.

"GYAH!" I yelped, stumbling a few steps back and catching a few looks from people around me. But it didn't look like Jayne cared at the moment. "Hi!" She greeted brightly, smiling a cheeky smile that made me want to hit her. "Rotten little such-and-such." I grumbled under my breath as I rubbed my chest, "Don't scare me like that."

"Aye, Aye, miss Grumpy Buns." She nodded, giving me a mock salute. OK, I admit was a little annoyed that Jayne was able to sneak up on me like that; I was starting to see the truth in Logan's words about me needing to be on my guard more often. "So you like?" She suddenly asked me.

"Like what?" I asked back. She gave me an exasperated look before gesturing to herself. It took a second for me to realize that she had cut her red hair short, like pixie-elf short, with a fringe that slanted towards the right side of her face and added blond highlights. She also wore a tan long sleeved shirt, with a black t-shirt over top. On her black shirt was a small box with an 'x' in the middle, and writing beneath it in yellow, saying 'Warning' and beneath that it said 'contains bitterness and resentment.' I found that amusing because most of the time she really was like that. She wore well worn bell bottom jeans, held up by a black and grey checkered belt. To finish the look, she wore red and white canvas sports shoes. All in all, it screamed Jayne Richmond. "Nice haircut." I complimented, "Remy like?"

"Remy schmemy." She shrugged, "My hair, my choice and he don't have a say in it." Yep, that was definitely the Jayne as I remember. "So did ya bring them?" she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes but pulled the notes from my front pocket and handed them to her. She held one in both hands, eyes flicking from one to the other as they took in the contents. "The Demon?" she finally asked in a skeptical tone, looking up at me, "He calls himself 'The Demon'?" I merely shrugged before taking back the notes and stuffing them into my pocket. "Well, at least he's creative to make his own rhymes." She offered then linked arms with me. "Shall we?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"We shall." I agreed. We laughed quietly as we walked down the street, arms links and having a grand old time discussing things. Mostly random topics we could think about, while I kept hedging around a few of them, mainly the ones concerning my current love life. But Jayne was persistent.

"So does Logan know about this Demon guy giving you flowers?" She asked slyly, smirking over at me. I groaned slightly and rolled my eyes, looking away from her. "Yeah; he found today's flowers." I answered her.

"Logan was in your room?" She gasped, and I had a fair idea of just what she was thinking.

"No! He woke me up to say he was going out to see a friend of his in Canada." I explained, but that didn't stop the crafty smile on her face. After a few minutes of her ribbing me, we finally made it inside to the mall.

The first shop we went into was the book store: the pair of us had an obsession with paranormal romance or normal romance, action, sci-fi and a few young teenager books. But we both stayed well clear of anything related to Twilight for obvious reasons. "You know, I can't get over the hype about it." Jayne was telling me as we browsed through the Adult romance section, "The whole 'Twi-hards', 'Team Jacob', 'vampire love' do-hock-a-wok. It's just a book about a girl who selfishly wants a vampire lover, when there's a perfectly normal bunch of guys offering themselves for her."

Yeah, both Jayne and I were team Jacob, but we didn't really like the franchise that much as a lot of other girls. "True; I think it's that whole 'if Edward bites me, I'll live forever and look so damn hot too' business." I replied absently, looking at a particular book on the shelf, "Hey, have you read 'Tempt me with Darkness'?"

"Yeah, but I think I prefer the third one: I heard that Ice is such a devil in it." She answered, then looked at me, "You know, it's kinda sad seeing you here."

"Me?" I squeaked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well...yeah; you're sharing a mansion with a guy you described as one of these." She tapped the cover of the romance book in her hand; a picture of a half naked man with well defined muscles and corded abs and steel biceps, "But you haven't made a move on him." I frowned at her, to which she shrugged at. "Hey, I'm just passing time when Remy heads out on business. But you, on the other hand, have every available chance to walk up to him, say 'Hi, Logan, wanna hang out somewhere, just us two?' and go out."

"How do you know I haven't already?" I defended myself. She gave me a dead glare, one that said 'are you an idiot?' quite easily.

"You wouldn't shut up about it, for one." She answered, turning back to the bookshelf, "and another, you'd be asking for my help with ideas for what to do and what to wear." I opened my mouth to protest, but I closed it when I realized she did have a point. "So...?" She slowly asked.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment." I replied, sighing heavily, "Things haven't been good between us lately." She looked at me from the corners of her eyes, but this was one thing I was keeping to myself. "It's...complicated." I mumbled. She just shrugged and left it at that.

Honestly, how was I meant to tell her I was a walking bulls-eye for the MRD?

#######

After a few more minutes of browsing, we finally bought a few books each that we liked the look of: Jayne got the latest of the Doomsday Brethren series, while I decided to read something new from Georgina Gentry. Seeing as Jayne had brought along her 'Nightmare Before Christmas' back pack, we placed all our bought items in there to sort out later. "Up for a drink?" She asked in a bored tone as we ambled along the walkway. "Yeah, why not?" I answered in the same tone. We both rounded the corner, Jayne a bit further ahead than me, which led her walking right into something.

Make that someone.

"Goof!" she grunted verbally, stumbling a few steps back. She probably would've fallen if it weren't for the two hands grabbing her upper arms gently to keep her stable. "My apologies, lass." A deep masculine voice apologized, "I dinna ken ye were there." Both Jayne and I froze for a second before looking up, _way_ up into the heartbreakingly handsome features of the man we literally walked into. He was at least 7 foot tall, with short sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, shoulders the size of mountains and muscles that made any girl (quite possibly Emma too) melt like honey. His face held a soft smile that reached further than intended to, as he withdrew his hands from Jayne's arms. "Whoa." Jayne exhaled softly, her eyes bulging wide. Hey, I was no better. "Uh, th-thanks." She finally managed to mumble out, and barely kept the blush of her face.

"My pleasure." he said, bowing his head politely.

**Oh, please. Do I need to dump a bucket of water on the pair of you?** Armageddon groaned, obviously not pleased with our antics.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked the giant handsome man, and watched his eyes crinkle as he smiled sheepishly.

"Aye, ye are right, lass." He agreed, "I just came from Scotland a few days ago." I knew it! The accent; I can always can tell by the accent!

"Need a hand getting to know the place?" Jayne offered him, as politely as she used to be before she went lovey dovey for Remy.

"I canna ask that of ye, lasses." He tried protesting.

"Eh, we weren't doing much anyways." I shrugged, "Aside from getting a drink." Our newfound friend didn't sold on the idea, until Jayne and I looped our arms through his. "You're not getting outta this, buddy." Jayne told him, "We have a new friend, and new friends need to know which way is up and which way is out." He just looked at the both of us with an amused yet questioning look.

"There really is nay way for me?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Let me think." I spoke up, both Jayne and I pouting as we looked thoughtfully before we both answered at the same time: "Nope."

"All right then." He chuckled, and allowed us to lead him around, "The name's Kenzie. Kenzie McGregory."

"I'm Jayne Richmond. This is my best friend Alenka Jones." Jayne introduced us both. Kenzie looked down at me with a surprised expression in his eyes, before it smouldered into something...I think it might be recognition. Oh God, please tell me he isn't a bounty hunter out to kill me! But none of the actions he displayed after hearing my name betrayed he was one, so I took a chance and decided I was safe...for now.

* * *

"So that's pretty much how we ended up meeting on the first day; some blockhead dropped a banana peel, I stepped on it and would've gone flying, if it hadn't been for another freshman catching me before I fell and said 'Well that's one way to start a day; how we find one that doesn't involve you tripping on a banana peel?'" Jayne finished up her story, making Kenzie laugh loudly. I hid a smile behind my straw as I sipped my chocolate milk shake, watching my best friend get along with a practical stranger. But still, something about this guy reminds me of someone. I don't know why, but I get the feeling I've met him before, I just can't remember where and when.

"Are ye really that outgoing, lass?" Kenzie asked, directing his attention towards me.

"Pretty much." I nodded, "Though to be honest, both Jayne and I are pretty outgoing when it's just us two. You're seeing us in a very low temp." Kenzie's eyes closed into upturned crescents as he chuckled, the sound coming deep from within his chest. "So have you got your heart set on anything, Kenzie?" I asked him as we left the little milk bar and went back into the world, "Bookstore, grocery shop-"

"Strip club?" Jayne offered innocently. When the both of us looked at her she just started giggling madly, clasping both hands together and bringing them to her chin. "You had sugar, didn't you?" I demanded, planting my fists on my hips.

"Maybe." She said in a slow teasing voice before going off on a giggle spree again. I sighed heavily, slapping my hand to my head. Kenzie, thank God, just seemed to take it in his stride. "Might as well." He shrugged. I shot my head up to meet his gaze, and saw a cheeky glint in his eyes, "In case I ever need to drag you out of there." He finished, directing that sentence towards my hyper best friend.

"Possibly." She shrugged in agreement then pausing, "Hey-what?" I burst out laughing, Kenzie doing much the same thing while Jayne just looked at him in confusion. That was the first time I ever witnessed someone get the better of her when she was on a sugar high. Jayne finally realized what had happened and promptly crossed her arms over her chest, pouting dramatically. "Ah, I'm just teasing ye, lass." Kenzie chuckled, gently patting her head, "I mean nothing by it. I can tell ye are not the sort to be seen there." I gently bit my bottom lip, hoping he couldn't tell that with me.

Jayne only had a few seconds to get over the joke before a siren lit the air, followed by three MRD trucks veering around different corners, each heading our way. "Hey, what's going on?" Jayne asked, everyone's attention on the trucks. All my humor melted away as I balanced on the balls of my feet, getting ready to fight my way out of trouble. Of course that would mean revealing to Kenzie and Jayne I was a mutant. Well, Kenzie I wasn't worried about since I didn't know him that well, but Jayne was what got my gut tying itself into knots. I never told her I was a mutant, and since her grandpa was killed by one a year ago, she's pretty much terrified of them.

Well...if she ends up hating me after today, then I wouldn't blame her. I just hope that one day she could forgive me.

The three trucks screeched to sudden halts as Hunters poured out from the backs and started surrounding us. "What the fruit?" Jayne hissed then yelped when I pulled her swiftly behind me and out of their sight. Kenzie didn't say a word, if anything he just stood by my side, shielding Jayne as well. Once the Hunters stopped moving, their weapons trained on us, someone broke through their ranks and stepped forward. I recognized him instantly as Haskett; the guys who missed the chance to capture Logan and I because of Fury. _:Boy, what I'd give for Fury to show up right now?:_ I asked myself sarcastically, my eyes narrowing as he stood a few paces away from us, smirking in a smug fashion.

"Alenka, what the fuck is going on?" Jayne hissed from behind me, her voice betraying a small amount of fear.

"Quiet." I glanced over at Kenzie, who told her to politely shut up, as he glared Haskett down. _:How does he know the MRD?:_ I asked myself before returning my attention back to the problem at hand. "Well, well, well." the human spoke smugly, "Looks like today's our lucky day: two mutants with warrants on their heads, both together."

"What?" Jayne and I both asked unison but for different reasons, really big different reasons.

"You've got a warrant on your head?" Jayne exclaimed loudly at me.

"You're a mutant too?" I asked Kenzie in a slightly softer tone, turning my gaze from The MRD to the giant beside me.

"Aye." he nodded, "one the MRD are keen to get rid of." I switched my gaze back to them, seeing a majority of them preparing their weapons for fire. Even with a human beside us, they're still going to shoot? "Alenka Jones and Kenzie McGregory; you are hereby under arrest." Haskett informed us both, and to anyone listening, "You are to come with us, quietly."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jayne called out, wriggling her way from behind me and stood two steps in front of me with a confused look on her face.

"Arrested? What for?" She demanded.

"Not now, Jayne." I told her softly.

"Hey, it's my right to know if my best friend did something stupid without my help!" Her voice declared loudly, "wherever you go, I'm coming too." An invisibly bolt of lightning smacked me between the eyes as I saw the seriousness in hers. Jayne didn't care I was a mutant? But she was terrified of us! Why is she defending that which she fears so greatly?

"No, you're staying here." Haskett cut into the conversation, drawing Jayne and Kenzie's attention to him, "You shouldn't trouble yourself with these lowlifes." I saw Jayne's fists clench tightly as her anger slowly rose.

"These 'lowlifes' are my friends." she hissed in a deadly tone, "And I don't care if the president himself tries to move me; but no one is taking them away from me!" With that, she snubbed her nose at Haskett and wrapped her arms around my own left arm and refused to be moved. I had a sneaking suspicion, so I tapped into her mind. _'I don't care if she is a mutant; she's the only family I got now.'_ I heard a soft yet determined voice speak out, _'I won't lose her like I did Grandpa.'_ My hear shot towards Haskett as he looked at us with fury. "Bravely spoken, lass." Kenzie murmured softly to her, his eyes not leaving his spot on trouble, "But I dinna think it will make a difference."

"Actually, you're wrong there." I told him softly, 'Armageddon, get ready.'

**Got the perfect spot in mind.** He growled in agreement.

"This is getting ridiculous." Haskett growled before raising his voice, "Fine, arrest them all." 'Now!'

"You want us, Hunter?" I shouted at him, "Then come and find us!" I grabbed Kenzie's forearm, and with Jayne attached on my arm, I teleported the three of us out of there and let Armageddon drop us off wherever he had picked. I just hope it was somewhere safe.

(Jayne's POV)

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I immediately fell to my knees and braced my hands on the ground while my stomach contents had an interesting conversation with the ground. From somewhere beside me, I could hear a deeper conversation, so I was glad I wasn't the only one who was sick. "Sorry about that." Alenka apologized as she rested her hand on my shoulder, "I keep forgetting that first time teleporters always get sick." I finished my conversation with a final cough, wiping my mouth against the back of my hand as I turned my head towards her and leveled a glare. "I declared I will never leave my friends, and you make me puke." I panted then gave a sarcastic laugh, "Nice!"

"Could be worse." She shrugged, leaving the rest of the statement out. Not that I needed her to finish it off: there were so many ways the situation could've been worse, and none of them were ones that I want to happen. "At least warn us next time." Kenzie's thick voice coughed as he wiped his mouth on the back of his fist, "That is nay some way to travel in a hurry."

"Like you had a better way?" Alenka asked sarcastically before looking down at me, "Can you get up?"

"I can try." I grimaced, slowly getting to my feet. Once I was upright my world spun for a few seconds, but everything sorted itself out afterwards till I was left with only a sore head. "Well, the good news is we're not around the Hunters territory anymore." Alenka said brightly as she helped Kenzie to his feet, "Bad news is...I have no idea where we are." My head shot up to take in our surroundings.

We were definitely not in the city anymore.

"What the?" I asked slowly, turning my whole body around to get a full view of my surroundings. Tall trees, barren earth with a scarce few patches of grass, mountains. "Where the hell are we?" I asked blandly. Alenka only sighed heavily, shaking her head. Then her gaze turned serious as she looked at me, eyeing me like I was going to flip out on her sometime soon or some thing. "What?" I asked her.

"You're in the presence of two mutants." she pointed out to me flatly.

"Yeah. And?"

"You're not bothered?" It took a minute to realize her point; mutants terrified the living snot out of me, ever since my grandpa was killed by one. I grimaced slightly as my left hand covered my right elbow, rubbing it nervously as I shuffled on my feet. Alenka only gave me a plain look, making it hard to know if she was going to be really pissed at me or really happy. "Um...I kinda...already know you're a mutant." I admitted it a quiet tone, diverting my eyes to the ground. The clearing we were in was quiet. Eerily quiet. I didn't look up in case she was fuming, because an angry Alenka is a scary-beyond-hell Alenka, and that was something I've witnessed but never want to experience.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder as another crept under my chin and forced my chin upwards. My eyes lifted until there were looking at Alenka's happy sky blue eyes. "Jay, now matter how much you may irritate, I will never get angry at you." She promised me, in a truly sincere voice.

"Really?" I asked her, perking up immediately. She rolled her eyes before slinging her arm around my shoulders and pulled me against her side. "Don't even think about starting, missy." She warned playfully. I just smiled before looping my arm around her waist and hugged her. The moment was interrupted by a deep throaty cough, coming from Kenzie. "A-a-a-and the giant ruins the mood." I state in a bland voice before chuckling, "ah well; sappy moments aren't me." Alenka made a soft agreeing noise in her throat as she turned towards Kenzie.

"So what now?" She asked him, "I realize I was meant to have a plan for afterwards, but I'm drawing a blank." My shoulders sagged slightly, but I didn't say anything about the annoyance of that; she was acting on the fly, so I can't hold it against her.

"For starters, we can find out where we are." Kenzie prompted, pointing to a mountain nearby, "That will be our destination." I groaned softly through closed lips.

"Do we have to walk all the way there?" I asked, knowing I was using a whiny voice, but I couldn't help it. Physical activities weren't my specialty. Alenka just laughed at me before patting my shoulder. "Just be glad you're not in my job." She told me before she started walking.

"Why do ye say that?" Kenzie asked her as we jogged (well, I did. Kenzie just walked) to catch up with her.

"Heard of a group of mutants called the X-men?" She asked openly. When we both mumbled in agreement (Yes, even I've heard of them! Sheesh!), she carried on talking. "I'm part of that group." she explained, "and my leader, is one pushy ass of a bastard." I looked up at the tree branches over head and thought about what she just said, and something she said ages ago. "Let me guess, Logan's a mutant and he's the boss?" I asked her, but it was the type that didn't require an answer because I already knew it.

"Pretty much, yeah." she nodded then glanced over her shoulder to look at me, "By the way, how did you know I was a mutant? I never told you, or showed you my powers."

"True, but you definitely showed them to Aaron Joyce. Remember, the senior star forward who was peeking in the girl change room when it was occupied?" I replied, reminding her of that time when we were both sophomore. It was had been a really tense week; the rumor went around that someone was peeking in on the girls change rooms, and no body seemed to know who it was. I just found out by chance.

I was walking to the outside girls change room, to grab something I had left by accident, when I saw a guy in the school football uniform peeking through one of the top windows, giggling to himself. Before I realized who that jerk was, Alenka stormed onto the scene, grabs him by the back of his shirt and yanks him away. He was about to protest when Alenka just grabbed him by the front of his uniform with one hand, slammed him against the brick wall and used her other hand to brandish a fist of fire in his face. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but the message sunk deep in that jerks mind, and he marched himself to the principals office and told her what he was doing. Alenka didn't mention anything about it happening, so neither did I; figuring she wanted her mutant secret private, so I respected her wishes. But at least I knew I had a friend who wasn't afraid to bring out the big guns when trouble was brewing. "Jayne? Jayne!" My head shook a little as someone calling my name finally broke through my trip down memory lane and brought me back to the present. "Huh, wha?" I asked.

"I was saying that wasn't my only power." Alenka repeated herself, a cocky little smile on her lips.

"It ain't? Aside from teleporting?"

"Nope; I have a whole wide spectrum of powers." She explained, "Most mutants only have one or two."

"An example being?" I prodded her. Alenka was about to give me such a thing when a loud boom from overhead caught out attentions. Something similar to a sonic boom, or maybe-

"Holy smokes!" I cried as two objects rose up from the ground and into the air, and all those movie nights paid off because I recognize those as missiles. "Ye ken, I think we dinna want to be lingering here." Kenzie spoke up, catching our attentions.

"Right." Alenka nodded, giving us the silent gesture to move on. Kenzie returned the gesture and took the lead, like he was our guard or something. We barely got a metre further when another sound broke through the sky, one that made Alenka freeze mid step. "Alenka?" Kenzie called back, stopping when he realized that we had been left behind. "I know those engines." She murmured softly, turning her head towards the sky. "You know those engines?" I repeated skeptically. She didn't say anything as she scanned the sky for whatever created the noise.

I shrugged at Kenzie and did the same. I didn't see anything, only heard the sound of more missiles flying around the place. Two of them sounding awfully close to us. "Shit. Run!" Alenka suddenly shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her. I struggled to keep up with her sudden pace, but I figured there was a good reason why my feet weren't touching the ground.

We kept running for the edge of the forest, when the ground shook violently and the air exploded with noise, knocking us all to our feet with shouts of surprise. I winced when my hand skidded along the ground but the skin wasn't broken, so I was safe. "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet. "If I had to guess, someone made an entrance." Alenka answered, grunting as she pushed herself to her feet, "Anyone broken anything?"

"Nay." Kenzie replied, getting to his feet and standing at the edge of the cliff we found ourselves at, "But I donna understand. What's..." he trailed off from his sentence. I looked to Alenka who simply shrugged. The roar of engines filled the sky as a massive black jet circled around the giant plume of smoke, lowering to the ground. "What the...?" I asked, struck dumb by the sight. Alenka only groaned.

"Great. I'm in trouble now." She spoke under her breath.

"Why's that?" I asked, turning my head towards her. She didn't look very happy about the jet being here, and I was starting to worry if it was another bad guy she neglected to mention to me this morning. "That jet's called the Blackbird; the official transport of the X-men." She explained, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck.

"I thought you said you were on their team?" I half exclaimed.

"I am, but I'm not in Logan's good books remember?" She threw back, "If he sees me here, then the MRD are gonna be the lest of my troubles." We watched the scene below us unfold; two people stepped out from the jet and started heading towards the entrance hole one of their missiles created. Coming out of the smoke was a tall guy, in a strange yellow and off yellow uniform, wearing a dark brown sleeveless trench coat. When he was clear of any smoke obscuring his image, I spotted Kenzie getting a dark look in his eyes, his fists clenching tightly in anger. Must know him from another lifetime. Beside me, however, Alenka swore softly. "Sabertooth." She growled darkly.

"Sabertooth?" I asked her, really starting to hate the left out vibe I was in.

"Apparently he's an old team mate of Logan's. Now they're enemies." She explained to me, her eyes never leaving the scene, "if he's here, then Kristie must've gotten caught up in whatever Weapon X is."

"I would nay put it past him." Kenzie growled. _:Oh-kay, what's Kenzie deal?:_ I asked myself. One of the people from the jet veered away as the other two launched at each other, starting to get into a wrestling match. "That lass looks like she could need some help." Kenzie commented before turning to us, "The pair of ye get on that jet; I will go after the lass and help her."

"Sounds like a-" Alenka started to say when a loud bang of a gunshot zipped over our heads, making us hit the deck lickety split. I raised my head, frantically searching for whatever or whoever was doing that, when a familiar figure stepped out from behind the trees, gun in his hand. "Michael?" I asked questioningly, confused as to what he was doing here. Alenka's head shot up, and she paled when she saw her dad.

"Hello, Alenka." He said in a calm, cold voice. My attention went from him to her, back and forth trying to make sense of it all. "I see you brought company with you." He stated, glancing at me and Kenzie for the briefest of seconds before looking back at her, "I didn't know you liked having an audience around when you died."

_:Did he-did he just say 'died'?:_ I asked myself, feeling a tightening sensation in my gut as my throat started going dry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, aware that Alenka was slowly getting to her feet. No one answered my question, Alenka and Michael just stood facing each other, staring at the other as if daring someone to move. "Kenzie." Alenka finally said as she slowly began to side step away from us, "Take Jayne and get her out of here."

The seriousness of everything finally hit me, hard, as I realized what Alenka was going to do. "Alenka, don't." I begged quietly.

"I'll be fine." She replied simply before launching herself into a hand stand before pushing herself into the air, flipping over her dad and landing, immediately sparking a new fight. I felt a large arm wrap around my waist before heaving me off my feet and against a solid wall of muscle as Kenzie ran towards the edge and jumped. I shouted in fright, waiting for us to go splat on the ground, but Kenzie only made the ground buckle as he landed. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, taking my hand into one of his big giant hands and led me inside the entrance to whatever lay beyond.

Inside were metal walls and corridors, leading every which way. Kenzie silently led me down a few of them, always seeming to know where he was going. We rounded a corner only to immediately pull back when a group of black-uniformed people jogged past, each carrying guns, as another two of them pushed a giant metal crate, followed by a man in a lab coat with a bit of a port belly and red hair. Once he was past we edged around the corner. The procession had rounded the corner, but we noticed another parade happening right before us: one of the soldier do-hickey guys had his gun train on a woman in a white two piece skin tight suit, with flaming short red hair and...blue skin.

"Don't move." he ordered the woman. But he didn't see Kenzie sneaking up behind him until his forehead made contact with the wall beside him, effectively knocking him out cold. The woman turned around, revealing to me her golden yellow eyes and the small skull pendant on her hairline. "I leave ye for a few years, and ye get into trouble." Kenzie commented to her, an obvious smile on his face, "Why is it that I have to save ye, lass?" The woman was obviously shocked to see him, but soon a smile broke over her face as well. "Draco." She nodded.

"Raven." he responded the same way before looking over his shoulder at me, gesturing for me to come forward, "If I ventured a guess, that would be young James out the front fighting Sabertooth."

"Weapon X plans to turn a friend of his into their latest project." The woman, Raven, nodded in agreement, eyeing me. At least I think she was eyeing me; her eyes didn't have any pupils so I couldn't be really positive. Kenzie must've known she was for he started speaking to her in low tones in a language I didn't understand. I looked from them to the end of the hallway, my nerves getting flighty and making seem paranoid. Where was Alenka? Did she finish fighting her dad yet? Kenzie and Raven finished their conversation, the latter running off somewhere. "Come on, lass." Kenzie said, gently grabbing my upper arm and leading me the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gulping back my fear as we rounded even more corners, following whatever pattern was in Kenzie's mind.

"We are going to find the lass they intend on turning into a weapon." He explained, "Then we free her." It was like Fate had a cruel sense of humor today; there was a loud klaxon sound from within the place as a female voice announce that in five minutes everything would be ka-blooey.

"Oh, nice!" I said sarcastically, giving up the urge to even start thinking about protesting, "It's not like we had a hard enough time as it is, but hey I'm not complaining!" Kenzie looked at my over his shoulder, and I could very well see the cheeky smile on his face. "Don't get me started on you, Gaelic boy." I warned him. He only chuckled deeply before turning around the corner...and immediately ducking in order to avoid getting hit by the flying person. The speakers crackled to life, announcing there was 2 minutes before everything went wrong. Keeping close to Kenzie, I followed him around the corner to see that blue skinned lady from before, plus a guy in a yellow and navy blue uniform, fighting against another bad guy, only this one was wearing yellow armor. The girl we were after was out cold in a large metal container against the wall.

Kenzie wasted no time flinging himself at the bad guy, dragging him away from the other man and laying a few good punches into him, knocking him out cold. At the same time, the girl in the container woke up, so I went over to her side and helped her out. "Ok, someone mind telling me what now?" I asked, slightly hysterical as the speakers started counting down from 5. I didn't want to die; especially if it meant leaving Alenka alone to fight her father. Oh god, I hope she was ok!

"Everyone, gather close!" the girl instructed as her hands started glowing a pink-ish hue. The other didn't argue they just did as they were told. Kenzie pulled me into his arms as he crouched down low, using his body as my shield. The ground around us quickly rose up and encased us in a rock like tomb.

And the little tomb-like room rocked as muffled explosions roared, sending debris any which way as everything was destroyed. I pressed my hands against my mouth to stifle my sobs, but a little sniffle got out. Kenzie only tightened his embrace around me comfortingly. It didn't take long, but soon the explosions were over and everything settled down. The girl lowered the rock that had protected us, allowing us to breath open air again. As the survivors glanced around, Kenzie chuckled softly before turning to the blue skinned woman. "Just like old times, eh?" he asked her. She just sighed heavily and shook her head in a sad gesture.

"What did we ever do to deserve your dry humor?" she asked back. Kenzie just laughed at her before letting me get to my feet.

"Is everyone alright?" the man in the yellow and navy uniform asked us, the girl leaning on his arm.

"P-peachy." I stuttered, rubbing my hands up and down my upper arms as I surveyed the damage.

Nothing was left in one whole piece. In a way, it made me glad that I was human: I never had to see this side of battles, just the end result. "Well, if anyone nay minds, I suggest we head home." Kenzie suggested as we slowly picked our way through the debris to get out, "I'm sure the young lass wants to be with her father." I glanced at him for a second before returning to the ground at my feet...then paused. I heard a small grunt behind me but I didn't pay attention. "What did you just say, Kenzie?" I asked him, my voice soft.

"Uh...the lass wants to be with her father?" He asked, sounding confused.

_Father...**Alenka!**_

"No." I whispered before I started running out of the debris, knocking a few pieces aside and earning bruises but I didn't care. Once I was out of the major blast area I started frantically turning on the spot, running my hands through my hair when the majority of the landscape was trashed. Please, please, please. I cupped my hands around my mouth and took a deep breath in. "ALENKA!" I screamed to the wind, praying to God she could hear me, "Alenka! Where are you?" I heard Kenzie swear from behind me, and started calling for Alenka as well.

Fear and sorrow started choking me up as scenarios ran through my mind about what could've happened to her, but I refused to believe she could be in either of them. "Alenka?" I screamed again, feeling my voice starting to go hoarse. There was no answer. My saddened sobs escaped from my mouth as it started to sink in. The worst case scenario was playing out in my mind, and it was starting to look confirmed. She was gone.

"She's gone." I choked out, "she's gone. Just like my family."

"No." I turned my head to look at the man in the yellow and navy uniform. He looked at me with a calming look, his voice sounding confident. "Alenka may be an idiot a rare few times, but she'd know if this place went up. She's probably out of earshot, but I know she's not dead." My mind went numb as my heart started loosening up as logic seeped in. He was right. Alenka did say she had a wide range of powers, and she had that really weird gift of knowing when danger was going to strike.

_:He's right.:_ I told myself firmly, _:Alenka's still alive. She knows I need her to be alive.:_ But that didn't ease all of my worry.

"If that's so, she will most likely come around, looking for us." Kenzie nodded before looking down at me, "I'll stay behind and keep an eye out. You go back with the lad."

"And if I find Alenka before you?" I croaked out, wiping the backs of my hands against my fist.

We exchanged phone numbers with each other before I got onto the jet with the girl, the unconscious man she called her dad and the other man. While he and that strange girl were outside talking, I sat down in a chair near the girl and pulled my knees to my chest. "Some day, huh?" I looked over at the girl quietly before smiling softly.

"Yeah. Some day." I nodded, turning in my chair to face her, "I'm Jayne Richmond."

"Kristie Nord." she introduced myself, then gestured with her head to the side of the jet, "The guy out there in the yellow uniform, his name's Logan."

"Logan?" I repeated, my interest perking up. That was the guy Alenka had a crush on? Well, I'll give her this much; he was good eye candy. Not to mention her number one firm believer. Wait till I tell her!

#######

"Holy enchilada and creamy soda." I breathed out once I stepped out of the jet hangar. The trip home was a peaceful one, thankfully. Kristie stayed by her dad's side while I sat up front with Logan and talking about Alenka. He told me stories of how and where they met each other, what her first mission was and what it was like having her around, given her personality from time to time. All in all, he said nothing but positive things, with only one negative thing: that being she should've told him that she was in trouble with her dad. The conversation ended when the jet landed in the ground behind a really fancy mansion.

"Pretty much." Logan agreed as he carefully carried Kristie's unconscious father from the jet.

"Need a hand?" I offered.

"I got it." he replied, not menacingly mind you. But more like...gentlemanly, if that was possible. The hangar doors opened and two people stepped out, both of them men. One was huge, at a crouched 6-foot-plus. What got my attention was his skin and hair: it was blue, and he wore a lab coat, like he was a doctor. The other guy was smaller, at 5' 9'', with adorable chestnut brown hair. He wore a yellow and navy blue uniform, and had a pair of goggles perched on his forehead. "Logan, is everything all right?" the blue skinned man asked, walking over and helping him carry the unconscious Mr. Nord. "Kinda." Logan replied simply before gesturing to me, "Forge, look after the girl over there. Kristie, follow us." And with that, Logan, Kristie, her dad and the blue skinned guy left the hangar, leaving me with...Forge?

"Forge?" I asked curiously, catching his attention, "you're name is Forge?"

"Yeah! Uh, well n-not really, that's just my code name, but nobody calls me that 'cos I prefer Forge." He rambled, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. Poor guy; he must not interact with a lot of girls all that often. "It's a cool code name." I complimented him, "I'm Jayne Richmond; Alenka's best friend." His eyes lit up a little as he smiled. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Forge just got a crush on me.

"Really? That's-that's cool." he spoke, "being her best friend. I mean, uh, sure we're all her friend but"

"Forge!" I politely exclaimed over his voice, "Relax. I'm not gonna bite, so just chill, man."

"Right. Sorry." he apologized, taking in a breath before looking at me, "Uh...would you like something to eat, Jayne?" As a cue, my stomach growled loudly and echoed throughout the room.

"Please do." I whined, clutching at my stomach, "I'm so-ho-ho hungry." He chuckled behind his hand before he led me out of the hangar and down a hall way before getting to an elevator. "Going up." He joked as we got in and he pressed a button on the side. I gave him a smile which made him blush a little harder. I don't why, but Forge was a lot more easier for me to get along with than Remy. With Remy, all I ever do is blush like crazy whenever he gives me a compliment, or kisses me, and I act all shy. With Forge, I'm acting like my normal self, and it felt good.

The elevator came to a stop and we got out, and once again I was left stunned. "You like?" my guide asked. I looked at him with my biggest grin.

"Dude, who's the decorator?" I asked back, "I so wanna house like this! Complete with the bottom levels!" After bequeathing me another grin, Forge lead me further along till we reached the kitchen, where three teens, a little girl and an adult were eating. The adult in the room was a woman, with pure white hair and dark tanned skin, wearing a blue long flowing skirt and a white short sleeved shirt, and she had the most amazing par of blue eyes. The little girl was wearing plaid pants and a singlet top with a sunflower picture on the front, with light brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

The three teens were two girls and one boy: the boy wearing a red t-shirt and brown khaki three-quarters pants. The girl sitting opposite him had bushy brown hair, wearing a denim jacket, jeans and a pink singlet shirt. The last girl had orange-brown hair with a white streak in her fringe, wearing long sleeves and jeans and gloves. "Hey guys." Forge announced, catching all their attention, "This is Jayne; she's a friend of Alenka's."

"Hi." I waved slightly, feeling a little nervous. Hey, I was in a room with what could be mutants and I'm terrified of them! Well...not to an extent, but I'd still feel better if Alenka was here with me! "Hi there." the boy waved back, a friendly smile on his face. The other two girls nodded while the older woman smiled softly, but her gaze looked across to Forge. But the little girl was the only one brave enough to think about her mind. "Hi, I'm Tildie." she smiled broadly (God, she has the most cutest smile ever!), "Are you a mutant like us?"

"Tildie!" The girl in the denim jacket hissed softly at her, making me pause. Mutants...I'm in a room full of mutants. "Uh, d-don't mind her!" the boy quickly said to me, obviously trying to cover up that little slip up, "She's just a little kid, you know! Wild imagination and all!" I raised my eyebrow at them questioningly as they all tried to make me believe they weren't mutants. And they were doing a pretty bad job of it.

"Knock it off, guys." I jumped a foot into the air with a loud scream before leaping onto something and holding onto it for dear life. The others in the room didn't react as loud as I did; they only jumped in surprise. "She already knows we're mutants." It took me a second or two to realize it was Alenka's voice coming from beyond the kitchen doorway, allowing me a relieved sigh. "Geez almighty and stripy, Alenka." I breathed out as I detached myself from whatever I had a hold of and walked to the doorway, "Don't do that! You scared the living-WHOA!" the reason for my big exclamation of shock/surprise and everything else?

Let me put it this way: all those battles in the movies between the good guy and their evil relative? They don't really capture the whole 'end result of good guy winning over evil family member' result. By a lot.

My best friend looked tired beyond the grave, and had that 'I will kill anyone who even thinks of something stupid' look, with a face marred with a few scratches and dirt smudges. There was a thin red line from just above her left eyebrow, trailing diagonally over her nose and ending at the right side of her mouth, and the right side of her jaw has a nasty purple-ish hue. Her black button down shirt and white wife beater were covered in brown dirt, and blood. The sleeve of her left arm was torn off revealing a thick white bandage tied securely around it, and her left wrist was wrapped up in another bandage. Through the material of her shirt, I could see that her right shoulder looked a little swollen. Alenka was breathing normally, but I could hear a little tension in it, so I took a guess and said her ribs had been rapped up too.

"Uh..."I murmured lowly, trying to sum up a really good response to this. Alenka's evil 'say something stupid and I will kill you look' didn't leave, so I just settled for something witty. I'll deal with everything later. "I guess Michael looks a heckuva lot worse than you do." I smiled brightly and chuckled nervously, "right?"

"Pretty much." Alenka answered after a few minutes of silence. Wow, she must've been pretty banged up in the head if she had to think before answering! "I'd hug ya, but I don't think you need one right now." I pointed out.

"I'm hugging you in my mind, relieved beyond words that you're not hurt." She told me, not needing to take a few minutes to think of an answer.

"And I'm hugging you back." I smiled, "and squealing like a mad happy little piggy because of the cute guy in the kitchen with the brown hair." Alenka raised an eyebrow at me before walking in with me trailing her and spotted all her friends. Then she glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "You already have a boyfriend, and yet you're perving on Forge?" She asked flatly. Said person spluttered while I pouted thoughtfully. "Um...yes." I answered her, then snapped my fingers, "I better call Kenzie and let him know you're here."

"He already knows." She told me, "met him up there when I came back to find you. He's powers healed me up slightly."

"Came back?" I asked, but when Alenka threw me a 'don't ever want to talk about it, period' look, I decided to drop the topic. Alenka introduced me to he friends, before deciding to go out for a walk. "Are you sure you should?" Bobby asked her, "I mean, maybe Hank should have a look at you."

"Trust me, Bobby." I told him as Alenka started to turn away from us, "when she needs a walk, she needs a walk." Unless we wanted to witness one of her biggest outbursts in history. Those things tended to be very messy. "You got your mobile on you?" I asked her.

"No." Oh boy, she was _this_ close to going all out on the next sorry persons hide.

"Okey dokey then." I smiled at her back, "be a good girl and don't do something fun without me!" she answered with a small snort as she walked towards the front door. Once I was sure she was out of earshot I let out a small sigh. "Oh this is gonna hurt in the morning." I said through the sigh, turning back to the others, "I really hope someone doesn't get into an argument with her."

"Why not?" Forge asked me.

"It ain't gonna be pretty." I answered simply. And oh, how right was I? No sooner had I said that last sentence when I heard a loud voice echoing from the entrance way. "Logan, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now, so drop it!" she told him, but something said otherwise.

"Look, Layla, all I'm saying is you need to be careful." he spoke in a calm voice, but I gave a big wince when Alenka rounded on him.

"Careful? What the hell makes you think I wasn't being careful, Logan?" She demanded in the biggest pissed off voice I had ever heard her use. I motioned for Tildie to cover her ears, which she gladly did before Rogue placed her hands on top of hers. "Layla, you probably were, ok? But your friend was almost-" Uh-oh, wrong choice of words!

"Don't use Jayne against me, Logan! I knew damn well she could've been killed today! But it wasn't like I had the opportunity to go from one battle to another and teleport her back to safety, return and finish the fight I was in! I don't have the strength to make all my fights end so quickly like you do! Hell, you probably don't even realize just what I was fighting against! Or how hard it was to fight not only him, but all the mental abuse that he threw out." my best friend snarled loudly, and quite frankly a little frighteningly.

"I would if you would just tell me." Logan threw back, not rising to her anger with anger, but with calm and...it almost sounded desperate, "If you get into trouble I need to know."

"Why, so you can get involved and fight my battles for me?" She snapped, "I didn't ask for anyone's help, especially not yours. In any case, you were too busy helping your old girlfriend to notice I was getting shot at." _:Ouch.:_ I winced, biting my bottom lip but not saying anything out loud. No one in the whole kitchen did either. "She isn't my girlfriend, she never was." Logan protested, "Layla, just calm down and talk to me."

"Oh, please! I tell you what happened today, the only thing you're going to talk about is how sloppy I handled things! And you know what, I don't give a crap!" She exclaimed, her footsteps carrying to the door, "Now just leave me alone!" With that the front door slammed loudly, rocking the room a little bit.

_:Poor Logan.:_ I thought to myself, wrapping my arms around myself, _:I don't think he's ever seen this side of her, let alone knows how to deal with it. But how do I tell him she didn't really mean it?:_

The answer was decided for me when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it from my pocket and pressed the answer button and asked hello. I listened to whoever it was for a few seconds before agreeing, walking out of the kitchen and up to Logan's side. He was rock still, with a face that couldn't comprehend what just happened...not that I blame him. I gently placed my hand on his arm, catching his attention. "Alenka's mom wants to explain something to you." I spoke softly, offering my phone to him. He wordlessly took it. I patted his shoulder before walking back to the kitchen, leaving him with some privacy.

(Logan's POV)

"Hello?"

"_It's Alexandria._ _Don't hold it against my daughter, Logan._" the calming voice on the other end of the conversation said, speaking in low tones, "_She's just ragged from fighting her father today. It's not easy on her, going up against someone like him._"

"I see."

"_Logan, my point is she doens't mean what she said. Especially about not needing anyone's help. She only says that to protect people she cares about._" I took stock of what she was saying...before letting out a heavy breath, moving into the front room to talk in some privacy. "She...I just wish she told me she was in trouble." What I heard in response wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for, especially from her mother.

"_You want Alenka to tell you if someone wants to kill her? That's like getting a mute to talk! She won't do it._"

"Why not?" I snorted, sitting down in one of the club chairs, leaning my elbow on my knee and rubbing my brow, "she scared she's gonna lose one of us?"

"_No. She's afraid she'll lose herself if she sees one of you go down._" Alexandria explained. When I didn't say anything she sighed, sounding a lot like Alenka. "_Because of her powers, Alenka has this firm-yet ridiculous- belief that everyone fears her, including her family. And in truth we do._" My head rose from its perch to stare at the table, everything inside of me going her own family was scared of her? How was that even possible; they knew her better than any of us here did, and know that she would never harm her family.

"_Not only is Alenka the only class 6 mutant in the world, but the amount of responsibilities she's set upon herself to make sure she doesn't break out of control would be enough to frighten even a hardened marine soldier._" Her mother continued to explain to me, and logic cleared my mind and made me start thinking straight. In truth, I never realized that Layla had rules for herself to follow in case she would ever break out of control. But what about Armageddon; he was meant to prevent that from ever happening. Even if he did fail, surely there was some way she could keep herself in check till he was able to tapped down her powers.

"_Logan, listen to me, because this is very important._" Alenka's mother spoke to me, breaking through my train of thought, "_The one person who did manage to get close to her is only there because they know the true Alenka, that she doesn't need all those silly self imposed rules, because they'll be her safety net and catch her if she does fall._" And who would that be I wonder? I doubt it was some guy like me, especially after the way I've been treating her lately.

When she walked out the door before, angry and upset, it hurt not being able to have to courage to go after her, turn her around and kiss her full on the lips, and just admitting I loved her. I doubt she'd ever return those feelings either. It wasn't till Alexandria spoke did my attention return to her, "_She just needs one thing to make her realize it's safe to fall sometimes, Logan._"

"And what's that?" I asked, not really feeling particular on finding out what. Though her answer knocked the sense out of me for a few minutes:

"_You._" When I didn't answer (how the hell could I?) she explained further, "_Don't think I didn't notice, Logan; I see everything. I saw all those times you've looked at her in longing, realizing that she was just perfect, despite some of her flaws. And to be honest, I couldn't see my daughter with a more genuine man._"

"Genuine, me?" I scoffed, finally getting my tongue together.

"_Ask Jayne the same question, and she'll tell you that every boy Alenka has dated wouldn't rise to defend her if some moron groped her like you did. They'd only find the one who did it and ask what it felt like._" Her mother told me, "_And you're the only man in her life-Tobias, Diego, Nick and her grandfather excluding- to go out of his way to make sure she's ok. True, you could learn how to deal with your fear better than giving the poor girl a lecture, but it's one of the flaws that endears you to her._" And with that, all things became clear as day, and made me realize a few things that I didn't want to acknowledge earlier.

(Alenka's POV)

Silence reigned as I trudged my way through the light down pour of rain. Diego, in his dog form, walked beside me slowly, respecting my need for silence. I had to be the worst person on the face of the earth for saying what I did to Logan. I should've have kept my tongue behind my teeth, but I was just so frustrated with myself and the world in general that I lashed out. _:No point making excuses for myself.:_ I told myself glumly, _:what's happened has happened, and I can't take it back.:_ Despite being a class 6 mutant, I didn't have the power of time travel, which could've made things a lot more easier.

'_You shouldn't blame yourself too harshly, sis._' Diego said out of the silence, brushing his head against the side of my leg, '_You've been tired and running around a lot. Besides, no one knew that this was gonna happen, not even mom._'

"Doesn't make up for me being a bitch." I murmured to him, keeping my head down low. Diego lapsed back into silence, and it stayed like that for five more minutes till he stopped walking and whined at me. I looked back at him then followed his line of sight to the end of the street. There, a few feet away and leaning against the side of his motorcycle, was Logan. A whole flood of emotions raged within me, from anger to sadness, giving me a huge case of mental whiplash. In the end I just slowly walked over, head down in defeat.

"Hey." I murmured lowly, stopping in front of him, and looking at my feet.

"Hey." He returned, and silence came between us again. _:Just tell you're sorry. It's not that hard to do, you moron.:_ I scolded myself, but the words never came out whenever I opened my mouth.

"Need a lift?" Logan offered me. I risked a glance up, and didn't see any anger like I was sort of expecting. I nodded slowly, so he nodded once at me. "Hop on." he said, setting himself in the saddle. Diego pushed his head against the back of my legs, making me walk forward. When I was close enough, Logan put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

Heat ran into my cheeks as I sat sideways on his lap, pressed up against his body. I tilted my head up to look at him. He just looked down at me with a soft gaze. "Don't beat yourself up, Layla." He told me, looking forward as he keyed the ignition and revved the engine, "I'm not holding what you said against you, and never will."

'_See? Told ya he'd forgive you!_' Diego barked happily. I didn't say a word to him or Logan. Instead I just looked down at my lap and stayed quiet as the motorcycle tore away, taking us back home. Diego easily ran beside us, keeping up with Logan's speed. After a while, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, curling up as much as I could against him. Logan didn't seemed to mind, or notice. He turned down the road that would bring us back to the mansion, when Diego raced before us and stopped. Logan quickly pulled to a stop, avoiding my brother. "Diego, what are you-" I started when I heard him growling. It wasn't playful, it was too low and threatening. Something was wrong, badly wrong. I was about to voice my worries when a loud explosion caught me off guard, all three of us flying in different directions.

I would've had a nasty gravel rash when I hit the ground, but I felt a warm solid body catch me before I was hurt, but the force was enough to knock my head painfully against the person's body, coupled with the sudden explosion of pain in my tender ribs. The last thing I remember was seeing a light blue swirling pattern in the air, but then darkness closed in on me.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Hoo dang! Talk about action off the charts! Now then...hey, where'd the button go? Ah, there it is! *pushes big red button*

~CHAOS Q&A!~

The people who've been kind enough to leave reviews have all asked pretty much the same question: who is The Demon. To elaborate, Tiryn has asked this:

_Q: _Is the Demon an actual mutant and could he hurt anyone that is on the X-men's side?

_A:_ In a non-Marvel cannon way, The Demon is an actual mutant: it's a derogative nickname given to the person by their offspring. As you can imagine, the offspring doesn't like their parent at all or one bit.

But could the 'Demon' hurt anybody on the X-men side? Well, that depends if anybody is stupid (or suicidal enough) enough to turn against Alenka, but other than that, no.

If anything, The Demon himself is on the same side. Maakes you think, doens't it?

Well, that's it! All the questions have been mostly answered (can't tell the whole truth 'cos that would be spoiling the surprise) and your In The Heart of Chaos addiction has been quelled till next week.

So until then, my friends and avid readers, I say Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	15. Hunting Grounds

_D-I-N: _Hey everyone! I'm back like promised! Man I tell ya, I'm starting to struggle with this whole one event straight after the next plot line! Thank God I'm starting the last one now so that'll be the end of it...till the end of the season. Damn! Oh well, no use crying over spilled vegemite! I'll get the disclaimer done and- *interrupted by loud siren and klaxon* What the?

_Announcement:_ WARNING! This chapter has been rated M. It contains mild course language, and a non-consensual encounter. The Management of Chaotic Writer Inc. wish to to inform readers that those who may find scenes of this content insulting that they have been warned, and that if they are insulted, then the Management would also like to remind the insulted viewer that they read at their own risk. Thank you and have a nice day.

_D-I-N:_ ...Oh-kay. Still, it has a point: this chatper has got a scene that people may find insulting. The reason for it is because...uh, well it kinda made sense when Armageddon tried explaining it to me. Anyways, read on at your own peril.

* * *

**Hunting Grounds.**

"Alenka. Alenka! Wake up!" I felt someone gently slapping the side of my face, the feeling coming back, as well as the rest of my body. With a small groan, I managed to peel open my eyes to see Diego hovering above me, worry etched all over his face. "Hey." I wheezed out, coughing slightly. He sighed in relief, shaking his head softly before smiling down at me. "You really know how to worry me, sis." he said as he leaned back and got to his feet before offering me his hand. My legs didn't feel like getting up on their own, so I grasped his hand with mine and allowed him to pull me up to my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked him, wincing in pain from my ribs. Kenzie may have healed a majority of the injuries I had, but not all of them: I was in a rush to get back to Jayne and make sure she was ok.

"You got me." Diego answered, looking around us, "All I can tell is it's a giant ass forest. I can't smell anyone else around."

"Well...maybe we should walk around for a bit, to see if anything can help us out." I offered weakly. Since that was all we had working for us, Diego agreed with that idea. Picking any ole direction, we wandered around aimlessly, hoping to find something or someone that could tell us where we were and what the hell happened.

It wasn't long before the light above us flashed a light blue as two portals opened up and two figures dropped down to earth. Acting on instinct I held out my hands and willed the wind to rise up and slow their descent, because I really doubt that landing heavily on the ground works for them. Whoever they were. Once they were on ground level Diego and I walked over to them to see if they were ok.

When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kurt?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Kurt?" Diego repeated, equally surprised. Said blue elf raised his head, his golden yellow eyes looking at us in recognition and surprise.

"Alenka. Diego." He breathed out, getting to his feet. A low moan reached our ears, reminding us of the second person who fell from the sky.

"Scarlet Witch?" I asked, moving over to her, "Are you ok?"

"I think so." she groaned, holding the side of her head as she sat up. I pulled her up on her feet, wincing from the pain in my right shoulder.

"So does anyone know what just happened to us?" Diego asked the pair of the casually, resting his hands on his hips.

"Not exactly." I answered, "You, Kurt?"

"Nein, but I know who did zis." He answered, looking serious, "Spiral; she's a mutant pirate that seeks out mutants for somebody."

"And we just happen to be them?" I asked him. Scarlet Witch, however, had another question on her mind.

"Spiral, wasn't she the pirate who was capturing mutants on their way to Genosha." He only nodded in response.

"So this is their turf?" I asked him.

"I guess so." Kurt shrugged, then did a double take and peered at my face, "Alenka, vas-"

"Not now." I cut across him in a hard tone, "Let's just get out of here before we get into serious trouble." Kurt flinched away from me, looking hurt, but Diego just clapped his hand on our little brother's shoulder. "She's had it rough the last three days." He explained. That seemed to make sense in Kurt's mind and he didn't look as hurt any more. "So what's the deal with this Spiral?" Diego asked as we all started moving again in no particular direction. "Simply put, after I stopped her, she promised it vasn't over." Kurt explained to us all, "She's a voman of her vord, I'll give her that."

No one could say another word when a strange light shone through the sky before a ghostly image of a disgustingly corpulent head appeared. There were various tubes sprouting from its head, and metal clips pulling back its eye lids revealing red skin underneath, and pulling it lips and the corners of its mouth, giving it a grotesque grin.

"EW! That this is nasty!" Diego winced.

"Welcome, my esteemed guests!" the floating head proclaimed loudly, "Rejoice, for the four of you have been specially chosen to compete in this weeks exciting episode of _Mojo's Hunting Grounds!_" I didn't much like the sound of that.

"You abducted me for some game?" The Scarlet Witch demanded in an outraged voice, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Shh!" Kurt whispered, grabbing her arm gently, "Don't provoke him." The floating head, Mojo I presumed his name, ignored her and carried on.

"After all, what an exciting opportunity to test your mutant talent. And in return, all I ask is that you survive at least 52 minutes, for commercial breaks."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Scarlet demanded him. This time is was Diego who shushed her.

"If you tell him who you really are, he'll find a way to use it against us somehow." he warned her.

"Then we'll all be in strife." I finished for him.

"Oh, absolutely. I know exactly who you are." I winced as we all looked back up at him, waiting for the worst to come. "You two are damsels! The destruction, the drama for riveting episode!" His ugly head was replaced by what looked like a commercial ad for the 'game show', with images of Kurt fighting, even Diego too. And they managed to get Scarlet's name wrong. "That's Scarlet Witch, you stupid freak!" she snapped, "And I don't need protecting!"

"And she's not ze love of my life." Kurt added weakly. Scarlet looked back at him as he averted his gaze to the ground.

"Dude, even I can tell you're lying badly." I pointed out to him. Mojo ignored what we said as a horde of little red spheres suddenly appeared, followed by three of the ugliest characters I had seen, all carrying big ass guns. "Action!" Mojo yelled in delight, and that's when the bedlam began.

#######

As the three enemies started shooting at us, Kurt grabbed all three of us and teleported somewhere, but the landing could've used some work. While my two brothers and the Scarlet Witch fell to the ground I controlled a soft gust of wind to keep me hovering till I reached ground level. "I tell him I don't need protecting, and you protect me." Scarlet snipped at Kurt, "How does that make me look?"

"It's not protecting, it's helping. There's a difference." Kurt weakly protested.

"Kurt, you were protecting her." Diego groaned as he got to his feet, "Even a blind man could see that." Two trees a few feet away fro us were suddenly pelted by light blue flashes, their trunks exploding and falling to the ground. "We need to keep moving." I told him, ushering them to run in the other direction. "Why?" Scarlet asked as we all started running.

"Do you really vant to fight for Mojo's entertainment?" Kurt asked her.

"No." Diego and I answered instead. "In any case, I'm too injured to fight them on my own." I added.

"But...we're being hunted down like animals for a sick sport!" Scarlet protested.

"Hey, watch who you call an animal!" Diego barked unhappily.

"Look, Scarlet, I get what you're saying." I told her as we kept running, "But your father fights it in a war between mutants and humans. I don't think Mojo qualifies for either, so we don't have anything to prove to him. Other than how much of an ass kicking he'll get once we find him." And considering the bad mood I was in, it wasn't going to take a lot of effort to show Mojo just how much danger he was in.

We continued running and dodging our enemies, when a sudden strange shriek of laughter filled the air. "Did anyone just hear that, or was that me?" I panted out.

"No, I heard it too." Scarlet answered, "And for some reason, I suddenly have the feeling of intense fear in me." Now that she mentioned it, so did I, and it wasn't coming from Mojo or his little cronies. Our attention was diverted when one of the enemies appeared in front of us, stopping us in our tracks and forcing us to hide behind trees. "Kurt, see if you can disarm him." I quietly instructed.

"I'll need a distraction first." He told me. I simply nodded and stepped out from hiding. The bad guy spotted me, but before he could shot his gun in my direction I raised my hands in a sweeping upwards gesture, using the earth around him as a temporary chain. Kurt teleported onto the person's arm, only to be electrocuted and thrown backwards towards us. I dropped the earth chain and threw two fireballs at the bad guy, only for them to be cancelled out by a sphere encircling him. "On second thought, running's been just fine for us!" Diego exclaimed, quickly shifting into a large wolf-hound-ish creature and started running away, the rest of us following him.

#######

We don't know how much longer we ran for, but when we were out of the forest and on a clear plain, I just felt so relieved. That was until Scarlet ran forward and came to a sudden stop with a solid thud, like she hit an invisible barrier, before bouncing back into Kurt's arms. "Ow. What was that?" She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Not sure." I answered as Diego pawed at whatever it was, "It could be a wall."

"More like some sort of dome." Kurt corrected, pounding his fist on it and looking upward. We followed his gaze and found the point were it began to arch over. "Ok...why are we in a dome?" I asked the painfully stupid question.

"Vhat's on the other side, is more my concern." Kurt murmured, "If I can't see where I am teleporting, it could get messy." Diego whined softly in agreement: we both remembered the last time that had happened. "Maybe I can help." Scarlet offered, her entire right glowing a light pinkish hue as she pressed her hand against the surface before us. The wall rippled as the scene of sky cleared away, revealing to us what was really there.

Water...nothing but water.

I swallowed loudly against the rise of sudden panic rose in my stomach, almost to the point where I wanted to be sick, as I quickly backed away from the wall. "Ve're under vater?" Kurt breathed out softly, in disbelief of what we saw. Memories start flashing in my mind of when I was attacked underwater, my leg throbbing in pained echoes. "Oh god, no." I whimpered, falling onto my ass and scooting away from the edge, "No!" Diego whined at me before trotting over, curling around my body and licking my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Alenka, what's wrong?" Scarlet asked as the wall returned to normal while she and Kurt knelt in front of me. I shivered as the painful memories threatened to overwhelm me, driving me to the brink of fear. But a calming feeling washed over me, and I knew who was behind it. _Lass, calm down._ The strong but gentle voice commanded me, the soothing calmness easing through my body, _Ye canna let yer fear control ye. We are trying to find ye now; dinna lose hope, little one._

_I won't_. I promised him, and the calming presence left me, but the fear didn't come back. "Alenka?" I looked up, realizing that Kurt, Scarlet and Diego were looking worried. "Sorry." I apologized quietly, "I just...suddenly remembered the last time I was underwater." They didn't look relieved in the slightest way, but we didn't have a chance to discussed it when the bad guy who had been chasing us earlier caught up, shooting at us. "That's it!" Scarlet snarled viciously as her hands started glowing. She threw a bolt of red energy at the bad guy and it hit his shield, but instead of been stopped it just kept attacking till the shield burst like a bubble. She shot another red energy beam at the now defenceless hunter, effectively knocking him out cold. Everyone looked at the unconscious man in silence before slowly looking at each other.

"Ah...what just happened?" I asked dumbly.

"My powers affect the probability of things." she explained sheepishly, suddenly bashful of her prowess. Diego's ears flattened against his head before he walked over to her and stared at her hard. '_And you didn't say something earlier why?_' he asked her, but only I heard it. I couldn't help myself and allowed an amused little giggle get the better of me.

The mood was ruined when the other two hunters appeared, ready for a challenge. I shot up to my feet and stood beside Kurt and Scarlet, ready to fight the bad boys and win. Only I don't think any of us were expecting Diego to charge at them and jumped at them. Sure the shields went up to protect them, but the force of a two-hundred-and-something pound wolf-hound was enough to knock them onto their asses. "Go!" I ordered, rushing over to my brother and teleporting the both of us away.

We landed in a small clearing, no sooner joined by Kurt and Scarlet. "Vay to go, Diego." Kurt complimented as my brother turned into his human form. "Thanks, little bro." Diego nodded then looked down at me, "You ok sis?"

"Yeah...just do me a favor." I asked him, not looking at his body, "Put a damn shirt on! You're gonna poke someone's eye out with those things!" Like most werewolf transformations, Diego had the misfortune of ruining whatever clothes he was wearing. Now he stood before us in only his now three quarter length denim jeans. And his very muscular body was on display for all to see, and it was not a pleasant sight for his two family members to see. "Sorry." he chuckled, taking a step away from me. I looked at him so I could glare darkly, then notice Scarlet had a soft red blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, our brother is an idiot with a hot body." I told her, "We deal with it."

"Unfortunately." Kurt grumbled.

"Oh-ho! Sounds like someone's getting jealous." Diego teased him.

"Zip it, you two." I ordered them both as I turned my head to the Scarlet Witch, "all right here's the plan." I quickly verbally sketched out a game plan where Diego and I would attract the remaining two hunters attention while Kurt and Scarlet waited up in the trees. Once we had them in position, Scarlet would use her powers on their shields before both she and Kurt dropped down and knocked them both out.

And the plan worked like a charm.

"Well that's the last of them." Diego said as we gathered around, "Let's find us a way out of here."

"Agreed." I nodded when a loud klaxon alarm sounded, the fake sky turning a shade red. Both the hunters just downed were back up and running away in fear. "Uh-oh." I gulped softly, balancing on the balls of my feet.

"Do zey run avay because of us?" Kurt asked, sounding a tad hopeful, as the alarm ended and the sky turned back to normal. From beyond the trees and bushes blocking our view, there came the sounds of a vicious fight and snarling. "Uh...I think that would be no." Scarlet answered him.

"I've gotta bad feeling things are heading south, guys." Diego warned, crouching down slightly as he prepared himself for a fight. Something sliced through the trees, sending heavy limbs falling to the earth with bone jarring thuds. "What is it?" Scarlet asked nervously as we all backed away.

The answer was something I hoped never had to come around, or if it did, when I wasn't there to see it.

**Ho-ly fuck.** Armageddon gulped as the latest hunter leapt from the bushes and landed on the ground in front of us. And Armageddon had it right; holy fuck summed it up pretty nicely!

"Logan? Logan, iz zat really you?" Kurt asked. Logan didn't answer us, in fact he didn't even seem to recognize us! There was metal pipes coming from the sides and top of his head and to his back as metal clips pulled at his face, echoing the same look of Mojo. For some reason, he wore only jeans and his boots; his shirt was missing, revealing the heavily muscled body and powerful limbs. "Oh, dang." Kurt gulped softly as we watched Logan stand up straight. I jumped in fright when the metal claws shot out, scaring us all. "Logan, what are you doing?" Kurt asked him, trying to get through to him, "It's me, Kurt. Er, Nightcrawler. Y-you know, the Elf?"

"I don't think you're ringing any bells." Scarlet told him. Logan faced us, snarling softly but dangerously, and the fear inside me was not letting up.

"Alenka." I snapped my head around to Diego, who had his eyes only on Logan, slowly crouching down. "Use your powers and cover me with metal." he softly instructed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I already had a faint idea what he was planning, and I wasn't liking it at all.

"What do you think?" he answered, "Just do it: I'll distract him while you three run." I debated whether I should actually go through with his idea, but right now there wasn't any other idea coming to my mind. Holding my hands parallel to the ground, I concentrate on the metal particles around us, drawing them towards my brother like he was a magnet. It didn't take long for his entire body to be covered in metal, allowing him some protection against Logan's adamantium claws. "All right...NOW!" Diego yelled, throwing himself at Logan and shape changing on the fly. We didn't hesitate; we just ran for our lives while Diego fought Logan off our trails. "Are you sure this will work?" Scarlet asked me.

"Not really." I answered, "But we don't have much choice." The three of us winced as we heard both Diego and Logan snarling at each other, Logan's claws making an awful screeching sound as they bounced of my brother metal coating. We continued running, even more so when the sounds of someone pursuing us came to our ears, and judging by the footfalls it wasn't Diego. "If you two have a bright idea on how to stop him, now would be the time to share." Scarlet panted.

"I can try removing the device from his head." Kurt offered but teleported away before we could say anything. "Kurt!" I yelled, skidding to a halt and looking back at the way we came. That suicidal runt! "Come on!" I ordered Scarlet before running after Kurt, "He's gonna get himself killed!"

#######

When we found Kurt again, he was about to get his ass permanently handed to him by Logan. "No!" I yelled just as Scarlet hurled a bolt of red energy right at Logan's head, sending him flying away from Kurt. "Kurt, are you ok?" she asked as we rushed over to his side. He opened his mouth the answer when the enraged snarls of Logan reached our ears. We looked on in horror as he cradled his head between his hands, shaking it this way and that. "Uh-oh, I think I made it worse." Scarlet gulped, and we could really tell that he was more deadlier than before.

Logan got back onto his feet, and I noticed that the metal clips were missing. Either from Scarlet's last attack or from when Diego got him. As Logan started to charge at us I flung my hand in his direction, holding him by the metal on his bones. Once I had a good hold I mentally pushed him away from us and against a tree, pining him there. "Run!" I ordered them both, "I'll keep him off your backs. Just find Diego and get out of here!"

"But Alenka-"

"GO!" With one last desperate look at me Kurt grabbed Scarlet's arm and teleported away, leaving me with Logan. Once I was sure they were safe I released Logan and started running for all that I was worth, keeping an ear out for him. He only had me in his sights now, but how long I could keep running before I fell from exhaustion was another matter entirely.

#######

I didn't know how long I had been running from Logan for, but all I did know what that I was so tired I was so close to dropping dead. But both my brothers and Scarlet's safety was riding on me to keep the brainwashed hunter busy by tracking me while they tried to find a way out, so stopping wasn't an option. I threw a glance over my shoulder to make sure I was still being followed, and felt a really odd sense of relief when I saw that I was.

The feeling was short lived when I felt something smash against my legs, making me trip and fly forwards a few feet. With several pained grunts I finally came to a stop, getting to my knees and shaking my head from the dizziness. "Ouch." I groaned, holding the side of my head, "Stupid tree root."

"Now that's not nice." My eyes shot up as I raised my head quickly, searching for whoever had spoken. The strange thing was...I saw no one. Not even Logan. That didn't help me.

Especially when the feeling of gut-pulling fear returned.

"Who's...who's there?" I called, getting up slowly and taking a defensive stance. Everything was too quiet for my liking, but then-

"GYAAH!" With a loud yell of pain I went flying to the left, before landing on the ground and reeling from the intense agony in my right ribs. I raised my head to see a boot connect with my nose, snapping my head backwards painfully. After I had crumpled on the ground in agony, there was a insane-sounding giggle through the air as whoever just viciously got me crouched down in front of me. "Oh, pooh. That was too easy." the voice from before commented. I gingerly turned my head to look up, only to gasp when I did.

The person who attacked me looked just like me!

There were a few notable differences; namely the girl's black outfit, black hair and blood red eyes against a light purple sclera. And the deeply insane grin she wore. "I thought you would've been a bit more challenging." She pouted, frowning a little in disappointment, "Then again, I thought Ricky had you done when you fell into the ocean." My eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously.

"You were behind that attack?" I snarled angrily, forgetting about the pain I was in.

"Yup!" she smiled broadly, as if proud of what had been done to me, "Ricky really likes playing with people who fall into his territory. Although you made him sad when you didn't play with him anymore. Oh well." She shrugged as she stood up straight, "I'll make him happy by bringing you back to him, so he can play with you some more!" This girl was seriously beyond my 'bullshit-crazy-people' limit, and it was time I stopped acting like a rollover.

"Tell your buddy to play with something else." I hissed before firing a super concentrated orb of fire at her. She easily leapt to the side, sending the attack into a nearby tree and making it catch on fire. Springing to my feet, I waved my hand at the inferno and quelled the flames, bringing my attention back to Little Miss Insane as she launched into hand to hand combat with me.

"That wasn't very nice." she pouted, throwing punches at my head, "That tree did nothing to hurt you."

"Like you're such a tree hugger!" I snapped, grabbing both her wrists in my hands. She looked at them both in surprise as I leaned back and my foot shot up into her chin. Her head snapped backwards as I let go of her wrists, twirled to the side and delivered a solid round house kick to her stomach. She doubled forward, allowing me a perfect shot to slam my fist into her spinal cord. Hey, I've been put through hell the last three days without a proper rest! I'd like to see anyone try controlling their strength when fighting!

While the girl lay curled in a ball on the ground, coughing in pain, I stood back a few metres, waiting for the next attack. "Oooh!" My dark double groaned in pain, "That hurt!" I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to tell her the act wasn't working when a hand clasped on my shoulder, spinning around. I had a maximum of two seconds to realize what was going on before a large fist connected with my stomach.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. It was like my entire body stopped functioning properly. As my body doubled over, I felt my energy draining away rapidly. Whatever little strength I had left was leaving me too. "Bitch." a male voice sneered at me, "This'll teach ya to hurt Dakota." With that he pushed me onto the ground. There was a pause in the air before whoever drained me of my energy heavily kicked my side, sending my over an edge. **Alenka!** I could hear Armageddon scream in panic, but I couldn't move my arms or use my powers. My body hit a wet surface before sinking underneath it.

Everything went silent as water encased my body, it's dead weight dragging my towards the bottom. My brain went into overdrive as it feverishly tried to get my body moving so I could get to the surface. But nothing was getting the signal. Meaning I was going to die.

I could see little air bubbles escaping from my dying body, and with darkening eyes I watched them mingle with my blood. _I guess...this is the way it's meant to be..._ I thought to myself as my eyes started to close, _Goodbye, everyone...Logan...I...WHOA!_

I could vaguely feel a strong arm wrapping around my stomach and lifting me onto something hard, before it hit my back, forcing me to cough loudly. Well, at least I was breathing again! Ow.

As fresh air entered my life, granting me life, I felt a pair of strong arms curl around my body, pulling me against something warm and solid. I...call me crazy, but I swear I'm having deja vu. My head titled forward against whatever-or whoever- I was leaning on as I struggled to get back my breath. "Not-fun." I managed to get out from my fit of coughs and splutters, before whimpering in pain from my side and nose. Man, if my mom finds out this happened to me, she'll forgo the Motherhood Act and straight up kill me!

My eyes were still blurry from the water, but I could still see shapes and colors. I titled my head upwards to see who had just played 'Alenka's Knight in Shining Amour' when a dark shape block my view and...kissed me? My mind went blank as it sluggishly tried to comprehend what the hell was happening, but...something about the kiss just made me feel safe. I don't know how or why, but I got the feelin that as long as this was happening, I'd be safe from whatever danger was out there.

Not in control of my own body anymore, my arms curled up against the person's chest, my hands pressing against bare, scolding warm and steaming (literally!) skin. Going by touch? It was definitely a guy kissing me. But...who? The man kissing me pressed his lips harder on mine, like he couldn't get enough of them. I was lifted from the ground and my back pressed against something rough and vertical. It kinda felt like tree bark, so it was safe to assume I was pressed against tree.

The man made a deep purring sound that came from the depths of his chest as his hands drifted from around my body to the back of my thighs, guiding it up to wrap around his waist. A warning bell rang in my ears, but it was drowned by the comforting feeling of safety this man exuded. He began to nip at my lips, coaxing them to open for him which they did. Once my lips had parted enough, his tongue darted inside and started flirting with my own tongue. I knew it was a bad idea, but...I just felt so safe now that I wasn't in any fear of dying, and I wanted to show my hero my appreciation. So I... curled my tongue around his, flirting back.

Logic was telling me to use my powers and get this guy off me, because he could be dangerous for all I knew, but carnal desires urged me not to attack. A high-pitched moan erupted from me as his other hand glided up my bruised-and possibly broken-rib cage to my breast, squeezing the mound. With my body pinned against the tree by this man's weight, both hands crept to my shoulder, pushing back the button down shirt I was wearing. My fingernails dug into this skin of his chest as a pathetic sounding keening noise got loose, only to be swallowed by his tongue as it started sliding in and out of my mouth in a primal rhythm.

With slow movements, the straps of my wife beater and bra were pushed down my biceps, covering in goose pimples as the cold air brushed past the exposed skin. One of his hands delved behind the material and cupped the soft mound on the left, long thick fingers pinching at the nipple. My stomach lurched as fear rushed forward, and this time I was going to fight to get away! I pushed against his shoulders to get him away from my mouth, but he was stubbornly staying put, just like the hand on my chest. '_Alenka? Where are you?'_ I heard Diego cry out telepathically, and I saw my chance out.

_'Diego, help me!'_ I cried back, _'Some bastard is trying to rape me!'_ I could feel my brothers temper rising fiercely as he started running to where I was.

_'Not for long, he won't.'_ He growled dangerously, _'Try getting away from him; I'll take him down._' My eyes started to open in relief.

_'Oh thank...Oh, God, No!'_ I panicked wen I saw just who it was trying to rape me.

_'What?'_

_'It's Logan!'_ I could hear the world coming to a halt as my statement rang through my brother's ears. Logan, in an out of control and primal state, was trying to carnally take me! Oh, Christ! Fear coursed through my body, getting it back into my control as my efforts to get away from Logan doubled. The hand that wasn't playing with my breast slowly glided down, over my rib cage, and past my stomach...No! Frightened muffled shrieks echoed into his mouth as Logan's hand opened the button of my jeans and pulled down the zipper.

I had never faced a situation like this before: if I used my powers to get away, there's a very big chance I'll unleash all of my power on Logan to the point where he wouldn't be able to heal himself, and the world will be at risk. Yet if I didn't do anything, he would take me.

I whimpered as his fingers glided against my skin as they crept behind my panties and into the folds behind them. My entire body convulsed as his fingers found my clit, and began playing with it and sending perverse shivers up my spine. Enough was enough! I pressed harder against Logan's shoulders and finally pushed his head away from mine for me cry for help. "DIEGO!" I screamed. There was a wolfish-roar from the bushes nearby before he leapt out from behind them in werewolf form, and a vision of uncaged fury.

Logan noticed the intruder, and pulled his hands away from me before lowering me to the ground and crouching over me protectively, snarling at my brother. **I'm sorry to do this, Logan.** Armageddon grimaced before my body was enveloped in a golden light then fired a concentrated blast at Logan, sending him flying into the trees across the lake. Diego half moved, as if to follow him, but quickly changed his mind and rushed over to my side, changing back into his human form. "Are you alright, sis?" he asked, skidding on his knees beside me, easing his arms onto mine to help me sit up.

"Y-yeah, I-I think so." I shakingly answered, feverishly pulling my clothing back into their rightful spots. Diego gave me a look that said he didn't really believe me, but he didn't press the matter. "Come on, let's find Kurt and Scarlet and get out of here." He told me, pulling me to my feet, "Can you run?"

I took a tentative step, and though my ribs were in pain, it wasn't worth complaining about, considering the danger we were in. "I'll live for now." I assured him. He nodded once before leading me away from the scene. We were almost to the tree lines when a strange rippling sensation curled up my spine, and by the look on Diego's face it was happening to him too. It lasted only for a minute before leaving us both with sore heads. Whatever it was that happened.

"Whoa." Diego spoke, holding his head in both his hands as I did the same to mine.

"Man, brain freeze." I groaned, pulling my hands away, "What just happened?"

"Don't know." Diego groaned, pulling his hands away from his head to look around, "But we better keep running in case Logan comes back. I don't think he appreciated me using him as a human bowling pin when I charged him on the cliff." Replaying the scene in my mine, where I was cornered on the edge of the cliff while Logan fought Dakota and her bodyguard. He started to turn on me when Diego rammed him away, but that knocked me off the edge and into the lake below. It seemed a bit off, but I put that to having almost dying thanks to Dakota and her body guard. Jogging away to keep the pain in my ribs down low, I waved my hand behind us, covering our tracks and scent with a pine forest smell so Logan couldn't track us, which gives us a head start.

I wasn't sure how long we ran, but soon we stopped when the pain in my ribs and nose got too much. "Uh, stupid freaking thing." I cursed to myself as I tentatively touched my nose, "Mom's gonna kill me when she hears about this."

"If she hasn't already." Diego commented. I scoffed in reply before taking in a deep breath. That was going to hurt so bad. I held my nose in my hand, and taking in another deep breath through my mouth, I sharply moved it back into place, creating more pain and blood. "FUCK ME, OWW!" I yelled loudly so the whole underwater forest could hear. Diego only just chuckled to himself, but payback returned quickly enough when a red flash appeared above him and two figures fell down on top of him.

"Ugh." One of the figures groaned, "My stomach's still two teleports back." I bit back a chuckle as Scarlet and Kurt struggled to sit up.

"Hey." I greeted casually, wiping my nose on the back of my hand.

"Hey, back." Kurt grunted, getting to his feet and staggering slightly, "Ouch. Vhat did ve land on? It felt like bricks." I raised my eyebrows at him before looking down at Diego who only glared back at me.

"If your nose wasn't already broken, I'd break it for you." He threatened.

"Love you too, brother." I teased him before getting serious, "Are you two ok?"

"As we can get." Scarlet answered me, "We found a way out."

"Excellent!" Diego and I breathed together in relief.

"It's over here." Kurt explained and teleported all of us to wherever the exit was. Said exit was a large hatch in the wall, sealed to prevent anyone getting out. "Alenka, can you break it open?" Kurt asked me. I looked down at my hands and twitched all my fingers experimentally before trying to summon a power. "No dice." I replied after 3 minutes failure, "I'm too exhausted to get enough strength, let alone power."

"And I won't be able to open it with those latches on." Diego added, eyeing the closed hatch with malice. Kurt pressed his lips together into a tight line, and I knew that look instantly: there was only one option left for us, and it was a risky one. "Ok, going by your silence; you're thinking about using Wolverine to bust us out?" Diego asked, having not once to turn around to look at us. It was creepy when he did that.

"Ve don't have any other choice." Kurt grimly confirmed. I grimaced, pressing my hand tentatively against my rib cage. "You three hide in those bushes." Kurt said, pointing to a clump of large bushes nearby, "I'll get Wolverine."

"Be careful." I told him as we all parted to do what was planned. We crouched down behind the bushes, waiting in tense silence as Kurt reappeared, backing away from Logan's lunges. _'Do you think this will work?'_ Diego asked me.

_'I'm praying in seventeen languages that it does.'_ I answered back, returning to my prayer in Japanese. Wolverine's claws sliced through the clamps holding the latch closed, like we hoped, before Kurt teleported to where we were hiding. "That should do it." He whispered, "I'll led him avay, vhile Diego gets it op-" a loud, deep rumbling interrupted him, directing our attentions to above. As we watched in stunned horror, large circles began appearing in the roof, allowing the seawater from outside to rush inside. "Oh, we are so screwed!" I cried out over the thunderous noise of water before Kurt teleported us away and into the safety of a tree.

#######

We all clung to the tree as we caught our breaths, watching the ever-rising water surface for danger. When I happened to look down at the surface, I cried out in horror as Logan leapt from beneath the surface and latched onto the trunk of the tree we were in. We all watched as he dug his adamantium claws into the bark, slowly making his way up. "He's going to kill us!" Scarlet cried out, breaking out into panic. On instinct I aimed my hands at Logan and gathered what strength and power I could and aimed a lightning bolt at him.

The energy bolt hit Logan's head, causing him to lash out angrily, his claws slicing through nothing but air. I worried I hadn't conjured enough power, but I sighed in relief when the last of the lightning surged through the headgear, causing it to short circuit and drop away from Logan's head. We waited as he calmed down, shaking his head before looking up at us. "Logan?" I called down, "Logan, are you-Logan!" I shouted in shock his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell away from the tree, but the fear didn't have a chance to rise up when Kurt teleported underneath the unconscious Logan and caught him, teleporting back up to where we were and leaning his limp body against the tree, loping one arm over a tree branch. "It vorked." Kurt breathed in relief as he looked up at us, "He's back on our side now."

"Terrific." Diego huffed, looking down at the water, "So who's going to open the door?" In the end, Kurt, Diego and I dove into the water and swam towards the hatch. We all grasped the wheel, and with all our strength started to turn the wheel. As I struggled to turn it, a warning bell rang in the back of my mind. I turned my head, and my vision zeroed in on Logan's unconscious body falling down through the water towards the ground. Propelling myself from the hatch, I swam as fast as I could towards him, feeling Armageddon pushing me through the water till I clutched Logan's arm and started swimming back to the surface. Along the way Scarlet dove under and swam to help me.

Once we hit the surface as breathed in the fresh air, we both looped Logan's arms around our shoulders to keep his head above the water, but his body was getting heavy and I was weakening too quickly. "What happened?" I spluttered out sea water to ask the question.

"I dropped him." Scarlet apologized, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok; at least he's all right." I panted, guiding our small party over to a tree branch hanging in the water and leaning Logan against it to take the weight off us, "Jesus! He weighs like a freakin' mammoth!" Scarlet managed dry chuckle before a loud bampf caught out attention as Kurt and Diego were teleported a few branches above us. "Hey, we're down here!" I called out to them. A brief reconnaissance-where Kurt explained to us that the hatch wasn't letting out water fast enough-later, and we were swimming down towards the hatch. Diego and Kurt carried Logan between them while Scarlet helped me along.

Going through the hatch ended up being a roller coaster ride of bumping into the sides of the tunnel as the water pushed against another hatch, the pressure building till the point it burst wide open and the water rushed into a new room, dragging us with it. After a brief floundering the water drained away, leaving us on dry metal floor. Ribs burning, nose pounding to a Scottish tattoo, like my head and heart, I tried to breath through my mouth as my world span in many different directions. I could hear sounds all around me, like someone was fighting someone else, till an obnoxious voice declared a 'sequel' was demanded, leaving everything in silence. There was movement by my side before I was gently rolled onto my back, prompting me to groan. "Layla, everything all right?" I heard Logan ask me, sounding very concerned, as his hand caressed the side of my face, "Come on, say something. Please."

"Sis?" I heard Diego asked, worried. Not trust myself to speak with groaning in pain, I settled for fluttering my eyelids open and seeing everyone looking down at me. "Are you ok?" Scarlet asked me. I had to answer that, regardless of pain.

"The phrase 'fuck no' comes to mind." I wheezed out before coughing, "But *cough* that's just me."

(Kenzie's POV)

"You know, of all the adventures you've had so far, this has gotta be the worst." Jayne commented as she helped settle her best friend into a seat in the back of the Blackbird. After Emma had finally located Logan, Alenka and Diego (with some effort on my behalf), Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Jayne and I headed to their location with the intent of taking them home. Only I did nay realize I had to do some medical work once we found them. "You think?" Alenka wheezed, concentrating on her breathing till I had healed her rib cage.

"I agree with the lass." I told her as I knelt by her side and held her hands in mine, sending healing energy into them and guiding it to her ribs, "Ye need to rest when we get ye home; ye should be damn near dead by all accounts."

"Yeah, she looks it." Iceman agreed as he watched us, "So you can heal people, right Kenzie?"

"Aye; it's a skill that has taken me nigh on 300 years to perfect." I answered him.

"300 years?" Rogue asked, asking the question that was on all their minds, "Just how old are you?"

"912 years old. Ye surprised there were mutants even back then?" I teased, chuckling at the priceless looks on their faces. It never failed to make me laugh when I told people how old I was and see their looks afterwards. Alenka just grunted softly before closing her eyes and tilting her head back on the chair, sighing softly. "You know, you really should look into getting some vacation time." Jayne pointed out to her friend, watching in silent awe as her friend's nose settled into its proper place without causing pain. "Good luck getting that for me." Alenka commented, sounding nigh tired.

"We should let her rest now." I softly told them all. They all caught the hint and moved away, Jayne and Diego remaining nearby to watch over her friend. As I healed the poor lass, I noticed something peculiar in her mind. True, I was nay a mind reader but through my healing powers I could tell what was on a person's mind. What I did find made me murmur in thought. "Kenzie?" I turned my head to see Diego watching me, worried about his sister.

"Tis nothing, lad." I assured him, taking my hands from Alenka's and standing up straight, "She just needs rest." I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed in a assuring gesture before moving to the front of the jet to tell Storm and Logan the good news.

On my way, I struck a chat with someone onboard. _Was it necessary to erase their minds of what happened?_ I asked him. There was nothing but silence for a minute before he spoke up.

_**She needed the rest; something like that would've only kept her awake for nights on end.**_ He replied, **_In any case, I can't afford having her waking each day, and be terrified of the one her heart has drawn._** Even though I did nay agree with the method, I could nay disagree with the reasoning behind it.

At least there was nay chance of her waking in fear of him anymore, or her brother committing murder.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter. And you were warned that it was M rated. Thankfully, that's the only M rated scene in the whole story...unless I get blackmailed. Anyways, It's time for *drumrolls*

~CHAOS Q&A!~

Ok, today's question comes from Tiryn who wants to know...

_Q:_ If Jayne is going to help the X-men now that she knows their scecret.

_A:_ Well, for that, I'm gonna let Jayne answer that.

_Jayne:_ Yes, finally! Anyways, Tiryn, it all depends on what the definition of help is. Mostly, I'm going to serve as comic relief, a voice of reason and logic (though it is a bit weird how I think of things that make perfect sense). Also, I'm gonna serve as a potential interest for Forge. Wait, what?

_D-I-N:_ Do you really see yourself with Remy?

_Jayne:_ Not that. Why am I listed as 'potential'? He's mega cute and he's letting me be myself!

_D-I-N:_ *rolls eyes* Well, like she said, Tiryn: she'll act as comic relief, counsellor and interest. Though I should point out early that when she and Alenka are in the same room, it's going to get weird.

Welp, that's it for now! So keep sending in all those lovely questions for me and the cast to answer. Oh, and if anyone is making aartwork for this please, _please_ let me know, because I'm really interested in what other people's take is on this story via artwork. Heck, it can even be a oneshot if you'd like, just as long as you give credit where due.

Until next week, my friends, or whenever I finally get the next two days written, I say to thee: sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	16. Badlands

Hey, everybody. I'm back, with the new chapter. Well...technically this is just a filler, since nothing much happens in the episode and I had a few things that needed explaining. So yeah, it's a filler, not much happening, and lots of psychology. Or...what you might call psychology: with Jayne, you never know. Anyways! I'll get said girl to do the disclaimer and get the stroy rolling. Jayne?

_Jayne:_ Hola! Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has onwership of my best friend Alenka, me, Kenzie and the other OC's, plus all the random subplots found within. Read and enjoy! And thank God, it's back to a T rating!

* * *

**Badlands.**

(Jayne's POV)

"So let me get this right." I stated, rubbing my hand over my face, "You guys have been getting your missions from a guy who's in a coma but awake 20 years in an Apocalyptic future, and being led by a guy who-for the better part of the whole X-men thingy's existence—prefers being alone in the present?"

"That's pretty much it." Forge nodded, taking a sip from his bottle of soda, "Wild, huh?" That wasn't even the half of what I was thinking, but hey if Alenka wanted to be a part of this, then good for her! She just better call me whenever she was going out on a mission and when she came from one, just to let me know she was still alive. But still: finding out your best friend is a real life super hero is pretty awesome! Although I wish she could change her uniform; it just doesn't scream 'super butt kickin' best friend!', but that's just me. I granted Forge a little nod that said I agreed with him before turning to the newest mutant that I had the pleasure to meet.

"So you be Kurt Wagner?" I asked him, looking at him with a suspicious look. He looked a little fear about me looking at him, and even went so far as to back away from me a little. "Um...ja." He confirmed in a shaky voice. I watched in silence as he tried retreating even further away from me. Whoa, he must've had it pretty bad! Well, given that fact, I should break him in gently.

"Ok dokey." I shrugged, turning back to my bottle of soda only find Forge swapping it for a full one, "Ooh! Thank you, Forge-y." My new found generous friend smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeah, Forge was definitely becoming my favorite mutant, second to Alenka of course. Out of everyone here (with the exception of Hank and Ororo) Forge has been really nice and open with me, something I really respect. As I was sipping from my new bottle, I noticed Kitty, Bobby and Rogue walking into the kitchen, Kitty looking a bit (more like a lot) miffed at something. "I sense a lot of anger, no?" I asked rhetorically as all three of them sat at the table.

"You could say that." Rogue agreed, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward. Bobby chose to lean back with his arm slung over the back, while Kitty sat like a prim-proper lady in a huff; and I recognized it as signs that they really wanted to have it out with Alenka, but they had to wait till she woke up and was cleared by Kenzie. "Ticked at Alenka, right?" I asked them all, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I rested my elbow on the table. Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Not really." Bobby answered in a dull voice.

"Uh-huh; I tried the same trick on her. It don't work." I replied flatly, pausing to take a sip from my drink, "Ok, so she didn't tell you that she was in trouble, but here's the thing: you've only known her how long?"

"Eight months." Forge replied, taking the seat next to me.

"Yeah-huh, compared to me who's known her longer." I commented.

"How much longer?" Rogue asked me.

"Since we started high school together, so four years." I answered her, "unless someone can trump that."

"I can." Kurt admitted sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow in expectation, which was his cue to continue. "Alenka and I grew up together in Germany." He confessed, "since ve vere about 4." I didn't say anything for a few minutes before hanging my head in exaggerated defeat.

"He wins." I said simply, making Forge pat my shoulder sympathetically. My mood lasted five seconds before I brightened up. "Well, years aside, Kurt can probably agree with me on what her attitude is really like." I spoke up.

"Whose attitude it really like what?" My head turned towards the kitchen door as Diego and the rest of the team but Alenka walked in. Diego looked tired and worn, and it really showed when he sat down in a chair at the head of the table with a heavy sigh, letting his head hang. "I was just about to explain to these guys about what your sister is really like, attitude wise." I shrugged, answering his question. Diego lifted his head to look at me with a dead stare. His mouth opened, probably to talk, but his stomach growled loudly so he couldn't get a word out. "I think we better get you fed, otherwise that's gonna be distracting." I stated.

#######

When Diego had a plate of steaming bacon and eggs in front of him, I carried on with my explanation. "It's a bit hard to explain, but this is the best way I could come up with in the short run." I began, watching everyone look at me, "And sorry if I insult anybody with it." When nobody disagreed or asked me to stop I took that the cue to get on with it. "The way me and her family see it is that Alenka is like a family pet: once she's bonded with you, she'll do any and everything in her abilities to keep her family safe."

"Even hiding things from us?" Scott asked rhetorically, folding his hands underneath his chin as both his elbows rested on the table. "That, I think, might've been from when she was around me." I answered in an apologetic tone, "I didn't exactly have mutants high on my friendly list; if anything, you guys are my fear."

"Your fear?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah. It happens, especially when your last family member gets killed by one after years of looking their grandchild." I threw back. He, and the others, straightened up with shocked looks on their faces. Some even started looking apologetic, except for Diego.

"Granted, it was hard and I was paranoid as heck about everyone, but once I started hanging out with Alenka, I've never had a problem with talking to other people." I added, "Although there was a time in our sophomore year when I was doing the same thing Kitty is doing now."

"Would that be the time ye found out your friend was a mutant?" Kenzie asked, a sly smile on his face. I couldn't help but give one back; that jerk that incurred Alenka's wrath definitely had it coming to him. "Yup! After I witnessed what she did to that moron, I went home and avoided anything to do with her the next day at school. But the next night I thought about it deeply. True, she held the fact she was a mutant from me but I understood why; she knew I was terrified of mutants, especially on the anniversary of my grandpa's death. And not a lot of people at our school liked anyone who was even remotely different from them."

"So what happened after that thought?" Ororo asked me kindly, "obviously, you decided to stay her friend, but what that decision final?"

"Honestly? It was when some joker almost blew up the science building two days later." I explained, pausing to take a sip from my bottle of soda, "The whole thing would've collapsed on top of me in Alenka hadn't gotten me out of there."

"I think I recall hearing about that incident." Hank said slowly, his eyebrows furrowed like he was remembering something, "Did the pair of you attend Bayville High, by any chance?"

"One and the same place, Doc." I nodded in confirmation, "Ya see, I was in the back room cataloging the inventory for the lab professor when the alarm went off. I tried getting out but the door locks from the outside once it's been shut."

"And no one thought to look for you?" Forge asked, sounding horrified.

"Eh, fire's bring the worst in survival skills." I shrugged, though secretly grateful that Forge felt the injustice of my predicament, "Any ways, I just about gave up on anyone finding me when the door was yanked open and I beheld the image of Alenka." A few of the guys rolled their eyes at the cheesiness, but I didn't pay much attention and carried on with my story. "So she throws her heavy leather jacket over my head to protect me, and guided me out of the building, dodging all the fire, falling debris everything. It wasn't until I was watching the news that night at her place did I realize how bad it had been."

"That everything went up in seconds?" Forge asked.

"That, and the reporter said that Alenka was a noble-if not suicidal-hero for going back into the building when it was five seconds from collapsing and coming back out with me safely." I nodded, "That's what made me decide that having Alenka as my best friend was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, despite her being a mutant." My words hung in the air before sinking into their minds at the events that led to the craziness that was Alenka and I. Granted a few other incidents happened where Alenka saved my life, but they didn't need to know the full extent of our history; just enough to make them understand what Alenka was like.

"So do you guys get what I mean now?" I asked them all, "Alenka almost got herself killed trying to save me, because I'm precious enough for her to risk everything for. Just like you guys are now." Everyone was silent as what I've been trying to tell them finally sunk into their heads. Which was a big relief, because I suffered a mental brain fart after I spoke, so I couldn't help them out any further.

"That just scared me." Diego stated from his second helping of food.

"What's that?" I asked him casually.

"How smart you actually sounded without bagging Alenka in any way." He answered. I shot him a mock dark look before sticking my tongue out at him which he did the same back to me. "I don't like it; that she's hiding things from us." Kitty finally mumbled crossly, "It goes against what this team means."

Diego snickered softly, catching everyone's attention. "If Jayne has her way, which she likely will," He chuckled through his egg, "She'll have Alenka thinking differently once she's done." They looked back at me, so I made a show of interlocking my fingers together and stretching my arms palms outward, like I was cracking my knuckles. "Right. Where be my victim?" I asked slyly, making Diego chuckle harder.

"Told ya so." he commented to anyone who doubted him. Bobby just leaned back in his chair as far as he could to get away from me. "You scare me." He admitted quietly, "You might be human, but you scare me."

"Feeling's mutual." I smiled broadly as I rubbed my hands together, "So where's Alenka?"

"Resting." Hank answered me, "The poor thing's hasn't had a proper rest in almost three days; and this latest adventure of hers nearly got her killed."

"That would've been a blessing." Everyone jumped in their seats as Alenka suddenly appeared in the doorway, wearing her baby blue shorty pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Hey, Blue." I teased her, "Thought you were resting."

"Was, but then someone started talking about me." She replied, throwing me a tired but still annoyed look. I simply shrugged innocently and gestured to the empty seat beside me, "So park it already." I told her, "Going by everyone's attitude, we need to have a chit-chat." Alenka pulled a grimace as she ran a hand through her limp hair. "I'd rather not." She told me, half turning to leave. OK, looks like I was going to have to bluff her to stay.

"Pity. I was really starting to get used to this guys." I sighed aimlessly, leaning back in my chair. When Forge gave me a curious stare I just winked conspiratorially at him, and hoped he got my meaning. Thankfully Alenka didn't catch the movement. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked from the doorway.

"Well, frankly, it means that you have two options: walk away and not talk, I blow the whistle on these guys. Park it and talk, I leave them be." She rounded on me sharply with a dead serious look in her eyes, and I could feel the others doing the same. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed angrily.

"I would, and you can't stop me." I replied, pretending to examine my nails, "You can't use your powers on me in case you mess something up, and you're not the type of person to let anything happen to someone you consider your family. Right?" A play of emotions raged across her face, and I only hoped my bluff worked 'cos I really hated playing the 'you can't hurt family' card on her.

"Even if you did use your powers on me, you'd be sinking to the MRD's level, and last time I checked, you really hated them." I added. At least I hoped she did. But my prayers were answered she walked to the table and forcefully sat down in the chair beside me, glaring at me evilly. "Fine." She grumbled.

I allowed myself a small mental cheer before leaning back in my chair casually, crossing my arms over my stomach. "All right then, Dr. Phil is in session! Let's start with what got this whole mess started." I told her. She rolled her eyes and gave a snort but said nothing more.

"Need we remind you all your friends safety is riding on you to start talking?" Diego asked her. Alenka said nothing as she glared at the table in front of her, her eyebrows in a frown. It was another minute before she finally sighed heavily, closed her eyes as her hand rubbed over her face.

#######

"When Scott was 'kind' enough to fall for a trap, I was leaving work with the intention of going to help. Only when I got out, I came across a few Hunters nearby who were looking for me." She began her explanation.

"So that's when you found out about the warrant?" I asked her in a normal tone.

"That, and a few others things." She nodded, "Michael knew about me being a mutant for 14 years." Kurt and Diego reacted more badly than the others. "14 years?" Diego exclaimed at her, forgetting his food for the moment, "But how the heck did he find out? You never used your powers around him!"

"He had his suspicions." Alenka mumbled.

"OK, getting back to the topic." I said, giving both Diego and Kurt a look to keep them quiet.

"He only knew about me being a mutant; so I knew the others were safe." Alenka carried on, ignoring what we had just said, "He also said I was nothing but the 'spawn of Satan' and an insult to him."

"Uh, duh." I told her flatly, making her look at me sharply, "Everyone's a spawn of Satan. We're killing the planet and the things that live here so that makes us no better than the Devil, or did you forget Theo's presentation in our freshman year?" Seriously, the guy made a presentation for our social science class about how we were no better than the Devil for killing our planet. Needless to say that didn't go so well, since the teacher was a strict Catholic. But still, the message hit home for those who were smart enough to understand what Theo was trying to get across.

And it looked like Alenka remembered that particular day, too. I allowed her a few minutes to let the words sink in before I carried on. "Ok then, so we've established that even though your old man said you were the spawn of Satan, we realize he was being hypocritical because everyone's a little mini devil." I declared, "what else?"

"Wait a minute, I'm confused." Bobby protested. Ah, man! "How can we all be spawns of Satan by killing the planet?"

I could only stare at him and his level of...really, really big stupidity. "You are kidding, right?" Kitty asked him on my behalf, obviously thinking the same thing I was, "Carbon emissions, tree lumbering, killing plant life to make way for urban development? Did you even pay attention in that class?"

"Not really; it had been a long day and I was tired." He replied simply with a shrug.

"That vas the first class." Kurt reminded him flatly. While those three talked amongst themselves I turned to Alenka for a reality check. "Yeah, Bobby and Kitty usually get into arguments like this." She agreed.

"And Kurt usually acts as the mediator." Forge added softly. Geez, what did I get myself into? I let their argument carry on for another minute or two before pursing my lips together and whistling loudly, catching their attentions. "Munchkins, you mind?" I asked them, gesturing to Alenka. They all responded with a mumbled 'sorry' before allowing me to continue. "Ok then, after finding out that your dad wanted you dead, what happened?" I asked, turning back to Alenka. She glanced at me before back at the table.

"I...made the mistake of staying around." She muttered, but we could all still here her.

"Eh, you were probably shocked and emotional. Heck, Ah'd be like that if Ah found out someone wanted to kill me." Rogue commented, leaning forward on the table. Ok, aside from Forge, Rogue was quickly becoming my other favorite mutant. "I think a lot of us younger kiddly-winks can understand that you couldn't move." I said, speaking for all the young teens in the room, "Though I can't say much for others unless they prove me wrong."

"Hank, Ororo and Forge would probably do that." Kitty supplied, "Logan, Emma and Scott...I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Hey!" Scott protested, only to receive a glare from Emma.

"Remind me again, why Emma?" I asked curiously, side tracking for the conversation a little bit.

"She's a telepath." Forge explained casually. My eyebrow shot up as I shifted in my chair, making sure to keep my thoughts clean for her sake. Alenka just snorted softly and looked at me. "Emma can't read your mind." She explained to me, "She's been warned about trying read yours."

"Hey, I resent that!" I exclaimed loudly, "You think no better than me!"

"I can resist telepathy, you can't." She responded in a flat tone, reminding me that she be the mutant and I be the human. I paused for a second before shrugging. "Meh, whatever."

"So...?" Diego slowly asked his sister, reminding us all of the real reason we were on the topic in the first place, which turned the mood in the room bleak very quickly.

"So, when I made the mistake of staying around, I almost got shot in the head by Michael." She carried on reluctantly. I had the mind to exclaim, but then again I was the one leading the conversation so I had to stay quiet. "When I dodged the shot, we just squared each other off. He said he was going to make me wait for the next attack."

"That same old strategy, huh?" Diego asked her blandly. The one where he would first present the threat then draw back, making the opponent sweat before he made his move, catching his opponent completely by surprise. It was a tricky tactic to use, but it had its benefits.

"Come on, Alenka. Do you really expect me to believe that's all he told you in that meeting?" I asked her seriously, "Whatever he said to you had to be pretty bad if you went Ghangis Khan over his sorry a-" I paused, casting a glance at present company.

"We get the gist." Rogue answered, coming to my rescue. I nodded my thanks before turning back to Alenka. She stared at the table, her mouth set in tight line as she glared at the innocent inanimate object with intense anger and sorrow. I saw her mouth move a little bit, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Pardonnez?" I leaned in closer to her, "repeat that last bit."

"He said...I was nothing but a weapon." She whispered, this time with more sorrow than anger, "And that I use the team as a shield, which I never do." The whole thing became clear in a snap about what had been eating her the last three days. Judging by the look on Logan's face, he heard what she had said and seemed to understand what she meant. Everyone else looked lost.

So Michael said she was nothing but a weapon, who hides behind the X-men?

I looked past my best friend and saw an instrument I needed, and wordlessly got up from my seat, crossed the room and grabbed the utensil before waking back over to Alenka. "Jayne, what are you doing with the plastic spatula?" Forge asked carefully, eyeing the implement in my hand.

"This." I replied simply before hitting the head of it over the top of Alenka's head. HARD.

"_Jesus!_" She shouted, her arms immediately rushing up to cover her head, "Mother of Christ, Jayne, that frickin' hurt!"

"Good. It was meant to hurt." I said simply. As her hands rubbed the top of her now sore head, she tilted her head enough to glare at me. "I had the sudden urge to hit the most infuriating and simple-minded person in the room. It was a tie between you and Bobby, but then you won with that stupid hair-brained comment of yours." I shrugged, sitting back in my chair and looking at her seriously.

"Stupid and hair-brained?" She exclaimed angrily, "I was telling the truth: I never use the X-men as my shield!"

"Liar!" I said loudly, "You do. Hell, everyone uses each other as a shield for some reason or another. It's just a matter of what's driving us to seek the use of a shield."

"Well, since I'm a liar and an idiot, why don't you explain it better for me?" She snapped viciously.

"Gladly. The time you met my boyfriend for the first time; immediately after it you used Logan as your shield." She, and everyone else in the room, went quiet after my statement.

"Care to explain further before she goes on a murder spree?" Scott simply asked me, breaking the silence.

"After I introduced my guy to Alenka, she mentioned that she was cranky at her boss—hint, hint—for going on a 'trip' on his own, when the silent rule is always take a friend for back up." I started, explaining my theory outloud, "She got worried that something bad was going to happen while you were there without any backup, Logan. Therein lies the matter of what drove her to go after you; her fear that you were getting your butt handed to you on a silver platter with a golden spoon."

"I'm failing to see how Logan became her shield." Bobby stated. I hung my head with a heavy sigh, but thankfully the man himself came to my help. "So what your sayin' is that when she showed up and defeated Sabertooth, I became Layla's shield from her fear of getting hurt?" He asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Basically. She sought out your reassurance that you were ok, so your reassurance became a shield against her fear." I nodded. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Hank spoke up.

"I see where you're going with this, Jayne." He said, looking at me thoughtfully, "But can the same be applied to other situations?"

"Sure it can! Young kids when they get nightmares: they seek out a parents protection against whatever fears they have. Parents reassurance becomes the shield, the kids fear being the motivation. My fear for mutants, the motivation. Having Alenka—the most outspoken, friendly and butt-kicking person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting—became my shield from my fears." I explained, glad that someone got what I was saying, "With our fear as a motivation, we seek out another persons reassurance that becomes a shield to protect us against our fears. So in a way, Alenka, your old man was right; you do use the team as a shield, but not in the sense he meant." I turned back to look at her, only find her looking at me in shock.

"So when her father said she was nothing but a weapon, your referring to..."Emma trailed off, curiously.

"Each of us has a power. And no, I don't mean mutant powers." I immediately said, looking at Bobby before he could make a smart comment, "Like Senator Kelly, for example; he uses words as a power, therefore his words are his weapons. Hank is thinker, therefore his mind is his weapon. My attitude is my weapon. You follow me now?"

"We do." Forge answered, "I'm not sure about Alenka. Or Bobby." While the younger teen protested at the insult to his intelligence, I glanced at Alenka. She was looking down at the table again, this time the look on her face clearly said 'Oh, my God, what an idiot am I for not realizing this earlier but now I realize what a rat I've been to my friend, they'll never forgive me for this.' Or something close.

"You're not seriously thinking you're an idiot, are you?" I whined at her, catching her attention. In response she gave me a hard look.

"Jayne, I'm not getting into a debate about my new view on life with you." She flatly told me, catching everyone's attention, "I'm trying to save what dignity I have left, if I even have any."

The thought of Alenka having dignity made me have a sudden flash back to a day in junior year, and her wearing the most...interesting choice of clothes that day. I couldn't help myself and snickered loudly, trying to keep my face straight. "Dig" I paused to cover my laughter in a cough, "Dignity?" I reached into my jeans pocket for my wallet, and for the photo I had kept in there since junior. "Can I show you something about your dignity, please?" Alenka rolled her eyes away from me as I pulled the photo out. Just one look at it threatened to make me laugh.

"Nice try, but whatever you have..." She started when I hovered the photo in front of her eyes and her resolve immediately started to crumble, "Won't...work..." She said slowly as her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing, but I was losing that fight. "Oh, my—Jayne, what the hell?" Alenka exclaimed loudly as she snatched the photo from my hand to look at it better.

"Now, what was that about dignity, O Mighty-in-stripy One?" I teased her with a giggle. Everyone else looked at the little photo in Alenka's hand curiously while she glared at me from the corner of her eyes.

"When I'm fully healed, you are so-o-o-o-o frickin' dead!" She threatened. I gave an amused snort before chuckling.

"At least I'm gonna die with my dignity intact, Stripes." I reminded her.

The reason for the Stripes nickname was due to the outfit she chose to wear one day in junior year. Picture this: a pink and black tight-fitting short sleeved shirt, black and red striped pajama cotton bottoms, white and black striped socks. Including hair in pig tails and sneakers. Everyone couldn't stop staring at her, but Alenka didn't pay any attention. I had taken the photo to remind me that Alenka didn't care about dignity, and that she liked being free to wear what she wanted where she wanted. But damn that was funny!

"Is that when she went to school in her...?" Diego trailed off, a smug smile on his face. He remembered that day all to well, like me.

"What, you think I wouldn't have something to remind me of that day?" I asked back, elbowing Alenka in her side. She only whined weakly in protest before exclaiming loudly. "Wow, you had no fashion sense back then, huh?" Kitty asked, her head hovering out from the middle of Alenka's chest.

"Kitty! Get your head out of my chest!" Alenka yelled at the teen. Normally that would freak me out, but today that sent me over the edge and got me laughing loudly and madly. Forge was my leaning post as I laughed myself to tears while Alenka successfully managed to avoid having the younger teen get her hands on the incriminating photo. Although it wasn't safe from Logan. "Hey!" Alenka protested when Logan's hand snatched the photo from her so he could have a look. He said nothing as he looked at it, only raising an eyebrow.

"Nice." he finally said and he handed the photo back, "Do we start calling you 'Tigger' or what?"

"You do, and I will kill you in many colorful and painful ways." she threatened, snatching the photo back from him and tucked it away behind her shirt. I snickered madly, struggling to breath and stay in my seat. "And you are not helping!" Alenka said, rounding on me, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that just was?" I stopped giggling as I stared at her hard. Then gave her an evil scientist giggle which made her turn white. "Oh, no." Diego chuckled.

"Uh-oh." Alenka gulped then lunged out of her chair for the kitchen door, nearly knocking poor Kitty over. I soon sprinted from my chair and tore after her. We didn't get far before I managed to throw myself at her legs and send the both of us crashing to the ground. "Jayne, no!" Alenka protested as I knelt over her, hands at the ready. "Yes, yes, yes!" I heard Kitty and Bobby encourage from behind me.

"The yeses have it." I told her before whooping, "Tickle!" Alenka immediately started laughing as my fingers poked and prodding her sides: she was very ticklish. "Diego-ho-ho! Help me!" she pleaded before screaming in laughing, which made me, Kitty and Bobby laugh harder

"Nope; you're on your own." He replied from within the kitchen, "I'm still hungry and need to eat, so I'm invoking the 'food comes first' rule."

"WHAT?" she shrieked in laughter as everyone chuckled. In the end Kitty and Bobby helped me tickle her as well, which was really hard on her. "Guys! Stop-ho-ho-hop!" She pleaded through her laughter.

"Then say it! Say it!" I taunted her.

"Say what?" Kitty giggled.

"That she has no dignity and proud of it." I answered.

"She won't say that." Bobby smiled.

"Exactly." I smiled back as the three of us continued to tickle her.

"Come on, you three." I looked over my shoulder to see Logan and Hank standing behind us, amused smiles on their faces. "Leave her alone." Logan finished, even though he looked like he was enjoying this way too much.

"But she's won't say it." I whined in protest, "It's the best friends duty to make sure she does!"

"Best friend, my foot!" Alenka squealed in laughing protest, but then she was met by Bobby tickling her stomach.

"Ok, ok! I have no dignity and proud of it!" Alenka giggled madly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that." Kitty teased her.

"You'll have to speak a bit louder." Bobby egged on.

"I have no dignity and proud of it!" She said loudly through her laughter.

"Louder!" I demanded.

"I HAVE NO DIGNITY AND PROUD OF IT!" She screamed with laughter. Since she kept her end of the bargain, the three of us stopped tickling her and got off the floor. Poor Alenka couldn't do that, she was so exhausted. "Well that's one way to beat the blues." I teased her as Logan moved forward and pulled her up by her hand. As soon as she was on her feet she lurched sideways so she clutched Logan's shoulders for support. "And you couldn't think of a less painful way?" She whined.

"Umm...nah!" I smiled before laughing, "Could've been worse: I could've conned one of the big guys to tickle torture you." Possibly grateful that no one but me could see her face, Alenka flushed heavily, and I just knew the exact person she would've enjoyed getting a tickle torture from. "Be that as it might have been, we need to borrow Alenka for a few minutes for her check up." Hank interrupted politely.

"Check up? What, is she sick?" I asked brightly, teasing my best friend.

"Yeah, there's a pain in my butt called Jayne Richmond syndrome." Alenka shot back playfully.

"Nice to see you back to your normal self." I smiled genuinely, "But just for that, Logan gets to carry you down. And there's no guarantee he won't tickle you."

"What?"

#######

"I have to be honest Alenka, this is quite possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Hank grimaced as he scanned a list that Kenzie had provided him of Alenka's injuries.

"Disturbing as in 'disturbing that she's still alive by some chance even though she should be dead' disturbing, or disturbing as in 'holy cow she's a freaking masochist!' disturbing?" I asked curiously and innocently smiled when she sent me a small glare.

"I'm inclined to say both." Hank answered, surprising the both of us. We just looked at each other with raised eyebrows before I smirked.

"I knew you were a masochist." I taunted her, "You're just addicted to pain."

"Not funny, Jay." She groaned, hanging her head pathetically. I smiley demeanor faltered as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders squeezed them gently. "Could be worse; you could be the type of person who got their jollies off by suffocating themselves." I pointed out to her, "If that were the case, I'd forgo the Friendship Act and straight up murder you myself, and then I might get cranky."

Alenka started to open her mouth to speak when she stopped, considering the possibility before shuddering in displeasure. "I'd rather go through a week of hand-to-hand combat training with Logan than that!" She commented, "No offense, Logan, but Jayne can get down right narky when the mood suits her." He only rolled his eyes in response, and I had to curb my urge to hit him; going by the amount of muscle on this guy, the idea of hitting him would most likely end with me and a broken hand. Something I wasn't really fond of having.

"Still, what I don't understand is how you got all these injuries." Hank enquired, gesturing to the chart, "Some would required extensive periods of healing time if not for Kenzie's ability." I was quiet for a few seconds before I titled my head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling the corner of my mouth twitch upwards.

"In short, what the hell did he do to you?" Logan clarified, shooting me a look. Alenka sighed through her nose before rubbing her right forearm.

"Well...it's kinda what happens when you fight a former Marine." she mumbled. I winced, visibly and loudly.

"Marine versus Mutant; that's gotta hurt." I stated.

"I'd par it with fighting Logan when he's on steroids." my best friends mumbled quietly. The mental image of that had me blanching, and curious. "Logan has adamantium fused to his skeleton, remember?" Hank reminded her, "So, technically, fighting Michael should've been easier than fighting Logan."

"Unless he's been jacked up before hand." Logan pointed out. I shuddered at the thought.

"OK, I hate to be the kill joy, but can we move on? Thinking about Alenka's dad is starting to freak me out." I told them all. Alenka once again lowered her head into her shoulders, making all of us suspicious. "What?" I asked slowly. She cleared her throat before grinning sheepishly.

"Actually, he's...not my dad."

...

"I believe the appropriate reaction for this would be 'Say what?'" I exclaimed loudly, making her flinch for the loudness of it.

"What do you mean he's not your dad?" Logan asked, also curious.

"According to him, he wasn't even in the same country when Diego, Frodo and I were made." She answered, in a tone the said she wasn't bothered by it all. "Ok, so if Michael ain't your dad, then who is?" I questioned, "It can't be Tobias, can it?" Alenka didn't answer, which gave me the answer I needed. And it freaked me out.

"Agghhh! Mini Tobias!" I exclaimed, scrambling away from my best friend and hiding behind Logan, "Mini Devil Child! Mini Devil Child!" Reaching the reaction I was hoping for, Alenka just started laughing at me. Devil Child was the affectionate nickname I bestowed on Tobias because of his two different colored eyes: his left eye was green and his right eye was blue. He didn't mind it; in fact he encouraged it.

"So wait...if Tobias is your real dad, then..." My sentence trailed when the realization hit home in my head, "Man! Michael must've been pissed!" Everyone in the room just stared at me balefully, pointing out the obvious. "Anyway." Hank started slowly, clearing his voice, "What worries me is how you got that cut across your face."

"Can I guess?" I asked my friend casually as I sat beside her on the table.

"Be my guest." She sighed lightly.

"K-bar knife?" She only grunted in confirmation, "I knew it! It's his favorite tool! Geez, I'm really glad you're not his kid!"

"That makes two of us." she commented, rubbing her right upper arm, "And I'm glad we don't have to put up with him anymore."

"How so?" Hank enquired curiously. I hear a tale coming along...

"I realized that he was going to kill me without remorse, so I had to move fast. I managed to teleport the both of us back to a populated area in New York, but no one noticed that we suddenly appeared. So I tried running for it, which forced Michael to use his gun." Alenka explained, gesturing with her head to her once wounded arm, "Everyone panicked but calmed down once they realized it was a MRD hunting a mutant. Or so they thought."

"Or so they thought?" I repeated, pausing for a few seconds before smirking, "You disguised your powers, and played the innocent and terrified human part, didn't you?"

"If it worked properly, he'd be sent to a mental ward." Hank commented.

"Not to mention put a hole the size of Texas in Kelly's campaign." Logan added, a proud glint in his eyes as he looked at my best friend.

"He was: he kept claiming that I was a mutant when all MRD equipment said otherwise." Alenka nodded, "I used telepathy to trick any Hunter who might know me into thinking I was someone else. After he was carted away, a Good Samaritan took me to a hospital. Once they were bandaged and taken care of, I tricked them in letting me go, so once I was out of sight I teleported back to where you guys were. Only...I didn't know it was rigged to blow up."

"Yeah, about that." I said slowly, "I think I'll leave the X-men heroics to you; I didn't handle it too well." Too well? I bloody panicked and went hysterical when I couldn't find her! I darn near thought she'd been caught in the blast and killed! I swallowed back a painful gulped as I struggled to keep my composure. "Ja, Kenzie told me about that." Alenka nodded at me, "Which makes me even more grateful to have you as a friend."

"'Cos I was panicky that you could've been killed?" I questioned. That logic was failing to make sense with me.

"Yeah. Logan has way-hay too much faith in me." She smirked at her boss and love interest, "It seems you keep forgetting I don't have an accelerated healing factor, even though I'm a high level mutant."

"Aren't I allowed to?" He smirked back, but even the human (meaning me) in the room could tell that he genuinely had faith in her. Wow; looks like Logan has a little soft spot for my best friend. Sweet! I can start working on pushing them together. "Although, I gotta give you credit, Jayne." Logan stated, turning his head towards me, "You did have a point about being worried that she could've died; you were thinking a bit more rationally than I was." Oh...kay.

"Naw, shucks." I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "I was just being hysterical, is all." Alenka snorted playfully at the both of us. "Denial. It's more than just a river on the planet which I control." she commented in a teasing voice. Wait a minute-did she say what I think she just said?

"Really?" I asked, sounding awed, "You control the Earth?"

"Tcha!" She responded, rolling her eyes playfully, leaning back on her left arm, "Class 6 powers, baby! I control everything." Emma had explained to me the different ranks of mutants powers, and to hear Alenka was a rare number 6 was not only impressive, but also mind boggling. I mean...it's like having the Queen of England as your best friend!

"Even your braggy, smart-ass attitude?" Logan commented dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave her a meaningful look. Alenka challenged that with a smirk, meaning she just entered the 'let's tease Logan till I get him to blush' mode. Oh goodie, this should be fun!

"Hmm, touché, Fuzzy Chops." she teased her, sitting up properly and pressed her hands together like an old Chinese monk, and started speaking like one, "Clearly, you have mastered the art of back-chat. I bow to you." She bent forward slightly in a bow, making Hank and I softly laugh at her while Logan just looked frustrated.

"Do you have an off switch?" He asked her, finally getting fed up with her antics.

"Not unless you want to get personal." Alenka responded, using her normal voice as she leaned back on her left hand. The look on Logan's face clearly said he was thinking about it. Please tell me no.

"How personal?" He ventured. Oh, my god he was! Oh, no; he just gave Alenka the perfect opening for a cheeky remark that was gonna make him blush! She looked at him with a smug—yet somehow slyly enticing—grin as she dropped the hammer.

"Wanna ask Scott for the keys to the van or shall I?" She asked in a sultry voice. I swear, I almost choked on my laughter as Logan's eyes narrowed in confusion. Then his whole face froze into one of speechless shock as he realized just what Alenka was insinuating to him. She wins, hands down.

"Wow, he's speechless." I commented teasingly, then became surprised when I saw Hank's stunned look, "Uh...going by Doc Hank's look, I'd say that's a rare happening thing so I'm gonna say you made a good call!" Alenka just burst out laughing at Logan's expression, falling onto her back as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Soon even Hank was laughing as well, holding the clipboard against his mouth to silence it, but it was a futile effort.

"I don't think we're ever gonna forget this." I commented cheekily to him.

"Never." Hank agreed with a big grin on his face, "No one's ever gotten the best of Logan in a conversation of that caliber. Which is a refreshing thought." Alenka let out a loud snort which she quickly stifled into soft giggles. Logan didn't look really impressed, especially with the faint red blush across his nose. That was definitely not helping Alenka with her laughter. "Still, it's good to have the old Alenka back." I sighed in happiness, "Honestly, I can't imagine a world without my best-best-best friend."

"A very dull and non-exciting existence." Alenka giggled, simmering down from her big belly up.

"In that case: I shall be stealing you for tonight!" I declared proudly, "You need down time, and so help your boss if he tried stopping me." Logan only gave me a heated look while Alenka chuckled.

"You have the new Superman and Batman movies, don't you?" She asked casually.

"And Van Hellsing." I grinned broadly, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to come over so we could perv on Hugh Jackman and Christian Bale? True, we could do that to Logan but I don't think he'd appreciate having his butt stared at." Alenka let out a snort of laughter before giggling behind her hands while Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm going." He groused under his breath as he stalked out of the room. Alenka and I had the decency to wait until the door had closed behind him before breaking out into loud hysterical laughter.

#######

"Sounds like someone's having a good time." I struggled to breath normally as Kenzie walked into the room, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the top door frame. I keep forgetting that he's a friggin' mountain compared to the other guys here. "You could say that." Hank chuckled in agreement. Kenzie just smiled at the pair of us as he shook his head and sighed. "The pair of ye must be worth the trouble." He commented.

"Of course we are." Alenka grinned, her cheeks flushed from laughing so much, "We wouldn't be around if otherwise."

"Hear, hear!" I cheered, making the pair of us giggle madly again.

"So where's Diego?" I asked when the pair of us finally simmered down enough to talk.

"Upstairs, sleeping." Kenzie answered me, frowning a little, "the lad went through four more helpings of bacon and eggs before he felt stuffed."

"Odd." Alenka said, frowning a little herself, "He usually eats five helpings before he gets like that."

"Considering the weird stuff you two and Kurt and Logan went through?" I reminded her. She only mumbled in agreement. Hank and Kenzie examined Alenka's injuries for the next half hour, asking her questions and Kenzie healing all the injuries he might've missed. The whole time there was a small frown on Alenka's face as she stared at the top of Kenzie's head while he healed her legs. It almost looked like she was trying to recall a memory of him. "Hey, Kenzie?" She finally asked him, "Pardon me if I sound rude, but have we met before?"

"Having deja vu?" I questioned. She nodded at me. Kenzie straightened up with a soft chuckle.

"Truthfully, lass, we have met before." He answered her question, "Ye were such a tiny little thing back then, though. It donna surprise me that ye canna remember me." All of our eyebrows rose as our mouths hung open in shock.

"Uh...care to explain when and why?" I asked him, being the first one to get their tongue working again.

"Well, as for when: ye were just turning 6 years old, Alenka." Kenzie explained, "As for the why: I had decided to be nay part of Weapon X any longer."

"Weapon X? You mean that wacky group we met just this morning?" I interrupted him.

"One and the same." he nodded, "But they were nay impressed with my decision to leave, so I enlisted the help of yer uncle and his group."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Alenka asked, to which he nodded in response.

"Weapon X canna afford to cross paths with them, so as long as I was associated with them, my past could nay touch me again." Kenzie explained further, "Before sending me to Scotland, he brought me by yer mother's house. While I was recuperating, you came downstairs after having a nightmare. Instead of going to yer mother for help, ye just curled up against me and fell right back to sleep." I couldn't help the smirk that bloomed onto my face when Alenka blushed lightly.

"OK I'll give you that." She grumbled before pausing, "Hang on...that can't be right! I remember falling against a dragon!" No one said a word as a possible thought entered my mind.

"Unless...Kenzie can turn himself into a dragon." I offered out loud then turned to him, "Is that one of your other powers?" He only nodded in agreement.

"So...we have a dragon-guy as a friend?" I asked slowly. It was quiet for five seconds before I whooped loudly and threw my arms around his stomach and hugged him. "Dragon buddy, dragon buddy, dragon buddy!" I squealed, making Alenka, Hank and Kenzie chuckle at me.

Granted, having a bunch of mutants as friends should seem like a very bad idea, especially when they terrify me, but as long as Alenka was my best friend, I think I could handle it.

#######

"God, I'm so tired!" Alenka moaned loudly as we walked out of the elevator. After having the all clear from Hank and Kenzie, we decided to head up to her room and sleep for a while. At least, that's the plan. "I bet you are." I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. We barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when someone calling Alenka's name caught our attention. "Noo-hoo-hoo!" She moaned, her hand still reaching out for the stairs. "So close!" I whined.

"What are you two complaining about?" Rogue asked politely, only she winced when the pair of us turned around to look at her, "Yikes. You've been pushed a lot lately, Alenka."

"Tell me about." She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face, "Can you make it quick, Rogue?"

"Sure." she nodded, smirking a little, "he made another delivery."

"Huh?" We both asked her, but it took seconds before Alenka groaned in realization and dread.

"Demon." She murmured crossly. I suppressed a smirk before walking back to kitchen with them both to see what the guy left her this time. Sitting on the table was a bouquet of three different types of flowers; well, technically, two flowers and a type of leaf. "All right, what's the message this time?" Alenka groused, as if dreading the answer.

"Not sure." Kitty answered, staring at a small piece of paper in her hands, "I think it might be coded."

"Coded?" I asked her. She passed me the note as Bobby let out a huff.

"Come on, it doesn't even say that it was the same guy." He protested as I quickly read the note, "It could be someone else for a change."

"I hate to break it to ya, Bobby." I replied, waving the note in my hand at him, "by it's the same guy: he's written in Latin this time." Yeah, I took Latin when I was in high school. Don't ask me why, I just did. Although, I guess it pays off occasionally.

"Really?" They all asked me, Bobby and Alenka less enthusiastic than Kitty and Rogue.

"What's he saying?" Alenka asked me.

"Sileo puteus, meus astrum angelus. The Everto." I read outloud, then repeated that in English, "Rest well, my dark angel. The Demon." The room was quiet for a moment before Bobby huffed again.

"I still don't like it: just how does this guy manage to sneak past us and the security systems to deliver the flowers? And how did he know that Alenka was injured?" He complained loudly.

"If he's a mutant, then maybe he has telepathy." I shrugged, "Or maybe he communicates through animals. Hell, you guys have so many different powers, the possibilities are endless." Alenka just groaned weakly as her chin touched her chest when her head flopped down. "Sorry." I apologized meekly.

"Well, if it is another mutant makin' the special deliveries, that narrows the field." Rogue cut in, being logical about it all, "There's only so many mutants to humans. Plus, Emma can look for him through Cerebro."

"Tubular!" I smiled broadly, "Mutant-tracking system, nice."

"Unless he's like Alenka." Kitty pointed out suddenly, "She doesn't show up at all because of her high level powers."

"Damn." I complained, my mood dropping.

"I doubt that." Alenka commented, "I'm the only Class 6 mutant in history: there can't be another one, otherwise the world would be in serious strife already. Worse than what it's in now." Eh, she had a point about that.

"Well, either way, it's a mystery that's gonna get solved." I declared determinedly, "Now that I'm on the team, we can find this guy!" Alenka smiled at me before giggling.

"Yeah: my human lucky charm." She teased me.

"Shut up." I teased back, pushing her shoulder playfully. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully, which led to the pair of us getting into a playful mock cat-fight with the other three laughing at us. "What on Earth are you two doing?" Alenka and I stopped when Ororo bemused voice reached our ears.

"Nothing." We told her innocently. Well, as much as we could get. She smirked to herself as she looked between the pair of us, her arms crossing over her chest. We both broke into innocent grins and puppy dog eyes, which caused her to cave after five seconds. "The pair of you look too innocent for your own good." She commented.

"Considering that we're never innocent?" I quietly questioned Alenka, making her snicker in laughter. Ororo smiled kindly at the pair of us before noticing the flowers on the table. "Demon?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Alenka answered anyway, snatching the note out of my hand and used it to whack me over my head, "So what's the flowers this time?" Ororo gazed at the bouquet for a minute or two before raising her eyebrow. "Fennel, marigold and oakleaf." She answered, "Both fennel and oakleaf mean strength, but marigold means pain and grief." The five of us looked at her in confusion.

"So..." Rogue said slowly, "He could be feeling pain and grief for Alenka, and is giving her strength for her healing?"

"Maybe." I shrugged then smiled brightly, "Day-yum! You're getting the good stuff!" Alenka just paused before turning her head to look at me in a dead stare. I just looked back at her innocently before smiling. "Well, ya gotta admit you are. 'Cos I can't really see Mr. You-know-and-really-like giving you this kinda treatment, ever."

Alenka's look of silent doom was only matched by her high pitched squeal of shock and her attempts of pummeling me into pulp. Which failed.

(Diego's POV)

"Stop it." Alenka groused.

"No." I snickered.

"Stop it!"

"Not gonna happen, sis."

"Diego, for he love of God, stop it! Or so help me, I'll bring the apocalypse on your fuzzy butt!"

"But teasing you is so much fun." I whined playfully, leaning back when she tried to punch my arm. Alenka just growled in a low threatening tone, but that was easily quelled when Jayne gave her a hug from behind. "No frowning; you makes you look older." she instructed her best friend, "Unless you want to end up looking like Logan." That just made me laugh even harder than before when I woke up in time to see Jayne jumping over the couch and hiding from a ticked off Alenka. I never knew Jayne could move that fast.

"In any case." Alenka groused, shooting her friend a death glare, "We'd better get moving if we want to watch those movies."

"Whatcha seeing?" I asked them casually as we moved towards the kitchen.

"The two Christian Bale movies with a side of Hugh Jackman." Jayne smiled happily, "What could be better?" both her and Alenka looked at each before looking to the ceiling sighed in bliss. "Heaven." They both said in sing song voices, making me roll my eyes

"What is it with you girls and staring at men's butts?" I asked rhetorically, knowing the answer wasn't something I was going to enjoy.

"Because we're young, attractive females who enjoy perving on" Alenka started when I slapped my hands over my ears and groaned loudly.

"I'm not hearing this!" The pair of them laughed at me as we walked into the kitchen, where Hank, Ororo, Rogue, Scott and Emma were sitting at the table, discussing something. "All right, we're gone." Alenka told them all, tugging her leather jacket around her, "I'm not taking any calls, so try to keep out of trouble, Scott because I won't save your ass again."

"Oh hardy-ha-ha." He replied sarcastically, "You're a real comedian."

"Eh, having near death moments one right after the other does that to me." she shrugged, turning to head out when something made her pause. I raised my eyebrow questioningly as she turned around and scanned the room again. "Where's Logan? And Kitty and Forge?" She asked them all.

"I have no clue." Hank answered her aimlessly before looking up from his newspaper to look at her, "What, do you think we have them microchipped or something?" Alenka had started to open her mouth to say something, but something must've clicked in her mind. And in Jayne's mind as well.

"Do you?" Jayne asked him carefully. Hank looked between them in determination before sighing in reluctancy.

"Yes." he confirmed. I managed to stifle my laughter into a snicker while my sister and her friend looked at him in disbelief.

"Whoa, you actually microchipped Logan? Seriously?" She asked, a sly smile forming on her face. I just knew that whenever she got that look on her, she had material that was gonna be useful to her someday.

"Actually, Forge microchipped Bobby." Hank replied in a light tone, which sent Alenka's dreams into dust, but sent her mind into a whole different world. "I walked right into that one." my sister finally mumbled, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"I don't even want to know how he did that." Jayne commented, a look that said 'oh-kay, I'm officially freaked out now', and coming from her that was something pretty extreme. Still, I couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them. "Well in that case, where's Bobby?" I asked Hank.

"Cleaning his room." Rogue answered instead, looking very bored. Alenka paused before shudder in disgust.

"It's like a nuke went off in there, and left the mess and the smell." she commented.

"That bad, huh?" Jayne asked.

"Even a person with no sense of smell will go 'Holy crap, what the hell is that smell?' and just set a match to the room to be done with it." Alenka answered her. No one spoke before Rogue and Scott snickered loudly before laughing. "You know, that's the first time I've ever heard someone put it like that." Hank commented with a smile, "That one is definitely going in with what you did to Logan earlier, Alenka."

"Do I really want to know?" I asked her.

"I got him to blush." she shrugged then looked at Rogue, "Bobby's gonna take forever cleaning his room; wanna tag and see some movies?"

"Yeah, join in." Jayne agreed, "Teen girl's night out. And no, there is no way you're gonna get out of this."

"Might as well, Rogue." I called to her as I headed for the kitchen door, "otherwise they're gonna drag you kicking and screaming. I learned that the hard way."

In the end, we'd managed to convince Rogue to tag along with my sister and Jayne. I, on the other hand, was going home. "I'll see you girls whenever." I told them after we stopped at Jayne's house.

"Sure. Say hi to Erica and her folks for me." Alenka smiled. I smiled back before saying my good-byes and walking away from the house. When the door was closed, I looked around before hurrying to the back of the house into the dense forest that surrounded it and the other houses. As soon as I was sure that I wasn't being watched, I crouched down before leaping forward. The moment I leapt, my whole body changed from the 20 year old human to the 200 pound dog-looking hound with deep brown fur.

As soon as my paws hit the ground, I started running.

#######

_I thought I'd find you here._ I turned my head around to see a golden yellow furred wolf running beside me.

_What the-Armageddon?_ I barked in surprise, tumbling head over tail to a halt. He stopped as well, only more elegantly than me. _What are you doing here?_ I asked him, _I thought you couldn't leave Alenka's consciousness?_

_I've tied her mind with Jayne and Rogue's: between Jayne's human sense and Rogue's absorbing powers, they'll keep her in check till I return._ He explained to me calmly, sitting back on his haunches, _I've actually come to talk to you about something._ Ah crap, I'm busted.

Ok, ok, ok! I wasn't going home to Erica: hell, I wasn't even anyway near the kid or her family! I only said that to throw Alenka off about why I really stayed behind in the States.

I...kinda have my eyes set on a girl in a neighborhood a few blocks away from here. She a very sweet, kind, she's 17 in a few days, and she looks really pretty. There's just two problems: her dad and her boyfriend.

Her dad doens't like mutants, at all, and he's a controlling, bullying bastard. Most of the times I just want to sink my teeth into his throat and shake him, but I've somehow managed to quell that feeling as well as the urge to reveal myself. Meaning I was watching her from the shadows, though occasionally I'll appear to her in both wolf hound and human form and make small talk with her. Which leads me to the second problem: the boyfriend.

Hell, I won't even call him the boyfriend! He acts nothing like it! He's as bad as her father, in fact he's worse! He's abusive, he doesn't treat like she's the light of heaven, and disgraces her in front of friends. On that front, there have been times when I've jumped in, mostly human-form, but still she defends the bastard while trying to keep me as her friend. It's taking everything I have not to kill that idiot for hurting her.

I looked up from the ground to see that Armageddon was staring at me with a raised eyebrow (the perks of him having a face with slight human features) and a smirk. Oh right; I forgot he could read minds.

_And influence people's baser instincts, like Logan's._ He added mysteriously, laying down and resting his head on his front paws, _Still, I'll be polite. What's her name?_ Since there was no chance I could hide it from him.

_Sally._ I answered, adopting the same pose as him, _I can't really explain it...but a month before Alenka went into the detention centre, it just hit me. A really sweet, addictive scent. And then she walked by, and...ah, yeah you kinda get the point._ At least I hope he did, because I didn't know how else to explain it.

_Sounds like your inner beast has woken up and smelt the roses._ Armageddon commented thoughtfully, looking straight at me, _What you mentioned earlier sounds like your beast's urge to protect her. The scent just clinched the deal._

_What 'deal' are you talking about?_ I asked him. Something told me I really didn't want to know what he was talking about, but at the same time I did want to know in case it was something bad. Armageddon just looked at me in an amused way as he sat up. _It means you've found your mate._ He finally explained.

...

_WHAT?_ I howled in disbelief and anger as I shot to my paws and started pacing madly, _She's a...but I'm...we can't...NO WAY!_

_You really don't have a choice._ Armageddon said in a calm tone. How the hell can he be calm about this? I can't have...Sally can't be my mate! I mean, I mean-

_Will you be quiet enough to let me explain?_ He asked, with a hint of impatience. When I was still pacing and ranting to myself, I guess he resorted to having me pinned by tree roots ad a vine wrap around my muzzle to shut me up. _Thank you, Gaia._ Armageddon sighed as silence reigned then looked at me harshly, _Honestly, Diego. You're trying to fight against instinct here, and no one ever done that and won. Now, will you shut up and let me talk in peace?_ When I thought about nothing, he took that as he cue and carried on.

_What you've been experiencing for the last few months is your inner beast waking up. Inner beasts occur in mutants who have the ability to shape shift or transform, whatever you humans call it, into animals, like dogs, wolves, dragons...hell, even cats or birds. Every person who turns into an animal has an inner beast, and that is what is causing you to react to Sally like you are._

_Care to explain it in a better way please?_ I asked him, _'Cos I ain't getting' it._

_You're asking me to explain instinct, moron._ He groused at me,_ Not even I can do that._

_Sorry. Just thought I'd try and ask._ Armageddon sighed heavily his head, getting to his paws as he did.

_Look, you won't know how or why, but whenever Sally gets into trouble or just needs someone to talk to, all you'll be able to think about is that you'll be the one to help her. That's just the way male inner beasts work. That's how instinct works._

It didn't make any sense to me, and some part of me also thinks that it's all a big lie. But then again...I might as well roll with it, and see where it leads me. _Not that I believe it or anything._ I told him as the tree roots and vine slowly pulled away from me, _But I guess it'll pay to be prepared in case it gets worse._

_It will._ He agreed, _I'd better get back to Alenka. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a big day._

_How'd you figure?_

_Let's just say, don't stop by the mansion._

_Ah._ After that conversation, we parted ways.

Sometimes, it sucked being a mutant that turns into a wolf hound.

Especially when it meant I could be a danger to people I care about the most.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Like I said, it was mostly a filler. So hopefully it's explained a few things, and hinted at something that people missed in the last chapter.

_Armageddon:_ Oi, don't spoil it for them!

_D-I-I:_ Sorry. Oky dokey then, where's the button? Ah, here we go. *pushes red button*

~CHAOS Q&A!~

_D-I-N:_ Today we have two questions, one from pokemonjkl and Tiryn. We'll do pokemonjkl's first.

_Q:_ How will Logan try to talk to Alenka about almost raping her?

_A:_ Well, two things there. 1; Logan doesn't know or remember what happened because of the mind control head gear that he was forced to wear (_Hint, hint_.) 2; When does he remember? It'll be in a few chapters but you won't know that he does know. If that makes sense...eh.

OK that's pokemonjkl's question out, let's jump over to Tiryn's question.

_Q:_ Will Alenka remember the rape incident since Armegeddon erased her memories.

_A:_ She will, but like Logan it'll happen in a few chapters but you won't know that she knows. And it wasn't rape; technically it's classified as sexual assault. Big, big difference, people! Rape is being forced to go all the way, sexual assault is just getting touched in places you don't want to be touched.

Wow...I just realized something.

_Armageddon:_ How much Logan is going to freak out when he finds out he tried having sex with Alenka?

_D-I-N:_ Yeah. I get the feeling it won't be pretty. But damn, it'll be funny! *sees look from Armageddon* on some...sick, twisted level, of course. Because rape is wrong. And Logan freaking out is never a good thing...*snickers slightly* Logan freaking out, I gotta see that.

_Armageddon:_ Ahem!

_D-I-N: _Well, in anycase, that's all we have time for now! So review, add to your favorites, and so on! And I know I keep (and possibly not likely to have any) but if anyone's created a drawing of their favorite scene based from this story, could they send me a link. Remember, Bobby and Kitty's competition is still running, and there's a dedicated one-shot for the winner (and whoever else entered, just 'cos I'm so nice).

So from everyone in the peanut gallery and beyond, sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	17. Code of Conduct

Hi everybody! Yes, I have a new chapter out and it is long! About 23 pages long, and I only just managed to finish it last night (hence why the end sucks mundo...Oh come one! I'd like to see someone out there write a better Logan than me! They probably, but who cares?) so if it sucks bad, my bad. Any ways, uhhh...Oh yeah! Disclaimer time, and I shall have...uh *sees empty room* great, they ditched me again.

*offscreen* I'm here, though. Could I do it?

Eh? Oh, hey Lola! Man, it's been a while. Sure, you can do the disclaimer.

_Lola:_ Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, 'I got the world on a string' by Michael Buble or 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones. She only has ownership of the main OC Alenka, the other OC's in the story, the random subplots and myself. Is that good?

_D-I-N:_ Perfect. Let's roll!

* * *

**Code of Conduct.**

"_I've got the world on a string_"

"Ahh!" I exclaimed loudly before landing on the hardwood floor with a thump, "Dammit!" With a pained groan, I managed to push myself into a sitting position, and started rubbing my head in my hands. Soon I heard two other groans as two other people woke up. "What the fudge?" Jayne grumbled as she sat up, turning to look at me with blurry eyes.

"What's going on?" Rogue yawned, running her hand through her mess of hair.

After a night of watching movies with hot men and cool actions scenes, we finally dropped off to sleep in the longue room, which was about one a.m., I think. And I'd slept peacefully till someone decided to put the radio on. "Sorry; got spooked by the radio." I answered them, pulling my hands away and yawning, "What time is it?"

"Uh...about nine thirty." Jayne answered yawning. Then she paused and sniffed the air, "Can you two smell pancakes?" Rogue and I looked at her strangely before sniffing the air as well, and indeed found the smell of freshly made pancakes drifting through the air. At the thought of food my stomach growled loudly, followed by Rogue's then Jayne's.

"Well, well. Look like de chère's can stomach-growl in acapella." My head shot up, like Rogue's and Jayne's. Great, Gumbo boy.

"Morning, Remy." Jayne called out, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, LeBeau." I called out as well, dragging my head around towards the kitchen, which was right across the hallway from the lounge room. Only when I did I had to do a double take. LeBeau was standing at the doorway, a dish towel over his shoulder and a tray of drinks in his hands.

And no shirt, revealing a muscular and hot body.

Rouge noticed my strange look, and when she saw what I did she gained the same look. "Uh, Jayne?" I asked in a soft voice, reaching behind me to grab her head. "What?" she asked in a sleepy voice. My hand finally landed on top of her head and I manoeuvred it around to see what we saw. And it made her squeak in surprise. "Hope y' all hungry." Remy said as he put the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room before straightening up and leaving the room, giving the three of us an appreciative view of his rear. It was only until he was in the kitchen that the icing on top was delivered from the radio.

"_Sex bomb, sex bomb!_

_You're my sex bomb!_

_And, baby, you can turn me on!"_

The three of us looked at each other before me broke into mad little giggles.

#######

"God, I don't know what was worse." Jayne groaned as I opened the door to the mansion, "Seeing Remy without his shirt on and Tom Jones playing, or your brother showing up half naked and Tom Jones playing."

"Frankly, both times were embarrassing enough." Rogue pointed out. Yeah, Diego showed up to check up on me, and when we saw him him, the radio decided to be funny and replay that line from Tom Jones's 'Sex bomb'. Now, wasn't that embarrassing? I can't think about my brother like that! It's incest!

"Honestly? I never want to go through some like that again." I replied...and felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, spinning around quickly and doused whoever it was with a water attack. If it was a human then I'll let Emma deal with it...and hopefully keep this away from Logan. Whoever had touched my shoulder exclaimed in fright as a barrage of water doused him, soaking him wet.

"Uh, Alenka?" Jayne asked quietly, "I think you should stop now." I did as she asked and let the water disappear. When we saw who it was Rogue gasped loudly. "Warren!" She cried out, making me squeak loudly.

"Warren?" I repeated in a high pitched voice, snapping my head from her to the guy I doused. And yeah, it was Warren Worthington the third: Hank had shown me a photo of what he looked like. "Holy mother- God, I'm so sorry!" I apologized madly while Warren coughed.

"It's ok, my bad." He answered. It didn't help matters that Jayne was snickering madly. While I tried shutting her up, I brought Warren inside so he could dry off. "Man, I can't say sorry enough, Warren." I apologized again, "It's just been really hectic the last four days."

"Alenka!" I jumped in fright when Rogue cried out my name. "Cool it." She said with a smile, "Warren's usually ok with these things: since you're new and all." I opened my mouth to add something but...

"And just what are you implying?" I asked her, resting my hands on my hips. She didn't have time to answer when someone came walking down the stairs. "What's going on?" Scott called as he came to ground level and assessed the scene. Wearing only his jeans and sunglasses and carrying a basket of clothes. _:This can only get worse.:_ I told myself as muted dialogue went on around me which ended with Warren taking an old shirt he'd left here once and changing into it, revealing his breath-taking-ly amazing pure white angel-like wings...and hot body.

And like I thought, things got worse.

"_Sex bomb, sex bomb!_

_You're my sex bomb!_

_And, baby, you can turn me on!_"

Everyone looked at Jayne as she fumbled for her mobile phone. "Sorry, I downloaded it this morning for my message tone." She admitted sheepishly. I could only hang my head, my chin touching my chest as I sighed heavily. "I'm gonna die. I just know it." I mumbled softly.

#######

"Ok, is it just me, or did that seem a little freaky to you?" Jayne asked me as we descended in the elevator to the sublevels.

"That so far we've seen four half naked guys and Tom Jones was playing soon after?" I asked back, "Yeah, I kinda find it a little freaky. Unless it's Tom Jones day and no one's informed us."

"Probably." She agreed as we stepped out of the elevator and wandered to Forge's lab.

"Hey!" We looked behind us to see Kitty phasing through the ceiling and landing carefully on the ground before straightening up, "Morning."

"Morning." I repeated to her, Jayne doing the same, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much; I thought I'd stick around you today incase anything exciting happens." She shrugged. Jayne gave a soft snort while I settled for giving Kitty a dead look before groaning. "Why must everyone assume bad things happen to me?" I asked God before turning back to Kitty, "Fine."

We continued ambling along to Forge's lab, where we heard a loud bang noise. "Ok, maybe you're not a magnet for trouble today." Kitty spoke up as the three of us ran to the lab to see what happened. When the door opened and we got inside, Kitty and Jayne were in for the shock of their life.

Yep, you guessed it: more half naked guys. This time it was Forge and Bobby. True, they weren't built like the previous bodies we've seen, but that didn't mean they weren't impressive. Both were lean with the right amount of muscle for their years, although it kinda surprises me that Forge actually has muscles, let alone muscle definition. Still...

"Wow." I simply said as we examined the scene. It looked like Forge and Bobby were working on a new invention when something went bang. By the lack of shirts on their bodies and the gleam of sweat, I'd say they'd been working really hard on it. "Oh, hey girls." Bobby greeted casually as he waved at us, "When did you get back?"

"Five minutes ago." I answered, secretly smirking when I noticed Kitty's eyes glued to Bobby and Jayne's to Forge. And then, perfect timing.

"_Sex bomb, sex bomb!_

_You're my sex bomb!_

_And, baby, you can turn me on!_"

I had to laugh as Jayne frantically searched her pockets for the offending noise in order to shut it up, while Kitty started blushing heavily, looking at her feet.

(Jayne's POV)

"I swear to God I'm cursed!" I cried out loudly before banging my head on the kitchen table, "I did something in the past life, and now He's punishing me! I just know it!"

"Aren't you takin' this a bit far?" Rogue asked me, timing it just right so that she caught my head before I could cause myself brain damage.

"Who knows?" I groaned, pushing her hands away so I could rub my sore forehead, "All I do know is that whenever there was a half naked guy, Tom Jones would play soon after it!"

"It could be your boyfriend." Alenka offered as she washed the dishes, "Remy could be trying to talk to you. Have you read the messages?"

"Yeah, and they all said 'hey baby have a good morning, love you long time.'" I answered her in a dull tone of voice. When she turned around to look at me, I gave her my most serious face I could muster at the time. At this she winced. "Wow, you're really not taking that well are you?" She asked.

"No. It's like he's smothering me in lovey goodness." I replied and then sighed heavily, "Give me a guy who'll just text me to say 'have a good day and see you whenever!' and only shower me with lovey goodness when I'm feeling down! I don't know how much of Remy I can take any more!"

"Why not just tell him to tone it down?" Rogue asked me, confusion knitting her eyebrows.

"Because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings." Alenka snickered as she reached for the dirty plates on the table. I glared at her back when she turned around, but I knew I couldn't fault her on that. Remy is my first ever boyfriend, and I really don't want to screw it up. Although...

If he didn't stop smothering me in lovey dovey stuff, I was going to freak big time!

"Well, until I get the courage to tell him, I'm just gonna hang out here." I declared boldly, "I just hope you guys don't have a mission."

"If we do, chances are you'll be stuck with Forge." Alenka pointed out in a cheery tone, dropping my mood to gloomy.

"No-ho-ho-ho!" I whined, hanging my chin to my chest, dreading the thought of having to spend anytime with Forge. Hey, he's a nice guy an all, but after seeing him without his shirt on and having Sex Bomb play a few seconds after it? There was no way I could survive humiliation nation if he asked questions about it!

"I go back to my first theory: I have done something in the past life, and God's punishing me for it now." I told them both.

"Punishing ye for what?" I looked up (I was facing the doorway with Rogue opposite me) and froze.

Kenzie.

Track. Pants.

Sweaty. Heaving. Chest.

No. Shirt.

Thank God, he's not my type!

"Hey, Kenzie." I smiled at him. He nodded back with a small smile as he came further into the room. "Sheesh, what have you been doing?" I asked him casually as he reached for the glass of water Alenka was offering him. "Down in the simulation room with Logan." He answered me, pausing to take a deep gulp of water, "Been there since this morning."

"Doing what?" Alenka smirked. Look's like she already knew the answer to that.

"Not much. The lad wanted to see how well of an asset I could be to the team." Kenzie shrugged in answer, sitting down in the chair beside Rogue...who, as I've just noticed, was whiter than usual. Apart from the bright red blush on her cheeks. Oh, man.

I pressed my hand over my mouth to suppress the mad fight of laughter I felt ready to erupt, but that didn't stop me from shaking. Thankfully Kenzie didn't notice me, but he did notice Rogue. "Rogue? Are ye well?" He asked her, sounding really concerned, "Ye turned an awful shade red." Rogue struggled to get a word out, even more so as Kenzie reached his hand up and gently pressed the back of it against her forehead, making her flinch. "Hmm, yer not raisin' a fever." he murmured to himself.

I felt my cell phone vibrate before we all heard the song.

"_Sex bomb, sex bomb!_

_You're my sex bomb!_

_And, baby, you can turn me on!_"

"Excuse me." Rogue said in a quick voice before rushing out of her chair and bolting out the kitchen door. This time I couldn't help it: I burst out laughing like a mad hyena.

OK, I know, it's really mean to do so, but damn it was so funny!

"I'm starting to think all of us are cursed today." Alenka theorized out loud, a smirk on her face. It was the only thing betraying her that she was laughing about that too.

"Come again?" Kenzie asked, so I took the opportunity to explain to him what had been happening all this morning. Once I was done, he just took it in stride and laughed as well. "That is quite the problem, lasses." He chuckled, "I only hope it donna get worse."

"I doubt it."Alenka scoffed as she returned to finish washing the dishes.

As soon as her back had turned, Logan walked in, wearing only the bottom half of his X-men uniform, and upper body glistening in sweat. I pursed my lips tightly to stop myself from laughing again, and I gestured to Kenzie to look behind him. He looked back at me with the same look, only with his hand clamped against his mouth. _:Alenka shouldn't have said that.:_ I snickered mentally, but by now the damage was done.

"Logan." Kenzie managed to get out without laughing. I couldn't do that so I just waved at him. He ignored the fact that we were laughing about something and looked over at Alenka.

"Morning, Layla." he greeted her, walking up behind her to get a glass of water. Oh, god! The comedy!

"Hi." she greeted back, still not noticing the dilemma. I knew I should probably warn her, but today just seemed the day where she would get her dues. And hell be darned if I was gonna stop it!

"So did you guys survive without me last night?" She asked, drying her hands on the towel, dropping it on the bench beside the sink and turned around. Bad move. I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop my laughter coming out when I saw her freeze against the bench, her eyes going wide as they slowly raked up and down Logan's naked chest. And it was clear by the smirk on his face that he noticed her actions as well.

Kenzie quickly and quietly moved beside me and clamped his hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing at the look on Alenka's face: a cute little anime panicked look. "Pretty much." Logan answered her, and just by the tone of of his voice, I knew she was done for.

Looks like Logan was getting payback for yesterday, and he didn't care about the audience.

"A few problems here and there, but nothing we couldn't handle." He went on, bracing his palms on either side of the bench behind Alenka, effectively pinning her there. "R-r-really?" She managed to ask him, the panic starting to grow bigger on her face, "L-like what?" I spotted her knees buckling, and my smirk grew. She was suffering badly.

"Nothing you should worry about." He answered, winking at her seductively. I lurched forward as another surge of laughter threatened to get out, but Kenzie's hand blocked it, thank god!

"By the way, how are you holding up?" He asked her, stepping closer to her, making the tension and Alenka's panic go up another notch.

"P-pardon?" She squeaked, her hands clutching at the bench edge with whitened knuckles, attempting to lean away from him.

"You've been really out of it the last few days." he explained, pinning her lower waist with his as his face leaned in closer to hers, a seductively feral grin plastered on his face and his voice going lower (if that was possible!), "I was starting to worry you might crack under the tension." This time it was Kenzie who lurched forward, forcing me to clamp my hands over his mouth to keep quiet from laughing.

"T-t-t-tension?" Alenka squeaked again as her face went tomato red, "wh-wh-what tension?"

"You know." He smirked, leaning so close that only an inch separating their mouths. Kenzie and I both lurched with a sudden wave of suppressed laughter. "The sort of tension that gets women...riled up." he whispered sinfully, "and need some help...cooling down." As he said those last two words, he had quickly leaned his mouth closer and playfully licked the tip of her nose. That broke her completely!

"Eeek! I-I-I, uh...I have to talk to Rogue about something!" She squeaked, somehow managing to slip away from Logan and getting to the kitchen door. She was just turning away when I whipped out my phone and tinkered with it for a second then pulled Kenzie's hand away from my mouth. "Hey, Alenka?" I called to her.

"Yes?" I put the volume to max and hit play.

"Like my new message tone?" I asked innocently as it started.

"_Sex bomb, sex bomb!_

_You're my sex bomb!_

_And, baby, you can turn me on!_"

"REEEHHHHHH!" Kenzie and I both lost it completely when Alenka made that cute high pitched frenetic panic noise.

"That's it!" she exclaimed loudly, "I'm getting out of here!" Kenzie and I couldn't say anything more; we were laughing so hard we both had fallen out of our chairs with aching sides.

Clearly I was wrong.

It was Alenka who had been cursed by the God of Hot Male Bodies and Tom Jones.

(Alenka's POV)

This. Wasn't. Happening!

Of all the things to have happen to me, and it had to that! There was no way Jayne or Kenzie were going to let me live that down, not ever. I mean, seeing every other guy I knew half naked was fine, but dammit, why did I have to be so susceptible to Logan?

And it really didn't help that Armageddon was laughing at me.

With a moan of despair I teleported from the X mansion to my own home in Greenview. Now that da—Michael wasn't going to be here for a long time, I might as well make use of it. In any case, I still had some belongings here that I never got around to moving to the mansion. Tromping my way to the staircase, I paused on the first step when I noticed the photo frame on the lounge room coffee table.

Walking slowly towards the picture, memories started to echo around me of all the good times I had in his house. Picking up the picture, more memories echoed, this time of when I was in Germany, before we moved to America.

The glass protecting the frame was broken, but the family hiding behind it were still safe. My mother, Tobias, Diego, me and...

...and Frodo.

I don't know what set it off, but I suddenly sank down onto my knees, burying my face into my hands as I sobbed loudly.

**Wah! Alenka, what's wrong?** Armageddon cried out, worried.

"I—don't know!" I wailed between hiccups, "I just—feel so—sad!" And I honestly didn't know if I could stop.

(Logan's POV)

_Nice moves, dumb ass._ _You're head over ass for the girl, and yet all you manage to do is scare her off. Forget first base; you won't even be called to swing!_ It was a weird sensation, getting a lecture from your conscious. Weird, but not unheard of for me.

It just seems to be happening more and more lately.

Still I didn't disagree with it about scaring Layla off like that; it seemed funny at the time, but I'm starting to get worried about her. And her not answering her phone just set that up another notch.

"Dammit, Layla. Where the hell are you?" With a soft growl I closed my cell and sat on the edge of my bed, then lay down with my hands under my head, starin' at the ceiling. It was quiet for three maybe four minutes before my cell started ringing. The screen lit up with Layla's name and number flashing, allowing me a small sigh of relief. "Layla, where the hell are you?" I asked the minute I pressed the answer button and pressed the phone against my ear.

"_Oi! I may live in her consciousness but that doesn't mean I have her boobs!_" I shot upright when a strangers voice answered me instead of Layla, but when I recognized the voice I gave an amused snort. "That'd be interesting to see." I commented, running a hand through my damp hair.

"_Not funny, Logan! I've got a problem here!_" The wolf spirit whined, making my spine snap straight for the second time in as many seconds.

"What are you talking about? Where's Layla?"

"_She's having a shower. Logan, listen; she went to Greenview after this morning, and when she saw a photo of her family she just got upset and start crying! I mean, yeah, I live inside her mind, but even I don't know what to do about this!_" Hearing Armageddon have a panic attack like this was on some levels amusing, but the rest of them left a bad feeling in my stomach and cold seeping through my veins. "She still at Greenview?" I asked him, cutting through his panicking while I pulled out a fresh shirt from the drawers.

"_For now. I think she's going out again after she gets dressed. You'd better hurry up and meet up with us there._" Without another word I hung up and finished getting dressed and left, heading to the garage to grab my bike and go over to her house. Hopefully she would still be there by the time I did.

#######

I made it to her house in ten minutes, though it would've been under ten if Emma hadn't stopped me to talk about something mundane. So it was safe to say that I was a bit annoyed.

**A bit?** Armageddon asked innocently. Why did he have to be a freakin' spirit?

"Dammit, mutt. You'd better appreciate me doing this." I growled lowly before knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" I heard someone call from the inside, something quickly coming down the stairs before the door opened. All I could say was that Layla definitely should wear dresses more often. Especially above mid thigh length dresses. **Pervert.**

"Logan? I, uh-"she exclaimed, a bright blush already coloring her cheeks, adding to her appeal. I didn't say a word as I eyed her outfit: a above-mid-length tight fitting tan brown dress, a pale yellow short sleeved shirt underneath it, dark brown leggings revealing toned legs and thighs, and golden ochre ankle boots.

Damn, she was really determined to make me break the restraints and kiss her senseless.

**Logan, watch it.** And there was definitely no way that mutt was going to stop me from doing it.

**Mutt?**

"Hey." I greeted, managing to curbs some real big feelings and settle for something decent.

"Hi!" She squeaked before catching herself and clearing her voice, "Hi. Uh, come on in." She stood away from the door, allowing me inside her home. Or what was once her home; I've never been in a place that felt so empty. "So what brings you down here, Logan?" she asked, sounding really nervous about something. I didn't smell anyone else in the house, so that wasn't the problem. But what I did smell was the traces of salt on her face, from when she'd been crying. Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy. Guess I know what was making her nervous.

"Just checking up on you." I replied, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets, "you seemed a little flighty."

"Flighty?"

**...dude, flighty? That's the best you could come up with?**

"OK, enough, Armageddon!" I snapped at him, "It's really starting to get on my nerves." At this, Layla looked confused then she smiled softly.

"He asked you to come talk to me, right?" She asked me. Since it was out in the open now.

"Pretty much."

**Tattle tale!**

"Doesn't he have a fire hydrant to go to, or something?" I asked her, ignoring the mutt's voice in my head. Layla pressed her hand against her mouth to stifle her laugh, but her shoulder shook enough.

"Better yet, does someone you know have a cat for a second spirit?" I asked, smirking when she lurched forward in laughter.

"Logan!" she finally giggled, "You're going to to get hurt if you keep going on!"

"Eh, I've had worse done to me." I shrugged, "If it means making you smile then I'll keep insulting him." That only made her laugh harder, but it was worth it to see that smile back on her face. Once she'd finally calmed down I eased my arm over her shoulder and pulled her against my side. "So do you forgive me yet?" I asked her.

"Depends." she replied, "If you'll buy me a drink."

"How about coffee instead? It's too early for me to start drinking." I told her, thinking of a coffee shop downtown we could go to.

"Sounds like a good idea." She agreed with a soft smile, "Just let me get a jacket." As she moved past me to get to the staircase, I noticed the air was filled with the delicious scent of honey, strawberries and vanilla, and it came from her. Damn, it was getting harder and harder to resist that smell and the intense feelings she burned in me.

**On that, I have sympathy for you.** Armageddon commented, the pair of us watching Layla disappear down the upstairs hallway, **No male can resist that urge. Well...the ones bearing resemblance to wolves and the like, that is.**

'I get the feeling you've heard this before.'

**Yeah; last night. Diego was pretty shaken when I told him his inner beast had finally came out and found his mate.** Oh boy, that was going to be fun. I—hang on.

**And no, he's not with Erica or her family.** Armageddon immediately cut across, halting that particular thought, **He just said that to keep Alenka off his tail...so to speak.** I bit back an amused snort when I heard Layla coming back down the stairs, a tan leather jacket slung over her arm. "Ok, I'm ready as I'll ever be." She declared, moving towards the door.

As she reached for the handle I gently grabbed her forearm to stop her. She looked up at me with a curious look, her gaze following mine as I looked down at the pale scars on her arm. It had been about 8 months since she'd been tortured, and the scars had finally healed up, especially the ones she had recently endured. All that remind were small faint marks that couldn't be noticed unless up close.

"Logan?" I looked back up, meeting her confused blue eyes and offered a soft smile.

"Just making sure you were healing ok." I assured her, taking the jacket from her arm and holding it open for her, "Ready to go?" Layla only gave me a bemused curious look before turning around and slipping her arms into the sleeves. Once it was zipped up to her neck I led her outside and towards the bike, where I realized that what she was wearing didn't really suit for the travel. "It's a nice day, why not walk?" I offered her.

The smile she gave in return made everything that seemed dark in my world light up like the Fourth of July, Christmas and New Years combined.

"That would be lovely." She answered.

#######

"I have to admit, this is interesting." I looked over at Layla, not taking away the Styrofoam cup of steaming black coffee away from my mouth. Our walk to the coffee shop turned out to be more of a walk around the area she spent the last four years in, grabbing coffee to go. It stumped me as how, for the last four years, the most interesting and attractive 19 year old lady like her managed to avoid my notice.

"What is?" I asked her, finally pulling the cup away from my mouth and quickly running the tip of my tongue over my lips. Hmm... I wonder how her's would taste like? Whoa, boy! Concentrate here.

"Well..." Layla started slowly, holding her untouched cup of apple and black-current tea with both hands, struggling to find words. "The others told me about you reputation, how you prefer to be alone." She finally managed to get out, pulling her hand away to tuck a loose auburn brown lock behind her ear, "And how you're not exactly the friendly type to a new person. Or anyone, in general."

Admittedly, my first internal thought was to find out just _who_ had been talkin' about me to her behind my back and knock some serious sense into them, but that wouldn't help in my cause to show her that I was capable of being different. So I turned to a different tactic, and hoped that it worked.

"OK I'll give you that much." I admitted, pausing to sip my coffee, "But people change, even hard-ass bastards like me."

"You are not a hard-ass bastard!" I allowed a small smile at her protest of my behavior, but even Layla had to realize that deep down I was. Or at least, had been.

"So a month ago, I wasn't angry that you showed up at Kristie's and saved my ass from Sabertooth, when I had told you not to follow me up there?" I asked her, "And two days ago I chewed you out and practically say you needed more training to avoid being caught off guard and shot at?" She started to open her mouth to protest, but no words could come out and I could see in her eyes that she was grudgingly agreeing with me on those points.

"Those examples, plus yesterday morning when I tried talking to you." I noticed the wince on her face as she remembered her blow out, but for what I was about to say next, she had every right to have that moment. "I was going to ask that next time you get into trouble and somehow drag Jayne into it, you give one of us a call so we can be there to protect her." Like I thought, Layla's eyes narrowed as she head turned towards me.

"In case it happens to be personal, and/or your opponent forces you to keep your attention fixed on them." I assured her, "I know better than to immediately assume you need help; you're a pretty damn decent fighter when cornered, and not a lot of the gals on the X-men can be like that." Her narrowed eyes relaxed into a surprised look and a slightly slack mouth. "And yeah." I smirked at her, raising my cup to my mouth again, "that was a compliment."

**I take it you don't give those out a lot?**

'As of ten seconds ago, she was the first.'

**Wow...you are a hard ass!** And it didn't take a Class 6 mutant's second spirit to point that out after it had already been established.

"All right, I'll agree with you about being a hard ass at those times." Layla commented, breaking my internal thoughts, "But the rest of the times you've not been that. Dare I say you've actually been sweet and chivalrous?"

"You can, 'cos I won't deny it." I chuckled, "Hey, I may prefer being alone, but even I'm not a dumbass when it comes to women's needs." It didn't take a genius to see that little falter in her eyes, or how quickly she covered it with a fake smile. I guess it bothered her about hearing another person love life, but I didn't see how mine was any different...that was until a metaphorical lightning bolt smacked me between the eyes when I remembered that I lost my memory, and have only been with a few women in a total of 10 or longer years.

Remembering that I had no memory, it made me wonder about it. For all I knew, I could've been some damn mutant Lothario or Casanova and been with so many women-

**Oi! Stop being so damn negative about yourself, will ya?**Armageddon barked at me crossly, **You're putting me down, and I'm a freakin' spirit!** I couldn't help but snicker at his comment, catching Layla's attention.

"What?"

"Nothin'." I chuckled, "Just something Armageddon was telling me. Speaking of which, how is it that I can hear him in my head? Last time I checked, he was only in yours."

"Beats me." She shrugged, finally taking a sip from her tea, "I guess—because of what's happened the last four days—he thought that incase I get into trouble again, it'd be a good idea to have someone else know about it." Hmm, a smart move.

"Well, in that sense, you can sure as hell bet that when the the next time you get into trouble and he comes slamming against my mind? I'm gonna come runnin' like a demon." She gave a small laugh which made her a lot more cuter than before. Whoa! Cute? Since when did I say cute?

**Since you met Alenka.** Fair point.

"That's a reassuring thought!" She smiled brightly at me, her eyes relaying that sentence a thousand fold, "Not that I wouldn't mind anyone else coming to my aide, but you running like a demon will pretty much having any bad guy run home weeping to their mama." The humor lasted for a total of one minute before I saw her mood turn downwards. Then I remembered what started this whole coffee walk/tour in the first place.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her, downing the last of my coffee before throwing the empty Styrofoam cup into a waste bin. She looked back up at me before back at her tea and downing the rest of it and throwing it into the bin as well. "No. What makes you think that?" she asked innocently, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "You lying just now, for one." I pointed out truthfully. When she rounded on me with a 'how the heck did you know' look, I offered her a crooked smug look.

"Enhanced senses of smell and hearing, remember? I know when someone's lyin' to me." I reminded her, then nudged her side playfully with my elbow, "So you might wanna try that again." She huffed slightly before looking away, but that front last only a few minutes before her shoulders sagged. "Am I really that obvious?" She asked, looking back at me with an almost sad gaze.

"Depends." I shrugged, "Sometimes it's easy, sometimes I have no clue what you're thinking." When her look didn't improve, I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her against my side, slipping my hand into her jacket pocket to keep her pinned there. "You know you can talk to me about it." I told her.

"Even if I'm likely to get weepy and pathetic, which is something you hate?" She asked back, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"I'm willing to make an exception." I replied, turning my head slightly so I could bury my nose into her hair, catching that gut-burning and delicious scent she wore perfectly. **Dude, you're making me hungry. Can you focus, please?** Sorry.

"So?" Since she knew there was no way out of talking to me, she sighed heavily and rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms.

"I...It's been eight months since I last saw my family." She finally got out, her voice already starting to waver, "I miss them all the time, and it hurts that I can't drop everything here and go over to visit them because of the MRD and Senator Kelly." I stayed quiet as she spoke, waiting for her to get it all out. Tears were now starting to fall down her cheeks, for the second time today.

"Three weeks from now, it's going to be Frodo's birthday and this will be the first time ever that Diego and I haven't been there to celebrate it with him. I promised my little brother that, if we ever went back to Germany, I'd teach him how to snowboard." She added, pausing only to catch her breath, "And now...I can't keep it to him. I'm stuck here till we catch a break from all the trouble Kelly is making, and the likelihood of that happening is slim." Finally she looked up at me with sad blue eyes that just pleaded to be comforted. "I just want to go home." She finished.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, while I struggled not to give into the temptation to just pull her face to mine and kiss those tears away, and keep kissing her till the ends of time.

Curbing that desire took effort, but I managed to keep it at bay by pressing a soft friendly kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer as my arms wound around her small waist. It only managed to keep the desire at bay.

"No one said you had to stay away from your family." I whispered against her hair, "All you have to do is say the word, and I can fly you and Diego back to your family for a visit." I felt her body tense as her hands slid up my stomach to my chest, trying to push me away. I obligated that till I could look down at her with a comfortable distance between our faces. "You mean that?" She asked, disbelief and confusion in her eyes.

"Damn straight." I nodded, leaning my forehead against hers, "Out of everyone on the team, you've been through all the circles of hell and fought off Lucifer more times than I want to admit to. If anything, you've deserved a break to see your family."

The smile that wavered onto her face made all the difference in the world. It didn't matter to me if things got tough, or if it all went to hell.

I just wanted to see her breathtaking smile aimed at me, all the time.

(Alenka's POV)

_'I really appreciate you doing this, Logan.'_ I told him through telepathy. Reason being that we were on his motorcycle and it was hard to talk over the wind. _'It's really helped me out.'_ I added. And I was telling the truth; after talking to Logan about my troubles, and have him just listen to it all and offer practical advice, was the best thing that happened to me all day.

_'You're welcome.'_ he replied, a smile tugging the edge of his mind. I smiled into the back of his shoulders and gently squeezed my arms around his waist. I could hear him growling in pleasure in his mind, although I wasn't sure if he was aware of it. Oh well.

Logan pulled up to the front of the mansion at 8 p.m., and everything was dark. Strange; I would've thought that someone put the lights on for us. "I don't like this." I murmured as the engine cut out and we got off.

"Me neither." Logan agreed, sniffing the air before giving a small grunt. He then moved towards the front doors, which was ajar. I quietly moved behind him, ready to cover his back if necessary. "Layla, stay out here." He spoke in a low voice, "If anyone comes out, deal with them."

"No, I'm coming in with you." I softly protested. He looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look to which I raised my hand. "Armageddon can cover the front for us. I won't let you get into trouble, especially if I can stop it." Admittedly, I really wanted to say 'I don't want to be left alone' but I had already filled my meek and weak quota for the day. Logan didn't look any impressed, but begrudgingly agreed. "Just stay close to me." he ordered, turning his head back towards the open door, his claws popping out. _:Don't I always?:_ I asked myself before slowly following him inside.

He paused at the door, sniffing the air, before stalking further inside. I obeyed his order and stayed close, carefully keeping an eye and ear out in case his nose missed something. As I looked about the room, I didn't notice Logan had stopped until I bumped into his back with a soft grunt. "Logan?" I whispered.

"Whatever or whoever they were, they took out Bobby first." He explained in a hush gravelly tone, his eyes trained on a particular spot, "He used his powers to stop one attack, but he was caught from behind and knocked out." Knocked out? Knocked was good; it means he wasn't dead...yet. Logan stalked forward, me right behind him, through a puddle of water. That confirmed Logan's nose.

We came to the grand staircase when Logan stopped again, smelling the air. "Frost was second. She was coming down the stairs." He spoke, "They hit her with some sort of sleeping gas."

"Can you tell what type of sleeping gas?" I asked him, remembering old lessons from a S.H.I.E.L.D. technician years ago.

"Not really; I can only smell faint traces of it. Whatever it was, it acted fast." he answered then looked over my shoulder, "Just what did Fury teach you?" I opened my mouth to respond or retort, but I thought better and just closed my mouth, my teeth clacking together. Probably a wise move since Logan was on the move again.

I caught up with him at the doorway to the kitchen. The pots and pans that were suspended from the racks on the right of the room were thrown about on the floor, the window opposite us was broken with a large hole through the middle. "Who was here?" I whispered to Logan, stepping a little closer to him for comfort. Everything was starting to make me nervous. "Hank. They knocked him out the old fashioned way." Logan growled angrily, his clenched fists shaking, "Kitty soon after with sleeping gas. Ororo attacked from the outside, breaking the window, before she was taken down. Scott was next after blasting someone through the pans."

"And the others?" I asked, a tight feeling in my stomach. Please, please...tell me Jayne and Tildie were ok. Logan moved back out into the hallway, this time heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. We made it past three doors before Logan stopped, sniffing the air. "Kurt and Tildie were here: he was about to teleport when they were both hit with sleep gas." Logan told me, "Forge and Kenzie next. I'll say one thing, Kenzie was the tough one to knock out." That thought comforted me only a little bit.

"What about Jayne and Rogue?" I whispered, my hands coming together against my chest, the tight feeling getting stronger in my gut. Logan turned around, opening his mouth to say something, when a soft muffled grunting noise caught our attention. **It's coming down the hall from you two.** Armageddon informed me.

"It's down that way." I relayed to Logan. Claws armed and ready, he stalked towards the sound, with me behind him.

Turning the corner, we came upon a person tied to a chair, with a dark colored bag over their head. Even in the dark I recognized the clothes and just who wore them. Logan obviously came to the same conclusion as he strode towards her and pulled the bag from her head, revealing Rogue's frightened face. "Logan! Alenka!" She gasped.

"Rogue, are you all right?" I asked her while Logan sliced through the rope binding her wrists and ankles.

"Yeah, but everyone's gone!" She exclaimed, "They've been taken."

"We'll get 'em back." Logan growled dangerously. He was heading towards some sort of feeling that I never wanted to deal with, especially in him. Uncontainable rage. It never worked for anyone once it got out, and it made a proper mess out of everything it came into contact with.

"One of them knew you, Logan." Rogue added as we hurried after him. Logan paused and looked over his shoulder at us, his teeth bared in a silent snarl, making me pause and take a step back. Rogue, obviously used to this side of Logan, carried on. "He said you'll never see the X-men again unless you fight him. Tomorrow!" The thought of that, and the safety of all my friends, was starting to make me sick. Logan walked back towards us, sniffing the air. "Logan...what's going on?" I asked him, pushing aside the sick feeling, "Who's the guy Rogue is talking about?"

"The Silver Samurai." Logan snarled, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

I didn't know who to fear most. Some person I never heard of, who's kidnapped all of the X-men and my best friend.

Or the man I'd come to love after seeing who he could really be, and still surprise me by showing how dangerous he cold be.

#######

I didn't know if the feeling of intense fear in my gut was due to the bad experience I've had for the last few days, or if it was because that my close friend and love interest had turned a leaf. Hell, not just a leaf, but a whole damn tree! But if Rogue was used to this side of him by now, then I guess I had to start getting used to it as well.

But that doesn't mean I have to like it, or tolerate it like they do.

"Logan, what's going on?" I asked as Rogue and I quickly caught up with him. The deep fear inside me was screaming for me to stay away from Logan at the moment, because of how damn frightening he was, but there was a chance that Rogue could need my help. So I swallowed it down and bit my tongue.

"And who are these people?" Rogue demanded, "What do they want from you?" Logan just ignored the pair of us as he stalked back towards his motorcycle, all of us in our uniforms. Turning the key to bring the engine to life again, Logan sat in the saddle. "We have to go." He ordered, his voice dark. The idea was suicidal at best because of his attitude, but right now I didn't care. I strode past Rogue, who was ready to protest at me, when I got my hand on the key, turned the engine off and pulled them away and out of his reach. "I don't think the notion has sunk into your thick skull yet, Logan, but I almost died yesterday on two occasions." I stated, looking him dead in the eye with all the seriousness I could muster from a tired and frightened body. When he opened his mouth to say something, I just planted my fists onto my hips and glared at him. "One experience is enough, so I'm going to say this once: whatever it is that you are getting into, it better not get me killed. Or, I swear to God, I will make you suffer, and make sure you can't heal from it!" I warned him in a deadly serious tone.

Being threatened by a woman was one thing.

Being threatened by a mutant woman was another.

But it went to a whole different ball park when a class 6 mutant threatens to take away your ability to heal from injuries.

Logan and I stared at each other in silence before my seriousness fell, making me sigh and look back at him with a softer expression. "What happened to you in the past, Logan?" I asked him in a equally softer tone of voice. Apparently, he felt the same as I did. He turned his head away from me and growled under his breath. It wasn't a menacing growl, but a tired one.

"A woman." He finally answered me, breaking the uneasy silence. On top of the intense fear in my gut, a stabbing pain slashed at me, but now wasn't the time.

"Are you serious?" Rogue asked him in a quiet yet incredulous voice.

"It was a few years ago." He explained further, "Might as well been another lifetime. Her name was Mariko. She meant a lot to me." Another stabbing sensation inside me, but like before I squashed it down to hear the story.

"But her father wanted her to marry a guy named Harada; he was Japanese nobility, and member of the criminal yakuza. I was nothin' but an outsider. He wanted to fight me for Mariko...and I accepted." I might not be versed in Japanese law, but I knew enough about their type of duels: only katana swords were used, and usually...

...it ended with one person breathing.

I swallowed back a sick feeling in my throat and listened to the rest of Logan's story.

"Harada was a mutant; he could super charge his sword to cut through anything. Me, I didn't even need a sword. But this challenge was bound by the samurai code: no powers allowed." He didn't need to finish the story in order for me to know the ending, but it was common courtesy to hear it out from beginning to end. As much as I didn't want to. "You won, didn't you?" I asked quietly, "But she chose him instead." Logan looked up at me before looking back down.

"Yeah." Inconspicuously biting the inside of my lip, I realized how bad things had been for Logan. And how bad they could get now. With reluctancy, I placed the keys back into the engine and stood back.

"Let's go." I murmured, "Rogue, you go with Logan. I'll take the skies." Both of them gave me a look, but I didn't pay much attention. Without Logan's help, my wings burst through the skin, quickly forming into black feathers before I took to the sky and headed towards the gate to wait.

I was confused, all right? I could tell from Logan's voice that he was still in love with Mariko, despite her choosing Harada. And that made me angry. I didn't know why, it just did, and I couldn't help it. I only hope it didn't end up costing me something in the long run.

#######

Our first target was the Japanese embassy, a long but quick trip, considering the lack of traffic around. Logan braked to a stop around the corner from the building, so I glided to ground level before dropping, my wings folding back inside my body. "Ah don't understand somethin'." Rogue finally said as the pair of them got off the motorcycle, "You won. Why would she-"

"Didn't matter." Logan cut across as he stalked towards the gate, "Mind was already made up."

_:Yeah, for heartbreak.:_ I thought darkly, following him and Rogue across the road to the building. There was minimal security, in fact none, so we were clear on the outside for now. "So you're seriously just gonna sneak into the Japanese Embassy?" Rogue exclaimed quietly as our fearless (and pissed off) leader moved towards the front gates. "Yeah." he answered simply.

"What makes you think he'll even be here?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Because Harada's a coward, and this is where he'd hide." He growled back, "He thinks his safe here, but he's wrong."

"Ah don't get it." Rogue said again, curling her hand under her chin thoughtfully, "He goes to all this trouble, he gets the girl. What else does he want?" The question was meant for Logan, but I knew the answer too.

"Same thing all deranged men do, Rogue." I told her, prying the bars apart quietly, "A fight with only one outcome." She looked at my back in quiet confusion before I turned around to her. "A fight with one winner." I added further, not bothering to hide the venom in my tone, "Or none, if they're skilled enough."

"You mean.." She started to ask but her question trailed off when it hit her.

"A fight to the death." Logan confirming, nodding once before going through the hole in the iron gate. I gestured for Rogue to go in next. Once she was on the other side I closed the hole and jumped over the fence, using my wind powers to carry me. I had to be careful now; I was tired, aching in all parts of my body, and emotional. All that, and low energy levels.

_:Some night you chose for revenge, you freakin' moron.:_ I snarled mentally at Harada as Logan knocked out a window pane, allowing his arm to get through and unlatched the window from the inside.

Inside the building was dark and quiet. But that didn't mean there wasn't anyone around. We moved down the hallway quietly, with our backs pressed against the wall. Logan reached the end of the wall, stopping to sniff the air. "We're near the kitchen." He spoke quietly then turned his head to look at us, "Three cooks. A tray of tea came by here."

"What about the X-men?" I asked him as he turned the corner, Rogue and I following, "Can you smell them, or Jayne?"

"They're not here, but I recognize that tea." He replied before taking off. Holding back a growl of frustration, I quickly caught up to him with Rogue on my heels as we followed him stealthily through two more hallways before he raised his hand in a stop gesture. "Wait here." He ordered us quietly and slipped through a door beside us. Begrudgingly we did as ordered, the pair of us standing outside the door like sentries. It was quiet for a minute before Rogue quietly whispered to me. "Jayne's not with the others." She told me, "She went home; Warren took her." I gave her a quick glance before sighing through my nose in relief. At least Jayne wasn't expose to the criminal yakuza. Knowing her, she'd been running her mouth off at them.

It went back to quiet till I heard a soft feminine gasp from within the room. "Mariko, it's ok." Logan's deep voice spoke, assuring the woman behind the doors, "It's me."

"Logan-san!" She breathed happily, then her voice changed to a serious tone, "You should not be here."

"I had no choice." Logan replied as a soft clink echoed in the room. Rogue pressed her ear against the wood of the door, obviously eager to hear more. I wasn't really in the mood to entertain it, but I didn't have much else to do. "You promised you would not try to see me." Mariko said in a reminding tone.

"That was before your husband kidnapped my friends." Logan threw back, "Mariko, talk to me. Why is he doing this?" Finally, we get to the important stuff. It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "My husband...he is vying for the leadership of the yakuza clan. But they have...a very strict code of honor."

"What's that got to do with me?" Logan questioned.

"He must wipe his past clean of all failure. He has never been beaten."

_:Except by Logan.:_ I realized at the same time he said the same thing.

"And if he had simply issued the challenge." Mariko added.

"I'd have told him to buzz off." Logan said, regret now entering his voice as the situation struck home.

"So he is now forcing your hand." Mariko confirmed. Logan didn't speak right away, probably finding the right words so he wouldn't offend the woman he loves.

"Yakuza is his problem, not mine. I just want my friends back." My damn curiosity couldn't hold back anymore. I quietly and slowly moved my head towards the crack from the ajar door, carefully opening it a bit wider to see inside. Only I wish I hadn't.

Logan and Mariko stood at the other end of the room, one hand around her waist, the other under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Mariko, please. Tell me where they are." he pleaded in the gentlest voice.

"And if I do, will you go? Will you promise not to face my husband in battle?" She asked him. Logan took a deep breath in, his expression unchanged as his hand moved from under her chin to caress the side of her face. "Yeah. I no longer have a reason to fight him."

One part of me was sickened, another embarrassed to see a tender moment. I sided with the sickened part of me.

I pulled my gaze from the scene then moved away from the door itself, wishing it could just burn. Rogue watched me with a concerned gaze but I ignored it. I had to in order to deal with my emotions.

I didn't hear the location of the team, but I did hear Logan coming out after he had gotten the address.

"So that was her, huh?" Rogue asked curiously as we stalked back down the hallway to our exit point.

"What? You were listening in?" he asked her back, pulling his cowl back into place.

"Bit hard not to." I growled through gritted teeth. From the corner of my eyes I saw Logan looking at me in confusion, but Rogue just placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head in a 'don't ask, don't die' gesture.

Was I upset? Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean, I bore my heart and sorrow out for a guy I thought I knew, then he just turns around and reveals another woman he still held a candle for. So yes, was upset.

Was I confused? With the amount of emotions going through me right now, I felt like Grand Central Station at the worst rush hour of the month. So yeah, I was confused.

Was I furious? Yes. But not at Logan. Or even at Mariko.

I was furious at myself for opening my heart to Logan like I had, hoping he'd see them. Instead I let them get stepped on and crushed. I should've known better than to do that, but then again since when did I ever listen to my own advice?

In all, I was upset, confused and furious. And the night was still young.

#######

Getting to the warehouse by the docks was easy, seeing as there was no traffic for us to worry about. Breaking into a seemingly empty and unguarded warehouse by the docks was easier than expected, too, since this was a major dock for import and exporting goods.

All the more reason for me to get my hackles up in case there's a fight, which was very possible.

"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked quietly, our footsteps echoing in the vast chamber.

"Grab the good guys, get rid of the bad guys, get back home as fast as we can." I answered her, not bother to lower my voice. Thanks to Armageddon, I already knew that we had company, and just what sort they were. "And if we meet Harada?" She added curiously.

"Ask fearless leader." I told her without mirth, "He seems to have all the answers for tonight's crap."

"What? You think I had this planned?" He growled at me.

"No. I just find it interesting that it's your past I'm dragged into, yet again, and there's a likely chance I'm gonna be the one who saves your ass again." Logan was ready to throw back something when something human leapt from the shadows. "We got three." Logan declared, his claws springing out and ready to take care of business. The three moving shadows drew their katana blades in response.

"Rogue, Chaos, get out of here." he growled, immediately launching into an assault, taking down three, prompting more to show. "I mean it." He growled at us when we hadn't moved, "These guys are highly trained assassins." I rolled my eyes in response before walking forward, stooping low enough to pick up a fallen katana. I quickly straightened up and used my new weapon to block a ninja's attack. "And I'm not?" I asked Logan before striking back.

In a flurry of movement, I had taken down—not just one, but four assassins all by myself without breaking a sweat. "Rogue, you're up." I called to her before moving on to my next victim.

"Good." I heard her grin before absorbing two fallen ninjas abilities and skills.

"Check it out." She declared as she picked up to katanas and swung them about expertly, "Ah just learned Bushido."

"Then use it." I prompted, kicking a ninja away from me and into Logan's path. Not that Rogue needed any prompting; she just let rip into them, absorbing their skills when they were distracted enough. Between the three of us, we managed to get them all down, Rogue absorbing their skills.

"So what, now you permanently know Bushido now?" I asked her as we caught our breaths.

"Pretty wild, huh?" she asked back, smiling proudly. I just lightly scoffed, balancing the hilt of my katana on my right fore finger.

"Rogue, do me a favour." I told her before lightly flicking my hand up, causing the blade to flew up and come back down spinning. "When you've mastered all 18 skills of Ninjutsu from a blind master—" I caught the blade by the hilt before pointing the top of it in her direction. "—and spent three years with a dragon lord perfecting your skills, call me and ask if that's pretty wild." Logan, for the first time this whole night, actually looked impressed.

"The 18 skills and a dragon lord, huh?" he asked just as a section of the back wall exploded into smoke, cutting all conversations off. Two figures emerged from the smoke, one dressed in silver samurai armor. Well I guess I know where he got the name from, at least.

He threw three disc towards us; the first was sliced by Logan, releasing a gas; the second went to Rogue, which she also sliced and released a gas. As soon as she did she fell unconscious. The third went to me, which I blew away with wind, having learnt the lesson. Once I had blown enough away for it to be safe to breath, I saw the Silver Samurai stride up to a slow-succumbing Logan, his katana high. "Ile!" I shouted, leaping across Rogue to land in front of Logan, my hand catching Harada's wrist as his blade swept downwards. Good thing I caught his wrist; he's blade was glowing a silvery flame-like light that probably would've cut my entire arm off if grabbed. "Insolent girl!" Harada spat at me.

"Dishonorable ass." I threw back, pushing his blade away from me and taking a defensive position in front of Logan, "Striking a drugged man isn't gonna score you yakuza points." Harada looked fit to chew glass and spit it out at me, but his companion was of a saner mind.

"The ookami-kamui is right; there is no honor in fighting a sedated opponent." Even though he didn't look like cooperating, Harada lowered his sword and glared at Logan. "Tomorrow, then. We settle this."

"It will be a battle between warriors. No mutant powers." the companion reminded them both, "Only katanas. Such is the samurai code."

"You fight like a common thug." Harada sneered at Logan, "It will be a short battle!" At this I snarled animalistic at him, my hackles raising again.

"There will be no battle if you keep that up." I snapped at him, pointing the sharp end of my katana at him, "I have more power than you, Harada. Unlike you, I have no fear." OK, bad idea to accuse someone like Harada of having fear, but I was tired, beyond cranky and nasty, what could I do?

**Keep your mouth shut, maybe?** Shut up.

"Ookami-kamui?" I snapped my head around to the companion who was suddenly flanked by two ninja assassins, three metal circlets in his hand. "This battle is between your master and mine. There must not be any interference." He told me, holding up the metal bracelets, "I ask that you wear these and come with us." I was ready to give him a 'hell freaking no' comment when Armageddon piped in forcefully.

**Do it, Alenka. We can't take chances with teams safety.**

When he put it like that, I begrudgingly nodded. At least this guy was being polite about it. The two ninjas accompanying him stepped forward, one holding two small circlets, he other holding the bigger one. What I suddenly noticed was the thin silver chain connecting the three metals. The ninja holding the larger circle placed it around my neck, the chain hanging down the back. The other pulled my hands behind my back and latched the two metal bracelets around my forearms. As soon as they were in place, a rush of uncertainty and fear collided into me as I realized one very important thing:

The bracelets and necklace had stopped me from using my powers.

"Logan?" I asked softly with a shaking voice, looking towards him.

He was on his hands and knees, his elbows shaking, signalling that the sleeping gas was finally winning over him. Harada simply sneered at him as he walked past, kicking his elbow out. Logan hit the ground, and the feeling of intense fear and uncertainty didn't just double.

They tripled.

"Logan?" I asked him, pleading with my voice for him to get up, brush off and say 'psych', or at least look at me one last time before he went completely under. "Logan?" I repeated, this time louder, ignoring Harada as he walked past, Rogue slung over his shoulder. Logan just managed to raise his head in my direction. "Don't leave me, ok?" I told him, starting to struggle when the two ninjas started pulling me away from him, "You'll come back, right Logan?" His mouth started to move, his hand braced on the floor to lift him up, but he fell back down, and didn't wake up. "Logan? Logan? LOGAN!" I screamed, really struggling to break free and rush back to him, "LOGAN! LOGAN, WAKE UP! LOGAN!"

#######

(Logan's POV)

"I'm sorry, Charles." I apologized, leaning my arms against the glass dome separating me from him, "I let you down." He wasn't the only one.

The last thing I remember when I finally fell to sleep was Layla screaming at me, to get up. My heart was roaring at me as well, to get up and save her, but I just couldn't fight the sleeping feeling anymore. When I woke up again, the first thing I thought was of her, hoping that this was all just a sick dream.

But it wasn't; it was reality.

And I let the most important person in my life get taken away,without a fight.

I closed my eyes against an unfamiliar but remembered sting in my throat and eyes, trying to find the strength to keep them away. "Logan, you've done no such thing." I reopened my eyes to see Charles kneeling in front of me, myself doing the same, and in the astral plane.

"I'm used to things in my past dogging my heels." I told him once I found the strength to speak without breaking, "But now the X-men got dragged into it. And Layla..."

"You had no control over that." He calmly told me. Something inside just wanted to shout out that I did have control over it, and that I could've saved them all, and Layla wouldn't be scared out of her mind.

"Still, I'm being forced to do a fight I might not win." I added, wishing I could just go back in time and warn myself that this was going to happen, "And if I do, I got serious doubts Harada will let the team go." Especially Layla. Something the other guy had said was sticking in my mind, making me wonder if she was exactly who she said she was. _:No! She is who she said she is.:_ I told myself forcefully, knowing better than to think that sort of stuff about her again.

"I thought the yakuza was bound by a code of honor?" he pointed out, trying to dispel my worries. It was going to take a lot more than that to make my worries disappear.

"Yeah, they are. Harada isn't." I responded, "And after gettin' insulted by Layla like he did, there's no guarantee that she'll come out of this in one piece." I swear, if Harada's hurt her in anyway, I was gonna make him regret ever being born.

"It is not like you to fear an enemy, Logan." he pointed out to me. And he was right; I was starting to fear. But it wasn't because of the enemy. What if I didn't have the skill or strength to save them? Or save Layla?

"I've been on the streets too long, Charles." I said, turning my head away in resignation, "The MRD's, Sabertooth; they've turned me into a savage!" I hung my head as the truth hit home in the most painful way possible. "I'm not a samurai anymore."

"But at one point in time, you had the skill." Charles reminded me. How he can act like this, have faith in me, when I haven't got any in myself? There was nothing I could do to save my team. Or save Layla.

"Samurai trains everyday. Lives and breathes it, everyday. And I turned my back on it." I growled out, mostly to myself as I raised my hands to look at them, "It's been years since I used a blade that didn't come out of my knuckles."

"I believe the saying 'Skill and mastery are not one till your body and mind are one. Skill and body can be learnt everyday only to deteriorate with time, but mastery and mind are with us forever.' can be of sound help to you, Logan." Charles quoted as he got to his feet, "Your training still remains in your memory. I've seen it." He then turned his head to look at a man who, I'm pretty damn certain, wasn't there before.

Wait a minute...

"Kah! Logan-san, on your feet! Hai, you will show respect. Now!" The old man barked, making me leap to my feet in shock when I realized who the old man was.

"Sensei? But how?" I stuttered.

"I've taken him from your mind." Charles explained as he backed away into nothingness, "He was the only swordsman you ever respected. Ruthless, but honorable." But how was all this going to help me win, and save everyone I care about?

"Too much talk!" my old sensei barked, drawing his sword, "Katana set. Hai!" He lunged at me, the blade coming too close for comfort. I danced away from the metal blade, drawing my own in time to block his. Dammit, this was impossible!

"Ahh, sloppy!" Sensei snapped, "Look at your opponent, not at your weapon. Again!" He pushed me back, the next round ready to begin. Time and time again we fought, each round ending with me realizing a mistake and fixing it the next fight, only to find something else wrong. But as the fights drew on, I started to remember more and more of my training, making the fights easier.

Swords clashed against each other, time and again, as we trained. The memories and skill came back to me now, reminding me that brute strength wasn't the only way to to win a battle, like Harada thinks. As the blade crossed each other one last time, both my sensei and I paused, staring at each other as a silent understanding came to pass, and we pulled our blades away into their sheaths before bowing to each other in respect. "Well?" Charles asked expectantly, coming back into view.

"Bah! He is terrible, a disgrace! But...it no longer revolts me to observe him." he answered, making me chuckle softly.

"Yup, as I remember. That was his highest compliment." I told Charles, glad that for once someone was keeping me in check, and reminding me that nothing was gone until you make it gone.

"Good luck, son." he smiled back, nodding slightly, "I have faith in you. But it seems someone has more in you than you realize." The astral plane faded back into reality, though I'm pretty sure it was nearly dark outside now. I rose from my seat, feeling a few pops in my back as my spine straightens out, and braced my hand against the glass once more. "Thanks, Chuck." I told him before leaving the room.

I had things to do; a fight to win, a past to get over and a girl to save. Maybe not in the right order, but hey: when Layla's screaming at me to get up and move to save her, I did just what I promised her I'd do.

I was going to come running like a demon, and fight like one too.

There was no such thing as an order when that happens.

#######

The street is quiet, dark, and the smell of rain from an oncoming storm lingered in the air. But none of that bothered me. I came here to win back my friends and Layla, and there was so way I was leaving without them. Leaving my ride a few blocks away, I travelled the rest of the way on foot. On the way, I happened to meet someone surprising. "Hey, Logan." Diego called, walking beside me.

"Diego." I replied, not breaking my step. Though I was curious about why Diego was here. He didn't know about Layla, did he? _Probably, his mom's a psychic._

"Nice outfit." Diego commented suddenly, eyeing the katana sword by my side, "Very teen James Bond meets Samurai X. Didn't know you had it in you." Tempting as it was to wear the traditional samurai uniform, I decided to screw that and go for something else. Mind you, had I known that jeans, a black shirt, brown leather jacket and fingerless gloves were gonna get me called a teen James Bond meets Samurai X (whatever the hell that was), I probably would've gone with the uniform. Too late for that now.

"Thanks." I told him, and everything went quiet again. But it was a good silence; don't know what makes a good silence, it just felt like one.

"Alexandria told me about tonight and last night." Diego murmured softly as he came to a stop, "How Layla got caught up in this." Oh great.

Instead of a grilling like I thought (and kinda hoped for), Diego just looked at me straight in the eyes. "You can win this, Logan." he told me, "Just don't let that Harada freak psych you out." Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I was going to ask where that had come from when his head sunk into his shoulders. "I'll...see ya back at the mansion." he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

That...had to be one of the weirdest things I'd ever experienced. But right now I couldn't think about it any more. I had company.

I could about seven or more ninja assassins on top of the roofs around me, while a metal-on-cement scratching noise caught my attention, as Harada walked onto the street behind me. "Logan." He spoke, his voice deep with anger and smugness.

"Harada." I replied, keeping cool like Diego advised. Turning around to the sounds of hurried footsteps, I witnessed Mariko run to her husbands side and kneel. When I realized just who had taken my friends yesterday, I thought I'd be angry to see Mariko again after what happened. And in truth, last night I was confused and upset when I talked to her. But after the warehouse, I suddenly realized that nothing from my past mattered to me anymore. All that did was the teams safety and Layla; my future.

"Please, I beg of you! Do not do this!" Mariko begged her husband.

"Still you defend him? This...animal?" He asked her, pointing at me. Animal...well, doens't he have a way with poetry? "He is but a brute. His anger will betray him. You will see." Oh, yeah. If the yakuza didn't work out, he could always be a poet...oh-kay bad mental image, right there. I swear, Jayne is starting to rub off on me.

"Harada-san! Logan-san!" the both of us looked towards the rooftop on the left, where the judge and more assassins stood. "This will be a battle of skill and honor." he reminded us both, "You both posses unnatural powers. I remind you, these must not be used. You will fight by the code of the samurai. Or, you will pay the consequences. Is this understood?" I looked from the judge to Harada, my mind ticking over.

I knew the code, but somethin' tells me Harada never passed that class in school. Just tell me it won't go that far, for Layla's sake. Harada looked back at me, a sudden smug look on his face. Uh-oh.

"Of course." he replied coolly, "And to make sure that the code is upheld." he trailed off, gesturing to one of the sides. I really didn't like to think where this could lead, but I didn't have to. It walked out on unstable legs. "Layla." I breathed in horror as two ninja assassins escorted her out into the open.

She looked terrible: her skin was marred by scratches and dirt, the usual brightness that surrounded her was all but gone. As she struggled to raise her head, I could see a small dried trail of blood from her bottom lip, and her eyes bloodshot, her arm bound behind her back. I was dying to save her, to just throw my sword aside and charge over there. Layla's eyes made a connection with mine, and I could see the spark behind them. And everything inside me calmed down.

Diego's right; I can't let Harada psych me out. As long as I kept him away from harming her, then there was a high chance I could still win. No, not could. Will.

Harada raised his sword above his head as I bowed to the judge in respect. "To the death then." The judge declared, raising his hand before swinging it down, "Fight!"

Harada moved first, running towards me while yelling. I calmly waited for him to get closer before drawing my sword and blocking his attack. The strength Harada was putting in behind each attack was enough to knock a wall down, but due to the adamantium enhancements I was able to hold off his attacks and make my own.

At one point, the tip of my blade was against his armor and everyone gasped in tense. "You can still call this off, Harada." I told him, regaining my breath, "Just return my friends and I'll go." He didn't see it that way and resumed fighting. Damn, what was it going to take to get through his thick skull?

"My wife's eyes are on you, Logan." He sneered angrily, "they always have been." Mariko still held out for me, huh? Too bad I didn't for her anymore. "So once I defeat you, she will pay for her impudence!" I may not be in love with Mariko, but that doesn't mean I was gonna stand aside and let a woman get hurt by her husband. That's just something that ticks me off badly.

We circled each other, daring the other to make an attack. "Do you want to know the truth, Logan?" Harada sneered, "Mariko means nothing to me. I married her only so that you could not!" He charged forward with a primal yell, this time putting all his strength behind the attack. It wasn't enough for me to fall backwards, but it was enough to force me on one knee and struggle with taking the weight.

"Logan!" I heard a familiar voice cry out, and from somewhere inside myself, I found the strength to better Harada and end this once and for all. "You're a fool as well as a coward, Harada." I growled softly at him, my tone belying the determination and anger I held, "and this fight ends now!" With the strength Layla awoke in me, I pushed him back away and kept pushing, my sword moving everywhere till his helmet was thrown off and he was on the ground, heaving.

I stood over him with my sword at his chest, trying to catch my breath. "Last chance, Harada." I snarled at him, "Yield!" Even as I spoke, something in my mind said to throw my sword aside and get back from him. "The Silver Samurai yields to no man!" he yelled, his eyes glowing blue. Oh, crap!

"Logan, move!" Layla shouted, and I went with my instinct. As soon as his sword started glowing, I threw mine aside and jumped away just in time to avoid getting sliced by his super charged sword. Avoiding the sword was harder than before, now that I didn't have anything to defend myself with, and now that Harada was really pissed off. He managed to kick me in the chest with enough force to send me flying till my back hit a brick wall. The wind knocked out of my and a searing pain in my rib cage, I looked up as Harada leapt through the air, his sword over his head and ready for the final blow.

Strangely enough, a sudden peace came over me. I don't know what brought it on, but something just told me that if the sword hit home, I'd be all right. I looked towards Mariko and saw the tears in her eyes as she was restrained. But when I looked at Layla, her face held the ultimate look of disbelief, like she knew what I was thinking and couldn't believe I was going to stick with it.

I should. Even when I desired just to be loved by her, I knew it was a bad idea. Harada was right; I'm nothing but an animal with rage. And one day, probably without meaning to, I could lash out in rage and hurt her. So...this was it. I gave her one last smile before closing my eyes and bowing my head.

"Verdammt, Logan, verlassen Sie mich night!" She suddenly screamed in her native language. For a moment I wonder why, but then it didn't matter. I still understood what she was saying.

"I LIEBE SIE!" She screamed. Say what? My eyes flashed open as something burst inside me. I quickly glanced up before rolling to the side, crouching while Harada was sent into the wall behind me, a sword caught between his forearm guards. "Enough!" The judge declared, throwing metal stars at the wall beside Harada. I knew what they were immediately and got to my feet, backing away from the sleeping gas that enveloped Harada.

I was stunned. It was over. Just like that.

"This fight is forfeit." The judge announced, my attention snapping towards him, "Harada has violated the code of the samurai. He is disgraced before the clan." He ordered two of the assassins to take him away, till he woke up and awaited his punishment. I couldn't help but wince at the thought; yakuza was never something you want to get mixed up in lightly. "And the X-men?" I asked him.

"You have shown honor in battle, Logan-san." he decided, "Your friend will be returned within the hour. Release the ookami-kamui." Hearing that, I looked towards Layla to see the metal collar around her neck be taken off, as well as the thick bracelets holding her arms behind her back. Once they were removed and her guards gone, Layla looked back at me with tear stained eyes. The moment didn't seem real, but when I saw her knees start to buckle, I didn't think about reality until I had her in my arms, supporting her.

Reality seemed real, now.

Her arms folded against my chest and her head resting on my shoulder, I could feel her body shake as she tried not to cry. The temptation to just kiss her was smacking me upside the head, but I pushed it back. Layla was an emotional wreck, and I don't think she'd appreciate the action, despite what she said earlier. "Are you all right?" I asked instead, pulling away to look her, "They didn't hurt you too bad?" She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was nothing but a croak. Gulping back tears, she pressed her hand against her throat and tried to talk again but I just pressed my finger against her lips to stop her. "Don't talk until you're better." I instructed her in a hushed voice before brushing the back of my knuckles gently against her cheek. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her face leaning against my hand.

The moment was over when I pulled my hand way from her face, waking her up. "Let's go home." I told her, "I don't know about you, but I really need a sleep." She managed a shaky nod, the rest of her body shivering. Without a word I eased my jacket off and onto her shoulders before helping her walk away from this place. She couldn't make it a metre before her legs caved but I was right there to catch her. "Looks like you need some sleep as well." I pointed out to myself before pulling her up into my arms and carried her down the street, pausing to get my sword.

#######

"Logan?" A timid voice asked softly, prompting me to look up. Layla was standing at my bedside, showered and in clean pajamas, and the most scared innocent look ever. "I-is it ok if I stay with you t-tonight?" she asked me. The look on her face already had me.

"Sure." I nodded, allowing her to enter. She only made it three steps when the promised thunderstorm boomed, echoing in the room. Jumping with a shriek she bolted into the room and latched onto me with enough force to knock me backwards onto the opposite wall. "Whoa, easy, easy." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist, "It's all right." Layla buried her face into my shoulder, shaking badly as she tried not too show just how badly she was scared. Not that she had to.

"Hey, come on." I whispered into her hair before tilting her head up to look at me, "You've never had a problem showing how you felt. Don't hold because of me."

"Wh-what are talking about?" she choked out, rubbing her hand against her eyes, "I'm f-fine!"

"Liar." I smirked down at her, pressing my forehead against hers. Even without smell or hearing, I knew she wasn't alright. Before she could muster another protest, I just pulled her into my arms and carried her over to the bed before placing her down. "And don't try arguing." I pointed out to her as I slid under the sheets beside her, "I can tell that you're lying." she shot me a dirty look before sighing heavily, accepting the fact.

The storm started getting worse, but Layla was safe against my side, and with Diego guarding the front door there wasn't going to be any more night time runs. I looked up at the ceiling, watching the flashes as lightning danced in the skies outside. Layla was pressed against my side, her arms around my waist as her head rested on my chest, right above where my heart was. As my hand made soft circles in the small of her back, a sudden thought hit me.

_Verlessen Sie mich nicht..._

Don't leave me...

I looked down at the sleeping figure at my side, how peaceful she was.

"Don't leave me." I whispered into her hair, then closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

And we are done! Wow, I can't believe. I've turned Logan into a sap! Oh, well; it makes for interesting character development. All righty then! Uh, no questions to answer, no anything else to say...

_Lola:_ What about translations? The German part was pretty self-explanatory, but what about the Japanese part?

_D-I-N:_ True, and I apologize if I get my Japanese wrong. Anyways, Ookami means wolf and kamui can mean either god, deity, divinity or spirit (in this, I went for spirit.) So, basically, ookami-kamui means wolf spirit. And again, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.

_Lola:_ Um, D-I-N? I was reading an earlier part, and it said 'last four days', what does that mean?

_D-I-N:_ That? Well, from 'eXcessive force' till 'code of conduct', it's all been four days: eXcessive force at night and Battle Lines at midnight (so that makes 1-2 days). Stolen Lives, Hunting Grounds and Badlands was all in one day (day 3) and code of conduct was day 4.

_Lola:_ Wow. Alenka must be really tired!

_D-I-N:_ Definitely. All right everyone, that's all from us. From everyone in the WaTXM world and the guest apperance from Loonatics Unleashed, we say sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	18. Backlash

Hello, everyone. I'm back after...two weeks? Blimey, I'm getting bad at this. Oh well, can't be helped. So I'll get Kenzie to do the disclaimer and then we can get this show on the road. Kenzie?

_Kenzie:_ Difference-is-normal does nay own Wolverine and the X-men. She only has ownership of Alenka, meself and Jayne, plus other OC's and story plots that are nay cannon to Marvel.

_D-I-N:_ Gracia, amigo. Alright then, let's get started.

**

* * *

**

**Backlash.**

_I wasn't sure what time it was, but I did know that I had slept a long time. And comfortably. And warm. And against something breathing._

_I think it's time I woke up now._

_Begrudgingly, my eyes started to open, revealing a dimly lit room, and a mass of white by my head which didn't do anything to help sort out where I was. God, I hate waking up in a clueless state. I tried sitting up, but a heavy weight was draped across my back, effectively pinning me down. Frowning at the predicament, I managed to turn my head in the opposite way to figure out where...I..._

_Oh, hell freakin' no!_

_Logan's face was barely two inches away from mine, sleeping peacefully with his arm draped over my back. Oh, dear God, don't tell me I'm sleeping in his bed!_

_**Um...ok, He won't.**_

_'WAH! Why me?' I wailed mentally before everything paused, 'Wait...how did I even get here?'_

_**Oh, for Chr-don't you remember last night? With the yakuza and Harada?** Armageddon barked at me. Nothing registered for a minute until everything came rushing back. Ow, mental anguish. Was it even possible? I guess I just proved it._

_'So how did I get here-here then?' I asked him, 'I can barely remember what happened after we got back to the mansion.'_

_**You had a shower, got into your 'jamas and high tailed it to Logan's room when the first lightning bolt flashed. Been here since the storm started. And you have to admit, the guy is comfy.**_

_...Ok, I think my brain is totally fried just now._

_**Oh, bite me arse, you.** I would but you don't taste good. And since when did you speak with a British accent?_

_**Since-Logan's waking up.** Eh? My focus slid back just as Logan started waking up, like Armageddon predicted. Uh-oh, what do I do? Act natural? Kiss him because I said—more like screamed—I love you last night? Oh God, Help me!_

_Knock-knock._

_"Hello? Rise and shine, you two." Jayne's voice rang out in a slight teasing tone._

_..._

_..._

_...God, why do you suddenly hate me?_

_"If you two aren't up, I suggest you get up pretty quickly." Jayne called through the door as I buried my face into the pillow, "Kitty and Rogue and trying valiantly to keep Bobby from eating all the bacon." Having said her bit, I heard her retreat back down the hallway and to the kitchen. I cringed, thinking of so many ways this could go from cringe-worthy to down right awkward right now._

_With a deep groan, Logan's arms tightened around my waist as his body rolled over partially on top of mine, his head burying into my neck before going back to sleep. "She's got the timing of an idiot." I distinctly heard him grumble against my skin, his breath fanning the area in warm puffs, before his nose buried into my hair and inhaled deeply, releasing a soft purr._

_Ok, it just got awkward. And it didn't help that Armageddon was laughing at me._

_Despite the awkwardness of it all, I found myself enjoying it. Hey, lazy mornings, curled up in the arms of someone I care about and enjoying the warmth he was giving out? I'm actually ok for that. So long as Logan doesn't wake up and regret this. Oh well, might as well make the most of it._

_Before I could, though, Logan woke up with a yawn, rubbing the side of his face against my shoulder. Hmm. To put up with a whisker rash or not? Most definitely...not._

_"You right there?" I asked teasingly. I felt his entire body tense as his mind finally woke up to the fact that he was on top of me and, should anyone walk in on us, in a very compromising position. I bit back a laugh as he lifted his head and looked at me with blurry eyes. "Morning." I managed to get out, smiling at him. He said nothing for a minute before dropping his head on my shoulder and groaning._

_"I hate you at the moment." He groused out. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh._

_"Well you're the one holding the girl." I teased him, rolling over in his arms and running my hand through his jet black hair. Because I rolled over, his head was now buried in my shoulder, where he grumbled a low growl._

_"You're the one who came into my room." he threw back weakly, his head instinctively lifting into my stroking hand._

_"Maybe, but that defeats the purpose." I told him, looking up at the ceiling. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, not counting our soft breathing and the occasional bird song from outside. It was a comfortable silence before Logan spoke up. "How are you holdin' up?"_

_"From...?"_

_"Last night; you seemed pretty out of it when Harada and I were fighting." I cringed at the memory of last night. Second to only the time I was tortured in the MRD detention centre, last night had to be the worse night ever. I'd never been so scared before in my life. And it didn't help that my powers had been blocked thanks to the bands they put of my neck and forearms. At least we came out alive._

_Ok, no I lie. That wasn't the second worst experience ever. That was first on my list! I mean, I was so close to loosing Logan for good last night! And he just smiled at me and accepted that he was going to die? What kind of person was he?_

_"I've had better nights." I finally told him, forcing the unwanted emotions back behind the door and slamming it shut, "Not something I want to repeat." Logan only looked at me before propping himself on his elbows, lookin down at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking concerned, "You were covered in scratches. What did they do to you?" Uh...yeah, that._

_I offered him a sheepish apologetic smile as my head sunk into my shoulders. "Um...that was actually me." I answered him. He did and said nothing for a few moments before arching his eyebrow inquisitively. "The necklace and bracers they put on me blocked my powers; after a while it started feeling like there were ants under my skin." I explained to him, "and it was driving me insane that I could get out." It really drove me insane. And my body wasn't the only places where I had scratches. I even had some on top of my head from where I almost ripped chunks of my hair out in frustration._

_"And the bloodied lip?" he inquired._

_"After you were...knocked out." I had paused because I was so close to saying something else, "They couldn't stop me screaming, so Harada slugged me across the face. Hence the lip." Now that I thought about, how was that feeling?_

_I reached my fingers to my lip and gently touched the area. It was still a tad swollen, but it'd be down by tomorrow I guess. The minor inspection over, I looked back at Logan...and caught him staring at my lips intently. No, not intently. Hungrily. Uh...ok. "Something I miss?" I asked him. What I said brought him back to reality with a quick shudder and shake of his head. "What? Uh, no. Not at all." he replied, rolling off me and sitting at the further edge of his bed. "We'd...better get down stairs." He told me._

_"Um...sure." I murmured, sitting up. Ok, that was strange, even for Logan. I just brushed that off as his over protectiveness working out and thought nothing more. I was about to put my foot on the floor when I suddenly saw something that made everything inside me freeze and my insides clench unbearably._

_My pajama bottoms were on the ground._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Ok, now you have my attention.** Armageddon spoke softly, breaking my horrified train of thought, **How did that happen?** I wasn't so sure myself, and I just knew this was going to end awkwardly!_

:Oh, God! How did that happen?:_ I cried out in mental panic, pretty sure that much face had turned a bright cherry red._

_"Something wrong?" I jumped with a startled yelp when Logan's voice broke my thoughts._

_"No! No, not at all!" I answered him in a high voice, "Just...thinking!" Thinking was definitely right! __I heard Logan humming in a 'yeah right' tone. Then came the epitome of HOLY FRIGGIN' CHRIST IN A BUCKET! moments._

_I tensed when I felt a hot moist breath against the skin of my neck, and his left solid muscled arm sliding around my waist, his thumb hooking into the waist band of my panties. The right crept around the other side of my body and up inside my shirt, sending tingles in all the wrong places._

_"Is that so?" his husky voice asked as his lips were sinfully close to my ear. A small high pitched exclamation got past me as his right hand crept higher against my stomach and to the bottom of my chest. Tingles were everywhere on my skin, inside and out, and certain muscles tensed as to where all this was going._

_"Y-y-y-y-yes." I stuttered softly, my hands clenching at the bed sheets as his other hand slid lower._

_"Hmm. About what?" He asked, his lips trailing a line from my ear down to the base of my neck._

_"I-I-I, uh..." I tried to get out but nothing was working. I almost swallowed my tongue as Logan's ran up my neck and back down. Sweet Jesus, that man's tongue was **talented!**_

_"Yes?" Logan teased, his teeth delicately, exquisitely, closing over a tendon in my neck while his left hand went further, and further and..._

"_**WHOA!**_" I exclaimed loudly, snapping into an upright position, my breathing erratic. I frantically looked around the room I was in, taking stock of everything. Single bed, wooden walls and floors, desk in front of a window. And no Logan. Definitely no Logan. With a relieved sigh I ran my hand through my hair, brushing a few strands from my forehead, as my heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and muscles relaxed.

Dear God, did it make me a pervert to think about my boss like that, when it was clear that it was never going to happen?

'Most likely.' I groused mentally before flopping back into my pillow with a groan, 'Armageddon, why the hell did you tell me what really happened in Mojo's Hunting Grounds?'

**Um...because you deserved to know?** He offered weakly, which only made me groan even harder in dismay.

Contrary to what my...depraved mind thought, that didn't happen. At all. What did happen was Logan and I woke up at the same time, talked about the yakuza incident then he reminded me the offer to take me and Diego home for a holiday was still up. I said I'd think about it, then went to my room (my pajama bottoms were firmly on my body, thank you!) and got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen and got breakfast. Then the others showed up, it turned into a sob fest, and then Jayne showed up and got the low down.

Let's just say she pretty much bundled Diego and I onto the jet with our bags.

So that's what happened, and I have been at my grandparents farm with all my family for three months.

That's. It.

The reason I was dreaming of...that calibre thing, was because a certain second spirit of an idiot!—**Oi!—**decided that I should know about what really happened down in the Hunting Grounds between me and Logan.

Let me tell you, I was MORTIFIED! I was almost raped by an out of control, instinct ruled Logan that almost sliced and diced me and turned me into a shish kebab! It didn't help that certain sides in my mind and body actually took a liking to that moment, which meant I had some serious problems. And then the dreams started.

"Dear God." I groaned, kneading my forehead with my hand, "What's the matter with me?" I you, if I had to choose? I think I preferthe erotic dreams of Logan to the nightmares I've been having.

#######

"_Let me guess; you're still having those dreams?_" Jayne asked, only she phrased it as a statement. When I first started having the 'freaky erotic' dreams, I decided it might be worth while telling Jayne so she could tell me I was a pervert and I should stop dreaming this stuff up.

Only the little rat cheered when I first told her. Damn her.

But as the weeks went on, the dreams got more...vivid, to a point where it started worrying Jayne. Of course, I told her about what happened to me in Mojo's Hunting Ground. She was hyper mortified, then she came out with twisted pearls of freak wisdom: that when Scarlet Witch and I had shorted out the mind control device on Logan, he reverted to his baser instincts. And that, according to Jayne and _Big, Bad Wolf_ by Christine Warren, included claiming his chosen mate after fighting an opponent to protect her. And by claiming I mean...uh, yeah, you get what I mean.

"Pretty much." I answered her, my phone clamped between my shoulder and ear while I poured myself a cup of tea. The rest of my family were either working at the farm, in town, or (knowing Diego and Tobias mostly) at the S.H.I.E.L.D base, training. I stayed inside because I was deciding whether to go home or not.

Hey, I have been here for three months. There's no telling what sort of damage Bobby has caused back at the mansion.

"_Man, you_ are_ dying for this guy, aren't you?_" she asked, a soft tone of incredulous in her voice. When I groaned in annoyance she backtracked with a chuckle. "_Oh, come on. It's not that bad._" Jayne assured me, "_You're not here at the mansion every odd day and happen to see a certain mutant half naked._"

Wait for it...

"_I bet you anything that your next dream has Logan revealing if he's commando or not._"

"REEEHHHHHH!" I squealed loudly, desperately trying to get the mental images out of my head. Jayne just laughed hysterically at me as I exclaimed in frenzied disgust while smakcing my forehead with my free hand(the perverted side of me actually seemed curious to know if he was or not!), which was not helping me!

"Jayne! I don't want to know about that!" I practically yelled into the phone, "That's just wrong, God da-dash it!" the quick change of word was due to my grandmother walking in at the same time. Not that she didn't mind us swearing around her, but I decided to be safe and curb my bad language.

"'_Dash_'_ it?_" Jayne questioned.

"I promised myself not to swear in front of my grandmother." I explained, "In any case, you are not helping me here, Jayne! I can't be having these kinds of you-know-what's about you-know-who!"

"Why not? I have them about your grandfather and Hugh Jackman." my grandmother cut in before Jayne could. And frankly, she left me stunned. How did she know what I was talking about, anyway?

"_She has what about who?_" Jayne exclaimed, having heard that statement as well. And found her tongue earlier than I had, obviously. "_Damn! Hugh Jackman. Well, she's got good taste._"

"Argh!" I mildly exclaimed. I didn't want that mental image. Really, I didn't.

"There is no way I'm dignifying-" I started to say when I heard Jayne sucking in an exaggerated gasp of air, "What?"

"_Hang on, I'll send you a photo of it._" She told me. I heard nothing for a few minutes before my cell made noise at me. I checked it to see the little mail symbol. When I pressed the 'open' button, I had a cardiac, heart attack and every other body malfunction in medical history.

Logan, with his side to Jayne's camera, wearing jeans, and muscles hard and firm.

"_So whatcha think? One of Cleo's Best Angle categories?_" Jayne asked me teasingly, "_Could use more dumbbells and weight lifting, though. Nothing wrong with a bit more muscle._"

The hysterical and mortified scream that nearly tore my throat apart told her two things: the was oh so wrong. And that she was oh so right.

(Jayne's POV)

I was cackling like a mad hyena as Alenka's scream flew out of the earpiece of my cell, and loud enough to catch Logan's attention. He shot me a look that conveyed the words 'what the hell did you do to her?', which made me giggle harder. "Her grandmother—pfft!—said something about herself—heh, heh—and Hugh Jackman." I managed to tell him. He paused for a moment before shuddering.

Looks like Alenka wasn't the only one who found that disturbing. Hey, I did too, but I just found it more funny than the others. Guess it's my wacky sense of humor.

"Clearly, the pair of you think along the same lines." I told Alenka when she stopped screaming and having a panic attack.

"_Dammit, Jayne! I'm going to kill you!_" She growled threateningly.

"Sorry, you can't do that." I smiled into the phone, pausing to take a bite from my tuna paste sandwich, "Forge has grown attached to me for my cinnamon French toast." And a few other things I cook for the team when they don't feel like cooking themselves. But it did give me a chance to see how much of a glutton Bobby was for food.

Alenka groaned in frustration on the other end of the line, possibly contemplating many ways to get me back for this conversation, but there wasn't much she could do by way of harming her best friend. Wow, I just realized something. I'm too cocky around her. Meh, she's the same. Sometimes.

"Well, I'd love to listen to you think of ways to maim me, but I gotta run." I told my best friend, "Remy's having a sulk-a-thon because I'm not spending enough time with him."

"_Ha! Have fun with him!_" She laughed. It was my turn to groan pathetically; that boy was becoming a big nuisance. After saying good bye to each other and giving love to various people I closed my phone over and whined. "God, why do you hate me all of a sudden?" I asked the heavenly over ruler above before rubbing my hands over my face, "I swear did something in a past last, and now I'm copping it."

Logan just chuckled at my misfortune, prompting me to glare at him through my fingers.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" I asked him in a dead pan voice.

"As of now...10 times since yesterday." I only groaned in annoyance before packing my things up and left the kitchen, the last of my tuna paste sandwich firmly latched into my mouth.

Some days, it just didn't pay to be sane around that guy.

(Alenka's POV)

"Are you sure about thing, Alenka?" Fury asked as he drove the car.

"Positive." I agreed, looking out the passenger side window, mindlessly gazing at the passing scenery. Fury didn't say anything much, nor did Diego add anything from the backseat, so we each lapsed into our world of silent thoughts.

Exactly 12 hours after getting off the phone with Jayne, Diego came to me and said he was going to head back to the States to finish some business, so I decided to head back with him. At first Frodo wasn't so keen about us leaving; it was only after that grandpa had a talk with that he calmed down. He made the both of us promised to call and say hi to him everyday, and we did.

And so here's where we are now: back in the states with Diego, and Fury had personally seen to it that we got back ok. First stop, the mansion.

"So what are you going to say to Logan when he finds you came back via S.H.E.I.L.D?" Diego suddenly asked me, apparently bored of the silence in the car.

"Mm...no idea." I answered him, then turned around in my seat so I could see both my brother and Fury, "but if I had to guess, Logan won't know I'm here till tomorrow morning."

"Why's that?" Diego asked, his face scrunching up in thought, "You gonna sleep?"

"Nope. Avoid the Inquisition." This made all of us chuckle, though secretly I was really dreading having to go through something like that. The rest of the trip was just idle chatter and conversation till Fury pulled up at the front door of the mansion, using the new security code they had. It irked me that they could do that.

Getting my bags from the boot of the car and watching it glide away down the road, I breathed in a deep lungful before letting it go. It was definitely good to be back.

#######

"Hello?" No answer. Huh, they must be asleep.

I pulled my keys out from the lock and grabbed my bags, dragging them inside before closing the door after me and started dragging my things up the stairs to my room, as quietly as I could. If the others were sleeping, I didn't want to wake them up; especially if I wanted to avoid the Spanish Inquisition from Logan as to why I didn't call for pick up. Which reminded me...

It was going to be very interesting having a conversation with him now that I remember what happened to me in the hunting grounds. Oh well, I was just gonna have to bite the bullet as it came, and hopefully not have any of my teeth knocked out.

'So any idea how long it'll take before someone realizes I'm back?' I asked Armageddon as I finally made it to my room and started unpacking.

**Depends on who finds you first. My money's on Kitty and Tildie.** He answered.

'Why's that?' I paused between slipping my clothes into the drawers. Being so close to both S.H.E.I.L.D and France had it's perks: namely all the female employees and all the fashion shops. That, and it helps to have a new found ability of creating money out of nowhere and not get into trouble by the government.

**The team's heading out to deal with the Sentinel project, but Kitty's stuck with baby sitting duty.**

'Nothing wrong with that.' I replied, going back to unpacking my things. When I came across a few brightly colored and wrapped packages, I dropped them on my desk to give tomorrow; they were presents for the team and Jayne. After getting everything sorted out, I went into the bathroom and had a shower: I absolutely needed one and my muscles screamed for a massage. All the while I was listening (ok, ok, more like eavesdropping) on the conversation down in the hanger.

"Kitty's certainly got her work cut out for her." I chuckled to myself as I got out, dried off and slipped into a kick ass combination of clothes my grandpa picked out for me: the sexy body guard in disguise look, she calls it. And it is! Check this out: my jeans were black designer bootleg, low rise hipsters from Survival Streetwear (God bless them!). A tight fitting Mossi black leather vest with side laces and a simple grey long sleeve turtle neck underneath.

**I figure she does.** Armageddon replied, **why are you wearing the pricey stuff now, when no one is here to see it? Aside from Kitty and Tildie.**

'Because I am.' I replied, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling my feet into a pair of Tapeet Shearling high heel boots. Fury was not going to like the bill when he sees it; oh well, I deserve a little splurging.

**A little? You damn near brought three stores worth of clothes and boots!** True. I like my recently acquired fashion sense.

**You're freaking unbelievable.**

Smirking at the dismay I was causing my second spirit, I quickly brushed my hair into a ponytail, my new 'anime' fringe (as the playboy of the S.H.I.E.L.D team calls it) sliding into place. After my look was finished I left my bedroom, heading to the kitchen for a snack when I spotted Kitty and Tildie on the way to the den. "Come on, Tildie. I sure there's a movie on that we could watch." Kitty sighed.

I smiled to myself, deciding that now was as good a time as ever to make myself known.

"Or you could chat with me about my service leave." I slipped into the conversation.

"Or we could chat with Alenka about her service leave." Kitty repeated, having not clicked on to what just happened yet. Then snapped her head around a full five seconds later at the staircase were I was standing. "Alenka?"

"Hey." I laughed, descending the rest of the steps and walking over to them, "Miss me?" They were flabbergasted for a minute before Tildie squealed in delight and jumped up on me with a hug. I grunted when her body made impact with mine, my arms wrapping instinctively around her body so she didn't drop. "I take it you did miss me." I teased, hugging her tightly as she buried her face into my neck and hugged back.

"How...where..." Kitty stammered, clearly having lost her tongue in surprise on seeing me before recovering it, "When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago." I answered her as I put Tildie down, "I was upstairs while you guys were in the hanger bay." She looked lost for a moment before she remembered that I was a telepath. Especially one who's broadened her power limits.

"It's great to have you back, Alenka." She finally smiled, "I was starting to get stir crazy; Bobby really knows how to try people's patience." Yes, I heard about those times from Kurt: I wouldn't want to have been in Bobby's shoes at those particular moments. They sounded painful in the retelling, especially if it was Jayne who'd gotten to Bobby first.

"I heard about those. So what else did I miss, fun wise?" I asked her, guiding her and Tildie to the den.

#######

For the next half hour Kitty and Tildie have been telling me about the going-on's that had been happening around the house. Mostly, they were tales of all the trouble that various teenagers had been causing, usually Bobby though. Which didn't surprise me.

What did was how well Jayne was fitting with the rest of the team without my help; she got along very well with everyone, even Logan. That part surprised me the most because Jayne had the personality that would make Logan kill her within the first three minutes of having met her.

Another thing that didn't surprise me was how well she got along with Forge; Kitty definitely say there was a budding romance, without a doubt. I didn't; I just hoped Jayne realizes it before she did something stupid and get hurt.

While we were chatting away, Tildie had drifted off to sleep, so I gently teleported her to her bed and teleported back to Kitty. "She's cute when she sleeps." I told Kitty as soon as I landed.

"I know." she smiled at me, "I wish all kids were that easy." Don't we all?

I was about to start a new topic when feather like whispering floated through my mind. Judging by the look on Kitty's face, she was hearing the same thing too. Which meant only one person.

"The Professor." We both said at that same time, causing her to gain a surprised look.

"I heard him too, sweetheart." I smirked at her before leading the way out of the room and to the elevator.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that." she replied in a sheepish yet teasing tone, "You've been gone for so long I forgot you were part of the team."

"Oh, bite me." I scoffed at her, making her laugh.

_I don't think she would wish too, Alenka._ The pair of us jumped when Xavier's voice interrupted our conversation. Without realizing it, we had entered the room he was resting. How we did that, I'm assuming Armageddon had a hand with that.

**Oh** -raspberry noise- **me, human.**

"Is there something wrong, professor?" Kitty asked, putting my conversation with Armageddon on hold.

_I heard Logan calling for me earlier, but I was unable to reach back._ He explained to us both, _Was there something wrong?_

"No, nothing, professor." she assured him, "I think he just wanted to talk to someone before he and the others left."

"Nerves got the better of him?" I asked in a teasing voice, "That is something."

_Indeed._ Xavier chuckled, obviously having seen what I planned to do about that in my mind, _Very well. If there's any update, could you let me know please?_

"Certainly." I promised, "good luck on your end, Professor."

_And you on yours._ He replied before the mental connection was lost.

"I wonder what he does in his free time." I thought outloud curiously. Well, there had to be a few days where he wasn't running from danger, right?

"Don't know." Kitty replied as we walked towards the door, it automatically opening for us, "Maybe he tells them about us."

"Mayb-BAH!" I yelped in fright as we almost walked right into Tildie.

"Tildie!" Kitty gasped before breathing in relief, "Don't do that." Tildie didn't say anything, she only shivered. But it wasn't cold down here. Then I noticed how frightened she was, which made me believe she had a nightmare. "They're coming for us." she whimpered in a soft voice, "The bad men."

_:That has got to be the most ominous thing I have ever heard, coming from a kid.:_ I stated bluntly to myself and only myself.

"What bad men?" Kitty asked as she stepped closer to rest her hand on Tildie's shoulder.

"The ones who took me before." she nearly sobbed out. Oh, that poor little thing. I was really starting to hate the MRD for their treatment of her now. Not that I didn't before, but it was just intensifying now.

"The MRD?" I asked her before cooing softly as I pulled Tildie into a hug, "Oh sweetie, there's nothing to be worried about. You need to relax." With a hand on both of her shoulders, Kitty and I walked Tildie back into the elevator as she tried protesting.

"Tildie, don't worry about it." Kitty soothed her, "The x-men will be back soon, and then-" Kitty paused in thought as something occurred to her. A sudden daunting thought. "Wait, why would you think the MRD are coming for you?" Tears started to flood Tildie's eyes as she looked up at the pair of us.

"I saw them." She whispered.

"You saw them?" I asked her, my face screwing up in disbelief, "Like...on the TV?" She only shook her head before her eyes started glowing yellow; the tell tale sign that she was going to go nightmare monster on us.

"Whoa, hey!" Kitty exclaimed as Tildie's entire body started glowing neon red, signalling she was fast going monster.

"**Tildie, it's all right."** Armageddon soothed her, his voice echoing outside my head as an astral projection of a golden brown wolf appeared, gently licking her face. **"Shh, it's going to be all right, little one. You're safe with us."**His words worked like a charm as Tildie started to relax, curling her arms around the astral wolf's neck and hugging it. **"There's no need to be frightened, Tildie."** He assured her once again, **"The MRD aren't coming here."**

Just as he spoke the doorbell rang, catching our attention.

**I hate lying to her. **He growled dangerously in my head. Uh-oh.

"Kitty, stay with Tildie and Armageddon." I ordered in a soft voice before walking to the front door. Behind me I could hear her telling Tildie to relax, that it could be the pizza guy or the cable guy. If only.

"Who is it?" I called as I reached the wooden door and looked through the peep hole. Only to regret it when I saw Haskett's face looking at the door.

"Please open up, ma'am, we're here to search the premise." He answered, holding up his id badge. I gulped softly before looking back at Kitty.

'MRD.' I mouthed to her. She got the message right away.

"Uh...just a moment." I said through the door before quickly walking back over to Kitty and Armageddon. "Ok, so any ideas?" I asked them both.

"We can't expose ourselves." Kitty immediately answered, "But we can't risk Tildie either." That was a definite.

"**We better hide her then."** Armageddon commented, looking at front door with his hackles raised, **"Someone just scanned the house and made us."** That didn't help.

I pulled Kitty and Tildie against me as I pressed my back against a pillar, Armageddon turning invisible just a moment before the double doors burst open and a few MRD troops walked in.

"Infer-red team reports four heat signatures. Use your hand scanners to determine if they're muties." Haskett ordered. Second to Moss and Grimm, Haskett was becoming a fast pain in the ass of an MRD officer. I tapped Kitty's shoulder and pointed to the ground. With her hand clamped around Tildie's mouth, she nodded and started phasing us through the ground and dropped us into the professor's chamber. We landed on the ground as Armageddon reappeared beside us, looking no less calmer than before.

"Don't worry, Tildie, everything is going to be fine." I promised her as Kitty and I got our games on.

"Yeah, so there's no need to create a 100 foot monster that's going to step on the mansion." Kitty added, "just stay here with the professor and Armageddon, and we'll go get some chips, a couple of sodas and maybe a board game. Everything's going to be fine, ok?" The last sentence was said in a slightly panicked voice, which didn't seem to ease Tildie all that much. Armageddon thought the same as well.

"We'll take care of the MRD, Tildie." I assured her as I started to pull Kitty away, "Armageddon will protect you and the professor." Seeing the look on her face, I gave her a warm smile. "Relax, we'll be back before you know it."

#######

"You do realize that you sounded weird when you told her everything would be fine." I pointed out once the door to the professor's chamber closed behind us.

"Oh, be quiet." she snapped softly at me, "can you tell where they are?" I looked up at the ceiling and opened my mind to the mansion, getting a feeling of where the intruders were.

"Two are on the first level. The rest on the second." I reported before closing my mind and looking down at Kitty, "You take down stairs, I'll take upstairs."

"Right." She nodded in agreement and headed to the elevator while I opted for teleporting. Once I landed upstairs, I immediately cloaked my body in a camouflage before stalking after the Hunters, taking them out one by one.

Hey, I was not the faint of heart when it came to sneak attacks. My record of 300 odd perfect silent attacks from my time with S.H.I.E.L.D proved it, and so far no one had beaten it.

After finishing the last of my group with a well placed nerve blow to the neck (waking up from a blackout by those things feels like it kills, trust me), I opened my telepathic link to Kitty.

_I'm done, how's you're end?_

_Slow going; these guys are smarter than the average MRD we face._ She replied.

_Need help?_

_Yes please._ With that, I silently back tracked the way I came, taking the stairs to the first floor and heading for Kitty's location. Along the way, I passed a few unconscious Hunters. _:Remind me to teach Kitty about pinpointing nerve endings.:_ I told myself before catching up with Kitty just as she alerted Haskett to her presence. The laser sight shone right through her, and the shot went right through her. Unfortunately it caught me full in the stomach.

"Code 10! We have a Code 10!" Haskett yelled into his mic as Kitty disarmed him and gave him a vicious left hook that knocked him clean out.

"Alenka!" Kitty cried as she rushed back over to me. The shot had knocked me onto the ground, with a very sore stomach.

"I'm ok." I assured her, groaning as I pushed myself up, "I dispersed the shot's energy; the most I'll get is a bruise in the morning." I lifted my vest and shirt up to reveal the angry red circle on the left side of my stomach, and the feeling of tomorrow morning beng very interesting if people found out (namely Logan, the over protective nutcase). with a cringed, I pulled my shirt and vest back down.

"Are you sure? That looks like it hurts." She pointed out as she helped me to my feet. She was telling me! It felt like someone sucker punched my stomach with a boxers gloves. Still, the worst could've been I didn't disperse the shot and end up with a bloody gap hole in my stomach, and without Kenzie nearby to heal it I would be a goner before Kitty got the call out for help.

"I'll be fine." I assured her as I slipped away from her side, able to stand on my feet, "But something else bothers me."

"The code 10 thing?" she asked, immediately knowing my thoughts, "me too. It's probably big."

No sooner had she spoken when the wall behind us exploded, creating a hole large enough for a Scorpion Sentinel to get through.

"You were saying?" I asked Kitty as we watched the giant metal monster walked towards us.

"Something pretty redundant." She answered with a soft gulp. The giant metal creation got a lock on the both of us and began to fire lasers at us, prompting the both of us to start running. "Any ideas how to beat that thing?" Kitty asked as we ran, the pair of us phasing through the walls.

"Last time I faced one of them, Logan dropped a cannon on it." I replied, grabbing her arm and yanking her behind a corner with me, watching the scorpion walk past before we phased through the wall and back tracked.

Only to come across a second Scorpion!

"God dammit!" I cursed as we ran through another wall, throwing ourselves to the ground when the wall exploded. Bits of debris landed around us, the sharper corners catching exposed skin, as the second Scorpion stopped in front of us. I had plans on the both of us running forward, but the first Scorpion broke through the wall and cut that way off. Great.

"Any ideas?" Kitty asked me again, watching the giant machines.

"One." I replied, grimacing, "But I only just found out I had it, and didn't get enough of a chance to perfect it."

"What is it?"

"I can freeze time around them. It'll buy us a chance to get away from them." I answered her, "But it'll only last for about 3 seconds, and it'll leave me drained." Seeing as we had 2 Scorpions ready to take us out, I didn't see any other way. "Don't worry, I'll cover you." Kitty promised me.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hands, one at each Scorpion, as I willed the time flow around them to stop. They kept moving one second before an ominous creaking sounded and they stopped.

"Go!" I ordered Kitty, feeling my energy starting to drain drastically. She threw her arm under my shoulders and hefted me with her as she ran past the second Scorpion. Just as we got past it, my control over the time flow broke and they were moving again. I hoped to God I didn't have to go through that again: I was barely able to stand, let alone run, now.

A sick feeling in my stomach made me groan. "I gotta stop." I told Kitty as she phased us through another wall, which didn't help my stomach.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, coming to a stop and sitting me against a wall.

"The time freeze attack leaves me drained, and feeling sick." I explained to her as I started to fight off nausea. Ugh, that is definitely the last time I use the time freeze.

"Oh man." Kitty gulped as she looked up. I did and spotted the two Scorpions walking towards us, side by side and primed to fire. At least I think it was two; my eyes kept seeing more of them.

'Armageddon, protect Tildie if we go down.' I told him, though I wasn't sure if he heard me; my telepathy was also affected by the time freeze drain. The Scorpions came closer, their lights blinding us and forcing us against the wall. "A miracle, I pray comes forth." I moaned, closing my eyes against the glare. I could hear them coming closer, until they made a noise that sounded like they were powering down. I heard Kitty beside me panting as she timidly asked them hello. No response.

I cracked an eye open and looked at both of the machines before opening both eyes.

"Um...oh-kay." I said and releasing a sharp breath out and looked up at Kitty at the same time she looked down.

"That's some miracle you called for." She breathed out. I could only groan as the sickness started creeping up on me again.

"What's the bet that Logan had something to do with whatever the hell just happened?" I asked her, just on a whim. She didn't say anything before looking down at me.

"Ten bucks?"

"Hey, come on!" I whined at her, "There's no chance in hell that the moron in charge had anything to what just happened...besides, that would abuse my rights as being the daughter of a woman with precognitive skills."

"Twenty and a back rub from one of the guys?"

"You're on!"

* * *

What's the bet, she asks? If only she knew. Oh, well.

Alright, that's it for another chapter! Now, I won't be backfor another two weeks because it's getting harder for me to get the creative juices flowing now. That been said, there's no new question, a new reader...that's it. Wow, slow two weeks. Meh.

Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	19. Guardian Angel

After two solid weeks of non-stop typing, deleting and spell checking, I present...chapter 19! *sighs* ...Dear God, I've got 7 more chapter before the end of this whole thing. Ugh! Damn you, evil person I am yet to meet!

Well, no amount of cursing somebody will get this story on the road. BTW, forgive me for the bad ending: it's nearly 11 pm in my area of Australia, and I spent the whole day helping my friend babysit her younger cousins, so I was really tired and cranky.

Also, and intersting to boot, Alenka's nightmare is actually mine. No kidding, I had one exactly as it is written.

Ok then! I'm doing the disclaimer this time.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Wolverine and the X-men, I only have ownership of the main character Alenka, the other OC's mentioned and the random subplots that happened within...also, and thank God for this!, I positively do NOT own Shirley Temple!

**

* * *

**

Guardian Angel.

"_Alenka? Alenka! Vake up!_" With a horrible chill zipping down my spine, I sat up with a gasp, my heartbeat racing like no tomorrow. Kurt sat on the edge of my bed, his hands on my shoulders.

"Kurt?" I asked, my voice small even though I was panting.

"Are you alright, Alenka?" he asked me, his eyes filled with concern, "You vere struggling in you sleep, and you vere making a strange choking noise." Taking a moment to calm myself down, I ran the back of my hand over my forehead, wiping away a few drops of sweat that had appeared there. When my heartbeat and breathing were normal, I looked back at Kurt, who was still looking for an answer. I offered what I hoped was a smile and placed my hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

"Es war ein Albtraum, bruder." I assured him, "Nichts mehr." he didn't look all that convinced, but he decided against going on with it.

"Would you like me to stay with you, in case it happens again?" he offered. Giving the particulars of the nightmare I just had, that sounded like a good idea. So it was that Kurt was sleeping beside me, with his arms wrapped around me protectively. Cuddling into him before I fell asleep, I could only pray that the nightmare didn't come back.

#######

I was underwater.

How deep beneath the surface I was, I couldn't tell, but something told me it was deep. Very deep.

I could see the surface, and the sun reflecting on the clear water above, shining the area around me. There was a mountain of rock to my side, the top not quite reaching the surface. A mottled green moss grew over the rocks, leading down to the pale sandy floor. Beautiful as it was, I needed oxygen if I wanted to live.

I started swimming to the surface, my lungs beginning to burn.

Alenka...

A dark shape shot past me, sticking to the shadows...I swear they weren't there earlier. Foolishness winning, I paused and started looking around. All of a sudden, a disturbing thought hit me, shaking me to the core.

I wasn't alone down here.

Feelings of fear and panic started to twist inside my stomach as I caught sight of the fleeting shadow as it shot past me. I turned to try getting a better look, but it was gone. Forcing myself to keep calm, even though I wasted to be sick, I swam to the surface, determined for air and safety.

Gotcha! You're it...

Something with a terrible sharpness clamped down on my leg, painfully, and began dragging me towards the sandy floor. I screamed as pain echoed up my spine and throughout my entire body. With instinct and powerful desperation, I used my free leg to kick at whatever had me. My foot barely made contact with whatever it was when it let go, letting me scramble for the surface.

Blood flowed from the terrible wound, spreading like a cloud around me.

Alenka...

_That voice_. I thought, _Where is it coming from?_

The answer didn't come to me. Instead, something bit me again, this time around my hips. Bubbles flew from my mouth as I screamed again, more blood seeping from my body as I was dragged closed to the bottom and even further from the surface.

This time, when it let me go, I could finally see what monstrous creature had attacked me. It was terrifying. The monster was a large shark, easily reaching 45 feet or more in length, its skin was a deep black and with bright purple tribal markings and the most blood-thirstiest red eyes imaginable.

It was definitely something straight from a nightmare, one that horrified me till I was sick and dying.

All my instincts worked into a frenzied overdrive as I swam frantically for the surface, desperate to escape.

Play with me, Alenka...

The shark swam in lazy slow circles, looking amused by my feeble efforts. I wondered how long I had before it decided it was bored again.

It wasn't long.

It stopped swimming in circles and charged towards me. I tried using my powers, over and over, but nothing was coming to my aid. "Who are you?-!" I screamed through the water as the monster's jaw began to open, revealing rows and razor sharp teeth. It's head began to turn on its side as it came closer. I resumed screaming with it was right on top of me.

Suddenly, everything changed.

I wasn't below the surface anymore; I was suspended above it, a foot away from the glassy surface, and lying face down. I tried moving but it was like there were invisible restraints binding me tightly in place.

As I tried pulling my arm from the restraint, a dark shape started to slowly rise towards the surface. A sickening gut feeling told me just exactly what was coming, and I frantically started pulling my arm.

Ever slowly the dark shape grew larger as it came closer to me..

I turned my head away to look at how much progress I had made, which was nothing.

I was trapped.

With a hysterical sob I looked back down at the surface, only to be greeted by the shark's gigantic head looking back at me.

My body froze in silent horror as I watched its gigantic mouth turn into a predatory evil grin, sending my bones cold.

"I'm Fiendrich. What's your name?" It asked in a very disturbing human-like voice before lunging upwards with a terrible roar, its mouth wide open and teeth prepared.

With a sudden jerk, I sat upright in my bed as a scream tore from my throat, shrieking in fear and powerfully cutting through whatever silence and peace of the night had remained.

"Alenka?-!" Several voices shouted as doors crashed open, including my own. Instinct was in control of me now, so I bolted from my bed and landed on the opposite side. At least that was the idea, but as soon as my feet hit the ground I went down like a rock, my feet gone numb. When my head bumped on the ground, the sudden feeling of needing to run left me, leaving me breathing heavily and shaking. "Layla, are you alright?" I jerked my head around just as Logan knelt beside me, curling his arms around my body and hugged me to his own, "What happened?"

I tried telling him, but I couldn't slow my breathing down enough. Oh Christ, I was hyperventilating!

Kenzie and Hank saw the same thing I did. "Hold on." Kenzie said as he knelt beside Logan and pressed his hand again my forehead, "Easy there, Alenka." As soon as his hand touched my forehead, I felt the swell of calming sensations hit my mind, telling me that everything was ok, and that I was safe.

I almost snorted in disbelief: I wasn't safe, not from that nightmare.

When my body finally started to calm down and take normal breathes, Kenzie pulled his hand away and looked at me. "Better?" he asked. I just nodded, leaning my head against Logan's shoulder as my eyes closed.

This was definitely not a perk of being a class 6 mutant.

"Someone mind telling us what's going on?" I heard Kitty ask from the door, "I mean, what made her scream?"

"No one's been inside her room." Forge called, "Windows are locked."

"And there's no secondary scent." Logan growled, holding me that little bit tighter. As much as I enjoyed the feeling of being safe and secure in his arms, I think I better tell them what really happened to me. "It wasn't an intruder." I told them in a soft yet shaking voice. I don't think anybody heard me, till Logan looked down at me in confusion. "What do you mean, it wasn't an intruder?" He asked, repeating my sentence. I just shook my head before pressing my hand against the side of my head.

"It...it was just a nightmare." I answered, wishing for the headache that suddenly appeared to go away, "A really bad one."

"A nightmare?" Bobby yawned, "I only thought Tildie got them?"

"Hey!" I managed a strangled laugh before my hand dropped to rub my arm, suddenly feeling cold, despite Logan putting out body heat like a furnace.

"Guys, seriously. It was just a nightmare." I said, looking up at all of them, "Sorry for giving you all a scare, but it was just a nightmare."

"You sure?" Scott asked me.

"It sounded like a horror film ending." Kurt added, looking both concerned and hurt. Now I felt bad for not telling him how bad the nightmares had gotten. I never told anyone. And I knew I should, but really didn't feel like telling anyone about them. At least, not now.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep." Emma suggested, giving me that knowing look before her telepathy went out and touched everyone but one person. With murmured agreement everyone went back to their rooms, leaving me and the other person who wasn't touched by the telepathy. "I take it you don't want to talk about it?" Logan asked as I waved my hand at the lamp on my bedside table, turning it on.

"Not really." I replied, pulling away from his arms and getting to my feet, shaky as they may be. Ugh, I was covered in sweat. Waving a hand at my bed cleaned the sheets and made the bed, while I hobbled to my bathroom to wash my face. Like I thought, Logan followed.

Turning on the faucet, I bent over and started splashing my face with the cold stinging water, aware of his gaze on my back. In hindsight, it was nice to know that he was concerned about my welfare, ever since the four day rush event and coming home from Germany. But sometimes, the silent concern felt like it was swallowing me whole. This was one of those times.

"What?" I finally asked him, continuing to splash my face with water. Logan didn't answer me for a while until I had finished dousing my face with water and passed me a towel.

"How long?" The towel covered everything below my eyes, which gave him a dead look. He was too perceptive for my liking tonight. But at least he didn't ask me anything else.

"A few days after you dropped me off at my grandparents house." I answered him, drying the rest of my face before putting the towel back on the rack, "At first it was just once in a while. Then it became once every two weeks."

"And since you got back here?" He asked. There was no chance of me hiding me truth from him, because of his perceptiveness, and my need to get it all out before it drowned me.

"Nearly every night." I admitted with a sigh, "they aren't bad ones; just enough to rattle me when I wake up. But tonight? It was the worst." Or at least, one of them.

"We gathered." He commented. When I shot him a dark look, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body in a comforting embrace. "Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked against my hair, his hand slowly rubbing up and down my spine. It didn't take me long before I was leaning against his chest, utterly relaxed.

"I thought they were just normal nightmares." I mumbled against his skin, "Everyone gets them from time to time." He mumbled in agreement before backing out of my bathroom and towards my bed, with me still enclosed in his arms. When I climbed back into my bed, Logan wordlessly followed, wrapping his arms around my waist with my back pressed against his chest. "Night." I murmured sleepily.

"Night, babe." he replied, burying his face into my neck and promptly falling asleep. It wasn't long till I did the same, with a small smile on my face.

#######

"Go-o-o-o-o-ood morning, Vietnam!" Jayne declared loudly as she bounced into the kitchen, "How are we all?" I could only glare at her over the top of my arms while Kurt rubbed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're perky this morning. For that, I hate you." I grumbled at her.

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that to me." She grinned broadly before taking a seat on Forge's lap, which surprised the inventor but he didn't seem to mind so much, "So what the plan for today? Patrol runs? Gadget testing? MRD taunting? Come on, I'm on fire here!"

"Ve noticed." Kurt said before leaning closer to me, "Did she have sugar zis morning?"

"I heard that!"

"I'm going with yes." I answered him before looking over at her, "Just what the heck did you have this morning?"

"Um...Frosty Flakes?" She offered innocently. I stared at her for five seconds before groaning in dismay. Jayne on a Frosty Flakes high: that had to be the worst thing to ever happen in my life, as the others were about to witness. I lifted my head to look at my best friend, only to see her sitting the same way I was and looking back at me. Ugh, great.

"Why so grumpy?" She asked me.

"Nightmare." I answered, to which she made an disgusted face. Then she started pulling other funny faces at me. Whether it was her intent or not, I soon started laughing at her antics, making her smile.

"That's better: you don't look like a maggoted Logan now." She grinned. That made me laugh harder due to the mental image: a wasted Logan, now that I had to see before I died.

"So...come on!" she whined at me, "I got you to laugh, now it's your turn to make me calm down. You can start by telling me what the nightmare was about."

"All right, all right." I chuckled, "By the way, are you going to get off Forge anytime soon?"

"Nope; he's comfy. Why?" That just made Forge's day.

"Just asking." And not mentioning that he is meant to be working on the Blackbird because Logan was being particular about that. Hey, it wasn't Forge's fault that somebody (Bobby) nearly flew into a mountain in Russia, then left it in a cave and let the local bats have free rein of the insides and wiring!

"So...?"

"Short version? I was attacked by a 45 foot long shark named Fiendrich." I told her, and upon noticing the look she was giving me, I continued with a roll of my eyes, "Aside from a few others."

"Those being?" Forge asked me, leaning his cheek against Jayne's back and his arms around her waist.

"The first few dozen I had were just memories of being in the MRD detention centre." I told them, recalling the ones I could, "The others were just various fights I was in, only the nightmare ones turned pear shaped really fast."

"As in there was no way out and no one was coming to help you?" Jayne offered. I only nodded in reply. One other nightmare was that I was fighting against the team, with no powers, and they hated me for some reason. It was really terrifying, especially when I had to fight Logan.

I shuddered at the thought, which made Kurt worry about me. "Alenka?" he asked, bracing both his hands on my shoulders. Forge also looked worried, that I might have a panic attack or something.

**Ok, the concern for you is getting old.** Armageddon complained. And, I kid you not!, Jayne piped up with "I didn't know concern was getting old. When's its birthday?" Kurt and Forge just looked at her while I burst out laughing.

I take it back: Jayne on a Frosty Flakes sugar high made my day all that brighter.

#######

"Ok, Jayne, seriously. What are you doing in my room?" I asked through the door.

"Nothing, just looking." She replied.

After getting me over the 'nightmare depression' stage, Jayne asked if she could see my room for a few seconds. When we got up there she closed the door on me and said to wait outside while she did something behind the doors. Apparently it was a surprise I was never going to forget, because it would replace my nightmares. That was about five minutes ago.

"Well is it gonna take much longer?" I asked her, leaning against the wall beside the door, "I'm collecting dust out here."

"Oh," –raspberry noise—"me." ...I think she's been talking to Armageddon, or he was getting ideas from her. And that scares me. At the same moment, Logan and Warren walked up, deep in discussion about something before they noticed me. Logan just looked at me, then my closed door before looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"If I don't know what she's doing behind my bedroom door, then how can I possible tell you if you want to know or not?" I asked back. It was a second later that I heard a thud from behind my door. "Ow. Note to self, don't attempt a high five through solid wood." We heard Jayne tell herself. I now realize why she's my best friend.

Warren obviously thought the same way as well; he started snickering behind his hand while Logan just gave me a look. "Hey, it's not my fault she had sugar this morning, therefore I'm not responsible for her actions." I replied, throwing my hands up in a 'don't blame me' gesture, "So there's no way you can blame me for anything she does today."

"Really?" Logan commented. Warren was snickering even harder than before. Uh-oh...

I slowly turned around, afraid of what was behind me. Strangely enough, there wasn't anything there. Ok, now I'm paranoid. I was about to turn back when the door started to open. "Ok, I've got that replacement nightmare ready." Jayne called.

"Oh, joy." I replied in a dull voice, "this should be" I ended up screaming in shock and horror, then jumping onto Logan and making him fall to the ground. Jayne was wearing the most hideous outfit ever imagined! It was a pink and white Shirley Temple on crack dress! Literally!

"So whatcha think?" she asked, twirling around in the God awful thing then playing with her blonde wig hair, "Does it become me?" I just stayed where I was: partially sitting on Logan, my hand clutching at my heart as I tried to get my breath back to normal. And absolutely hating the God awful dress she was wearing in order to help me.

"I hate to break it to you, Jayne." Warren sighed in a sad manner, "But I think it would look better on Logan."

"What?" Logan demanded in the most dead pan voice ever.

"Good point, Warren." Jayne agreed, smiling broadly, "So let's dress him up already!"

...

...

...

..**3, 2, 1.**

"REEEHHHHHH!" I screamed, bolting up from the floor and started chasing after Jayne and Warren, who just laughed as they ran.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE PAIR OF YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I yelled after them. Although Jayne did have a point.

That was going to give me nightmares from now on.

#######

**I can't believe they actually planned it.** Armageddon chortled, reliving the memory over and over.

"Yay. Thrilling." I groused outloud before turning my head to glare at my best friend, "How the hell did you and Warren come up with that?" She just giggled madly before skipping down the street.

When I had finally caught up with Warren and Jayne, they confessed that they had planned it from the beginning: turns out Warren told Jayne that I was having nightmares and needed cheering up. But I believe he said 'cheer up' not 'scare the freakin' life out of her then mentally scare her for forever and a day'! The worse part was Logan actually being in on the whole thing, too!

Great big bullying prats, the lot of them.

I had an hour worth of sulking before Jayne sobered up (slightly) and said that there was a new bookstore opening, and rumor was that one of my old boyfriends was working there, and was wondering if I wanted to go poke fun at him with her. Considering this was the guy who dumped me for a blonde cheerleader with a brain the size of an atom...yep, that was gonna make my day!

It didn't take us long to reach the shop, which had already opened. But when we got inside, we both smirked at how there were only three people in the shop, plus Andrew Wilcott (my ex boyfriend) at the counter, looking bored as hell. The three people were actually an old couple at the home and garden section, looking at different gardening books. The third person was a young girl with black hair pulled into two pigtails, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. On the back of her shirt, in white, were the words: payback is best served with a cold fish.

That_ is such a MLIA moment._ I heard Jayne tell me through telepathy, and I had to agree with her.

While the customers were busy, Jayne walked over the section closest to the counter while I made my way up there.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Bookworm's Shop. Can I help you?" Andrew asked in a bored voice as he stared at a book, not noticing me.

"I don't know. Have any books on pick up lines from the 4th century?" I asked back, echoing a line he used on me once when I was helping out in the library. Let's just say his head shot up faster than a deer caught in headlights. "Alenka?-!" He choked out, nearly falling off his chair but was able to regain his posture in time, "Hey! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine." I replied loftily, examining a pamphlet at the counter, "Yourself?"

"Uh...busy as usual." He answered with a nervous chuckle. Busy? Really. And clearly Jayne thought the same way as me.

"So is this what you've been up to after high school ended?" I asked him, using the pamphlet in my hand as a fan, "Bookstore clerk?

"Yeah. How'd of thought it?" he chuckled, resting his elbows on the counter top and leaned forward, "Plus, I'm also part of the anti-mutant movement. I hear the MRD are really pulling out the stops, and are looking for recruitments. So I figured I'd join up. Pretty cool, huh?"

...

...

**Oh, breaking him will be so much fun.**

Armageddon had it right on all points.

"Really? That's so interesting." I replied, giving him a fake smile. He was that dense he didn't notice it, or the hole he was digging himself. Jayne, as well as Armageddon were giving me ideas on how to whip the carpet from his feet, and some of them were pretty good. But I had one that was better.

_**Use it.**_ They both told me. Need I ask more?

"What about you?" Andrew asked me, a bright smile lighting up his face, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, not much. I'm secretary for a private school." I told him, flipping through another pamphlet casually. A glance up told me that Andrew was gob-smacked.

"A private school? Wow, that's...that's great." he commented positively, "Always figured you'd get a high end job like that. How about Jayne, she still working at DeeDee's?" DeeDee's being the cafe she worked at with me before I quit.

"Actually she's doing part time work as an apprentice." I told him, putting the pamphlet back where I found it, "Last I heard she was working on a government project." Again, Andrew's chin dropped when he heard the success Jayne was having.

"Really? Whoa, ah...good for her." he said, apparently stunned that two people he knew where having a better job than he was ever going to get.

"Mm. I also hear that the guy she's apprenticing for is a young genius; about...23, from what I gathered. She's quite smitten with him too." Jayne didn't even try being subtle about the girly squeal inside my head, but the look on Andrew's face made up for the head. "23? Dude's young."

"And excellent at inventions." I added, flipping through another pamphlet. It was quiet for a few minutes before he cleared his voice.

"So...uh...are you...free this Saturday?" He asked.

"...Excuse me?" I asked, pretending that I didn't catch it. Andrew just had that typical stupidly hopefully look on his face.

"Are you free this Saturday?" He repeated, "I mean, I got tickets for a local band concert and, well..."

**Oh, God, kill me!** Armageddon groaned exaggeratedly, making Jayne giggle at him.

"Gee, this Saturday?" I asked Andrew, pretending to look upset, "I don't think I can make it: my boyfriend's really protective about me going out by myself." To be honest, that wasn't a lie at all: Logan is a friend who happens to be a guy, hence calling him my boyfriend is technically on the money.

"Oh...you have a boyfriend?" Andrew asked, the wind falling from his sail. Trust me, it was about to lose more wind pretty quick.

"Mm-hm; he also happens to be the dean and gym teacher where I work at." I added, before checking my watch, "Oh gee, look at thee time! I gotta run for therapy."

"Therapy?" Andrew asked, looking puzzled, "Why do you need therapy, you're the most level headed girl I know." I gave him a look that could pretty much rival Kenzie's when he's mad as all hell and beyond.

_Forget Kenzie; more like Logan when some bad guy just told him he was wrong!_ Jayne laughed mentally. If it was that good, then the next part would bring the hammer down.

"You really want to know why I need therapy?" I asked Andrew innocently before leaning in, and stated in clear voice, "It's because I have nightmares about the MRD torturing me." Andrew reared his head backwards in alarm. "And when my own father tried killing me in public." I added, leaning back to stand tall, "or did you forget the news reports about the MRD imprisoning a human and torturing her, just because she was being kind to a few homeless mutants?" Like I had thought, the other customers had heard the conversation and were paying attention. The old couple actually knew what I was talking about and were disgusted by the MRD.

"So answer me this, Andrew." I told him, "Why would I want to spend my time with a guy who supports a anti-mutant regime, when said regime captured, imprisoned and disfigured a human because she decided to be nice to others, huh? Where's the sense in that?" Andrew was left practically stunned at what I was telling him, and it made me feel empowered.

"So, no." I told him in a bright tone, "I'm not free this Saturday. And I never will be, especially for a murderer-supporter like you." with that I turned on my heels and walked with an air of dignity out of the shop. I walked till I was out of sight, then waited till Jayne came out a few minutes after me, her lips closed together as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Well?" I asked her. She finally let loose and laughed into her hands.

"The—the old lady—pfft—walked up to him and—ha ha ha—slapped him one!" she giggled madly before succumbing to the rest of her laughter. I could smile broadly as I held her up while she laughed, pleased at how it all went down. After a few more minutes Jayne finally stopped laughing and managed to calm herself down to a tolerable level. "Oh, man." she sighed, standing up straight and wiping her eyes, "Oh, God, hah...feel better?"

"Between the nightmares and therapy with Hank? Yeah." I smiled at her before patting her shoulder, "thanks for this, Jayne. I needed it."

"Eh, no problem, amigo." she replied, playfully punching my shoulder, "I just do what I can to look after ya." I allowed her a small chuckle when I felt something tugging on my shirt sleeve from behind.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around, expecting to find Andrew. Instead I found the teenage girl that was inside the shop. "Oh, hello." I said, blinking to clear my head. The girl didn't say anything or do anything, before she smiled, her eyes turning into up turned crescents as she waved at me.

"Neh?" Jayne asked, looking as confused as I was. The girl's smile dropped as her eyes opened. Her hand dove into the messenger bag she was carrying and rummaged around a few seconds before pulling out a slip of paper and handed it to me. Curious, I took it and read the letter. It made a lot of sense.

"'Hi, my name is Samantha.'" Jayne read over my shoulder, "'I'd like to answer your questions, but I was born a mute and can't talk, so please don't be offended if I don't reply.' Samantha, huh? I'm Jayne, this is Alenka."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." I smiled kindly at her, handing her back the letter. She smiled softly back before putting the letter back into her bag and pulling out a note pad and pencil. Flipping the first page over, she quickly scribbled down something before turning around the pad to show us.

"'I overheard what happened to you with the MRD.'" I read out loud, "'I'd say I'm sorry, but I know what it was like, and no amount of saying sorry can replace that.' You know what it was like?" she nodded before taking the pad back and scribbling more down before showing us.

"'The MRD took away my brother and father. My mother wasn't around, so I had no one to turn to.'" Jayne read outloud before whining, "Aw, you poor kid." The girl just shrugged before scribbling again.

"'It's not too bad; someone offered me a place to stay on the same night, so I had a place to stay.' Well, if you ever need another place, or a friend to talk to, you can see me about it." I offered her, "You know where Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students is?" Samantha nodded. "That's where I live. If you want to hang out, you can find me there." Samantha smiled again before scribbling down a final message.

"'Thank you. I have to go home now.'" Jayne read out before smiling broadly at her, "see ya, Sammy!"

"Don't be afraid to stop by at the Institute." I called after her. Samantha waved at us in goodbye before skipping away from us in the opposite direction. **Nice kid.** Armageddon commented positively, **Pity she's a mute.**

'She gets by.' I reminded him before turning to Jayne, "So ready to head home or what?" Jayne looked at me with a sideways glance before coughing into her fist and looking away. The tell tale sings that she hadn't been completely honest with me. "Jayne?" I demanded as my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well..." She started to say before looking around, "Look, can you teleport us to my place? I can't talk about it out here." She looked serious about whatever was on her mind, and a serious Jayne usually meant that something bad was about to go down. Checking to make sure nobody was around, I grabbed Jayne's arm before teleporting the both of us to her house.

We landed with a thud on the ground, to which Jayne complained. "Easy with the landings!" She whined as she looked at me.

"Sorry." I shrugged before leaning my back against the couch, "So what was so important that you couldn't talk in the open about?" The playfulness disappeared and Jayne got serious. She sat Indian-style on the ground beside me, her hands pressed against the ground in her lap. "You know how DeeDee's is a hot spot for MRD?" she asked me. When I nodded she took a deep breath in.

"It's also a hot spot for gossiping business people; especially ones from Worthington's labs." She told me, "I was taking my break when a couple behind me started talking. At first I didn't make much of it, then the lady started complaining about how long the process was taking."

"What process?" I asked her. Jayne looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes. And it was directed at me; it was directed for all mutants connected to what she was about to say.

"I'm positive I heard the guy with her say that the cure is still in development." She told me, her voice quiet. I felt the bottom of my stomach drop as what she said started to click in my mind. Worthington labs was making a cure? There was only one thing I could think of that they could be trying to cure, but I was in denial.

"Please tell me its not a cure for the X gene?" I asked her, pleading. She only nodded her head. My stomach dropped further as ice ran through my blood. They were making a cure for the X gene? Just what the hell were they thinking?-!

"Why are you only telling me this now?" I demanded. I didn't mean to sound cold, but hearing something like this, and only just now, usually tends to dampen my mood pretty quickly.

"Because I'm in denial." she replied in defense, "Look, I know it's a long shot and it's gonna get me in a lot of trouble with the others, but I need to get inside their building to check it out before I bring it to them."

In other words she wants to break into a private company building, snoop around and gather evidence that they're making a 'cure' for mutants. I didn't answer her right away before reaching for my cell phone and calling Ororo.

"Ororo? It's me." I stated once she picked up, "Listen, don't wait up for me tonight; I'm staying over at Jayne's. No, nothing's wrong. We're just going to watch spy movies, and make fun of the scenes."

#######

"'We're just going to watch spy movies, and make fun of the scenes.' she said." I heard Jayne mumbled grouchily behind me, which was followed by a mumbled curse.

"Hey, you wanted to do this." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but why the outfit?" She complained. I looked over my shoulder at her, and tried so hard not to laugh. Because we were sneaking into a private government building, I figured we should go with the sneaky approach. Sneaky as in janitor duty, hence why we were both wearing utility overalls and caps, and why we were doing this at night, when there was little activity.

"Because I want to try to use the janitor approach before going with the X-men approach." I replied, "Which is using powers and risk getting caught. Besides, this is more fun."

"For you, maybe." Jayne complained softly only for me to hush her. We crept closer to the back entrance of the building, and took scope of what we had. Two security guards and three cameras: one above the door to watch who went in and came out, one by the entrance of the carpark, and the last one on the opposite side. "All right, Armageddon: let's cloak up and phase in." I told him.

"**On it.**" His voice replied, coming out of an astral projection of a wolf. Once the camouflage cloak was up, I led Jayne and Armageddon stealthily across the carpark before getting to the door and phasing through. "That was so weird." Jayne whispered as the cloak dropped and we were inside.

"You hang around mutants all day, and phasing past security cameras and guards is weird?" I asked her rhetorically as we snuck down the empty hallways. Good thing I decided we do this at night, there weren't as much people around to catch us out, aside from the odd guard or two, but we easily hid from them.

Armageddon took over, leading us down hallways and through walls in search of the laboratory section, where they were making a supposed cure. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked him quietly as we reached a door.

"**Aside from the obvious.**" He answered, using his nose to point out the label on the door: labs, "**I also happen to be hacking through their computers fire walls now. Looks like Jayne was spot on; they are making a cure, and it's still in development.**"

"Like I was lying before." Jayne scoffed at us.

"Just making sure. Mind you, I had a feeling even if you were wrong and they weren't creating a cure, they could be making something else." I offered her as I jimmied the lock using my lock picking tools (thank you, Fury!), "Then this sneak in and out wouldn't be a total loss; we just would've found something else." She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement. I slowly started to open the door, sending out gentle electrical currents to take care of the security alarms in place. Once the three of us were inside, I closed the door, Armageddon watching our backs as we walked around the lab.

It was huge, to say the least. And painted a blinding white. Why do labs do that? There were the typical equipment for a lab, plus a few computers which Jayne immediately sat at. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small green USB stick and stuck it into a port as the computer turned on. "Forge whipped me up a little skeleton key." she explained when I gave her a pointed look, "In exchanged for French toast."...I needed to have a chat with Forge after we got out of here.

"Ok, so if I were developing a cure for the mutant gene." Jayne murmured to herself as she watched the skeleton key go to work, "Where would I put the files?"

"Under 'X gene treatment', maybe?" I offered, spotting a file on the screen.

"...Probably." She agreed as she moved the mouse cursor onto the folder picture and double clicked.

"**Do you know how to read any of that, by the way?**" Armageddon asked her from the door.

"I took chem and bio, while taking a correspondence genetics college class." She offered as explanation before looking over at him, "That and I've been hanging around Hank, Kenzie and Forge."

"**Good point.**" He agreed before going back to watch duty. While he did that and Jayne hacked the system, I walked around the lab, examining the equipment. I don't get it: how could they be constructing a cure against the X gene? The thought split into more thoughts, mostly if they did manage to get the cure, what would that mean for every mutant out there? Another thought was how did they even get the ground work laid out for this project.

That was my main concern.

"Hey, Jayne? Do any of the files say what got this started?" I asked over my shoulder, examining a marker board filled with formulas. I heard the keyboard clacking behind me as well as a few mouse clicks. "Huh. Says that Warren Senior started it." She answered, "Why would Warren's dad want to find a cure for the X gene? I thought he was ok with his son being a mutant."

"He isn't." I corrected her, "dear old dad doesn't like the fact that his son can fly like a bird, so he's attempting to 'help' his son to be normal."

"**Pfft. As is Warren needs to be normal like a human.**" Armageddon scoffed darkly, "**If he prefers to be a mutant, then his father shouldn't be pushing him to do something he hates.**"

"Humans can't understand that." Jayne said philosophically, "We're terrified of anything that's different to us, and react with denial, anger and fear. I guess that's why Old Man Warren is trying to create a cure...hang on...correction: more like suppress." Turning around, I walked over to Jayne and looked over her shoulder.

"It's not an actual cure like we thought; they attempting to create a suppressant for the X-gene." Jayne explained to me, moving her cursor move over a paragraph of writing, "It says here that this is only step one; if they can suppress the gene, then they'll try eradicating it in future generations."

_:The guys aren't going to like this at all.:_ I told myself strongly, "Download everything you can. We've gotta get this back to the others." Jayne only nodded before downloading a copy of everything we needed to prove our point.

"**We'd better hurry up; security guard is passing by in 20 seconds.**" Armageddon warned. Jayne doubled her efforts to get the files. While I waited in tension, I spotted a small refrigerator marked 'samples.' Hank may be able to get a better look at it than we can here. I opened the door and quickly scanned the contents, picking out three different vials and tucking them into my shirt. I closed the door when Jayne stood up, turning off the computer and dropping the USB into her shirt pocket.

"Got them." She stated.

"**Right. Let's get back to the mansion.**" Armageddon said before walking over to us, "**Teleporting in 3, 2, 1.**" With a barely whisper of noise, he teleported the three of us into the main foyer of the X-mansion. Everything was dark and quiet; meaning everyone was asleep.

"Ok, let's get this down to the labs and see what else we can find." I told Jayne, helping her to her feet then leading her to the elevator, "I got a feeling we've missed something important."

"Wouldn't surprise me: I was skipping a few things." Jayne agreed. We entered the computer lab and got to work: Jayne sat at one of the terminals and started going through every file she collected with a fine toothed cyber comb while I disappeared into the medical lab to check out the vials I had taken.

It was going to be a long night for us both.

#######

"Alenka?" As soon as someone spoke my name and touched my shoulder I was up with a start, lifting my head from my arms.

"Huh? Wha?" I inquired, looking around to get my vision working and everything functioning properly. When Hank and Logan finally came into view, I allowed myself a yawn and rubbed my eyes. "Oh, hey." I murmured, leaning back in the chair I was sitting in.

"What are you doing down here, Layla?" Logan asked, leaning against the table top with his arms crossed over his chest. All I heard was a slurry of sound, due to a sleep deprived mind.

"Ugh, ask me again in five minutes: my mind is literally fried from no sleep." I told him before yawning again, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 12." Hank answered, his large hand resting on my shoulder, "Alenka, is everything all right?"

...Is everything all right?

Apart from the realization that Worthington Pharmaceuticals is trying to create a suppressant 'cure' for the mutant X gene, and that this kind of revelation would draw even more battle lines than the announcement of the Sentinel project, give Magneto all the ammunition he ever dreamed of if he finds out, and the dawning thought that everything we've been working for could very well be thrown out with the trash?

"Pretty much." I answered him, slowly standing up and stretching my arms above my head, "Ow. Never take a nap in a hard back chair: it hurts." Feeling the satisfying pops in my spine, I let my arms fall down as I looked around the room. The floor was cluttered with scrunched up papers, all from Jayne and I trying to decipher how the hell they came up with gene sequences for the X-gene cure, and there was a medium sized circle where Armageddon and Jayne had previously slept, before Forge came down at three in the morning and carried her to bed. It was a miracle I was still up at that time, but we needed to finish decoding the last of the files.

"Question is, why were you asleep down here in the first place." Hank stated before patted my shoulder, "By the way, you have a delivery." Raising a brow at him, I followed his gesture to the bouquet of flowers sitting near me on the table.

"Oh." I groaned, hanging my head and turned to him. Only to see the worried look on his face. "What?"

"If this 'Demon' character is in love with you, Alenka, then why has he sent a bouquet of Birds-foot Trefoil and striped carnations?" He asked me. I almost missed it, but I saw Logan grew more tense, his eyes narrowing in fury and his knuckles turning white and his claws threatening to pop out.

"Hank. Translation, please." I asked in a begging voice, "Literally, I cannot think at the moment. At least till I've eaten and had a shot of tequila and coffee."

"A striped carnation means refusal, and Birds-foot Trefoil means revenge." Hank explained, his worry growing deep. Refusal and revenge? I don't think I've done anything to warrant that from him...unless...

"He also left this." Logan added gruffly, holding out a folded note. I took it from him and quickly read it, understanding the chosen flowers.

_Those who are in indignant_

_to our pride and glory,_

_will find themselves without the miracle_

_for their latest story._

_The Demon._

"You're not the only one to think that." I mumbled to myself as I folded the letter back over and reached for the bouquet. So, somehow, Demon found out about the cure, and is not happy about it.

"So?" Hank asked slowly, hoping to find out what was wrong. Just before I could answer, Jayne walked in, looking a little more refreshed than me, with a glass of orange juice in her hand. She ambled over to our little group and spotted the flowers immediately. As well as Logan hostile mood.

"What's the flowers this time?" She asked me, taking a sip from her glass, choosing to ignore Logan for the moment.

"He found out." I shrugged. When she raise an eyebrow in question I just handed her the note. I watched as she quickly read the contents and exclaimed in exasperation.

"How does he do that? Seriously! We didn't even find out about it till last night...well, you did, at least." She complained, handing the note back to me, "well, at least he's in the right mind about this mess. Sort of." At Hank and Logan's confused looks, I decided to enlighten them with what we learned last night.

"Turns out Worthington labs is trying to create a cure for the X gene." I informed them both, gesturing to the computers and paperwork, "Jayne and I've been trying to figure it out since last night."

"How?" Hank asked me.

"Eh, we broke into the building and nicked a few things." Jayne replied with a casual shrug, like this was routine for the both of us. Apparently Hank didn't get the memo, hence the mortified look of shock etched on his face. "In any case, the good news is that they're a long way off." I quickly told Logan, forestalling Hank's cries of dismay at the pair of us.

"How long is way off?" He asked.

"Give or take a month or two...maybe six years." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck, "I managed to scab a few samples from their labs and run through them here; they're pitiful, to say the least."

"Even so, Alenka, we've got a problem." Jayne butted in, overriding more of Hank's cries of dismay, "Kelly let it out on the news that the labs are months away from the cure."

"What?-! When?" I demanded, every fibre in my body firing up like it just received an energy shot.

"This morning." Logan answered me, "Hank and I told Warren about it, but he took it personally and flew off." I sighed heavily in dismay; a pissed off Warren was the last thing we needed, especially with all this mess in the way. "I guess I better go after him." I groaned.

"How about tracking him with Cerebro first, then teleporting there?" Jayne offered me, "Less energy having to fly around the city that way."

"Warren has a twelve foot wing span with white feathers." I pointed out to her, "how the hell can I miss something like that?"

#######

_:I can miss it when his wings have been surgically removed, _that's_ how I could miss it.:_ I moaned to myself as I sat beside Warren on the medical bench top, Ororo on his other side with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

We were just about to have dinner when someone knocked on the door. Ororo answered to find Warren, with his wings clipped, and a small girl supporting him up despite how much he weighed. The small girl happened to be Samantha; the same girl Jayne and I met the other day. She was upstairs with Jayne now, while I came down with Warren, Ororo and Hank.

Looking at Warren like this broke my heart. I could've stopped him. I could've saved his wings.

The door opened behind me, allowing someone to enter. "How is he?" I heard Logan ask Hank, and my head shrunk into my shoulders.

"He's injuries are quite serious." Hank sighed, looking at an X-ray before moving to stand in front of Warren, "Angel, all things considered, you shouldn't have left the hospital." Good thing no one in the room was a telepath, or they'd know about the giant hole that was forming inside of me, allowing guilt and rage to fester inside.

"I...I couldn't stay there." Warren told him, shivering despite the blanket around his shoulders, "Not after..." _:Not after I let his wings be taken away from him.:_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Just tell me, will they grow back?" Warren asked Hank, his voice pleading for him to say they will. But even I could tell the answer was going to be different from his hopes.

"Given times, perhaps." Hank commented with a sigh before turning to look at the X-ray again, "But...it's like losing a limb, and..." The sentence trailed off, but we all knew what he was trying to say.

Warren could longer fly.

And it was my fault.

My damn fault!

I bit my bottom lip in fury as Storm comforted the most affected person. "Warren, what's important right now is that you heal. Everything else can wait." she offered him. Warren said nothing as he slide off the table and walked to the bench.

"She's right." Hank agreed, "We'll take care of you here."

We couldn't even take care of him out there, Hank. What makes you think we can do that here? I was tempted to ask him that, but I didn't feel like putting up with the comments from Logan.

"Someone came to me." Warren whispered, lifting his hands up to his face, letting the blanket fall, showing us the bandages that had now replaced his wings. Fury quickly rose up within me, but I forced myself to look away in order to keep calm. It wasn't going to help anyone if I was angry. "He said he could give me back my wings."

"This magician got a name?" Logan asked, souding close behind me, making me flinch and scoot away from him. If he noticed my actions, he didn't say anything.

"Essex." Warren answered. Aside from me and him, everyone else riled up in apprehension.

"Sinister?" Logan immediately repeated, "Come on, Angel, you know better than that. He's bad news."

"He knows mutant DNA better than anyone!" Warren pleaded to them all, trying to make them see reason. I wanted to side with him, but my anger and common sense wouldn't allow it: common sense saying that if he was bad news with the X-men, then he was bad news for Warren as well.

"That's because he harvests it by force in his barbaric attempts to create the perfect mutant." Hank responded in a firm voice then stepped forward and rested his hand on Warren's shoulder, "He's an evil man."

"Helping you is the last thing on his mind." Logan growled dangerously.

"But I can't live like this!" Warren cried out dismay, gesturing to his wingless state. More guilt and anger crashed into me, threatening to tear me apart and lay what remained to the wayside. If I had of gone after Warren, none of this would be happening to him! This is all my damn fault.

"I understand that." Logan said firmly, "But Sinister is not the answer." Warren looked ready to chew glass before his face morphed into hopelessness as he looked towards me, silently asking for help.

Help which I couldn't even give him because I didn't have it.

"I'm sorry, Warren." I replied in a choking voice, shaking my head at him as my emotions finally got the better of me, "But if I couldn't save you out there, what makes you think I'm capable to do it again now?" Having said my bit, I got down from the bench and walked out of the room, refusing to look at everyone. The doors closed behind me with a thud, signalling the tears to fall down my face.

There was no one else they could pin the blame on.

This was all my fault.

#######

How do you pick up the threads of a new life, when the old life has nothing to offer for you?

How can people expect you to take a problem and make it work for you, when it's deprived you of the one ability you had to make the problem less of what it is?

_:You don't, and they can't.:_ I told myself, looking up through the branches of the tree, to the specks of sunset orange sky.

Sitting under the branches of a tree somewhere away from the mansion, I tried to find some sense in the middle of all that I felt inside the deep hole of guilt and fury. But it seemed pointless: there was nothing I could do to stop all of the guilt and anger I felt at the world, and the people who hurt Warren.

And at myself.

Sighing heavily to myself, I closed my eyes, and prayed that this was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Penny for your thoughts, chère?" I quickly opened my eyes to see Remy sitting on the branch above me, looking down in a contemplative way.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. He merely shrugged, cupping his chin in his palm as his elbow rested on the tree branch.

"Not much. Saw dat y' were sittin' 'ere wit' dat look, an' decided t' see what was wrong." He explained to me. I gave him a stern look that clearly conveyed the thought of 'not believing you' in cursive volumes. He rolled his mismatched eyes at me.

"Fine. Jayne called me, said dat you were in need o' an ear." he confessed, "But y' don' look in de mood for talkin', so I'm just makin' sure y' don't hurt yourself."

"Hm. Very funny." I responded rhetorically, closing my eyes and ignoring him.

That lasted five minutes before the guilt settled in.

"Remy?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at him. He was reading a book, but his gaze flickered down to me.

"Can I seriuosly call myself an X-man?" I asked. When he raised a brow in curiosity, I guess I needed to explain further.

"Today, one of the older X-men members lost their powers." I told him, my voice small and meek, "And I feel like it's my fault. So how can I call myself an X-men if I couldn't save him?" Remy said nothing as he looked down at me in thought, before finally closing his book.

"I'm under de impression y' talkin' about de homme wit' wings, oui?" he asked, "it was on de news an hour ago. Looked pretty bad." I visibly cringed at the thought, and it didn't help that my guilt was threatening to overwhelm me again. Remy could see that, and leapt down from his perch to sit beside me.

"Y' can't feel bad for dat, chère. It's not exactly healthy, and y' haven't done a t'ing t' earn it." he said in a warm voice, "Did y' tell 'im t' go out in public in dat reckless way? Did y' tell 'im t' get caught by de MRD and break 'is wings? I doubt it."

"How do you know what I'm really like?" I whined, trying valiantly not to let myself cry in front of him. Remy just smirked at me like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If y' can get mah little chère over her fear o' mutants, an' show 'er a world beyond 'er grandfather, den your not de type o' person t' strip a fellow mutant o' t'eir power." He answered sagely, then offered me a tissue from his trench coat pocket.

"An' I really doubt Wolverine would be head ova heels for y', if y' were someone who 'urt others." he added. Despite my crappy mood, I managed to get out a shaky laugh as I dabbed the tissue at my wet eyes.

In a way, he had a point. It wasn't like me to intentionally hurt someone, enough so that they're stripped of their powers. If I did hurt someone, it was intentional. And if I could Jayne to come out of her reclusive shell and show her a world that didn't know that sort of pain, then it was even more of a give that I couldn't hurt others.

I just couldn't.

But I was in denial about Logan being in love with me; I'm pretty sure he blamed me for this mess as much as I did.

Strangely though, that thought didn't hurt any more like it used to. Maybe Remy finally knocked some sense into me after all that.

Letting out a soft breath I looked up at Remy to see him looking back expectantly. "Thanks, Remy." I told him with a small smile, "It really helped." He just smirked at me unabashedly, prompting me to playfully punch his arm. We spent a few more minutes talking about how Jayne was doing, and what we had gotten up to last night, before Remy decided to head back to his place. Since I wasn't up to dealing with everyone else at the moment, decided to go for a walk through the city.

#######

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, since I didn't have my cell phone on me, but judging from the darkening sky, I'd say it was nearly time for me to head back to the mansion. With a sigh of prolonged exasperation, I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and started the long walk back to the mansion. Knowing Ororo, she's probably worried about me by now.

But I had barely walked two blocks when I felt someone whispering in the back of my mind.

'_Alenka? Alenka, can you hear me?_' Hank called.

'_Loud and clear, Hank. What's wrong?_' I asked him, waiting for the barrage of questions. Only I didn't get it.

'_We've got trouble at Worthington Pharmaceuticals: it appears Warren heading there._' There was something else, something bad.

'_Hank, what's happened to Warren?_' I asked him, the pit of guilt and fury now joined by dread and despair. There wasn't anything from Hank till he mentally sighed.

'_Sinister got to him._' Was the only thing he said, but I got the drift clearly enough.

'_All right. I'm be there as fast as I can._' I promised him, moving into an alleyway. Making sure nobody was around, I pushed my wings out of my body and started flying towards the giant building that I had broken into the night before.

When I reached the building, I spotted the two broken windows, and chose the bottom broken window. Gliding in, I pulled my wings to my side as I dodge rolled on the ground before springing to my feet and running through the smoke, trying to find the source of the problem. I let my mind open, using my telepathy to find out where the party was, when I heard the desperate thoughts of Warren's father, trapped inside a vault as his son attacked the vault door with...

...with metal wings.

"Dammit!" I cursed at myself before teleporting to the same location, scaring the old man from a few years on his life. "Who...Who are you?" he asked, cowering against the wall in an attempt to get away from me. I couldn't believe I was even doing this. I hated him for what he did, what he was trying to accomplish, and for what? His son to be normal?

Warren was normal, before Sinister got to him.

But...this was something that Xavier would want me to do; to save the man I hated the most.

My attention was pulled away from the cowering man to the vault door, where Angel's metallic wings pulled it apart, revealing who we was now. A demon.

"You're coming with me, one way or the other." The new Warren stated in a deadly tone, raising his metal wing towards his father. Without thinking, I charged forward and wrapped my arms around Warren's waist, the force and inertia sending the both of us flying backwards. Once Warren hit the ground I let go of him, flipping over him to stand up straight.

"If you want your father, you're gonna have to kill me first." I hissed at Warren as he stood on his feet.

"Stay out of this!" He snarled, his metal wing covering his body before flapping out, sending dozen of metal feathers my way. I simply raised my hand and created a barrier, deflecting the feathers.

"You don't know what that man did to me." Warren snarled at me as we faced off.

"Your father didn't strip you of your wings, Warren." I replied, unfurling my own wings, and hoped that what I said next didn't come back to haunt me, "I did." What I hoped for, Warren paused.

"What?" he questioned, disbelief in his voice.

"I knew about his attempts at a cure before the others did! I should've said something earlier, but I was too blind by their science to say a word." I explained, shaking my head, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Taking a deep breath, I dropped my arms to my side and stood still.

"If anyone's to blame for all of this...it's me." I told Warren, and waited for the worst.

Warren didn't say anything as he stared at me, completely and utterly still. That was when I felt the sharp bladed-edges of his feathers piercing my body in various places, and with enough force to throw me against a glass laboratory cabinet and crash into the wall behind it, cutting my skin and digging deep before I could fall forward and hit my head on the ground.

Everything became blurry from then on. I couldn't see if Warren was heading backwards to get his father or not, but I could still hear, especially when something heavy rammed against Warren, pinning him against the wall.

"Angel! This ain't the way!" I almost cried in joy when I heard Logan snarl at him, trying to protect old man Warren from his son.

"What do you know, Wolverine?" Warren exclaimed angrily, the pair of them circling each other.

"Because I've been where you are." Logan answered, keeping calm against Warren fury, "Look at me! I wasn't born like this."

"But you didn't lose anything!" Warren challenged him.

"I lost everything!" Logan threw back, his voice growing louder and more forceful, "my past, my memories...I'll never get them back! And if I don't have those, then there's nothing else I can offer the woman I care about most." A stabbing pain rocketed through my stomach, whether it was from the metal feather digging in or whether I was right about Logan not loving me like I did about him.

Even though I know that now, why can't I stop myself from loving him?

"I know." Warren spoke softly, "and if you had the chance, you'd go after the people who did it to you."

"That's because I'm an animal, kid!" Logan growled at him, sounding every bit the animal he professed to be, "You're not! Hurting your father won't help, now listen-"

"I'M THROUGH LISTNEING!" Warren roared angrily and went back onto the offensive. Above and around me I could hear the pair of them fighting, but the sound was becoming distorting. I knew staying down here was a bad position, giving the maliciousness Warren could inflict on me, but nothing in my body was responding. Almost nothing.

'Armageddon, I need you to do something for me.' I said softly, hoping he would agree to the plan. He was quiet for a few minutes before answering my request.

**It'll will hurt you afterwards, but I can do that much for Warren.** He promised me. Thanking him, my hearing tuned back into what conversation was happening now. "I won't let you do something you'll regret, Angel." Logan panted heavily, "Trust me; it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Don't fight me, Wolverine." Warren growled as he got to his feet, "We're on the same side."

"I don't know which side you're on, but it ain't mine!" Logan growled, also getting to his feet and preparing for another brawl with his old friend.

"Nor mine." Storm's voice added as she entered the fray. Oh great, this would make things interesting.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" Warren roared at her, determined to end his father once and for all. But like all X-men, Storm was too stubborn to let her closest friend go down this path. All of us were, but they wouldn't be the ones paying a heavy price.

"Warren, please! This isn't like you." She pleaded with him. This was my cue to enter the fray.

"Storm...it's over." warren told her softly, in a final moment of sanity before I did something insane, "Everything's changed. It can't be like the way it was before." Suicidally, I let out a loud scoff as I slowly pushed myself to my feet.

"Only...a weakling...would call it quits." I breathed heavily as I struggled to get up, "If you...were a real mutant...you wouldn't sink to Sinister's level. You're just...as weak as he is!"

"What did you say?-!" Warren demanded, turning his attention on me. In hindsight, Logan and Ororo (possibly even Warren's father too) were thinking to themselves 'what the hell is she doing? She'll be killed!' It's not like I haven't used up my nine lives already.

"You heard me!" I responded, "If you're any better than Sinister, then hit me with your best shot."

"Chaos, no!" Storm exclaimed as Warren lunged at me. Summoning strength from God knows where, I managed to dodge the attack before unleashing my own, aptly named Armageddon. As soon as Armageddon burst forth from me, I felt my body get thrown backwards from the force, hitting the ground at an awkward angle, hurting my already injured shoulder and finally crumpling into a heap on the ground, able to do nothing but listen to the sounds of Warren struggling against a powerful spectre entering his mind.

The first time Armageddon separated from me like this left me exposed to all the thoughts in the world, crippling me and nearly driving me insane. But since returning from Germany, I learned to control the thoughts better, so now I could only hear those in the immediate vicinity as me. But it still left me exposed to dangers.

**Done.** Armageddon proclaimed before ejecting himself from Warren's mind and reentering my own. Breathing a soft sigh, I finally allowed my mind to fall into the blackness, knowing that I was able to help Warren after all.

#######

"It's not your fault, you know."

I looked over my shoulder at my door, spotting Logan's hulking frame immediately.

"Didn't I ask you to drop it?" I asked sarcastically, turning my gaze back to the window and trying my best to ignore him. But I defy anyone to ignore Logan when he's got something to say; it's like trying to ignore the fact that he almost had his wicked out-of-his-mind way with me in the hunting grounds fiasco. It just can't be done.

"Yeah, but I know you better than you do yourself." he said as he came further into my room, closing the door behind him before standing by my side, looking out at the same view I was. I made a 'yeah right' noise in my throat, prompting Logan to look at me. "Don't believe me?"

"If I can't make myself believe I wasn't responsible for Warren," I pointed out to him, "then there's no chance you know me better than I do." And not even Jayne could convince me that I wasn't responsible for Warren's actions, that was something.

Logan didn't say anything after that, which I was thankful for, because I was really tempted to lash out and hit someone and something.

**Even if he doesn't talk, you'll still hit him.** Well...maybe.

"You're an idiot, you realize, for shouldering a blame that isn't yours."

**...Ok, I'm out!**

He should be, because Logan was a dead mutant. My fist swung at his head, but he easily caught it, snaking his other arm around my waist. In five seconds I was slammed onto my bed, breathing heavily with Logan on top, his hard muscled body pressed firmly against mine, not even out of breath as he pinned both my hands above my head.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed angrily, struggling to pull myself free.

"You're not walking away from this, Jones." Logan replied, using my fathers last name, but it wasn't him saying it that caught my attention. It was the way he said it.

It sounded like he was ready to kill someone.

In the back of my mind, I was amazed how quickly attitudes could change ( I went from angry as Satan to scared out of my mind, while Logan went calm and collected to murderous) when the moods suited them. Like I said, in the back of my mind, I was amazed.

In the forefront, I was more concerned if I finally crossed Logan's tolerance line and was going to reap what I had sown. If I did? Then I was a dead woman walking.

When I had reverted to being quiet and meek, Logan's darkened persona decided to continue.

"As the leader of the X-men, responsibility of the actions taken by my team mates fall on me. Not you." He growled dangerously, his eyes bearing into mine, as if they were challenging me to protest, "You were in the sublevels, finding out how long we had before the cure was a real problem. You were being smart, something that I can't say of Warren. Got it?" I was that frightened of him right now, I only nodded, feeling my heartbeat drum a Scottish tattoo as fear and terror surged through my veins.

Hovering mere inches above me, the mutant predator's nose twitched as he inhaled deeply, growling softly as his face leaned closer to mine, a feral grin spreading over his face. "Do I frighten you, Alenka?" he asked in a soft yet deadly voice, his lips parting as he spoke to reveal sharpened canine teeth.

_:More than I should be letting.:_ I thought to myself as I nodded shakingly.

The feral grin grew that little bit more animalistic.

"Good." he growled softly, baring his teeth before leaning closer to my neck.

"Logan...Logan, don't!" I whimpered, turning my head away and cramming my eyes shut.

He ignored my frightened pleas, brushing his teeth delicately over a spot on my neck. In a previous dream, I wouldn't melted in wanton anticipation. But now I was terrified he was going to hurt me. "So sweet." Logan growled dangerously. I couldn't help myself; I started to cry.

Suddenly, from somewhere, a surge of fury and anger burst into life, causing the entire room to explode. Logan's head shot up and snarled at whoever interrupted whatever he was doing, only to snarled at himself. "Get off her, bub! **NOW**!"

With a gasp I bolted upright, nearly head butting Logan in the process, but getting a searing pain in my body instead.

"Layla! Thank Christ you woke up." Logan breathed in relief. As my breath see-sawed in and out of my chest, I looked around the room I was in, and nearly sobbed in joy when I realized I was in the medical bay. Various parts of my arms were bandaged, and I was in a pair of soft flannel pajama pants and a spaghetti strap wife beater.

Logan, on the other hand, was wearing his X-men uniform.

"Wha...what j-just?" I stammered when Logan pressed his gloved finger gently over my lips, hushing me.

"It was just a dream, babe. Just a dream." He promised, his finger moving away from my lips to curl around the back of my neck, his other hands resting securely around my waist, effectively pinning me against his body. Despite the paranoia shrieking at me that it couldn't have been a dream, I felt myself relaxing the moment his body heat merged into my body. Getting lost in it, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, inhaling softly and smelling the warm musky and earthy scent that was uniquely his.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I whispered.

"Nothing." Logan immediately growled in reply, his overprotecting nature spiking dangerously, "You did nothing to deserve this bastard's actions." I mentally sighed, reveling in the devotion he was putting into my safety and well being.

The room became silent except for our soft breathing, but that stopped when I realized that I needed rest and that my back was starting to hurt. Logan seemed tuned into the fact I was in pain, and reluctantly started to pull away.

"I better let you get some rest." He murmured, his arms almost off my body when I hastily latched my arms around his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Please! Don't go." I pleaded with him, "I...I don't want another nightmare! Not tonight." he didn't say anything, or do anything, before breathing deeply, gently pushing me back down onto the table, and lay down beside me. Once he was comfortable I curled into his chest, burrowing deep and breathing in his scent. In response he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer, and by the feel of his grip, didn't plan on letting me go anytime soon, for anybody.

"I won't leave you." he whispered in my hair as sleep started to overcome me again, "I promise."

With his promise, I smiled to myself. With a finally sigh, I pressed my lips against his chest in a soft kiss before nuzzling the area with my nose. "Thank you." I murmured sleepily.

Then I allowed darkness to overtake me.

But before I went completely out like a light, a thought sparked in the corner of my mind.

If that was another Fiendrich nightmare, then why was he being nice for once and telling me Warren's transformation was not my fault?

* * *

And that's it for another two weeks! You like? You hate? You meh? Whichever and whatever, I still would like reviews.

German- English translation:

Es war ein Albtraum, bruder- It was a nightmare, brother

Nichts mehr- Nothing more.

Well, that's from me! Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	20. Breakdown

Ugh, my creative juices are starting to go down hill. And to make it worse? It's another Rush Week! Meaning, since the last 6 episodes happen within 8, I'm gonna have a hard time churning out something good! *sighs* Oh, and since no one's really interested, I'm dropping the art challenge part but keeping the oneshot offer. Just do me a favor and wait until the last 3 chapters before sending them in.

Right then! I'll get...Ororo to do the disclaimer today, and get the ball rolling.

_Ororo:_ Difference-is-normal does not own Wolverine and the X-men, she only owns her orignal characters, the subplots that aren't part of the series. She also apologizes if she makes Logan look like a...*reading off a cue card* a sudden and utterly pathetic sap, but that is the way it rolls. *looks at author* personally, I think you've made him sweet.

_D-I-N:_ Logan. Sweet?

_Ororo:_ ...Fair point.

* * *

**Breakdown.**

I would like to take a moment to recap a few things that have happened in the last 10 months of my life, if I may.

First off, in case people might have forgotten, I'm a class 6, German born and breed mutant. Being a class 6 means I have a plethora of mutant powers, like being a walking library, though there are some powers I have difficulties using. Namely anything that's relative to time, like time freezing or time manipulation.

Now; why is a German mutant like me doing in the United States, I hear you ask. Simple: four years before I moved here, I had a pseudo brother named Kurt Wagner, who was given a place of safety in Professor Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. But that night he left was the last I ever heard of him. So, riddled with worry, I 'convinced' my parents to move us to the States in the hopes of finding him again. That didn't work out.

However, four years after moving here, I became heavily involved with a group of other mutants, known all over the place as the X-men.

To quickly recap, I was set up by someone I thought was my father and captured by the MRD. After spending a week in their cages, I was brave (or foolish, whichever you think) enough to stand up for a small non-mutant family that was being hassled for information about a mutant they apparently knew about. So I redirected the MRD officers attention onto me, and for that I was taken to a room where they attempted to break me by attacking my senses. That didn't work, so they booted me over to their resident 'Hannibal Lector' otherwise known as Doctor Grimm.

A trip to the dentist was more bearable than him. I say that because, due to me not giving up precious information about other mutants, I was tortured, and pretty badly too.

Before Grimm had a chance to kill me, however, I was rescued by another mutant who, in months to come, I began to love for his compassion for others, his ability to keep going and not give in, and his steadfast nature that my safety was the utmost important thing to him.

This mutant is known as Logan.

Getting to the point, after Logan rescued me from Grimm, things in my life have been either really hectic, pretty painful (maybe even both) or just boring. But my point is, it's been a strange 10 months since I first joined up. Here's the events that happened so far.

#1: I was tortured by the MRD and rescued by Logan, Hank and my brother Diego.

#2: Well, not much really happened here...unless you count me flirting with Logan and playfully threatening to make him smile more often.

#3: I officially joined the X-men, meet some new friends, encountered an old enemy that I really have trouble trusting after what she pulled on me years ago, and helped them rescue a comatose professor Xavier (while getting a blunt metal spike impaled into my stomach), then finding out that said professor is awake in an apocalyptic future and needs us to stop it from happening.

#4: We travelled to Africa to rescue Ororo 'Storm' Monroe. During that time I also revealed that I have a second spirit inside me named Armageddon.** Verdict on whether Logan still thinks I'm a good thing or not is still open for debate.**

#5: Remy LeBeau, mutant thief of the Thieves Guild, tried to be a smart ass and rob the X-men. Logan and I took him and a few other humans down a few pegs, maybe a few dozen more.

#6: I finally found Kurt! I also caught up with Nick Fury, the director of a secret government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. **Debate of whether ****that**** is a good thing or not is still open.**

#7: The debate about Fury was closed the moment he 'politely asked' –**snort!—**Logan and I to take care of Bruce Banner's alter ego, the Hulk. During that time I managed to show Logan how narky I can get if someone rubs me the wrong way, when he accused me of working for Fury. Which I don't! At least...not anymore.

#8: My frayed temper from dealing with Fury and blowing up at Logan left me even more frayed when Xavier said that we had to rescue a mutant from the Brotherhood and return him back to the MRD, due to his unstable powers (which were to blow up every ten minutes). Despite Logan's orders on staying at the mansion, and Armageddon's orders not to use Cerebro—which I both ignored—I rushed to save everyone, and along the way managed to get attacked by a shark of some sorts, and had my right leg shredded for my efforts.

#9: Not much happened since I was healing from being attacked by a shark.

#10: Leg was still healing, but healed enough to let me visit Kurt, who arrived at Genosha. Met the Scarlet Witch, who was pretty nice, considering her dad was Magneto.

#11: Stitches were taken out of my leg, and Logan had to deal with some personal ghosts. I caught up with my best friend Jayne Richmond, and met her boyfriend Remy LeBeau, who I proceeded to grill behind Jayne's back about not telling her he was a mutant. But then I received some grilling of my own when Jayne found out that Logan had left for a 'business meeting', and dictated that I should follow after him in case he needs help. I only realize it know that she was uncannily right: he did need help. Apparently an old partner of his was sent to take care of Logan and some girl he knew years ago named Christie Nord. And did it annoy Logan that I had to save him while he was KO'd? Yes. Did I enjoy it? Oh, hell yes.

#12: Ugh, I hated this day. Scott had the first breakdown of the whole team; attacking a mutant in broad daylight, bringing him to the mansion and potentially breaking our cover, then getting himself caught in a trap set up by Sinister. During that time I found out that my dad had set up the sting which led to me being caught by the MRD, and that he also issued a bounty on my head. So that, with the addition of being shot right in the rib cage bone, was a peachy night for me. **Sarcasm is your native language, isn't it?**

#13: Apart from exploding at Logan after he had a go at me for not being as aware of my surroundings as he is, very little happened. Unless you count fending off a Brotherhood attack, meeting Rogue and then saving Tildie from her own nightmare creation: a 100 foot tall monster. Then, of course, there was Senator Kelly's Sentinel Program movement. To hamper things further, I started getting flowers from someone called the Demon. Don't ask me who or why.

#14: Oh joy. The day that Jayne and I met Kenzie. Which also happened to be the same day that Jayne found out the both of us were mutants (though she was taking it better than I had originally thought). Then, due to a teleporting shod-up on my behalf, we ended up having to avoid missile fire between the Blackbird and the not-so-secret-anymore Weapon X base. I wasn't sure what Kenzie and Jayne got up to, I was a bit busy taking care of my dad (who turns out is really my uncle despite marrying my mother) and proving that he was insane. Then I had another blowup with Logan, and on the way back home with him and Diego, we were attacked and taken somewhere.

#15: Ugh, I can't believe Armageddon reminded me what really happened here. Ok, so the part about being hunted for Mojo's Hunting Grounds thing wasn't too bad, but the part where I found an evil clone of myself and almost being raped by a mind controlled Logan is where I drew the line.

#16: Seriously, I kid you not, Jayne has known to have some real pearls of wisdom when it comes to friends who need a guiding voice. Mind you, I almost killed her when she brought out that photo of me dressed in stripes. **Why, though? That was a pretty funky outfit.** Funky good or funky bad? **...uh...** Exactly.

#17: This was one of those rare 'it started out so well but then turned bad but ended up pretty well in the end'. True, the parts where I came across half naked guys and 'Sex Bomb' blaring a few seconds later were something I could do without. Then it ended up with Logan and I bonded over a coffee and a walk around my area. Then the part where I said it turned bad. **Ugh, ferchrissakes, this ****joker. He just couldn't accept that Logan was better than him, could he?-!** Pretty much, an old enemy of Logan's decided to come to town and, while he was at it, challenge my team leader to a samurai sword fight. Needless to say, Logan won. It was also then at the same time as Logan going to die that I realized I really loved him (and not had a crush on him). Afterwards I hotfooted it back to Germany with Diego to spend time with my family.

#18: Coming back a few months later, I helped Kitty protect Tildie from a few Scorpion sentinels that were attacking the house. I also tried my time freeze powers...and ended up regretting I had those powers.

#19: And last but certainly not least, Jayne and I made a new friend; a mute girl named Samantha. Then Jayne suggested we break into Worthington labs to see if they had information about a cure for the X-gene. We also lost Warren to Sinister who then turned Warren into the Archangel; a 6 foot something mutant with razor sharp metal feathers. **Don't forget about Fiendrich.** Oh yeah, that creep. I'd been getting nightmares for a while now, all various things, but the one common denominator was that a...thing named Fiendrich was behind them all.

So that pretty much sums up what's been happening to me for the last 10 months ever since I joined up with the X-men. Some high lights, some low lights, some 'what the hell?/!' lights while the rest of it was me trying to stay alive. Now you're probably asking yourself—**What does a jar of peanut butter have to do with an elf and a dwarf?—**No...Oh, Jesus! Mental image! **Score! Ha-ha!** Grr! Anyway, despite what the idiot sharing my mind says, that's not the question you're asking yourself (at least I hope so).

The question is: why the hell is she repeating what we already know?

Well, wouldn't you have everything in your life flash before your eyes if you were just involuntarily involved in a fast ball special, where you were the fast ball and Juggernaut was the one throwing you?

Trust me, it's not a lot of fun! Especially when you were thrown against two flaming cars with a guy whose a few pounds shy of 180 landing right on top of you, thank you very much SCOTT! **Well you had a choice between Scott, Hank, Kenzie or Logan.**...I'll stick with Scott; he's the lighter out of the three others. **Thought so.**

"Ok, remind me again why I'm the one breaking your fall?" I quizzed rhetorically as Juggernaut stalked towards us. I admit there was a slight moment of worry, because I really didn't want to get pounded into the pavement, that that didn't last to long when Logan came to our rescue and latched his claws on the back of Juggernaut, giving Scott and I the chance to escape. The flaming wreck behind us was quickly extinguished when Bobby ice-glided over to us. "Cyclops, Chaos. Are you two alright?" He asked, helping Scott to his feet before helping me.

"Yeah. I think so." Cyclops answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that!" I quipped at him, then exclaimed in surprised shock when something very heavy was thrown again and slammed against the side of an abandoned bus. I would've had serious broken bones if Armageddon hadn't cushioned my landing. As it stood, I was just winded.

"Fuck a duck." I growled, pushing at whatever had pinned me to the bus, and not being successful at it, "People! We're fighting Juggernaut, not using me as a soft landing!"

"Sorry." Emma apologized as she rushed over and helped pry whoever was thrown into me...which turned out to be Logan. "Logan, didn't we have this conversation about you using me as a landing pad?" I asked while he struggled to his feet.

"About three times this night." He answered, rubbing the side of his head, "And it's not my problem if you just happen to be standing there."

"Oh hardy ha ha." I threw back sarcastically then gestured to Juggernaut, "Any ideas how we put him down? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm getting tired of being landed on."

"If we can get his helmet off, I can use my telepathy." Emma offered. The conversation was interrupted when Kenzie (in dragon form) was thrown through a building, causing a few floors to break and collapse. "But, like I mentioned, we need to remove his helmet." Emma quickly finished.

And that has been the difficult part so far.

When I noticed Logan and Emma giving me a look that gave me reason to worry, I shot a dark look back at them. "I swear, if you two are thinking to ask me to use the time freeze—" I growled when Logan quickly shook his head.

"Not you. Summers." He assured me before looking over my shoulder, "Cyclops what are you waiting for? Blast him!"

"Can someone pin him down?" He called out. Ah! A job I can do without fear of ending up sick!

"One stuck mutant, comin' up!" I called as I knelt to one knee and slammed both my palms onto the ground. The result was a golden light streaming from both my hands and shooting across the ground towards Juggernaut. As soon as the golden thread touched his feet he stopped moving.

Yeah I know; the mutant version of Shikamaru Nara's Shadow Possession. Why not? That anime is totally awesome for attack ideas!

"Right, Cyclops, let's see if you can punch it!" I challenged him. He wordlessly started firing his optic lasers at Juggernauts head, sending the guy reeling but unable to move due to being stuck. Mind you, I found the difficulty that Shikamaru had: the force Scott was putting into the laser beams was enough to make Juggernaut stumble back, and if he moved around too much I was going to lose the connection.

"Uh, Cyclops?" Kitty called, obviously seeing my problem, but too late: Scott fired a beam so powerful that it knocked Juggernaut over and gave my hands a pretty nasty feeling of whiplash. "Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling my hands back and massaging one of them, "Gotta remember to keep them from moving at all next time."

"Cyclops, watch out!" my head shot up at Emma's cries just as Juggernaut threw a car towards him. I looked over at Scott to see if he was moving, and he was...

Up until he froze, softly murmuring a name.

**Oh, shit. He's seeing Jean.** Armageddon gulped loudly. Ah, yeah, bad timing that.

"Cyclops, move! It's a mirage!" I yelled at him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I raised my hands to push him away with wind, but Logan beat me to it by tackling Scott out of the way. But that didn't stop time from painfully slowing down as the car landed on them both, skidding along the ground before slamming into a brick building, causing a worrisome amount of the wall to come down right on top of them.

Uh, no...

(Kurt's POV)

I watched from the top of a lamp past as Alenka watched in stunned shock as Logan and Scott were buried underneath the debris of the battle. And as she stumbled to her feet and ran towards the wreckage, pulling at the bricks to try and finding the ones beneath it. Finally fed up with the feeble effort of her hands alone, she used her powers to clear away a bit of the debris and looked inside.

When she found something, she paled terribly and slowly began to shake, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Alenka, was ist loss?" I asked her the second I finished teleporting to her side. She didn't answer me, so I looked down the hole. And gasped.

Scott was unconscious, without not a scratch on him. But I wasn't worried about him, to say the least.

Logan had taken the most of the damage. And when I say 'the most' I really mean to say 'it's a good thing he has an accelerated healing factor!', because what happened to him was not pretty.

Both his arms were broken and twisted, were several broken ends of the bones were sticking through the skin. There were bloody gashes all over his body, and both his leg were broken and bending in ways they weren't meant to. In all, this was enough to make anybody lose their stomach. But for Alenka, I held on.

"Kurt." I looked towards her when she spoke my name, her voice low and...

...and dangerous. Something inside me turned to jelly, as fear started to slowly creep through my veins.

She raised her head to look at me, and I saw why my body was reacting the way it was.

Alenka's sky blue eyes had turned a whole different color. The iris now had three layers: the outer layer was pure blood red, the middle a lighter shade of red, and the middle pure gold. The pupil was so dilated I could hardly see it.

It was a look of murder and blood lust.

"Kurt." She repeated catching my attention. "Run." With no other incentive needed, I teleported as fast as I could over the area, grabbing my friends and getting them to safety further down the street behind a second abandoned bus. "Hey, what's the idea, Kurt?" Kitty exclaimed, getting to her feet like everybody else.

"Trust me, vith vhat's about to happen, you vouldn't vant to be near." I offered as an explanation. Emma was about to say something when a loud explosion rocked the ground, followed by an ear splitting savage wolf howl, that sent shivers through my entire body. As the howl echoed throughout the entire street, everything around us shook with the intensity it held, the glass panes breaking and the road developed a lot of very deep cracks. When I thought the noise couldn't get any louder it stopped, only to be replaced by the most vicious snarling noise ever imagined. I couldn't hear if the Juggernaut was still in one piece or not, but going by the amount of damage Alenka had just unleashed, I'd say he wasn't even conscious.

The world shook as another explosion rocked the ground, a bright light flooding the area immediately after it, making everyone shield their eyes. But even still the light was getting brighter.

"Keep your eyes closed!" I heard Kenzie order us, before roaring a terrible sound. It almost sounded like a challenge, one that Alenka accepted. I wanted to see what was going on, but the terrible sounds that came from their battle were enough to keep my eyes from opening. It was a few more tense minute before there was an incredible heat coming from somewhere, followed by a defeated howl.

Then the world became silent once more.

"All right, ye can come out now." Kenzie called. Hesitantly I opened my eyes, seeing the others do the same.

"What just happened?" Bobby breathed as we came from behind the bus. The street looked even more trashed than during the fight with Juggernaut. I could see Alenka's slumped form on the ground, and my heart leapt to my throat. "She'll be fine, lad." Kenzie assured me, making me turn to his dragon form.

"Vat did you do to her?" I asked him.

"Overloaded." He shrugged, his wings moving up and down with the motion, "She'll come around soon, but I suggest we get the injured back home before she does wake up: I nearly drained myself trying to stop her now."

If all that noise and heat was Kenzie draining himself of energy to keep Alenka from destroying everything, then there was little doubt in my mind that anyone wanted to go through that again.

But still, I wondered.

Why would Alenka destroy the world, just because Logan was injured?

(Unknown POV)

The experience of waking up from a deep slumber of pain is both an interesting and disturbing thing to go through. First there's the concern that if you open your eyes and see how bad the damage is, you'll wonder how long it'll take before you completely heal. Unless you're like Logan, and have an accelerated healing factor, and you also happen to know mutant that can heal others and turn himself into a dragon.

Secondly, when you wake up, you dread what you'll find. How much time has passed since you were knocked out cold? For Logan, it had only been four hours and 45 minutes.

Thirdly, and usually the most important thing to consider when waking up, what sort of company was with you. Luckily for Logan, the company with his was very friendly. Even though worried as hell about his welfare.

So when he finally awoke after having virtually every bone in his body broken thanks to Juggernaut and Scott's hesitancy, Logan was slightly surprised to see the ceiling of his room, and a soft hand pressing a damp cloth against his forehead.

"Glad to see your healing factor is still working." Lifting his head a little from his pillow, Logan's eyebrows furrowed slightly at Alenka as she sat on his bed beside him, partially leaning over his body as she continued to press the cloth against his forehead. For a moment, there was an intense burning sensation in his chest, as well as other places, but he quickly tampered them down and forced himself to smirk at the young woman above him.

"Like you doubted it before." he commented cheekily, causing the young woman to blush as she softly giggled.

"There were a few times I did." She said, playing along with before growing sombre, "You really had me worried last night, Logan. It looked pretty bad." Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he leaned his head back against the pillow and looked at her. "How bad?" He asked in a gentle tone. He watched as her lips pressed together firmly before she turned her head away, almost as if she was ashamed.

"I...I thought I'd lost you." she finally murmured. Even with his heightened hearing, Logan struggled to here her words. Despite the mood she was obviously in, he couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face. He reached his hand up and gently turned her face back towards him. "You're gonna have to get someone a lot stronger than Juggernaut to get rid of me, Layla." he told her in an assuring tone. She weakly returned the smile, closing her eyes as she did. Without much thought, his fingers left her chin and trailed up the side of her face before his palm came to a rest on her cheek. His own heart thudded heavily as she leaned into his touch, letting out a soft sigh of content.

"I really hate it when you use my middle name." She muttered softly, not opening her eyes.

"Then why haven't you stopped me yet?" He teased her. At this she opened one of her eyes to give him a pointed look.

"Because I know you'll just keep calling me that just to spite me." She answered him, playfully flicking his nose with her fingers. Logan growled back in response before reaching both arms around her waist and pulling her down against him, making her gasp. "I can think of another reason why I call you 'Layla' instead of 'Alenka.'" he chuckled as he rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her to his bed.

A barrage of sudden thoughts entered his mind, all about what he could do now that she was pinned beneath him, none to decent for the present time.

A pink tinge spread across Alenka's face at the position she was currently stuck in, and hoped that nobody walked in on them. But secretly, she wondered what it would be like if she kissed him?

"And what reason would that be?" She asked him, looking up to meet his gaze as she let her fingers trail against his broad chest, mesmerizing each contour they traced. Each of her fingers against his skin felt like lightning, only more pleasant than painful. But that was the effect of her fingers, what was the effect of her lips?

Instead of answering her question, Logan slowly dipped his head closer to hers, their noses touching. With bated breath, Alenka waited in hope as her heart danced wildly against her rib cage, desperate to break out.

Debating the consequences of what could happen if he answered the deep longing inside on him, Logan decided a simple thing: screw logic. Delicately, he brushed his lips against hers, feeling the softness and warmth they possessed solely for him.

All of a sudden, a future without this woman seemed forbidden. And hell be damned if Logan was going to let her go.

With a surge of all the pent up longings and desires from 10 long moths, and a deep growl to echo the dangerous need to have her all to himself, Logan's lips pressed harder against hers, desperate to have more of her and, even as he called himself 20 kinds of fool, his hand moved from her petite waist and down the length of her body. But she didn't fight him like he thought she would. If anything, she only encouraged him by moaning with deep longing, curling her arms around his shoulders and rubbing her leg against his.

Cursing to himself, his hand curled underneath her raised leg, bringing it up to a rest against his hip as he nestled himself between her legs. Feeling the heaviness against her hips, Alenka moaned as one of her hands started to trail away from Logan's shoulders and down the broad planes of his heaving chest and further down, over the rippling muscles in his stomach as her hand crept lower against his body.

A warning echoed in the both of their minds, shrilling that now wasn't the time or the place. But the desire and passion they both felt wasn't easily quelled by the voice in their minds.

It was when they heard a high pitch shriek, followed by a yell of outrage that they stopped. "BOBBY! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Kitty screeched at the top of her lungs, echoed by said teenage boy's laughter as the pair of them thumped through the hallways loudly at high speed. With a groan of annoyance, Alenka tapped Logan's chest to get his attention. "I'll deal with them." she offered him, "God knows what Bobby did, but I'm probably the only one who can stop Kitty from damaging him."

"Not like he's damaged already." Logan commented, not really in the mood to let her go, but decided it would be best, going by the yelling downstairs.

"Hey, no picking on Bobby!" she playfully whined as he rolled off her, allowing her to get up, "That's my job!" Snorting softly to himself, Logan reached out and grabbed Alenka's hand, staying her a moment. "Thanks for keepin' an eye on me, Layla." She gave him back a smile that heated everything inside him again.

"I always keep an eye on you." she replied, leaning towards his face and pressing a soft kiss against his lips before leaning back with a sultry sly smile, "because the sight is damn hot." With that and an playful laugh, she left his room to save Bobby from whatever situation he'd gotten himself into again.

There was nothing that could stop the smile from bursting onto Logan's face as he lay back down, folding his hands underneath his head. Finally, after 10 excruciatingly long months of longing and fantasizing, he had finally made his intentions towards his love clear. And it boosted his hopes higher when she reciprocated her own feelings to him! Nothing could go wrong now.

It wasn't until a noise had startled Logan into releasing his adamantium tipped claws that he realized the down side of being himself. He had no memories of himself, nightmares of a past he couldn't remember that, more often than not, ending up with blood stained sheets.

Harada's words came back to him as he got up from his bed.

_He is but a brute. His anger will betray him._

Logan wasn't known for having the most level head in some situations, especially back then before he became the leader. He couldn't count how many times he'd lost his temper and lashed out; he'd just let his anger blind him. When he could see through the red haze afterwards, there was much carnage and destruction, all caused by his anger.

And there were a few times he'd hurt his own team mates in his anger. That part of his anger terrified Logan even now. All those nights spent in the medical lab by the injured friend's side, the immensity of guilt that weighed on his shoulders as he prayed for any sort of movement. True, once they were healed they'd forgive him, but he could never forgive himself.

If his temper got the better of him when he was alone with Alenka, there was no chance he'd ever forgive himself, no matter what anyone else would say. Hell, he still hadn't forgiven himself for using Kurt's wellbeing against Alenka all those months ago!

With a heavy sigh he turned the bathroom tap on and began splashing his face, hoping to find some relief, and if possible and answer. It wasn't until he turned the tap off and looked at the mirror.

He saw nothing but an animal with a savage untamed fury, who was foolishly in love with a young, beautiful, vibrant woman.

A woman who didn't deserve to be tainted by his anger.

With that in mind, Logan came to a decision that was going to not only kill him, but break her heart in order to keep her safe from him.

"I have to let her go."

* * *

Like I got Ororo to say earlier, I'm sorry for turning Logan into a sappy guy. Really, it's just ruining the tough guyimage for me! But, dang it, it makes for interesting reading! Even though it puts people off. Ok then! Where's the button..ah, here it is.

~CHAOS Q&A!~

Today's question is sent in by Christy-Flare.

_Q:_ In 'Guardian Angel', what did Armaggedon do to Warren?

_A:_ While I can't give you the real answer, Christy, I can promise that it will be explained in later chapters. But most likely in a seperate chapter when I finish planning the second series of the show.

Well, that's it for now! See you all next week and I hope to see some reviews! sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	21. Rover

Hey everyone, sorry about the late update. I've been down with a cold for a week, and just got a new puppy as well. For adroable little balls of cuteness, they can sure kick up a stink at night. Anyways, chapter 21! As promised, and more Chaos Q&A at the end. Uh...oh! Jayne!

_Jayne:_ What?-!

_D-I-N:_ Disclaimer.

_Jayne:_ Fine. Difference-is-normal doens't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has the copyright of me, Alenka, Kenzie and all the other OC's in the story as well as the stroy plots that doesn't occur in the series.

* * *

**Rover.**

"What the hell happened to you?" Jayne asked me as she walked in the front door.

"Had a fight last night with the Juggernaut, making sure Kitty didn't kill Bobby when he drops ice cubes don't her shirt." I shrugged, heading towards the stairs, "What do you expect from a mansion full of mutants?"

"Uh...Juggernaut?" Jayne questioned as she followed me. I almost face palmed myself when I remembered that Jayne doens't know all the bad guys that we usually fight on a regular basis.

"Really big and nasty mutant." I summarized for her, "And when I mean big, I mean big. And strong to boot."

"How strong?"

"He threw Kenzie through a building pretty easily, when said friend was in dragon form." The look on her face would normally get me laughing, but my mind was...elsewhere.

"But apart from some nasty bruises, everyone else is pretty much ok." I assured her as I led her into my room. While she promptly sat on my large bed and picked up a random magazine I had laying around, I searched through my drawers and closet to find something nice and clean to wear. When I looked in the mirror to decide what clothes I should wear, I noticed Jayne looking at me, like she was trying to see something inside my mind. "What?"

"You've got a glow about you." She told me, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to decide what it was, "There's something about you now that just seems...bright and chipper."

"What are you on about?" I asked her, pretending I had no clue what she was talking about. Key word: pretending. If I let it slip that I finally got to kiss Logan this morning, twice, she'd never end about it.

"You did what to who how many times?-!" She exclaimed, and I just realized that I murmured that out loud. That, or Armageddon burst the bubble and told her without me knowing he did. Either way, the cat was out of the bag. Crap!

"So let me get this right: you finally got to kiss Logan this morning, twice, and he didn't hurt you for it?" she asked, in a quite serious tone of voice that worried me a little, as she got up from my bed and walked over to me. Was she really expecting Logan to hurt me if I did kiss him? OK, seriously, I know Logan can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but geez Jayne! Give him some credit.

"Well...actually he kissed me." I mumbled out, rubbing the back of my neck and hoping to God she didn't hear me say that.

"He kissed you?-!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, pressing her hands against her mouth in surprise. Oh dear God, this was not going to work out well for me today. Only I was really surprised myself when a hand from her mouth and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hot dammit, I knew that guy had the hots for you big time!" She cheered, throwing her fists high into the air, "Ok, so it took 10 months for it to happen, but it happened! Yes!"

...

...

...

...Oh-kay...mind...blown.

"...um..." Was about all I could say in that point for what she was rambling about. Jayne rolled her eyes and slapped her palm to her forehead before punching me in the shoulder again, making me exclaim in pain again.

"Geez, someone's thick this morning." she grumbled before grabbing both my shoulder and started shaking me back and forth, "Are you insane? You've finally gotten the man of your dreams to kiss you, and you are not acting properly!"

"Ok I get the gist." I managed to say in between the shaking gestures before pulling her hands from my shoulders and glaring at her, "So will you give the chance to be all girly?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Thank you." I replied with a slight nod of my head before, simultaneously, we started jumping up and down excitedly while squealing like junior cheerleaders who just discovered something ridiculous. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" I squealed at her before fanning myself, "Hoochie mama, he is one hot man!"

"And he is definitely your type." Jayne agreed in the same excited voice, "as a friend, I will say this: you have done worse, now things are only going to go up and beyond!" We both looked at each other for a second or two before squealing in happiness again.

**Dear God. Where's that bucket of water?** Armageddon asked the Lord above, making me and Jayne chuckle. "**No, seriously.**" he whined as his astral self of a golden wolf.

"Nice way to ruin the mood, Armageddon." Jayne commented with a smirk. He just stuck his tongue out at her in a childish gesture before turning his head away in disgust. Which only made the both of us laugh again. Who would've thought that after a night of fighting an opponent who was insanely tall and strong would end up with a great morning?

Jayne and I calmed down from our laughing fit, and as Jayne was asking Armageddon something I realized that I was in trouble: I couldn't hear what Jayne, or Armageddon were saying.

I was about to use my telepathy when some strange force assaulted my mind, everything inside feeling like it was moving back and forth at rapid light speed, the painful sensation forcing my eyes to jam shut to block out the pain but it wasn't working. There was something else...

_Fire..._

_So much fire..._

_A shrill cry of a bird-like creature surrounded by flames..._

_A human's cry of pain as the flames-_

"Alenka!" With a gasp I woke up. I was lying on the ground, with something propping my feet up an a cold cloth pressed against my forehead, and Jayne kneeling over me with an anxious look on her face.

"Alenka? Are you ok?" she asked, her voice very soft. Aside from having a really bad feeling of something trying to shake my head open and then douse me in flames, I'm just peachy.

**Hey, go easy on her** Armageddon scolded me as he appeared in my view, **She nearly had a heart attack. Twice.** Twice?

"I'm fine. But what happened?" I asked back, attempting to sit up only for her to press her hands against my shoulders to keep me from moving. By the look in her eyes, it was a serious thing for me not to move at the moment. And that worried me. "We were talking about Logan finally making a move when you had some kind of seizure and passed out." She explained, "You were out cold for about an hour, and when you started coming round you had another one and passed out again. It's nearly dinner time." And there was the reason why she was so anxious.

"Sounds like fun." I mumbled as I rubbed my hand over my brow, "At least I wasn't going down the staircase." That would've been an adventure and a half. Jayne's face turned into a grimace, meaning she clearly thought the same way I did about it. Glad to know we have the same train of thought, well... sometimes. Other times, that girl thinks of the scariest things. After a few more minutes of staring at my ceiling from the floor, Jayne ad Armageddon eased me into a sitting position then up to my feet...when I really needed to have a conversation with the toilet bowl.

#######

"Have you found him yet?" I heard Jayne ask just as I finished my third conversation with the toilet, and finally managed to have a settled stomach.

"**Found who yet?**" Armageddon asked her.

"The Oh, God! Of Hangovers." She replied innocently. Even though my stomach and esophagus were burning, I managed a weak sounding chuckled as a reply for her answer: she's been reading Terry Pratchet too many times.

"**We need to get you new reading material.**" My second spirit commented flatly before sighing, "**But first, how about you get Alenka a glass of water?**" With a small shrug she pulled herself from the edge of my bathtub and left the room to fetch what he asked for.

"Feeling better?" Jayne asked a while later as we made the trip out of my bedroom.

"A little." My stomach did settle down, after another conversation or two with the Oh, God! Of Hangovers and three more glasses of water. But now everything was calm and settled...and it's nearly tea time so that should be interesting.

#######

"Are you sure about staying up here tonight?" I asked her again, the both of us descending the stair case, "I mean, Remy's gotta be wondering what you do with your time up here."

"Eh, he's out on a work thingie." She shrugged, "and who I do my time with is none of his business. Though, I wonder where Forge is."

...

...

"Please tell me I just didn't hear you say that." I pleaded. I only had to look over at her to notice the bright red blush on her face, meaning she realized how she said her sentence and the way in came out. I know she's my friend and all, but I couldn't help laughing at her mistake, which only made her more annoyed.

"Oh, zip it, mutie!" she whined at me as I cackled like mad.

"That was—ha ha!—so funny!" I snickered behind my hands. I let that go for another minute before stopping. Mainly because Jayne was starting to sulk, and because I just know that she'll do something equally devious to get back at me. And I'm not particular about being the recipient of her revenge schemes.

"Thank you." she pouted. I gave her a smile before looping my arm over her shoulders and guiding her to the kitchen; my stomach craved something (preferably) edible and food-ish, not something Forge and Bobby cooked up.

"It could be worse." I pointed out to her as we walked through the door...only to see everyone else gathered and looking a little out of sorts, like they just received some bad news. Even the air was tense with disbelief and anger. Even though she's not a mutant, Jayne felt it too.

"Uh...I think we came at a bad time." She mumbled before stepping further into the room, "Something wrong? Or is it mutants-only?" Behind her back I sent a challenging look to Logan, saying that if he said mutants-only, then we were going to have an unpleasant conversation. In the Danger Room.

"It concerns just us. You should go home, Jayne, and stay there."

"Scott!" I exclaimed, my head snapping around to where he was sitting. He just looked back at me behind the tinted sunglasses he always wore in a calm manner.

"Rude enough?" Jayne scolded sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Not only was it rude to her, but I took offense to that as well.

"He has a point." Kitty agreed with him. Soon a few others were agreeing as well. And choosing the wrong actions. Jayne was a part of the team, regardless if she has no powers: what she lacked with mutant powers she more than made up for in other areas, especially being the one who keeps everyone centred to the ground when everything hits the roof and goes through the fan.

"Are you guys kidding?" Forge asked them, one of the few who didn't agree, "Jayne may be a human but she has her own talents. Some we need in the next few days." That's when he turned to Scoot and levelled the most flattest look I ever saw. "And Scott? In eight days, there's not going to be a home for a lot of people to go to, so we need all the help we can get."

...

...

... "Ok, I'll bite." I said in a dead quiet voice as I crossed my arms over my chest, "What's happening in eight days?" Forge turned in his seat and looked at us both. But before he got a word out, Logan did the honors for him.

"Summers took a trip down memory lane, with Emma tagging for a ride." He told us both from his seat at the head of the table, "And they found out what caused the explosion a year ago."

"Explosion?" Jayne asked.

"The one that destroyed the mansion." Hank answered. Ah that one.

"So what caused it?" She asked, on page with what they were talking about.

Everyone went quiet and looked at each other, like a silent communication. The glare returned on my face as my arms crossed over my chest. "Either willingly or by force, the answer is coming out." I warned them all. Bobby was the first to cave.

"Jean did." He answered. The world around me seem to freeze for a few seconds as his words were being processed through my mind. Either I was sicker than I thought, or it just sounded like Jean caused the explosion a year ago.

"Jean? As in the class 5 mutant that's gone missing?" Jayne asked them all, "How could she cause an explosion that big? Unless she used telepathy on someone that causes explosions, or caused everything in the mansion to go up with telekinesis." The look on a few peoples faces said they weren't liking her trail of thought, but I was with her on that. There was just no way a telepath-telekinetic mutant could blow a whole mansion up, even a class 5 one at that.

When I looked to Logan for confirmation, I could see it in his eyes. There was something else he hadn't mentioned to everyone else yet.

"So what happens in eight days?" I repeated my earlier question, steering the attention to me.

"According to Charles, at 9: 43 p.m. in eight days from now, there'll be a great fiery tide that sweeps across the earth and wipes out the humans." Hank explained to us both, "And the Sentinels will take over, hence the future the Professor is in now." Jayne and I were quiet for a few moments, but it wasn't in disbelief: we were both thinking.

"I hate to sound like a broken record here, but again: Jean's a telepath and telekinetic." Jayne said, "If she caused the explosion, then how is she gonna do that again? We don't even know where she is!"

Unless...

"Unless it's not her that causes it." I spoke up, realizing a second possibility, and one that seemed more likely. Everyone turned to me, having thought the same thing.

"Now, you causing a globe fire tide, I can believe." Jayne commented, "I mean you may have a great stretch of patience—having to deal with Logan and all—but there's gonna be a time where you give up."

"Probably." I partially agreed with her, "But in the event that my patience does give, the most I do is just hit someone." Logan knows all about that. "It'll take a lot to make my use my powers, especially for the fire tide on a global scale."

"How much stress are we talking about?" Kenzie asked.

"Ballpark? Ah, Kelly making another move that really ups the ante, someone I know personally getting hurt by said ante-upper...basically a lot." I shrugged as I answered him, "What we're dealing with now I can handle."

"What about Fiendrich?" Emma asked me, "going on the presumptions that he's a mutant and has a vendetta against you, he might cause you to lash out." Ah, yeah...that was a problem. And a big one too: I hadn't had a visit from that slimy git in a month, and there's no telling what he has planned for me when he does show up again.

"So let me clarify: eights days from now, world goes kaput. And it's either Jean (doubtful) or Alenka (very likely) that causes it." Jayne recapped everything we had just discussed.

"Pretty much." Logan nodded in agreement, making her go silent. Reading her aura told me she wasn't that worried about this mess, and I think it was because she plans on keeping my as calm as possible in the event that I do cause trouble.

"I'm going to die now." Jayne suddenly said, "I'm going to frickin' die now." What the heck?

"Total Drama Island?" Bobby asked her, which she answered with a nod, "So why are you going to die?"

"With what I'm thinking." She replied. Suspicious of what she was thinking, I tapped into her mind...and exclaimed in protest.

"Jayne, there is no way in hell you're dipping me into a vat of strawberry jelly!" I railed at her, "Even if the apocalypse is coming!"

"Damn." At the pointed looks everyone was giving her she shrugged, "Well she's gonna make the world go screwy in a few days, so I figure I might as well get my 'before I kick the bucket' list over and done with." To the ears of the teenagers, that seemed like a valid excuse. But there was no way in hell they were going to tag team and drop me into that vat of jelly. Where would they even get one in the first place?-!

"While you lot discuss your life's goals—without involving me in embarrassing situations—I need a word with Logan about something." I commented before sending a telepathic message to said man, _And no you're not getting out of it._ He didn't reply as he got up and followed me out of the room and out the backyard.

#######

(Logan's POV)

_:Damn, what now?:_ I asked myself as I followed Alenka outside for our talk. If it was about this morning, there was no chance that she was going to come out of it with her head held normally. What I was going to tell her would definitely cripple her, and it was something I really wanted to avoid.

"What's up?" I asked her, speaking when she hadn't, and praying that she wasn't going to ask something painful.

"The others may have missed it, but I didn't." She told me, planted herself firmly in front of me and crossing her arms over her ample chest. Oh, crap, stop thinking about her like that! Concentrate!

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping against everything that she was just playing with me, "About what?"

"About Jean." For some reason, a weight fell off my shoulders and allowed me to breath a little bit easier than before. Mind you, I was kind of hoping that she didn't pick up on that. But since it could hold a key to the next few days, and Layla was the only mutant who could contain it, then it was worth telling her the whole truth.

"Earlier, when Summers and I were telling Chuck about Jean being the source of the explosion, he froze Scott out to tell me something." I told her, sitting down on the concrete bench behind me and resting my chin on the backs of my hands, "Turns out she's a bit more powerful than the others thought."

"Meaning what exactly?" Layla asked, taking a seat beside me. She placed her hand on my knee, sending every fibre in me into an frenzied overdrive. It took everything to stop the urge of kissing her senseless, and the decision I had to let her go was weighing heavily as well.

But with the deadline in eight days, was it really worth dealing with heartbreak and the end of the world, or just settle for the lesser of two evils?

"Logan?" Layla asked softly, calling me back from my thoughts and forcing me back. Composing my thoughts with a heavy sigh, I forced myself to look up at her, into her sky blue eyes that bore right into mine.

"Despite everyone thinking that it might be you that causes the apocalypse, Charles mentioned to me that he'd seen that psychic fire before." I explained to her, "In the memories of one of the few survivors in the future who saw it happen."

"Psychic fire?"

"If something gets to be too much, it'll cause Jean to lash out. Something caused her to do the same last year." I added, helping her connect the dots, "Charles is worried that the war now will get to Jean, and make her lash out again, this time with bigger consequence." The frown marring Layla's face didn't sit well with me.

"That's just something I'm having trouble swallowing, Logan." She finally told me, looking down at rose bush in front of us, "Class 5 or not, Jean shouldn't have that sort of power without something tapping it down."

"How do you figure that?" I asked her, before remembering that she was the only class 6 mutant in the world, so this was really something up her alley. Dumb ass.

"Jean's like me, Logan: we're both super powerful, even to mutant standards." She replied, shaking her head, "But the law of nature is that for a great and dangerous power, something is needed to keep it in check, like Armageddon for me and my powers." I didn't get where she was heading before it smacked me between the eyes. Painfully.

"You think Jean has a second spirit, too?" I asked, clarifying what she could be thinking.

"That's the only theory I have for her psychic fire." She agreed with a nod, "I'm going through Scott's thoughts now to see what he saw in the memory. Something about the explosion just screams a second being involved with it." Something else told her that it hit a little more closer to home for her than she told me, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

In any case, it just meant we had to be careful about where we stepped from now on.

"Well, regardless what you guys think, if Jean is the cause of the fire tide, Jayne will find her." Layla said with determination, "She may be human, but she's more resourceful than she lets on."

"You really think she'll find Jean?" I asked her, "Not even Emma can."

"Maybe it just takes the right person to look for her." she shrugged simply, then looked at me with a caring grin, "I mean, you found me right before Grimm killed me." Remembering that night in particular sent my gut burning with rage and hatred, even despair.

I had left Moss strapped into the machine he used on countless victims to extract information when I smelt the blood and heard the screams. Fearing the worst I just followed the sound till I came to where was coming from: the torture chamber. The moment the door opened and I saw that poor girl strapped to the table, beaten, bloodied and bruise, I just snapped and launched at him. There were so many ways I could've killed that bastard, but Layla needed help fast, so I took care of her first.

Ever since I did...it's been one hell of a ride. _:And something,:_ I realized in hindsight, _:that I was going to miss if I called it quits.:_

"I did, didn't I?" I mused out loud before wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "It's gonna get rough the next few days. Think you can manage?"

"As long as you keep me grounded, then I'll take whatever the world throws at me." She smirked, leaning her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh, "right?"

"Right." But would she do the same for me? My temper was strained as is, but the added pressure of the deadline to the end of the world would be enough to break me down, and not a lot of people had any luck in calming me down.

Would the truth in Harada's word come out then? Would I really hurt Layla in my anger?

That, more than anything, strengthened my reluctant decision to let her go.

* * *

OK, that's it for another chapter! And like I promised earlier, it's time for another...

CHAOS Q&A!

_Q:_ Ok then, this question- or rather, questions- is from Tiryn. Long time no hear from, sweetheart. Anyway, question 1 is in regards to Logan's temper and couldn't Alenka help him get it under control. The second, where's Angel now that he's turned into a metallic mutant that also happens to be out of his mind.

_A:_ Ah. Well, the first one's a bit tricky, sheila, because (as Jayne will point out in the next chapter) while Alenka is patient with Logan, there are some cases where her patience snaps, and seeing as she's a class 6 mutant, that's generally a bad thing. So, in a way, Logan is looking out for her alot more than we realize.

As for Angel, well it's anyone's guess wher ehe went. All I can say is that wherever Samantha (the mute girl with the MLIA moment t-shirt) is, Angel...i-i-is probably not that far away from her. Trust me, it'll be explained in a few chapters.

Well that's it! That's all, and yes, I shall get the next chapter out in two weeks and not three! But I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter up, because I'm feeling unloved here. Seriously I only had about 3-4 reviews. So, if you really love me, then let me know.

Well, Instead of gas-bagging any longer, I'll just sing off here and let you guys enjoy the wait, so sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	22. Aces and Eights

Hullo, everybody! Sorry that I've taken a month to get this out, but I was waiting on getting 10 reviews before I did, but I was like 'Ah stuff it', which really isn't good because I only got about five reveiws and a favorite story alert, and I was really hoping for at least 10 reviews...even 8 would've ben nice.

_Armageddon:_ D-I-N? There's no need to go Abby on us, no matter how much like her you are. Besides, we need to get you off NCIS for a while and back on here.

_D-I-N:_ Fine.

_Armageddon:_ Thank you. Difference-is-normal doesn't own wolverine and the X-men, she only owns the OC's presented, the random subplots that aren't part of the show and yadda-yadda.

* * *

**Aces and Eights.**

**Day 4**

Ah, what a beautiful morning! The sky in a perfect crystal blue, there's not a cloud in the sky and the air was nice and warm. Everyone woke up in a good mood...despite the fact that we had 4 days left before a great big fire tide would engulf the world and destroy everything and we hadn't made any improvements as to where said tide of fire would originate from. Ah well, we'll get there in the end. We always do.

Ok granted, a few people got tense, but it was easily taken care of. I mean, Danger Room sessions: our little room of miracles...especially when Logan is in a bad mood and needs to vent some steam.

So like I said, it was a beautiful morning. And what better way to spend it than by having a lazy morning, reading a favorite book and listening to some good music, while talking to your best friend who happened to stop over for a visit?

"He did WHAT?-!" I shouted in major disbelief, while Jayne managed to keep from flinching at the decibel level I was using.

Oh yeah, there was also the problem of a certain piece of news that both shocked and rocked me. The decision on whether that's good or not is now open for debate.

"Remy and I broke up." Jayne calmly explained to me yet again, running her hand through Armageddon's fur while he lay on my bed between us, and taking this all particularly well, "How come you're getting so worked up about it?"

To be honest, I didn't really like the guy she was dating because of what he did to me, but still: it was my duty as a gal pal to act shocked when hearing interesting news concerning my friends love life. With any luck, Forge will have a chance now.

"I'm not; I'm just invoking my gal pal duty to be shocked at the news." I replied casually with a shrug, leaning against the headboard of my bed while reaching for a girly magazine (I may hate them, but it's interesting to learn what 'normal' girls are into...and by normal I really mean plastics or wanna be plastics), "So how'd it go? A 'it's not you, it's me' thing or a 'I can't take your weirdness anymore' thing?"

"Mutual agreement." Jayne answered, throwing me for a mini loop, "We talked about it last night, and saw that we were drifting apart. I mean, the guys has his job that takes him all over the world and for God knows how long. Not to mention the amount of time I've been spending around this place, flirting with Forge." She was what?

"Ok, A; you have a point, and B; you were flirting with Forge while tied with Remy?" I pointed out, "I thought you learned from me that 'flirting while dating' is usually a relationship killer?"

"Do you know how many times I've caught Remy flirting with another girl while out with me?" Jayne countered with her own rhetorical question, which was something I had to agree with. I mean, Remy is a thief, so he's probably had to throw the charm at many women to get what he needed to score on a job...or to score in general.

"Fair point." I concurred then gave a small laugh, "Well, that's one problem out of Forge's way. Just be careful about how you tell him; he's liable to trample over anyone to ask you out."

"When he's not tinkering away with his inventions." Jayne added, pouting a little, "everytime I see him now, he's working. I know, I know." she raised her hands in defense when I started to open my mouth, "You guys are dealing with the end of the world in four more days and haven't found a clue on how it starts, I know."

True, we hadn't, but I still wasn't getting the part where Forge was inventing.

"Actually I was going to ask why Forge is inventing of late." I corrected her, "we haven't asked him too, as far as I can remember."

"**Maybe he's fine tuning everything, just to be ready.**" Armageddon offered, thumping his tail on Jayne's leg so she could keep rubbing his back.

"Possibly, but if he keeps this up, he'll work himself to an early grave." I murmured before looking up at Jayne, "You know, and going completely off the topic here, something's bugging me about Remy and you splitting." My sentence caused Jayne to raise her eyebrow in curiosity as she leaned back on one hand, the other running through Armageddon's fur.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but I was never given the chance to answer when someone knocked at the door. Allowing the person entry, my interest peaked when I saw Logan come in with a copy of the morning papers.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" Jayne greeted casually to him.

"Jayne." he nodded back before turning his attention to me, and handing the paper out for me, "seen the headlines?" I took the paper with a curious look thrown at him before unfolding the news paper, Jayne crawling over to my right side to see what was going on. In big bold letters, the headline read:

"'Genosha's borders now closed'?" I read out loud. Jayne and I looked at each other before turning to Logan.

"Sounds like Magneto is closing ranks." Jayne theorized.

"That's what we thought." Logan agreed with her, "I spoke with Charles just before, and he gave us some useful information on what started the war." Even blind man could see how one little piece of news from Logan had the three of us interested.

"**And?**" Armageddon asked as he sat on his haunches.

"Someone stole Magneto's helmet." Logan answered. I bit back a gulp and a groan but settled for making an unhappy noise in the back of my throat, while Armageddon sighed heavily. Jayne, however, didn't get it. It was times like this that I wish I were human like her.

"Someone mind telling me why that's a bad idea?" she asked all of us.

"Magneto's helmet prevents telepaths from entering his mind." I explained to her, reading more of the articles featured on the front page, "I don't have the whole story myself, but enough to know that Magneto minus helmet equals an all bets off 'we're gonna die!' moment." Jayne turned to Logan for a confirmation, and when he did, she gave a low whistle of astonishment.

"Someone's got a big set of brass if they stole his helmet." She commented before tapping the paper I was reading, "But Genosha's border are closed now. How's someone supposed to steal the helmet when Magneto has that placed sealed tighter than an accountant's ass?" Even with the seriousness of the situation, even Logan had to allow himself an amused chuckle at Jayne's analogy.

"According to Charles, that someone is a mutant spy working for Kelly." Logan informed us both, "Unfortunately there's not much more than that, so the rest of the story is on Genosha itself." I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but wince and chuckle at the same time. The memory of having our asses kicked the first time we were there was painful, especially on those who were big on pride, but the sight of seeing someone get the better of Logan like that made me smile.

"I take it there's a story behind that smile of yours?" Jayne asked me, smirking herself.

"Last time we went to Genosha, we had our asses whooped." I told her, jerking my thumb in Logan's direction, "Thanks to Mr. Metal Skull over there." Logan frowned at me but didn't say anything about it, mostly because I was right.

"Ouch. Ok then." Jayne said, rolling her eyes as she exhaled softly before looking back at us both, "So how are you guys going to get inside?" At the question Jayne rose, I turned my head to Logan and gave him a flirty smile.

"I take you're here because you want my opinion?" I asked him sweetly. He just smirked back.

"No, I can here to sweet talk Jayne into leaving and spend some time with you." Beside me Jayne a raspy gasping sound that sounded like she was coughing up a fur ball, making me elbow her to make her quiet.

"Well, considering Magneto can control metal, and your body happens to have a metal skeleton, I wouldn't suggest you going in directly." I pointed out, resting my left palm against my cheek, "So I'm going to suggest a recon team of two or three members. Since we need stealth more than brute force, Kitty and Kurt are our best shots because of their powers. But seeing as it's Genosha we're talking about, I'd send Kurt in because he knows the Scarlet Witch; Magneto's daughter, so she could be of some help to us." When I finished rambling on, I noticed the three of them looking at me.

"Well look at you, Ms. Team Captain." Jayne teased me, rubbing it in, "I think Logan's about to loose his job to you." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed at her shoulder, listening to her and Armageddon chuckle.

"Still, it's a good idea." Logan concurred, turning to head out of my room, "I'll find him and get going. You're in charge of the place till I get back."

"Aye, Captain!" I saluted his back, "The ship will ne'er leave port till ye return." Jayne snorted loudly before laughing at my pirate impersonation, while Logan settled for rolling his eyes and closing the door behind him, leaving us in private again.

#######

It took a few minutes for Jayne to calm down from her laughing trip, and when she did she continued the first conversation like nothing happened. "So what did you mean before, about the break up being iffy?" It took me a few minutes to regain that train of thought, but once I did I jumped right into it. Or at least got my mouth open when a sudden idea hit me.

"Alenka?" Jayne called, waving her hand on front of my face.

"Thinking." I replied, gently gnawing on my bottom lip, "You said the break up was last night, and mutual agreement, right?" When she nodded, I took a breath as I continued down the path I was walking, and prayed that I was wrong about the outcome, "Genosha closed it's borders around the same time, didn't it?" It didn't take her long to see where this was going.

"You think Remy is the mutant who steals Magneto's helmet?" She asked in a dubious voice, before that became thoughtful. I really hope that he told her the whole truth about himself last night when they split. A quick check in with Armageddon reassured me that he had and she was accustomed to it.

"You think he broke up with me because he thought this mission would go pear-shaped?" She asked.

"Maybe. There's a lot on unknowns in this that I don't like the look of." I agreed with her, "especially the part where he flirts with any woman he comes across; that's bound to cause trouble later on, and considering it's Magneto he's spying on..." I left the sentence hang in the air, mostly because Jayne had a good—if not vague—description of what could happen if the mission failed.

"So should we go help Logan out?" Jayne asked me.

"**We should do our own recon.**" Armageddon piped up, making the pair of us look at him, "**He and Kurt will be too busy with the mission; we should concentrate on the aftermath.**" As mush as I didn't want to think about it, the aftermath of Remy's actions could be a lot worse than what happens during the whole event.

"I'm going with him on this." I agreed, turning to Jayne, "You? Because you do owe me for convincing me to break into Worthington Pharmaceuticals and steal from them."

"Hey, I'm all up for this as much as you guys are." She protested, her hands in the air in a gesture of defense, "But how are we going to do our own recon if Logan has the jet? And, last time I checked with Forge, that was the only transport you guys had."

And that, my friends, is why I find having a very rich friend from the old S.H.E.I.L.D days a blessing on some days, and a curse on the rest of them.

#######

"Alenka. Of all the people you could know in the world, you just happen to know _him_?" Jayne conversed in a incredulous tone, marvelling at the high end furbished seats and gadgetry surrounding her. OK, so I might have thrown her when I rang up that friend of mine and called in a favor to use a prototype boat he was working on.

A prototype boat that could be used on stealth missions, like the one we're on right now.

"Trust me, it can be a curse rather a blessing to know him." I told her truthfully as I slowed the boat to a stop and cut the engine. We were a few feet away from the coastline, and in the mist that was (naturally) surrounding the island, I could spot the Blackbird hovering a yard and a half away from us.

"**Getting back on track, girls.**" Armageddon interrupted before Jayne could say anything more, "**How are we to find out what's going on?**" Jayne and I looked at each other before turning to him, sweet smiles on our faces. He looked between the pair of us and sighed heavily.

"**I'm going in for surveillance, aren't I?**" He had it on the money.

#######

As Armageddon reported what was happening on the island, Jayne and I decided to pass the time by playing card games with a deck I found on the boat...as well as other items of questionable taste. By now, Jayne has cottoned on to what I meant earlier, and decided she wasn't to fond of meeting the owner of the boat later on in her life. Even though I know the owner, it never ceases to amaze me how much of a...playboy, party maniac he really is. Well, it is _him_ I'm talking about, of course.

It was in our third game of snap that my cell phone rang, alerting me that Logan was calling in.

"'Alo, 'alo, my little crumpet?" I answered in a French accent, putting my cell on speaker phone so Jayne could hear what was being said.

"_Ugh. Do you have to do that?_ Logan groaned at me.

"What, annoy you with fake accents while eating chocolate fondue?" I teased, and lied. What, I'm not supposed to be here! Who knows what Logan might think of in his thick skull.

"Personally, I can't see anything wrong with it." Jayne piped in, and slapping her hand down on a pair of tens, "Snap dragon!"

"Damn." I cursed softly before returning my attention to Logan, "so what's happening on the island?"

"_Kurt found out who our mystery mutant is._" He reported, an edge on his tone that I quickly identified as anger, "_It's Gambit._" Figured that out already.

"That's not a good thing, I take it?" Jayne asked casually.

"_Considerin' this guy broke into the mansion, stole a prototype inhibitor collar and nearly sold it to Senator Kelly, and felt up Layla? That doesn't put him high on my list of friends._" Logan answered, and nearly caused Jayne to choke on her spit.

"As you were saying?" I asked, cutting any of my friends attempt to question me about what Logan just said. If he found out we were at the island as well, he'd have our heads. And hides. And lives, pretty much.

"_According to Kurt, the first thing he did was tell them what he was doing there. Now he's a guest in their palace._" Logan informed me.

"Sounds like he's working an angle." I commented, placing a card down and immediately slapping my hand on the pile, "Snap dragon! Any case, Gambit being on the island doesn't sit well with me."

"How do you figure?" Jayne asked casually, starting a new pile.

"Gambit's a thief, a liar and a manipulative sod." I informed her, and Logan, "Not to mention a womanizer. And the fact that Magneto has two daughters is enough to cause alarm."

"_You think he's gonna use one of them to get the helmet?_" Logan asked me, "_Which one?_"

"Not the Scarlet Witch, that's for sure. So that leaves daughter number 2; Lorna. I ran into her when we first came to the island, and properly met her when Kurt landed on Genosha with the mutants from the ship."

"How bad do you think she'll take the end of it?" Jayne asked me.

"Seeing as she's 16, innocent and a romantic?" I asked back then grimaced, "I'm more concerned about what she'll do rather than what Magneto will." Jayne winced as well, and going by the strangled sound Logan was making on the other end of the line, he didn't think that would be a great ending either.

"_I'll keep you posted on what happens next._" Logan promised.

"You'd better; that's my brother you're getting the information from." I reminded him before hanging up and returning to our game, "By the way, are you still attached to Remy in some way?"

"As in do I still love him?" She asked back as she placed a card down, "We kinda decided that we lost that spark a few weeks ago, and just hung around each other for company. Besides, he's better as a friend than a boyfriend. Why?"

"Just thinking on what I said to Logan, about Lorna." I answered, "I think she might be into Remy."

"**And he to her.**" Armageddon added as he reported in telepathically, "**Things are starting to look grim for our mutant thief. Wanda's catching on that there's something not right about him.**"

"Oh, dear for him." Jayne murmured.

#######

(Jayne's POV)

Oh, dear for Remy didn't quite cut the mustard, as we found out later on. A quick explanation from Armageddon told us that Wanda had locked Remy in a cell, Lorna busted him out, and that Remy was really there to cripple Magneto's forces. So while Alenka dealt with all the explosives, Armageddon was ordered to stay with me as a protection incase I was found out.

Well, she said nothing about me staying on the boat.

"**Of all the stupid things we could be doing right now, this has to be the worst idea!**" Armageddon hissed at me as we snuck up onto the shore line.

"Oh, just hush up and play along with me." I hissed back, sneaking past rocks and keeping a low profile, "Besides, I don't think Remy is going to get off the island alive and in one piece."

"**So you plan on saving him?**" Armageddon questioned.

"That's the plan so far, seeing as we're friends."

...

...

_Yeah, that's probably what I'd do for that knucklehead as well._ Alenka suddenly commented, _dumb ass choices and everything aside, he's actually pretty decent._ Wow. She's such a eavesdropper.

_Oh,—_raspberry noise—_me._ Snickering quietly to myself, I crept closer to where a speed boat was drifting in shallow water, Remy and the girl Lorna on the shore. Being the sticky beak that I was, I decided to creep closer and listen in, Armageddon close beside me.

"Remy, I...I don't understand." I heard Lorna sniffle as she and Remy stood close to each other, his hands on her hips.

"I lied. Dere's not much to misunderstand." He spoke in a serious tone, "I should never 'ave taken de job. I've hurt too many people already, including you, chère." Chère? Wow, it looks like Remy's really taking this one hard.

"But why?" She demanded, tears falling from her eyes, "How could you use me like that? Just to get my father's helmet? And hurt everyone on the island?" Oh! Oh, he is in for it now! And Armageddon agreed.

"Lorna." Remy said, getting her attention and making the area go silent, "I came 'ere with de idea dat it would be just another job, and dat all dat mattered was dat I get paid in de end. But not dis time. Dis time, I..." He struggled to find the right words before sighing heavily, letting Lorna go.

_:Oh, please don't do something you'll regret, Remy.:_ I pleaded mentally as I watched him reach for the boat. I prayed he wasn't going to run away, but someone upstairs was looking out for Lorna as he came back to the shore, a strange looking item in his hand.

"My father's helmet." Lorna breathed, looking at it before looking up at Remy. He said nothing as he passed it to her. "What are you...I don't understand."

"I grew up a scoundrel, an' done a lot o' t'ings dat I regret. If it's one t'ing I want to do right, before everyone decides to kill me, is stop de war dat's coming." He told her, stepping back, "Take de helmet back your father, Lorna. And forget dis old Cajun."

I didn't know it was possible, but dammit, this guy was better than any chick flick guy at being a sappy, torn-at-the-heart bad boy romantic, and those types always get me crying.

"But..." Lorna whispered softly, looking at the helmet in her hands before shooting her gaze back to LeBeau, her eyes misting over as tears fell down her cheeks, "But you promised you'd take me with you, off the island, to see the world!" she exclaimed at him.

Remy only gave her a sad sweet smile.

"I know. Dat is what's making this all the harder to do." he replied. Even without Armageddon telling me, I knew that Remy loved Lorna more than he could ever love me, no matter what we did to keep the flame going. And I'll be damned if I let him hurt her because he's got some stupid idea running through his head!

But before I could do anything, the helmet flew out of Lorna's hands and into the hands of its owner: Magneto. Feeling the sudden dread in my gut, I crouched down lower behind my cover, even thought Armageddon was probably shielding us from sight.

"Father!" Lorna choked out, wiped the tears from her eyes. Remy wisely took a few steps back, into the ocean, and I prayed that Magneto wouldn't hurt him. But so far it didn't look like that was the case.

"**Actually, this is one of those rare moments where Magneto decides that LeBeau isn't all that bad as they first thought.**"Armageddon told me. Before the happiness set in, or anyone could say anything for that matter, an explosion rocked the island.

"Non!" Remy shouted, his face draining of all color as he realized he forgot about the charges. Heck, even I forgot about them as well! A few buildings were destroyed, and that really got Magneto pissed off. "Father, please!" Lorna immediately begged as he jammed on his helmet, "Don't hurt Remy!"

"It is not him I'm after." Magneto growled, "It's the Senator." and with that said he took off. Oh, this was going to end badly.

_Alenka, get moving: Magneto's going for Kelly, and he's pissed._ I warned her.

_On it._ She answered, _Armageddon, stay with her._ And with that I saw the vague shape of her flying away as fast as she could after Magneto, leaving Remy, Lorna, her sister, me and Armageddon on the beach. And I was exposed to them.

"What?" I asked in response to the pointed look Remy was giving me, "Did you think I was going to let you get your ass kicked by them? That's the best friends duty! Now...where's my taco? The best friend should always have a taco! It is my given right to have a taco!"

Remy just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

#######

(Alenka's POV)

_You have a lot of explaining to do._

_I know, and I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?_

_Do you know how many ways I could interpret what you did last night? The first being that it looked like you didn't trust me enough with your brother's safety: when it was your plan to begin with!_

_Well I might have forgotten the part about the whole island getting wind of what happened and decide to mobilize and factored that into my plan...and where did I say you had to actually take my advice?-!_

_The part where I knew I could trust you to take over the X-men in case something happened to me._

_Oh, yeah right! And what are you talking about? You've got a friggin' accelerated healing factor! How can anyone even kill you?_

The argument was cut when Magneto and Senator Kelly started to wake up after having Rogue sap some of their life force away, just enough to knock them unconscious.

_We're not done._ Logan promised as he stood forward, his fists planted on his hips and ready to greet the two enemies. Biting back the frustrated sigh I wanted to get out, I stood beside him, my arms over my chest as I levelled my best glare on my face. After Rogue knocked them unconscious, it was decided that we should let Xavier handle them, and hopefully get somewhere further with these two than we did.

"Where am I?" Magneto asked, being the first one awake and to his feet.

"Inside a place I swore you'd never step foot." Logan growled, the both of us stepping to the side to reveal the professor, sleeping underneath the glass dome.

"Why have you brought me here?" Magneto demanded.

"Because we're tired of this game." I spoke up, glaring at Kelly as he got to his feet, "And because there is something the pair of you need to see. But we're generous enough; we'll let Charles explain it for you both." As soon as I finished, the room disappeared into white, signalling we have moved into the astral plain.

"What are they doing to us?" Kelly hissed at Magneto.

"Don't worry. You're quite safe." Charles offered as he walked towards us all, standing between Logan and I as he addressed his two guests, "Eric. It's good to see you, old friend." Magneto had looked startled before, now he looked even more so.

"Charles? How can this be?" he asked, clearly flabbergasted, "Are you...are you conscious inside your own body?"

"I'm afraid not." Charles answered, "The coma, Eric, will last for another 20 years. That's where I am right now: in the future."

"What kind of ruse is this?" Kelly demanded, looking towards Magneto for answers. I intercepted with a loud angered animalistic growl, making him flinch away from me. Magneto didn't.

"It's no ruse: this is why the X-men have been so...efficient." Magneto stated, looking towards Charles, "They've had inside information."

"Information that I now wish to share with the pair of you." Charles took over, the whiteness fading into the grim scene of what the future beheld for us all, "The war you seek, the outcome you envision. Behold your legacy." Kelly and Magneto's faces dropped as they watched the horrific scene of towering Sentinels marching over the destroyed city landscape, searching for mutants to capture.

"Both humans and mutants have lost." I told them both, "The machines have won. Is that the sort of future you want everyone to live in?" Both of our 'guests' were silent as they watched the future, horror and shock spreading throughout their faces. Charles then brought everyone back to the astral plain, where Logan finished up the meeting.

"You've seen what'll happen if you two keep at this war game: people die and machines win. If there's any shred of decency in the pair of you, you'll call off the fight and have a truce. Otherwise, Chaos here can make lives really hard." To prove his point, I let a little of my power show through in the form of an astral dragon appearing behind me, snarling quite viciously at the two enemies.

It didn't take long for them to decide the right choice.

#######

"_My dearest citizens. As you known, I have been trumpeting a call to arms against the mutants for many years. As a result, we're on the brink of war._" Senator Kelly's voice rang out through the speakers of the TV monitor. Forge and I were watching the speech from the sub levels, holding our breathes. "_Yet, one has to wonder who will walk the earth once the smoke clears, assuming there is an earth left to walk on. Believe me when I say, this is a war no one will win._"

"It about damn time he realized it." Forge murmured softly.

"_We must give serious thought to our next move. As such, I have now halted the Sentinel program._"

"YES!" I exclaimed triumphantly, pumping my fists into the air. Forge merely clicked the TV off.

"Wow, looks like humans have some decency after all." he commented then looked towards me, "So now what?" I quickly came down from my euphoria and settled into my philosophical mood.

"We wait." I answered, "Next move is Magneto's."

"Something tells me that it's going to be a make or break decision." Forge commented, gesturing to the blank TV screen, "Do you really think that Charles got through to him last night? Even with showing the future?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged, "Everyone's bound to their own beliefs and rights, just as they're bound to their own fate. But if I had to guess, Magneto isn't going to let this end with both sides calling a truce. He'll make the first, and only, move that calls on something big."

"...since when did you get so philosophical?" Forge inquired, looking at me curiously.

"Since Logan is going to tear me a new one because of what Jayne and I did last night." I shrugged at him.

"What, playing card games while on a mission or actually being at the island?" he questioned with a smirk, "Cos if it was option B, then meh: what happened, happened and nobody can change that."

"Besides, someone had to take care of the aftermath." he also pointed out, "we're lucky that Armageddon is able to appear outside your body and over great distances while keeping control over you." Considering the second spirit we were talking about was able to repair all the damage caused by the explosions and heal all those who'd been injured? Yeah, I'd say that was a good thing, too.

"Lucky or not, we have a bigger issue." I put in, "Now that Kelly's backing off, we need to worry about what Magneto's going to do. And Jayne still hasn't gotten a lead on Jean yet." With a heavy sigh, Forge lightly tossed the remote onto the table beside him and ran his hands through his already messed up hair.

"We're running out of time." He groaned, and I couldn't agree more with him. Because this time...

This time, it didn't look like the X-men would save the world in time.

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter! And no new questions to be answered (no fair!) so that's pretty much it for today. And guys? Seriously, send in some questions! My mind is on a roller coaster now that I only have four chapters to work on (three and a bit, if you want to be technical about it) so I need those questions in pronto if you want me to answer them!

_Armageddon:_ ...While we ignore D-I-N who's clearly on a cranberry juice high, the Management of Chaos Inc. and the cast of Wolverine and the X-men would like to say sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	23. Shade of Gray

Lord, it's been ages since I last updated. I know, I know, and people are going to have a lot to say about that, but sue me! I was having an author crisis!

_Alenka:_ Authour crisis?

_D-I-N:_ The one were I suddenly realize that I have only four chapter (not including this one)left before everything's finished. Ok, sure, I have that mini-series about some mysteries that were left unexplained and now will be answered, but what do I do about the evilbad guy at the end of the series?-! They never did a second one, so how the hell can I come up with a really good enough ending?-!

_Alenka:_...I think you need to get this story started.

_D-I-N:_ yeah, I think so to.

_Alenka:_ Difference-is-normal doesn't own Wolverine and the X-men, she only has copyright ownership of me, Jayne, the dozen few other OC's mentioned in this story and the storyplots that weren't canon. Well, that's it from us. Enjoy.

* * *

**Shades of Gray.**

**Day 7**

Nostalgia was a fickle thing.

And by fickle, I mean it has odd ways of creeping back into my life and reminding me of things that I use to do, of people I use to see or date (if they were a guy). Whenever nostalgia hit, there wasn't really anything I could do to stop it, so I'd go to the spot where it happened and reminisce.

Only this time, I think Fate had something to do with it.

And it usually had odd ways of telling you of something important.

~Armageddon's POV~

"Of all the things I could've been doing tonight, this has to be the best one." Jayne slurred, having started on her third bottle of vodka. She was totally and utterly gone; two bottles-worth of Jack Daniels, two coke and rums and three vodkas and giggling already. Alenka, however? She was on her fifth vodka and only just started hiccuping. I should never have agreed to let her go through with this; get roaring drunk (or at least try to) and hope that they weren't needed the next day. It wasn't the first time this has happened but they really needed to work on the timing.

"I can think of—hic—something else I could be—hic—doing." Alenka slurred out, her head just getting to the rolling around point, "I could be...trying to score with—hic—Logan." Oh. My. God. Alenka was more drunk than I thought!

"No-no-no!" Jayne quickly said, clutching her bottle tightly as she leaned forward conspiratorially, "He-he should be tryin' to score with you."

"But he's taking too—hic—long!" Alenka complained before the water works started, "Pro'ly 'cause I'm ugly, an' too—hic—weird for him." My eyes rolled as I tried to find the patience to put up with their drunken ramblings.

"I mean, he pro'ly doesn't even care that he tried to—hic—rape me a few months ago." Oh, God. Kill me!

"B-but th-that just m-means he _really_ likes you." Jayne tried rationalizing, emphasizing the 'really' part and the fact that she was blitzed, "Like I _really_ like Forge. But unlike you, I'm too—hic—scared to tell 'im."

"But you so beautiful, an' smart, an' horny!" Alenka whined, "You could so go for—hic—Forge and score with him!"

"And you're beautifuler, an' smarter, and definitely more hornier than me, so why hasn't Logan done you yet?" Ok, change of subject!

"**I'm pretty sure he's waiting for the right time.**" I interjected, scaring the hell out of them both.

"Fuck!" Alenka yelled, toppling butt over head out of her chair and onto the floor, "A wolf!" another eye roll was cued when they both started backing away from me and ended up pressing their backs against a pair of kitchen cupboards, huddling together for safety. "**Dear Lord, the pair of you are rotten drunk.**" I commented lowly, but Jayne heard me.

"We is not—hic—drunk!" she defended loudly, "we is legally..." she didn't even finish before she fell onto Alenka, passed out from the amount of booze inside her.

"Aww, did ya have to?" Alenka whined at me, "we were having—hic—fun!" Fun?-! She had to be kidding me, right? The last time she got drunk, Diego couldn't stand next to her for an entire week because she still smelt of alcohol.

"**The pair of you are ten times over the legal limit!**" I pointed out to her sternly, "**There's enough booze in just you to knock out a baby whale!**"

"Well at least he'll know what the—hic—fun's about." she commented. After heaving a heavy sigh, I gently blew into her face, making her sleepy. I watched as her eyelids started to droop downwards, the alcohol in her system helping the process.

"**Logan does love you, Alenka.**" I told her as she started tipping to the side, "**If only you could see that he doesn't need to say it.**"

"'m old-fashioned." I heard her mumble into the floor, "I wanna hear 'im tell me that he does." Then she was out like a light, snoring softly as Jayne was. Poor girls. I felt bad for them.

Kenzie was not exactly gentle when it comes to healing someone in a drunk stupor.

#######

**Day 8.**

~Alenka's POV~

"Argh, my head." I heard someone groan loudly, causing a massive split in my brain, "Ow."

**Well, that's what happen when you drink so much.** Armageddon reply sternly, **Do you want a wake up shot?** Considering the grey matter that was still with me was telling me that it was the eighth day before everything dies and we hadn't found anything that links to what causes the damage?

"Fine." I grumbled before exclaiming into a pillow when a white hot pain rushed through my entire body before disappearing. I was still left with a hangover, but it was much more like after having one vodka instead of the full bar. "Ouch." I groaned, lifting myself onto my elbows, and waiting for the wave of nausea to pass over, "Why didn't you stop me?"

**Because you didn't exactly let me in on what you were thinking.** He responded before pushing his head against my back, **Come on, up you get. Logan left a couple dozen messages on your phone, and I've already had to knock Jayne out so she wouldn't answer them.**

"She still drunk?"

**Drunk would imply she knew her limit and stopped. She totally blitzed.** And one of the reason why Jayne is not a really big drinker in the first place. "Ok, I'm up." I groaned, using the force of Armageddon pushing me to get to my feet, stumble a few steps before stabilizing myself. "Ouchy, mama." I mumbled as I walked over to the kitchen sink, stepping over Jayne's body to do so, and turned the tap on. I was almost about to start splashing cold water on my face when a shrill ringing got my attention. "Jesus!" I growled in pain, turning off the water and reaching for my cell phone.

Only it wasn't my cell phone. It wasn't Jayne's either.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

**It's your subconsciousness.** Armageddon explained, **Since you're still tanked and blitzed, I thought it might be safer to disconnect you from it.**

"Oh. So what the hell is making that noise?" I asked, turning the water back on and splashing my face liberally.

**Some mutants power fired up.** It wasn't what he said, more like how he said it. I turned from the water to see the uncomfortable looking wolf sitting at the kitchen doorway, a look of something bad about to come out. "Who. Is. The. Mutant?" I asked, punctuating every word.

**...Jean Grey.** He finally answered me with a heavy sigh, **We've found her. And so has the MRD.**

#######

_:Of all the time to get a hangover!:_ I scolded myself, stumbling out of an alley way, rubbing my head, "That's the last time I teleport with a hangover." Well, even when battling a headache and need to puke, I discovered I wasn't that far off my target. In fact I was just outside the hospital where Jean was...so were a few couple dozen MRD trucks. It'll be a miracle if I can get in without alerting them... I can't believe I'm thinking of doing this again. "If I make out alive, Logan is so going to kill me." I groaned before closing my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I let my senses grow out, hoping to find a certain...there! Following that trace, I focused and teleported. When I opened my eyes, I had two seconds to exclaim in shock before landing face first on an empty hospital bed then rolling off the side.

"Oh, yeah." I groaned, waiting for everything in my body to start functioning properly, "Oh, I'm definitely gonna die now." Well, at least I'll feel like I'll be dying. I finally pulled myself together and sat up, rubbing my head as I did. When I heard someone gasp, I pulled my hand away and looked to my right. Sitting there against the wall, looking positively petrified, was Jean Grey.

...

...

...

Honestly, I was looking for something...more.

"Hi." I said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Hello." she said timidly, curling into a ball even further. Hmm...something was off big time.

"Your name wouldn't be Jean Grey, would it?" I asked her, trying to be polite. As polite as one could be with a massive headache from a hangover and teleporting. When she didn't answer, Armageddon decided to be nice and let my in on a little secret.

**She's amnesiac, Alenka. She doesn't remember anything.**

Gee, you didn't mention that earlier BECAUSE?-!

**Wasn't it obvious? Oh, right, it's not because you're still DRUNK! Dumb-ass.**

"A-are you here to hurt me?" she softly spoke. Ok, I know she has no memory, but please!

"I just teleported into you room right after you just had a mutant power break out." I pointed out to her as I got to my feet, "Since we're clearly both mutants, why would I hurt you?" Something in my face must've made her freeze a bit. I sighed heavily. "Sorry. I'm dealing with a hang over right now, and teleporting around the place hasn't helped." I apologized before holding out my hand to her, "The name's Alenka Grün, and I'm here to help you out." she looked at my hand before at my face, and this time she took my hand. I gave a small smirk as I pulled her up and led her to the door.

"Now that we're buddies, I have one little rule: if I say something, best advice is to do it." I told her, opening the door slightly to peak out.

"There's no one here." she suddenly piped up, "the hospital's been evacuated." I looked back at her, making her reply with a sheepish look.

"Well that solves one problem." I shrugged, pushing open the door and leading her out, "at least no one can see us. Come on." We ran down the hallway, with me explaining to Jean along the way.

"If we take the elevator down, that'll leave us open to the MRD. If we take the stairwell, that also leave us open. Front of the building, exposed. Back of the building, exposed. So where does that leave?"

"The...roof?" Jean asked uncertainly.

"Bingo! Rooftop." I smiled back at her, "relax, I'm a pro! Nothing bad is gonna happen." Somehow, that didn't sound comforting even to me. We rounded a corner and were almost to the pair of double doors when a pair of MRD troopers walked towards it on the other side. "Uh-oh!" I grunted pulling to a stop before leading Jean back to another door and went inside. "Supply Closet. Typical." I groused to myself when I realized where we were, "Oh well, it'll do. Hide behind that." I instructed Jean while I hid in the air duct. "Oh, phew! Dusty!" I spat out then kept quiet when a door opened.

"Oh, sweetie. What are you doing?" a soft female voice asked.

"Margery!" Jean breathed in relief, "Who are these people? What do they want?"

_Jean, stop!_ I telepathically shouted, _don't go to her!_ **Too late!**

"Don't worry, dear. It'll all be over soon." the nurse soothed before raising her voice, "She's in here!"

"Conniving little witch." I grounded out, trying to drop from the air duct, only to find my foot stuck, "what the...how does that happen? Seriously?-!" I could here the MRD coming into the room, making Jean start to panic. "Hang on, I'm coming!" I shouted, finally giving up and teleported again to her side.

Just as she really let it go.

Her eyes started to glow a bright yellow, before it encasing her entire body and lashed out at everyone, including me.

#######

"Alenka?" I cracked open an eye to see Jean standing in front of me, worry etched into her face. Well at least she was worried, Armageddon was just laughing his hairy butt off. Then I found out why: I was blown into the wall so far that I might as well be using it for a chair. "You know, there are other ways of knocking people out. Usually ones that don't require me getting hurt." I pointed out to her politely before trying to wiggle out, "Uh...little help?"

**Sorry, having too much fun.** Armageddon chuckled. Jean wasn't laughing when she grabbed both my hands and tugged me out of the hole. "Yeow! Man, I hate getting fat hips." I complained once I was fully standing and dusting off my clothes, "you never fit into your clothes when you do." Armageddon just laughed harder.

Once the fun was over, we headed out of the supply closet and started running. "Ok, now that everyone unconscious, it'll make our getaway that much easier." I informed Jean then looked at her, "Told ya; nothing was gonna happen." when Jean gasped and pulled to a stop, I knew there was a reason why I didn't feel comfortable when I said that.

"Uh...it appears that I might've lied a teeny tiny bit." I spoke in a small yet high voice, "Remember me saying that I wasn't out to hurt you?"

"Uh-huh." Jean gulped as the both of us backed away from an incoming danger.

"Well...I think I forgot to mention that Archangel is all about bringing the hurt." I informed her in the same voice before turning, "Run!" we both pelted for the other exit, but Archangel stopped up by pelting the door with razor sharp metal feathers. And he was still comin towards us. Jean raised her hands, as if trying to summon up power, but it wasn't working. "Not working, girl. Let me." I said before flinging out my hand, unleashing a gold orb which hit him right in the chest...just as the door right behind us was blown away and a stream of red energy shot right past my shoulder and into Archangel, knocking him through a wall and outside.

I ran towards the hole to make sure he was down, and he was. Way down, embedded in he concrete and out cold. "Well that works." I commented before turning around to see Scott and Emma trying to talk to Jean. Oh...I know it was a serious situation, but there was an opportunity that I just couldn't miss. I ran forward while they were focused on Jean before turning around and sliding on my back. Emma's shriek couldn't be missed when I slid past her feet. "Hi, Emma!" I smiled broadly once I came to a stop, "Nice day huh?"

"Alenka?-!" Both she and Scott exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! That was fun!" I protested as I rolled onto my stomach, "I never get to sneak up on her like this! She makes playing ninja not worth it."

"A little inappropriate, don't you think?" She asked in a almost seething manner.

"...Nah!" I chuckled before gesturing to Jean, "These are some friends of mine, Jean. They're gonna help us get out of here...and hopefully before Archangel wakes up." With that in mind, all playfulness was gone and we hot footed it out of the hallway and out of the hospital. Once outside we saw the magnitude of what Jean's psychic wave did to the entire area, and maybe beyond. "Wow." I breathed while she just gasped in shock.

"What about all the people?" Jean asked softly, looking really uncertain.

"They'll be fine." I assured her as I walked past to get to the van, "The wave didn't knock them completely out, so they'll wake up on their own.

"I suggest we don't be here when they do." Emma pointed out.

"Wait, where's Angel?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Isn't he stuck in the ground over..." my sentence trailed off when I looked over to that specific area, only to see the giant impact hole in the ground. But no unconscious Archangel. "There?" I finished weakly before looking at the sky, "now where is he?"

"There!" Jean cried, pointed directly over her and Scott. Emma and I sprang into action. She turned to her diamond form to protect them both as Archangel's metal feather rained down on them. As he veered away, Scott took a shot at him and blasted away, damaging some of the buildings as Archangel flew past them. "Emma, can you get a reading?" I asked, which a pointless thing because she had already slipped out of her diamond form and pressed her hands to the sides of her head.

"No! He's mind is shielded." she exclaimed, "I can't pierce." **She can't...**

"But I can!" I finished, pressing my hand against my temple and concentrated. I just hoped that plan of mine worked, otherwise we're sitting ducks! As he flew closer, I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. _Warren!_ I cried out, _You don't have to do this! Think about the past, I know you can!_

Archangel stopped flying towards us; he was more focused on grabbing his head and shaking it, crying in pain. _The pain!_ I could hear him cry, _It hurts!_ Scott and the others were in the van, so I broke the connection and leapt through the open front passenger seat just the second as Emma floored it.

"How on Earth did you do that?" she asked as she drove. Let's just say Emma driving at high speed is an acquired taste which I don't possess.

"When Warren was first turned, I had Armageddon plant some of his essence in his head: I can now access Warren's mind, if only for a short time, but enough to give us an edge." I explained, clutching at my seat belt and swerving with the car, "and I think I'm gonna hurl!"

#######

It was silent in the car as Emma drove onto the road out of the city and to the mansion. Scott looked out through the back windows while I got the passenger side. So far nadda. Till Jean spoke up softly. "Who is he?"

"Someone you used to know." Scott answered her, "he was a good friend to all of us."

"What happened to him?" She asked. A stab of anger and pain sliced through my stomach as I remembered that night. It might not have been my fault, but I still feel like it was. That's the curse of a Class 6 mutant.

"Sinister."

"What?"

"A big evil nasty dude who specializes in mutant DNA." I explained, overriding Scott's voice, "Word on the vine is that he wants you for some reason. But I think it's gonna be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"You think?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Don't go Gibbs on me now, man!" I joked lightly, but Emma ruined the mood when she spotted Archangel. As the rest of us turned to get a better look, Emma turned the van onto a high road, with Warren in pursuit. "So any ideas how we stop him?" I asked.

"Can you reach him?" Scott asked.

"That takes effort and time—the latter I don't have." I finished quickly when I saw what happened to the road ahead: Archangel had destroyed one of the support pillars, causing the road to crumble. "BRACE!" I yelled, pressing my hands against the dash and enforcing the metal, so that even if we fell, the car wouldn't crush us if it imploded. The van hit the mound of debris then rolled down the side, everyone inside getting thrashed about, a few bruises likely to form later on. Once we finally came to a stop, Cyclops and I got out of the van. He took care of Archangel while I used the earth to tip the car back onto it's wheels. "Scott, get in!" I ordered, sliding over the hood and through the broken windshield back into my seat. He got in as Emma shifted gears and floored it, heading towards a tunnel that lead under the mountain.

"If we go through and take a left at the next intersection, it'll take five minutes to get to the mansion." I offered Emma as she drove, "just pray that Forge has the defenses up."

"Well, seeing as no one answered their phones earlier, I'd say not very likely." Frost pointed out, "They must've been caught in the psychic wave." Which meant that it was just the three of us left to take care of Archangel and protect Jean. Could this get any more complicated? "Mind if I ask a question?" Emma asked me as we went into the tunnel, Scott taking pot shots at Archangel from behind.

"Depends." I asked her, grabbing the passenger door for my life.

"Why is that when Logan wanted to find you, you happen to be elsewhere?" Oh, that was something I really didn't want to get into, now of all times.

"A little left field, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She agreed then exclaimed, "Scott, get back in! He's heading us off!" I looked to the front just in time to see Archangel fly in front of us. "Turn! Turn!" I exclaimed at her, lurching into the door when she did and hit the gas in the other direction. Some part of me marvelled how Archangel's wingspan could fit inside the tunnel walls, but then I had other things to worry about.

Like the metal wings slicing its way down the middle. The very tip of his wings clipped my right shoulder, causing the skin to break and blood to begin dripping out. But that wasn't enough to mask the pain. In retaliation, I threw my other hand up towards the tunnel roof clenched my fist. When I heard the rock bed above begin to move, I brought my fist down, causing some decent sized boulders to rain down on the car and knock Warren off. "How many times do we have to knock him unconscious before he stays down?" Scott asked in exasperation, watching Warren fall from the back window.

"Too many." I growled through gritted teeth, clutching at my shoulder. Between this and the hangover headache, I was not having the best of times. Especially with my reflexes down.

"We're almost out of the tunnel." Emma said, hope in her voice. But then God had to be a stickler for things going wrong, didn't he? Something flew into the back end of the van, destroying both rear tires. Controlling the van as best she could, not even Emma could stop us from hitting another car and rolling over so many times.

When the world finally stopped turning circles and ended in an upside-down perspective, all Emma and I could do was dangle in dizziness while Warren took the passed out Jean and Scott. "Well, safe to say Logan's gonna be pissed at us now." I commented to Emma as I reached for my seat belt, "Can you get free?"

"Almost." Emma answered, "You?" I was about to answer when I noticed my left leg was pinned between the car seat and the door. "Not really." I replied then sniffed the air, "Hey, can you smell that?"

"Smells like..." Emma paused to sniff the air before her face paled, "Gas."

KA-BOOM!

#######

The explosion would've likely killed Emma and , if we weren't mutants. Since we were, Emma just turned to diamond while I encased myself in a golden sphere. The blast didn't hurt us, but it did break a few bones in my trapped left leg.

"This really isn't my day." I groaned while Emma pulled me out from the car.

"I shouldn't think so." She agreed, pulling me against the furthest wall and knelt beside me, "Can you heal it?"

"I'm good, but not that good." I coughed, "I've been cut off from time and healing powers; they drain me too much." The pain in my leg turned into a throbbing beat, matching the pounding inside my head. Kenzie was really gonna love me when he found out about this. "What now?" Emma asked, "Should we go after them or get help?" Taking a deep breath to calm myself, a plan came to my mind that was probably gonna get me killed.

"You go back to the mansion and get help." I ordered her, "I'll go after Warren to find where they're hiding. I'll call you when I do."

"But you can't walk on that leg!" Emma protested, to which I answered with a almost dark chuckle.

"Who said I had to _walk_?" I asked, emphasizing before pulling myself up and leaning against the wall and my good leg, "You'd better get going, Emma." I pushed myself away from the wall and held my hands palms down to the ground. I then turned them over and lifted them up, making a perfect circle which I stood on rise up and up. The ground above me parted as my platform gained speed, enough of it so that I shot out of the tunnel and into the air. Once I felt myself start to fall, my wings unfurled from my back and started flapping.

_:Alright, Warren.:_ I thought to myself, flying where my gut was telling me to go, _:Show me where you are.:_

When I finally caught up to where Angel was, I used my link in him to order him to keep going, and not to notice me. Just to be sure, I cloaked myself so that no one else could see me. Warren carried Jean and Scott to a giant silo, where the dome opened for him. Folding my wings back inside me, I dropped down after him holding myself steady by sliding against the metal sides. Before I reached the bottom, I stopped myself before easing myself to the ground, and leaned on my good leg. Ok, maybe this wasn't the best idea, but I was working with a tight schedule.

"You have no idea what a momentous occasion this is for me." a dark, soft voice spoke, nearly making me jump, as a figure dressed in dark blue with a blood red cape walked towards Archangel. This must be Mister Sinister, the guy everyone was telling me about.

Now I'm even less sure about coming here alone.

"Two of the most powerful mutants on the planet are finally in my hands." Sinister purred as he lifted Scott and Jean's head by the chins to examine them better, "Well done. Prepare them." Archangel plus the three others that were in the room left, taking Scott and Jean with them. I attempted to sneak past Sinister to follow...

...when a large and powerful hand grabbed my wrist and squeezed painfully, enough for me to break my concentration on my cloaking.

I hissed in pain as I was lifted off my feet and pulled closer to Sinister's ugly face. "Well, what do we have here? An uninvited guest." he purred darkly, "I do believe you are part of the X-men. Alenka Layla, if I recall." I froze in terror. If he knew me name, then he might know what my powers were.

"Such a pity." Sinister chuckled darkly as his face leaned closer to mine, "that a beauty like yours is wasted with the likes of them. Why don't you leave them and come work for me?" Evil as he was, I was not going to back down. I will never back down from someone more evil than Magneto (even if that was a stretch).

"Beauty means nothing to one who fights for good." I spat at him, "So you can take that offer and shove it. Once my friends find out I'm here, there's nothing that'll stop them from coming."

"Oh, I doubt that, my dear child." My entire body was tossed aside like a rag doll, which did nothing to help my injuries. I tried getting up, but Sinister stepped on my already broken leg, further hurting it and me. I shrieked in pain, but refused to give in. "Let us see if those friends will still take you in, after what I do to you." That...

...didn't sound good.

#######

~Emma's POV~

After waking the only people I could find in the mansion, I headed straight to Cerebro to try locating Scott and Jean. "I can't believe it." I heard Forge talk as he and Logan entered behind me, "All this time, and Jean was just a two hour drive away."

"Frost, you think you can find her if she's not using her powers?" Logan asked. I felt guilty for deciding against telling him about what Alenka was doing right now. I somehow doubt he would understand.

"It's Scott I'm looking for." I answered him, placing the helmet on my head and touching the panel, "I'll know him immediately." I began the search, a projection of the world appearing before us as I scanned for Scott. "Come on, Scott. Where are you?" I breathed before closing my eyes. I heard Kurt teleport into the room behind me, and began conversing with Logan and Forge in a soft voice.

"I couldn't find anyone else. If things get heated, we're ze only ones to stop it." He informed them both.

"Not even Alenka?" Forge asked him, "Even if the psychic wave did catch her off guard, she would've recovered and come here, right?"

"Maybe. Unless she went to find the source of it." Logan replied, "Which means she's likely gone after Archangel." Well, at least I don't have to tell him that now. I concentrated deeper to find Scott, but it was broken by two sets of pained yells from behind me. I turned to see Kurt and Logan clutching their heads, their eyes scrunched against some hidden pain. "Guys! What's wrong?" Forge cried as he tried to keep them both from falling off the walk way. I removed the helmet and rushed over, grabbing hold of Logan's arm and pressing my hand against his forehead.

...

...

..Oh, dear.

"It's not them: it's Alenka." I told Forge, "she's in great pain. Sinister's hurting her terribly."

"Aw, man! Jayne's gonna have our heads!" He gulped, "can you locate her?"

"Already have."

#######

~Alenka's POV~

When Sinister was finally done hurting me, he left me on the floor to presumably die. Everywhere ached, and even if I shifted just a little, my body would hurt like hell. _:Definitely not a smart idea to come here alone.:_ I whimpered mentally, hoping that Emma had found help and was on the way. I heard a door open somewhere, and a pair of light feet walk towards me. Well it wasn't Sinister, so maybe it was one of his flunkies. I felt a small hand press against my arm, before a sharp prick entered the inside of my elbow, and something was injected inside.

Ah, yeah, now would be a could time to wake up!

Forcing my eyes to slowly open, everything was a bit blurry and red stained but I could make out someone crouched in front of me. Whoever it was touched something wet to my forehead and began wiping the area gently. It must've been antibacterial solution, because that was the only thing that stung like no tomorrow. My eye sight became sharper, and let me tell you I found the last person I expected to find here in Sinister's lab, treating me.

"S-Samantha?" I choked out softly. She looked at me with a sad face before washing the blood off my arms. Dear, God, what did he do to me?

_Hi Alenka._ I heard her whisper in my head.

"What are you...what's going-"

_I injected you with an accelerated healing serum: it'll clean up the damage Sinister did, but it won't do much for your legs._ She explained to me.

"Why are you with him in the first place?" I growled lightly. Even though she was here, didn't really mean that she could be working for him...did it?

_No choice, really. He took me in when my parents died._ She explained as she finished cleaning one arm and moved onto another, _Not a lot of other families want a girl who can't talk, but Sinister said he preferred if I didn't._

"I'm still not getting it." I pointed out to her, grimacing in pain.

_I don't join in his twisted experiments, if that's what you're thinking._ She pointed out in a stern tone, _The only time I did was when Warren got turned into Archangel. I was there to try and help him get through the pain._ Granted it was a bad idea, but I tapped into her mind to see if she was telling me the truth, and not just trying to sell me something.

But what she said was the truth, and more. She knew that I had done something to Warren at his father's corporate labs, and she had a gut instinct that it was going to save him later on. And what really made me believe her was that she hated Sinister for what he did to me.

Judging by some of the plans she came up with for revenge, I'd say Jayne and I made a good friend with this kid.

_There! You're all better...almost._ She declared when she finished cleaning my injuries, _I put both your legs in splits, so it should be a bit easier to walk, but you need real help and fast._

"I'll get it once I saved my friends." I told her as she pulled me up, "Logan's gonna kill me if he finds me like this, so if I get a peace offering then I'll probably just be sentenced to hard labour."

_I doubt it._ Samantha pointed out to me, pulling my arms over her shoulder and helped me limp out of the room to somewhere else, _I'll take you to were they put Scott and that other lady. Sinister seemed real happy to see her for some reason._

"He has the two most powerful mutants in history in his lab. Who knows what he could create if he gets their genetic material." I pointed out to her when I heard a familiar animalistic roar, "a-a-a-and i'm pretty sure I'm gonna die now."

_Logan?_

"Worse. Wolverine."

_Ah._ Admittedly, I was scared to see Logan, because there was no telling how mad he really was, but Samantha probably didn't see any reason to be worried. Of course not, it's not her head that he'll be after. She led me to a room where all the action was. Logan was taking on someone twice—three, even—his size and weigh with spikes coming of of their head, Kurt was dealing with a guy who wore armor and purple hair, while Forge tried taking out a woman in a green spiral body suit.

_Take out her first._ Samantha instructed me as we snuck in, _She can disrupt people's sense of balance._

"Gladly." I growled under my breath and raised my hand in her direction and fired a single blast of fire, catching her squarely in the back and sending her crashing into the floor. The I aimed for the guy with purple hair and knocked him down with a wind blast. The last guy I just turned the ground beneath his feet into a quicksand like material, and let him sink. "Logan, move!" I called out to him. He jumped off the guys back as he sank further, till I solidified the ground, trapping him there.

The last one to worry about was Archangel.

He shot metal feathers towards Scott, but they stopped in mid air, and it wasn't because of me.

It was Jean.

Her entire body started glowing with psychic fire, her eyes not the same as before. Now I realized why I felt something was off about her days ago, and I recognize that fire.

It was the Phoenix.

The Phoenix and Armageddon were like the yin-yan symbol: The phoenix was the dark side, Armageddon the light. The light spot in the Phoenix was Jean, because only a pure hearted soul could be able to contain the destructive powers of the phoenix. Me? I was the dark side of Armageddon because some part of me was human, and easily dangerous on my own.

It also made the pair of us the deadliest of enemies.

"Crap." I gulped as the Phoenix powers started to wake up, _Armageddon, I need your help._

**Just be careful.** He warned before complying. Before the Phoenix could make a move against Warren, I felt the control Armageddon have on me loosen a little, bit it was enough. I could feel the swell of all the power that I was cut off from, feel it surging throughout my body.

"This power..." I breathed, feeling the darkness close in on me, "is...delicious."

~Logan's POV~

I could only watch in horrorific fascination as Layla turned from the woman to the beast, with enough power to rival Jean's. Her usual golden aura turned silver as she moved forward. Warren obviously sensed the new arrival, and turned on Layla, only to be knocked aside with a single flick of the wrist. He was embedded deep within the wall but Layla didn't stop pressing her power into him, even when he started screaming.

"What's going on?-!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to run towards his sister but Emma held him back.

"It's Armageddon: he's let go of her." She told him as she pulled everyone away, "Right now she's toxic to the touch. If we tried, she'd most likely destroy us."

"Then how do we stop her?" Forge asked. A sudden explosion caught our attention.

Layla had finished with Warren, and had now turned against Jean. "What are they doing?-!" Scott exclaimed, trying to get to Jean's side, but Forge was holding him back. No one really knew. All they did was stare at each other, like they were daring the other to make the first move. Layla let out a terrible roar, the very earth shaking with the force, as the building structure began to crack. There had to be a way to stop them before they got out of hand!

Before anyone could make a move, Layla's hand shot out, a stream of silver energy wrapping itself around Jean's neck. "NO!" Scott roared, struggling against Forge, "Alenka, don't!" her head snapped towards us, making everyone freeze. Her eyes were like silver orbs, watching us...daring us to move. When they landed on me, Layla's entire body started to tense, and she started to growl in a dangerously low tone.

**Talk to her.** I barely heard Armageddon whisper, but enough to hear that insane idea...and then it hit me.

She needed my help.

"Logan?" Emma asked as I walked towards Layla, pulling my cowl down as I did. I heard the others begin to protest, but everything started to drown out as I locked my gaze with hers. She looked back at me, her eyes filled with danger and hatred, and her grip on Jean's throat was getting tighter. _:I hope the works.:_ I prayed to myself before reaching my hand forward...

"Logan!" I heard everyone shout at once

...and touching her cheek in the most gentlest of ways.

Her entire body froze, the energy crackling louder now than before.

"You once asked that if anything ever got too hard for you, I keep you grounded." I told her in a soft voice, "Well...this is me keeping that deal." Before I had the chance to call myself even 5 types of idiot, my arms had encircled her waist, bring her flush against my body as my head dipped towards her so our lips could met.

When they did, the entire world seemed to freeze in anticipation. Layla's body tensed for a few minutes, then it started to shake. I was starting to think this wasn't the way to go about keeping her grounded.

_...I think, maybe, you need to stop worrying and start kissing me properly._

My eyes snapped opened to see Layla's returned to their normal sky blue hue, and the silver energy around her dissipate. Her body sagged against mine as Armageddon took over control, allowing her arm to curl around my neck. _Minx._ I thought back, smirking into the kiss.

I heard her bubbling laughter in my head before she pulled away, her forehead touching mine. "And you love me for it, right?" she teased. I allowed a soft chuckle as I gave into the urge to hug her, which she returned. "Uh...you two love birds done now?" Forge asked, making the both of us look up. The look on Kurt's face was unbelievably amusing: something cross between shock, disbelief and horror.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss your sister?" I teased him. He snapped out of his trance and gave his sister a weird look.

"I don't know who's ze bigger fool: him for doing zat, you to allow it or me to watch it." he spoke.

"Go with the third option, because I had no problem with it." she teased, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I don't think we needed to know that." Scott commented as he carried an unconscious Jean in his arms. Everything inside me tensed when I saw her; Scott had to be pissed about that.

"How about that the part where if I don't see Kenzie in five minutes, every bone in my body will break?" She offered, smiling with a wince, "I didn't expect that knocking her out would take so much of my power." that sounded like an obvious clue to get out of this place before something nasty will happen.

"What about Archangel?" Forge asked, gesturing to the unconscious mutant nearby. That's when a young woman, about 17, walked over to Warren's body and looked back at us. "Samantha?" Kurt breathed, "How did you"

"Long story." Layla interjected, "But it's ok: she'll look after him now." I looked down at her just as she looked up. "I severed Sinister's hold on him; it's been happening for a while now." she whispered.

"Smart." I commented then turned to everyone, "let's go home."

#######

~Alenka's POV~

"Ugh! Why did we have to get so drunk?" Jayne complained, holding an ice pack on her head with one hand and nursing a glass of water with the other. When we got back to the mansion, Kenzie immediately had a go at me. Not for getting injured, or going a bit ballistic with my powers, but for getting so tanked last night. Then he just settled from grumbling in Gaelic as he swept me away to a quiet room with Jayne while he healed my broken bones.

"Because we were upset about not getting any?" I offered her weakly. She gave me a shocked look before lowering her head with a groan. "I can't believe I actually said that." She moaned.

"I can nae believe the two of ye drank that much." Kenzie grumbled, his hands on my left leg, "You know what sort of damage that amount could do to your liver."

"Kenzie, we're young, horny women with libido issues: what else did you think we'd do?" I asked him.

"...And I can't believe ye just said in front of me." He added.

"Well she could've said it behind you." Jayne offered. Kenzie only groaned in exasperation. While she and I laughed at him, I had a sudden feeling of sleep that couldn't be denied. So I leaned my head against the pillow behind me and closed my eyes, letting the conversation around me lull me to sleep.

#######

**Alenka! Alenka, wake up!**

_Armageddon? What's wrong? Ugh...why do I feel like hell?_

**You're going to feel a lot worse.**

_Why?_

**Something's happened. Everyone passed out from something and-**

_Armageddon! What's wrong? What happened?_

**It's Jean! She's been kidnapped, and we have three and a half hours till Xavier's deadline!**

#######################################To Be Continued?##########################################

Duh-duh-duh! So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Meh it? Then review and let me know how it turned out. Now normally, when someone writes me a question, I do a big ol' dramatic thing, but this time I'm jsut like 'screw it, I'm not happy that this has to end.' So...da-da-da...Ah!

_Q:_ Crussherccme wants to know what caused Alenka's seizures last chapter.

_A:_ Well, that's actually a spoiler for the last chapter, but I'll let you in on the company secret: _*hushed voice*_ It has to do with the Phoenix. _*normal voice*_ but like I said, I can't say much because it's a spoiler. _*devious smile*_

Well, that's everything. I hope to hear from people real soon, and yes, I'll get the last few chapters out...but it would helped if people wrote in with threats to kick my butt six ways to Sunday.

So, in the great words of the wacky crew, sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!

(P.S.: I know the layout isn't my usual thing, but it wasn't working with me, and I really needed to get this out, so bear with it.)


	24. Foresight, part 1

This is it, people! Crunch time! Where the fate of the entire world is at stake! And all that stands between us and total obliteration is a group of mutants called the X-men. But while they fight the bad guys, who's keeping an eye on the shadows?

I don't own Wolverine and the X-men. If I did, I'd have already started planning and getting people working on the second season. As such, I only own Alenka, Jayne, Kenzie and any other OC and story plot that isn't part of the canon lore.

* * *

**Foresight, part 1**

(Jayne's POV)

I'll say this for the X-men; when there's an emergency, they really know how to move fast.

As soon as Alenka had waken everyone up from the sudden nap attack, and realized that Jean was missing, everyone shifted everything into ultra high gear, almost tearing the mansion up trying to find the amnesiac lady. Since I didn't have any powers that would be of any help to them, I was left to baby-sit Alenka, who—despite being healed by Kenzie—couldn't get her legs healed fully. Like something was stopping him from trying, so that left her with a unhealed fracture on both shin bones. But that wasn't the main problem.

The main problem was that Jean was missing, and we only had three and a half hours to find her before the world was screwed!

"I don't understand how Jean could suddenly go missing." I whined, pacing back and forth in front of Alenka, "I mean it's practically impossible just to breath without someone noticing, even when you think you're alone!" And hey, I've tried that.

"All the more reason I think it was something strong enough to knock everyone out." she commented, sitting up straight as she watched me, "Which probably means it was a telepath."

"But what does a telepath gain by taking Jean?" I asked her, coming to a stop and folding my arms over my chest, "Aside from starting the 'end of the world' stuff. In that case, they're a sick twisted mo-fo who deserves a cruel ugly painful death." At this she was at a loss, or even bat an eyelash, which really didn't help us at the moment. We stayed silent for a little longer, till the door opened and an extremely angry looking Logan stepped in.

I don't know about you guys, but facing him without someone between us is not high on my list.

"Logan?" Alenka asked, directing his attention onto her as I subtly shifted till I was standing behind her, "What's going on out there?"

"Found out who took Jean." He growled, a vein almost popping out in his forehead, "It was Frost."

The whole room paused for a moment as the news sunk in. "Emma? As in...Icy Queen Bi-otch Emma?" I finally felt brave enough to ask. Hey don't get me wrong; Emma can be cool sometimes, but other times she can be real smug and real...unpleasant, shall we say?

"Did we get through to Charles?" Alenka asked him, throwing a wry smirk my way. She must've heard what I was thinking and approved of it. Why she did, I have no idea, but I was lucky enough for her to agree with me.

"We did, but something's happening in his time." Logan answered, looking grim about exactly what was happening over in the future.

"You don't think the machines found him, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I hope not." Alenka answered instead, throwing the bed sheet off her and swung her legs around, "Help me out here, Jayne." Not having a clue about her actions but deciding to trust her on them, I moved to help her when Logan placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" he asked her in a stern voice, "You can barely walk as it is."

"I need to find out what's happening in the human's world—no offense, Jayne—because I think Magneto is making his move." she explained, her face going unnaturally unreadable, "And I might be the only one who can stop it." As much as I could see her point, I knew that she was in no condition to be moving around, and I doubt very much that Logan was going to let her. That he knew of.

"Are you insane?" I asked her, a little too loudly but it was part of the plan, "No way you're moving around, especially on two busted legs."

"But" Alenka tried to protest when Logan cut her off.

"Jayne's right: you're not moving." he told her, resting his hands on her shoulders, "Just stay here and rest: we'll sort this mess out." and with that, he quickly pressed a kiss against her forehead and left the room quickly, leaving her stunned and me...smirking.

"You know something?" I asked her in a sly tone, catching her attention very quickly. She saw the look and gave a cautious smile back.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna die after all this is over." I told her in a matter of fact tone, "Whether by you, Logan or Forge is open for debate." her smile faltered before growing wider and slyer.

"Well it ain't gonna be me." she smirked, "What's the plan?"

#######

"So how do they fit?" I asked her as she limped out from the bathroom. She was decked out in her X-men uniform, but with an added detail. Since her legs were fractured, and that if Alenka was going to be the one to stop Jean, then she could do with benefit of splits. Especially if they were specially designed ones that Remy picked up from one of his travels.

"I have to hand it to LeBeau, he really has the eye for goods." she commented, grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it on, "Let's go see Hank." Before I could agree, she gently grabbed my elbow and we teleported down the the communications lab, where Hank was sitting at a large screen. We barely got a word out before there was a loud 'bamf' and Kurt appeared beside us. "Whoa!" I exclaimed softly, jumping in fright, "Geez, you guys are just poppin' out of the wood works around here."

"Sorry." Kurt apologized.

"Kurt, Alenka. Good, you're here." Hank called, making as all walk over to him.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"A communication from Genosha." Hank explained then looked up at Kurt and Alenka, "she'll only talk to the pair of you." The two pseudo-siblings exchanged a look before Alenka looked at Hank and nodded. He nodded back before bringing Scarlet Witch's image on the screen and activated the communication link. It was surprising to see her, especially after that 'minor' fiasco on Genosha. I never had to talk so fast and convincingly before in my life, but if Remy and I wanted to leave in one piece (not to mention make sure Remy and Lorna were ok with what happened) then I went full out. I'm just lucky that Scarlet Witch (aka Wanda) was a cool person. She even went on MLIA!

"_Kurt! Alenka!_" the image breathed in relief, making Kurt perk up a little. Mind you, while I didn't know Wanda all that well, even I could tell that something big was bothering her. And if she called the X-men, then it was bound to be bad.

"Wanda, vhat is going on?" Kurt asked her.

"_I don't have much time,_" she explained, looking off to one side of the screen, "_but you should know that my father has replaced Senator Kelly with a mutant imposter._" Wait. Kelly was switched with a fake? Yup, that qualifies as bad. We're screwed!

**Not yet, we aren't.**

I hope he's right, because I wasn't ready to die yet!

"Vhy would he do zhat?" Kurt asked. The four of us didn't understand till Alenka swore something in German that was very colorful, going by Kurt's reaction. Sometimes, I wonder if it's a good thing I don't know German, or a hinderance, because I really wanted to know what she just said.

"The Sentinel Program!" she hissed with venom, and it was the right answer because Wanda nodded her head.

"_He wants to launch the Sentinel's on Genosha._" She explained further.

"He wants to launch them?" Kurt and I exclaimed at the same time in shock. What was that nut job thinking? _:Well, now we now that Xavier's friendly chat didn't work with him.:_ I thought grimly.

"When will this take place?" Hank asked her, equally shocked.

"_Tonight._" She finished before looking off screen, "_I need to go. Please, Kurt, help us!_" Then the connection was terminated, leaving the four of us in stunned silence. Things weren't looking terrific for us: first Jean, the Emma, now the Sentinel's? What else could go wrong?

"Hank? Call up Gambit." Alenka said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why?" he asked, but doing as she asked none the less.

"Any case, he could be anywhere in the world by now." I added.

"_A__ctually, I'm closer than y' t'ink, Jayne._" My head shot around to the communication link with Remy's head giving me a flirty smile. Good thing Forge wasn't around to see that, or heads would be rolling. But that didn't help us understand why Alenka was calling him, now of all times.

"After Kelly announced the halt of the Sentinel Program, I figured it'd be a safe idea to have someone nearby in case things went south." Alenka explained to the rest of us as to why she called the mutant thief. I still don't get it, but I'm trusting her.

"_An' I take it dey have?_" Remy asked her, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Pretty much; Magneto replaced Kelly with a fake, and is launching the Sentinel program on Genosha." she explained.

"So wait, let me get zis right: you're going to get one person to rescue an entire island?" Kurt asked her, doubt lacing his voice. The look Alenka gave him was enough to make me realize just how awesome she could really be and still surprise everyone with her never ending tricks.

"Not just him." She answered then turned to Remy, "Can you handle the others?"

"_As long as one o' dem keeps 'is hands off Lorna, den I'll keep it quiet._" He nodded before cutting the connection.

"Um...mental anguish." I pointed out to her, which I'm pretty sure the rest of us were feeling too.

"I had a gut feeling that something like this would happen, so I asked Remy plus a few other friends of mine to be on stand by in case Genosha was attacked." she explained in a cheeky tone, "So while Magneto is busy trying to 'fight' the Sentinel's, a squadron of highly skilled soldiers will be evacuating the innocent mutants to safety."

...

...

...

... "I hope to hell that Logan knows how incredibly, unpredictably, and awesomely amazing you really are." I pointed out to her, "and that he better appreciate it." Alenka's teasing giggle only proved what a tricky person she could be.

"We'd better tell Logan vhat is going on." Kurt advised Hank.

#######

(Alenka's POV)

Once Logan heard that the Sentinel's were going to attack Genosha, he mobilized everyone and headed off in the Blackbird. True, he had a proverbial cow when he spotted me up and walking, but I was able to save my steak by pointing out that I was a class 6 mutant, meaning I was levitating myself. It was a bit surprising that he beleived it, but he was adament that I stayed behind with Forge, Jayne and Tildie in case any of the Sentinal's were sent to attack the mansion.

But just because I was staying behind doesn't mean I was left out on most of the action.

"According to the Intel gathered, Magneto's replaced Kelly with a shape-shifter mutant by the name of Mystique." I explained to everything through a holographic projector, standing beside Logan as I looked at everyone seated, "Posing as the Senator, she'll launch the Sentinel program to attack Genosha head on. So we need to take to threat head on, which means heading to the facilities where they're produced and shutting it down the old fashioned way." I finished, allowing Logan the floor to speak.

"_Here's how it is. Team one will land on the roof: they'll breach the north wing, by force. Team two will quietly infiltrate the south. Once inside, we trash that place anyway possible._" He spoke, outlining the battle strategy for everyone, "_If those Sentinel's reach Genosha before Chaos's extraction team is done removing innocent mutants, Magneto will have all the justification he needs for a counter attack._"

"The extraction team already has 45% of the mutants removed to a safe location: they need another hour tops to get everyone out." I informed them all, "Once they do, if any Sentinel's get loose and hit Genosha, they'll just hit buildings and no one will die."

"_But until the innocents are out of play and the Sentinel facility is trashed, the only focus will be to stop the war. Anything is a minor setback, something we can't afford._" Logan finished, giving a hard look at Scoot who didn't say anything. Nobody said anything, which made me realize that...this was it.

The final battle. No screw up could be made, otherwise it was game over. Permanently. And that some may not come back to us.

"You know, nothing big and all," Jayne commented before her head appeared beside me in the holograph to let everyone see, "But I just wanted to say how it was an awesome honour to know you guys, and that despite everything that's happened the last 10 months, it was a helluva drive." That seemed to ease a few of them into smiling back at her.

"_The feeling's mutual, Jayne._" Kitty smiled back.

"_As crazy as you can get sometimes, you're not bad._" Bobby commented with a cheeky smile, "_for a human._"

"Back at ya, mutie." She smiled, before standing straight and snapping a sharp salute to everyone on the jet, "Semper Fi." The gesture wasn't lost on anybody, but before anyone could point that out she was out of the frame. "_She does know we're not Marines, right?_" Rogue asked me instead.

"She does." I smiled, then stood up straight and gave them a salute as well, "Semper Fi, guys." They all went quiet before the younger members saluted me as well. "_Semper Fi._" They echoed, realizing the meaning behind our actions. I gave them a smile before looking over at Logan. He did nothing but gave a nod. '_Semper Fi._' I heard his thoughts echo. I returned the gesture before dropping the connection, leaving me out of the loop of whatever happened next on the jet.

_Be safe, guys._ I thought to myself, offering a small prayer that they wouldn't get hurt.

**They'll be fine, Alenka.** Armageddon assured me. Nodding to myself, I turned on my heel and left the projection room.

#######

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Forge asked as I came back into the War Room.

"They will." I assured him then gestured to the monitor, "How're things on Genosha?"

"Extraction is at 69% and rising quickly." Jayne announced then looked over at me, "A good thing you know so many people in a secret agency to help make this easier."

"You're telling me." Forge agreed as he watched the monitor, "How do you know some many of them, anyways?"

"A life time before I joined the X-men." I smirked, my arms folding across my chest, "besides I don't know all of them; some are contacts of my mother's, or Diego's. Hell, even Kenzie and Tobias called in a few favors." Mind you, the whole 'six degrees of seperation' factor may or may not have had something to do with it, as well.

"All those people, just to help an island." Jayne muttered, shaking her head before giving me cheeky smile, "you really are an amazing person." I couldn't help but blush at all the praise Jayne was giving me, but now really wasn't the time. As our focus returned to the counter measure procedures, we all fell into our own little worlds, wondering the outcome of events. Well, Jayne and I were thinking that. Tildie was wondering what everyone was doing, and Forge was trying to think of how to tell Jayne he loved her. It was sweet, in a cute adorable lost puppy kind of way.

Suddenly, our attention was diverted when a alarm rang.

"Something's happened to the Blackbird!" Forge exclaimed, diverting his attention from the Genosha evacuation to what was causing the alarm on the jet. What we found wasn't pretty.

The hacked security feeds of the Sentinel facility showed that the Sentinel's had been launched, all thirteen or more of them, in the same direction as the incoming Blackbird. We watched with stunned horror as Hank tried to pilot the jet around them, but couldn't avoid the one that slammed into the left engine, causing the ship to fall from the sky and hit the ground and a bad angle. Once the ship stopped moving along the ground, we could barely make out what happened to the rest of the team, but I didn't need to see in order to know what was wrong.

"They've been knocked out." I breathed softly, not believing what was happening at the moment.

The X-men were out of the game.

The Sentinel's were unleashed.

The war was on.

* * *

Oh, crap. That's not good! What'll they do now?-!

Well, I don't know about them, but I do know that I have more to write...and a question to answer! Yay! Ok then, this is from ravenandswan:

_Q:_ Are you going to attempt to right the second season, or are you just goingg to make the first finish the story without a cliffhanger?

_A:_ You know, in truth, I was worried that I'd have to make up how the X-men would fight Apocalypse and all that, but thanks to you, I just figured out a different way to do the second season! True, it won't be anything spectacular but it'll be the best I can do.

So in other words, when this ends, it won't have the Apocalypse cliffhanger; it'll have a different one. What I can say is that the mansion is gonna be crowded as ever.

But first!...I have to survive the ending of this story, and I just know that a lot of people aren't going to like me for this particular cliffhanger.

So, from everyone here at Management of Chaos Inc., we say sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	25. Foresight, part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry that you haven't heard from me in a long time, but my battery drained just before I could post this, and the recharger cord died, which needed replacing, which took forever to find. Anyhoodles! I have part 2 of 3 out, and there's a few random things about this one that I'm kinda proud of, not so proud of, and others I just wander what the hell I was drinking at the time. Ok then...

I, as usual, don't own Wolverine and the X-men or anything Canon. I only own the original characters and any plots that aren't canon. Oh, and I have a question for you guys from me at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Foresight, part 2.**

"At some point in our lives, I would just love to have one thing go right." Jayne grumbled in the silence, shaking Forge and I out of out shock and getting back into the game. Now that the Sentinel's were unleashed, I just hoped the innocents on Genosha were evacuated.

"_Hey, Chaos._" Speak of the devil. More to the point, the White Devil.

"Gambit, what's going on?" I asked him, his image appearing on the screen before us.

"Please tell me it's good news." Jayne pleaded, "We could use some good news right now."

"_We have 90% of de island at a safe location._" He answered, "_Dat good enough for you?_" 90%...sweet mother of God, those guys are freaking awesome! Honestly!

"Remy, if we weren't best friends, I'd kiss you full on the mouth." Jayne told him, earning a small blush and a soft hurt look from Forge.

"_T'ank you, Jayne, but I'm afraid I'm gonna 'ave to pass dat privilege to someone else._" He told her then looked at me, "_so what's going on?_" Then reality set back in with a vengeance. Now that every other X-men was out for the count, it was left to me to call the shots...you know that feeling you get in your stomach when you've eaten something bad and it wants back out? Or when you realize that the entire world, maybe universe and beyond as well, depends on your choices? Yeah, I was getting that feeling, and it was a challenge keeping it down.

But for the sake of everyone I love, I'll do it.

"The Sentinel's were launched." Forge informed him, typing away on another computer, "best guess is you have less than 10 minutes to get everyone out and a safe distance away from the island."

"Can you handle it?" I asked Remy. The look on his face wasn't a clear picture of smugness that I was hoping for; it was strained, tense, like there was a problem. But then he nodded firmly. "_Oui._" He affirmed then cut the connection between us and them. Why do I get the feeling that some of Magneto's henchmen were making things difficult for everyone to do their job? Right now, that wasn't my problem (as cruel as it sounds), and I had to concentrate on rescuing a downed team.

"Less than 10 minutes, that's cutting it really close for comfort." Jayne pointed, then noticed that I was walking away, "uh...Alenka?"

"Where are you going?" Forge called after me.

"To help the others." I replied over my shoulder, "I may not be able to walk, but I don't need legs to get there." The door shut behind me, leaving me with a moments peace to collect my thoughts and think of a plan. It wasn't a solid plain, but it was the best one I could do at the minute.

Once ready, I teleported outside, then brought out my wings and took to the skies. I just hoped I made it there in time.

BAM!

(?-?-? POV)

"Oi. Sheila, you gonna wake up anytime soon?" A voice in the darkness probed, disturbing Alenka's foggy mind and forced her to wake up. With a soft moan, she struggled to pull herself together, but whatever hit her wasn't making it easy on her.

"You just got hit with a concentrated psi-blast, dumb ass. Of course you're gonna feel like crap." At further prodding from the accented female voice, Alenka's raised her head to see who was talking to her.

It was a young woman, no older than her. Her vibrant red hair was short, but still longer enough for two small pigtails at the base of her neck, any free strands pinned back by black hair clips. The outfit she wore was a strange combination: a long sleeved grey woolen shirt, a large black T-shirt over top with purple cursive writing: I'm so Goth I'm dead. The girl wore worn blue-grey bootleg jeans, a pair of thick boots peering out from the bottom. A small white laptop was folded underneath the girls arm as she frowned at Alenka with framed blue-green eyes.

Normally, Alenka would think this was normal looking, but what set that thought aside was the girl's face: it wasn't very pretty, but it wasn't very ugly either: her top lip didn't sit like anyone else's lip, it sat in an arch, with two very faint scars running up from the top of the lip to the bottom of her nose.

_:Strange girl.:_ Alenka commented to herself. The girl before her just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who you callin' strange?" She asked, almost in a dry tone, and shocking Alenka greatly. How did she...?

"Look, you want my life's story, or are you gonna get up?" the girl interrupted her thoughts, obviously losing her patience with the mutant, "Because, if you didn't notice it, we're kinda in the middle of a problem here." It took Alenka less than a second to remember that she was right: the Sentinel's attacking Genosha, the X-men knocked unconscious...

"Shit." Alenka groaned, pushing herself to her feet, stumbling as she straightened up. As pithy as it sounded, it seemed appropriate at the moment to curse.

"Yeah, pretty much." The girl agreed, pulling a phone from her back pocket and checking the time, "By the way, you owe me."

"I do?" Alenka questioned her, giving her wings an experimental flap. Thankfully they still worked fine.

"Yeah. Not easy getting rid of Little Miss Evil Twin, or her bodyguards." The girl pointed out, returning her phone to her pocket, then fixing Alenka with a stern gaze, "So now move it."

"Move...what?" Alenka questioned again, getting a little annoyed with the girl. She sure was pushy.

"I know I'm pushy." The girl retorted before turning to walk away, "Now get flapping, sheila: Logan's in trouble." Alenka didn't need any more hints after that: she took to the sky and resumed her flight to the Sentinel factory, faster than she ever flew.

As the mutant flew out of sight, the girl with the laptop glanced back over her shoulder, giving an almost saddened look. "Sorry Alenka." Se apologized softly, "But...you're gonna have to make the biggest sacrifice in your life." The girl then pulled the laptop from under her arm and opened it, reading whatever was on the screen. "Nah, screw it! It's gonna end up alright." She finished with a smile. With a final nod, she disappeared, and time went back to the way it should be.

(Alenka's POV)

After that strange lapse in consciousness, I found myself practically speeding towards the facility where the Blackbird had been shot down. In fact, I was flying so fast I-

"Crap!"

-nearly collided with a MRD chopper. Getting my bearings together, I quickly camouflaged myself to blend with the helicopter, looking at the scene below. Most of the Hunters were standing guard over the jet and a few trucks as others loaded the unconscious cargo into the back. A small frown marred my face.

"Where the hell are you, Logan?" I breathed quietly.

A loud animalistic snarl echoed in the area, as a small circle of Hunters were thrown backwards by...Logan. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I muttered to myself as I watched him break free of his restraints. Deciding that he was going to need assistance, I detached myself from the bottom of the helicopter and flew over their heads, striking them aside. "Need a hand?" I asked as I dropped down beside him, folding my wings into my body.

"Thanks." He grumbled. Probably not happy that I was here, but at least he had some sort of back-up.

The moment was ruined when some of the Hunters began firing at us, but this time the ammunition was different. It wasn't lasers, but some sort of psi-wave that slammed both Logan and I into a MRD truck, on the other side of the facility. Having some sort of insight, Logan cushioned my fall with his own body, coping both the brunt of the attack and the fall against the truck. "Ow." I heard myself moan, rubbing my shoulder, "Uh...plan?"

"Thinking of it." Logan growled lowly, rubbing his head. Well he had another few minutes to think of it before they caught us. The hunters saw that we were down and began running towards us, weapons at the ready, but before they even got close to the 'too close for comfort' circle, they were taken out by an unseen force. "What the?" Logan breathed when another noise caught our attention. The trucks that were pulling away from the scene stopped dead, the ones behind the led running into the back of each other. The source of the problem?

"Emma?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Even more so when she hurried to the back of the last truck in the line, opening it up and pulling Scott out. "What's she doing?" I questioned, even though none of us had the answer. They drove away as Hank burst out of his prison, his hand cuffed behind his back. "What happened?" He demanded immediately. Admittedly, I found that a little funny, but a bit annoying too: he couldn't have asked that five minutes ago when we were getting our butts kicked?

"Frost: she took off with Summers." Logan groaned as he pulled himself up. It took him a few seconds to get his land legs, but was able to slice apart Hank's cuffs as he did. "I'm going after her. You check the others. Chaos—"

"I'll go with you." I interrupted, getting to my own feet and walking over. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips to silence him. "It's not open for debate." I warned him before heading over to one of the trucks. Pulling the unconscious driver out, I heard Logan offer Hank some sort of plan in regards to the Sentinel's.

"Genosha should be empty by now!" I called from the passenger seat, making sure they heard me, "By some saving grace." Logan slid into the driver's seat not long afterwards and started the engine.

"You up for this?" He asked as he pulled away from the area and took the road Frost did.

"No." I replied grimly then looked over at him, "You?"

"Not in the least." he told me, eyes focused on the road ahead. It was silent between us as the road went, but then words weren't needed when Logan reached over and grabbed my hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

With simple gestures, words aren't needed.

#######

"Hank, any progress in recalling those Sentinel's?" Logan asked into his headset a few minutes later.

"_None, I'm afraid._" came the saddened reply, "_And I seriously doubt there will be. Someone took this place apart._"

"Mystique. Figures." I snorted disdainfully then glanced over at Logan, "you really know how to pick 'em."

"Like you?" Logan threw back. I would've been insulted if it weren't for the smirk added with the comment. As it was, it just made me pout at him. "All right; secure some MRD choppers and stand by until Magneto makes his move."

"_Will do._" Hank acknowledged before they dropped the connection.

"So what now?" I asked as I leaned against my seat, trying to collect my thoughts. But with all the madness going around, it was a bit hard to do such a thing. The most I could do was set an order: find Jean, stop the world ending, stop Magneto from doing anything incredibly stupid and maybe, _just_ maybe, get Logan to say that he loves me. Maybe not in that order, but I'dreally like the 'save the world' thing to be first.

"With Magneto and the sentinel's, and Jean missing..." he growled under his breath. He exhaled sharply before slamming his fist into the roof of the cap, creating a sizeable dent. I squeaked at the motion and hunkered down in my seat, eyes wide and watching the roof. "Sorry." Logan grumbled under his breath, resting both his arms over the steering wheel.

Feeling awash with sympathy, I scooted as close as I could and rested my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me.

"It'll be ok, Logan." I promised him, giving him a soft smile, "We'll make it." He just kept looking straight at me, the steel grey in his eyes unwavering. I tried to convey all the hope I had in me to show through my eyes, but even I was starting to feel some doubt within me.

We stared at each other for God knows who long before something flashed on the other side of the windscreen.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" we both whipped our heads around to see Diego looking at us from an upside down perspective. What the...what was my brother doing here?

"Uh..."

"Jayne called, said that things weren't going to plan." he offered before jumping off the roof and landing beside Logan's door, "so what did I miss?" It took a moment for our brains to start working, but Logan got started and explained to him what happened.

The gods were smiling on us when Diego said that he spotted Scott not to long ago, heading to a secluded area with Frost. The look in his eyes, however, told me that he knew exactly where Emma had taken Scott. And I balked.

It was the House of the Inner Circle.

That place...I swore I'd never set foot in that awful place again, especially after what they tried to do to me all those years ago. Vague memories started to crawl from the depths of my mind, threatening to overwhelm me again. And none of them were pleasant. Trust me, when you get invited to the House of the Inner Circle, there's a 75% out of 80 that you're not there to share tea and crumpets with them.

"Layla?" I heard Logan ask, his hand resting against my shoulder and effectively bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

Logan's headset crackled to life as Hank's voice came through from the other end.

"_Logan, Alenka. Magneto's arrived with the Sentinel's._" He informed us all, "_It looks like he's rearranged their programing._" No one said anything as both men looked at each other before looking at me. "Layla?" Logan asked, "Obviously you and Diego know where Scott is exactly. If it's gonna be a problem, you can back out now and help the others." Back out? I wanted to run screaming. I knew exactly what would be coming at us if we went there, but...

was I really strong enough to go through it again?

'_Oi, dumbass!_' a voice called out through my head, scolding and accented, '_Quit being such a drama queen scaredy cat, and kick some telepathic ass already!_'

...While I don't really know who that girl is, but she had a point.

"I'll be fine." I assured him, then shot my gaze over to Diego, "ready to rain some hell on those guys?" Logan looked concerned while my brother just gave me a sly predatory grin.

"Try and stop me." I gave one back and looked over at Logan. He gave me a lingering look before than classic, heart breaking sexy smirk spread over his face, making more damned eager to kiss him.

"Let's go."

* * *

So, whatcha think?

Now I did say I had a question for you guys, and I'll deliver:

After this is finished (as in, the last chapter and a oneshot to sum it all up 'cos people are gonna kill me for the ending) I have three fanfictions that I have an interest in:

Option 1 is Naruto-based. It's your basic variety of girl from our world gets sucked to their world with a few interesting developments. Thing is, it kinda needs to be told in three series; the first is the girl in their world learning and healing (you'll understand), the second is her in her own world learning, healing herself and others and growing. The final one is set in Shippuden, with a few more secrest revealed. (A/n: just so you know, I'm a big Kakashi fan, but I saw a image of them that I thought worked really well, so I tweaked his character a little.)

Option 2 is Supernatural based. I have plans for it to cover season 4 & 5, but if you guys want me to go over season 6 too, or make up my own version I can do either.

Option 3 is Kingdom Hearts. As with Options 1 and 2, it covers KH1 and 2, with a middle story that I made on my own.

So that's my choices. I haven't written anything down yet, but I have got an idea of how I want any of the three to start and what the OC's are gonna be like. It's up to you guys which one you want to read first. Granted, there'll be a deadline, but I haven't thought of when as of yet, hopefully I'll think of a date when I get the next story out.

Anyways, uh, thanks for reading this chapter, any reviews and questions are welcome, and...pretty much sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal.


	26. Foresight, part 3 & Epilogue

**Foresight, part 3**

It was silent in the cab, the pair of us concentrating on our own thoughts. Diego was in his full were-form and running in front of the truck, Logan being careful not to drive too fast and hit him, despite being desperate to get to Scott, and to find out what Emma wanted with him and Jean.

If he asked, I would've just told him.

Looking out the passenger window at the world passing us by, I couldn't help but reflect on what could've been one of my worst childhood memories. It wasn't so bad that I was permanently scarred with nightmares, but there was enough damage so that if I ever saw that cursed house again, I'd run in terror.

"Layla." I blinked myself into the present before looking over at Logan. He kept his eyes forward, but I knew that his attention was partially focused on me. "You said that you didn't trust Emma a few months ago, and I didn't ask you why, and I never did. I figured that it was something small that hurt your pride a little. But when you let Armageddon out in Africa, it got me curious."

"But you still didn't ask." I pointed out, returning my gaze to the passenger window.

"Figured you didn't really want to talk about it." He continued, "But I saw that look on your face when you realized where Diego had tracked Scott and Emma to. So, now I'm gonna ask; because if I'm gonna get in there, I need your help. And if you get into trouble, you're gonna need me to back you up."

It was a sweet thing for him to do; he wanted to know what happened between me and Emma so that he was prepared to help me incase I got caught up in whatever evil lurked behind the walls. But like he said, I didn't really want to talk about it, because it still hurt, even after all these years.

When I stayed silent, Logan's hand reached over and gently closed around mine, giving it a little squeeze in silent support. With a heavy sigh, I started to talk.

"It happened when I was 15, a few months before we moved to America. I was out on my own one day, just outside S.H.I.E.L.D's base; I watched a blow out happened between two of my friends, and it wasn't pretty. I got involved and told them both off, but then headed outside to cool off: it was an off day for me, and no body was fond of evacuating another base because of me.

Anyways, I was walking about when I saw them; the Hellfire Club. I didn't know who they were exactly, but the feelings I was getting off them where enough to tip me: they were after something that I had. One of them came forward, saying that they needed my help to stop an evil creature. I was only fifteen, yet I should've known better." It was a tense silence as I dragged up the past for Logan to hear. Despite whatever everyone thought, I was only a Class 4 mutant when I brought down the S.H.I.E.L.D base when I was six, and they were just my normal powers.

"What happened then?" Logan asked. I glanced over at him to see a surprising yet heartwarming sight; his jaw was clenched tightly, almost that I could hear his back teeth grinding. Every muscle in his body was tense, and the hand that was controlling the steering wheel was twitching. All tell tale signs that, as I've come to know Logan over the last 10 months, meant he was really furious with what happened.

"I don't really remember how, but when I agreed to go with them, I blacked out." Logan looked ready to say something, but closed his mouth and waited patiently for me to continue. "When I came to, I was in a room of sorts, laying on a stone table. There were five figures in robes surrounding me, and...Emma." The vehicle nearly plowed through the barrier when Logan's hand twitched violently. Pulling his hand from mine so he could quickly correct us, Logan had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Then several more.

It never did help anyone if Logan got pissed, especially over something that happened to someone else.

Reaching out and taking one of his hands in mine, I brought it close to my chest and gently traced patterns on the back of his hand, hoping it would calm him down. It did...a little. At least enough so we weren't in fear of crashing again.

"When she saw that I was awake, Emma explained that I had a creature spirit inside me, one of immense power and strength. At first I didn't believe her; me, of all people, with a second spirit? Bad enough I was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's youngest agents, but a Class 4 mutant to boot. But when she started explaining, I started believing.

"She told me that if the spirit stayed in me any longer, I was in danger of destroying the world. So I...I took her offer, to get rid of it." I winced slightly, expecting the truck to veer off road again, or for Logan to lash out and berate me for agreeing to such a stupid idea, but I heard nothing.

Risking a glance, I saw that Logan wasn't mad as I thought he'd be.

"You were only a kid, Layla." He growled out softly, not in anger but slight reprimand, "You were scared that you could destroy the world because of what was inside you: I can't find a fault because of your youth and state of mind."

'_I concur._' Diego agreed telepathically. Feeling a bit better, (a bit, not a lot), I found the energy to keep talking, even with my legs starting to throb with a sting. I probably should've taken some painkillers before I left the mansion.

"When Emma and the Cuckoo's-the five girls in robes-started the process, I felt terrified that something so dangerous was inside me. It wasn't until I was put into a deep trance in order for them to gain access to the creature that I found out I was in bigger trouble.

"Armageddon manifested in my mind, telling me that it wasn't as dangerous as they had made him out to be: sure he was powerful, but he wasn't a threat to the world. It was only the person who he lived in that was dangerous, our decisions that we made on our own were what decided the fate of the world. He also explained that if the Inner Circle did get rid of him, that would leave me unstable, both mentally and physically."

"You were already powerful as a 15-year-old, I'd hate to see you when you didn't have Armageddon." Logan commented. I didn't want to see it either, and I'm pretty sure the whole world didn't want to see that either.

"I tried getting them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Well, Emma did, but she said that he was probably lying to me. Then the process stopped, altogether. When I brought myself out of the trance, I saw one of my friends and Fury watching over me. They explained what happened when they found out I wasn't on base anymore, and who Emma and her gang really were."

"And that is..." Logan asked slowly.

'_They call themselves the Inner Circle._' Diego cut in, taking over the conversation, '_They claim that their goal in life is to protect the Earth from dangerous spirits. It's existed for thousands of years, with many different members, but the goals always stayed the same. But now though..._'

"With the end of the world at stake, I—we think that some of them might have changed their minds about protecting the world." I finished off, "Emma may or may not be with them on this, but it's safe to say that it'd be a good idea to stop her as well." It was quiet after that once more.

"What about Armageddon?" Logan finally asked, "What happened with him afterwards?"

"He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to return to a dormant state. So he stayed in my consciousness, giving me help when I needed it." I answered him, "Because he stayed active, my powers grew a lot into the the wide spectrum they are now. It's been so long since I remembered what my own powers were."

'_Then for her safety, we convinced Michael that we wanted to go to America._' Diego summed up, '_Pretty much—SHIT!_' He yelped as he lunged to the left, Logan following as something slammed into the road. Right, I forgot about Magneto and the Sentinel's. "_Logan, are you seeing zis?_" we heard Kurt call through the ear piece, reminding us of the other X-men that were heading to face the onslaught of giant robots.

"Yeah, I see it." He answered, turning his head to look out the window. I heard the roar of several jets fly over head and looked out my own window. "Those are S.H.I.E.L.D jets!" I called to Logan, "Even if Fury teams up with the MRD's, they don't stand a chance."

"You guys figure how to bring the Sentinel's down, we'll be there when we can." Logan ordered the team them turned towards me, "You still sure about facing this Inner Circle?"

"I don't have much choice." I replied grimly, "Aside from Diego, I'm the only one who knows who they are and how they work. You'll need my help." He looked at me with a serious gaze, his hand still in mine. On the outside I felt strong enough to face my past, but my insides were a different story all together: I was scared.

Somehow sensing this, Logan gently pulled his hand out of mine and lifted it to my face, cupping my cheek and brushing his thumb underneath my eye. The action sent shivers down my spine, spreading out into my entire body. I gave a small sigh as my eyes closed, leaning into his hand a little bit more and enjoying the feelings I was getting.

"If you two are done in your crappy hotel room, can I direct your attention into stopping?" Logan slammed on the brakes, making Diego yelp as he was flattened against the windshield then thrown off when the truck finally stopped. "Are you ok?" I cried, quickly getting out of the car and over to his side.

"Ow. That hurt." He moaned, sounding in pain but was able to get up onto his feet and shake himself, "Geez! I know I can be an ass sometimes, but wast it really necessary to do that?"

"Sorry about that." Logan apologized with a smirk as he came up beside us, "why did you want us to stop anyway?" Diego didn't say anything as he gestured to a gate. Beyond the gate was a hill, which a terrifyingly familiar building sat.

The House of the Inner Circle.

Gulping back the feeling of my stomach jumping into my throat, I tried not to let my wounded legs get the better of me and start running away from here. This place was never going to leave my dreams now, especially since I have to go back inside again.

"To think, I spent the last 4 years training so that if I ever met another Hellfire Club I'd stop them." I commented with a nervous laugh.

"One difference." Diego pointed out to me, "This time you have me and Logan with you." That did make me feel better, but having Logan rest his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it made me feel even more confident. "Ok then, let's" I cut myself off with a pained cry. My eyes screwed shut as my hands flew to my temples. An intense pain seared through my mind, working it's way through every nerve and cell in my body, setting everything on fire. I felt a pair of hands around my body, holding me close when a chill went through me, cooling the pain to a more tolerable level.

"Layla?" my eyes opened when Logan called my name, seeing him looking down at me.

"We need to move fast." I breathed out shakingly, flicking my gaze to Diego, "they've let something terrible out."

"Can you tell what?" He asked me.

"The only thing strong enough to cause me mental anguish: the Phoenix." I answered then straightened myself out, "when it was inside Jean I'd be all right, but now that it's out and in someone else, there's no telling what sort of damage could be caused." With that we got back into the truck and drove through the gate, heading towards the dark and creepy mansion.

#######

We were very close to the mansion when the Professor's ghostly image suddenly appeared, spooking Logan enough to stop the truck. "Charles! What is it?" Logan quickly asked, desperate to find out what was going on and get back to the rescue mission.

"_Logan, you must trust_" The rest of his message was cut off by static before fading out entirely.

"Wait! Trust who?" I called, but it was too late.

"That puts a spanner in everything." Diego muttered under his breath then sighed heavily, "Shall we go into the lion's den now?" We didn't have much choice. Getting out of the car, Logan and Diego went first towards the mansion, Diego changing into his were-form. I followed up behind in case we were sneak-attacked. They reached the front steps when they yelled in pain, sinking to the floor. Dropping as low as I could, I searched for where the attack was coming from, and spotted two Inner Circle members standing at the front door.

Donald Pierce and Harry Leland: not exactly top of the list, but pretty close. Leland could increase the gravity or mass of his chosen target, and he tended to use his powers more than other methods, due to being a _bit_ overweight. Pierce, however, was a bit more problematic. He could create energy blasts that were very powerful. Namely being able to tear the flesh and, if he got his powers up, cut through bones.

Since I was the only one up, it was up to me to stop them. As I shot forward to stand between friend and foe, I raised my arms and projected a shield to cover the three of us. "Hello, uglies." I teased lightly when Leland and Pierce realized who I was.

"You!" Pierce snarled in a vicious tongue.

"Me." I replied brightly before throwing a lightning beam at him and Leland. They manoeuvred out of the way and resumed their attacks. The energy blasts weren't much of a problem, but Leland's ability to increase mass was pressing against my shield, and steadily increasing. _:If someone were to help, that would be much appreciated.:_ I mentally prayed, groaning when Leland dramatically increased his powers. Say what you will about him being fat, but his powers were good.

As if in a sadistic answer to my plea, the mansion exploded as fire spewed forth. Thankfully my shield was still up so we weren't hurt. Leland and Pierce? Not so lucky. As the debris rained down on us, I saw the reason for the sudden explosion, and I literally felt everything inside my body turn to ice.

"Oh, crap." I whispered as the Phoenix flew from the mansion and towards the city. Quickly casting my senses out, I felt five people in the Phoenix. _:Cuckoo's. _That_ doens't surprise me.:_ I commented darkly before lowering my shield and turning towards Logan and Diego.

Despite the cuts from Pierce's energy blasts, Diego was fine to keep going. Logan's had healed quicker than ever, lucky bastard. Getting into the mansion was going to be harder than previously thought, now that it was practically destroyed. But somehow, we managed to find a way inside via what was once the roof. "You two see anyone?" Diego called.

"No." Logan and I replied. It was hard to see in the first place; the floor was covered in debris, and we didn't have time to sift through it all to find anyone. As we moved along the wall, I happened to notice a flash of silver from the corner of them room. Turning my head, I spotted Emma trapped against the wall, trying to break free by using her diamond form. "Oh, well isn't this rich?" Diego commented loudly, drawing Logan and Emma's attention, "We look for a bunch of rats, and we get a mouse." The both of them dropped to ground level, Logan giving me a heated glance that said 'stay back' before he dropped.

As much as I disliked Emma for what she did to me in the past, that doesn't mean I totally hated her. I wasn't like them; I saw both sides of the deal. Emma was scared that I was going to destroy the world, and that I was the type of person who would use this to turn the world into my little playground. But after living in the same mansion for a few months showed her that I wasn't that type of person. She just had to trust me...wait...trust?...Oh, God.

"Trust you? Why the hell should we trust you?" Diego's raised voice brought me back to the present, where the both of them had ganged up on Emma. **Time's ticking.** Armageddon warned in a light voice. Right. I jumped off from the wall and landed lightly before the retreating Diego and Logan. "Alenka! Please!" Emma pleaded, but Logan pressed his hand against my shoulder to stop me.

"Forget her." he growled deeply.

"Sorry, no." I replied lightly before brushing away his hand and limping over to Emma; my legs were really starting to hurt from all the stress I was going through.

"No?" Diego repeated as I stopped in front of Emma, "Sis, she tried killing you and the world four years ago, not to mention she kidnapped Jean and set the Phoenix free! She's nothing but trouble."

"There's no way she's helping us." Logan confirmed with a feral look on his face.

"Oh...GET OVER YOUR BLOODY EGO'S!" I finally shouted at the both of them, silencing them both. "Honestly, the pair of you, acting like children!" I scolded them, "Need I remind you that the end of the world is nearly on us? We need all the help we can get."

"Even though it was Emma who let the Phoenix out in the first place?" Logan demanded.

"Because that's her job! She extracts dangerous spirits and kills them before they mature." I sighed heavily, "Ok, so she tried to do the same for me, but who else knew about Armageddon and what he was like? It wasn't like we could just find a book about it and get our answers there!"

Logan and Diego looked ready to chew glass, but in the next ten minutes they might not have that luxury.

'_Logan._' I pleaded softly, '_The Professor tried to tell us earlier: we had to trust someone. What if he meant Emma?_' The look on his face didn't waver, but I could see in his mind that he was thinking it too. He looked away, refusing to budge from his position. Admittedly, why would he? He trusted Emma once, and she stabbed him in the back months later. But I needed him to see this my way.

'_Look at me, Logan. I can barely stand as it is._' I told him, a little more firmly, '_I can't take the Phoenix down on my own. I need her help. I need you to trust her...and me._' His head shot towards me, looking perplexed. I didn't say anything, out loud or mentally, but I slowly saw the look in his eyes when he realized that if we didn't let her help, then everyone was doomed.

He heaved a sighed and groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He grumbled.

#######

(Jean's POV)

The Phoenix. Over the years it became something that I feared and respected. Something that I knew that could never be let out into the open like it had been. Emma...I can't believe what she has done, her or that group of hers. Flying through the air as it had struck down my team, I steeled myself to be ready. I wasn't really positive, but I knew that when it returned to my body it was going to hurt.

"You want me back?" I shouted at the creature that caused so much pain, so much damage and destruction to wherever it went. It found me, and the girls trying to control it thrashed about in pain. "Well, here I am!" I yelled. It screeched in fury and shot like an arrow towards me. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes, telling myself that crying wasn't going to solve anything. As the Phoenix grew closer, a large laser beam shot into's head, throwing me to the ground even as it slid away for a hundred meters or more before getting back up. I looked around to find the source, and my heart caved in. "Scott, what are you doing? It'll kill you!" I pleaded, trying to make him leave.

"I'm not losing you again!" He yelled, ready to face the Phoenix by himself.

_:And I can't loose you either.:_ I whispered, watching as the Phoenix soared towards him. Scott threw all his power into his eye beams, but the creature merely pushed him out of the way. I cried out in shock and tried to get to my feet, but the force of being knocked to the ground left my legs weak. '_Someone, please! Save him!_' I shouted, praying for someone nearby to help, even though I knew that nothing could stop this terrible creature of fire.

The creature turned around and dove straight for Scott. My heart leapt to my throat as I tried to summon my telekinesis to move him out of the path, but I couldn't. "Scott, get down!" I heard someone roar, just as Emma jumped between Scott and the Phoenix, absorbing the great creature. The five girls that were trapped inside the giant bird were released, each dropping onto the street like flies, alive or dead I wasn't sure.

Emma gasped a huge wad of air as her skin turned into some sort of glass or diamond, trying to keep the creature inside. "Emma?" Scott breathed, slowly getting to his feet.

"Get...Get Jean out of here, Scott." she ordered in a soft voice, clutching her hands to her chest as her body shook violently, "I'm not s-sure how long I can...contain it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I came over to Scott's side. Maybe I did have Emma wrong. No one as evil as the rest of the group could have done what she was doing.

"Try to release it." she responded. We tried to get closer but two large figures blocked our path.

"Leave her, Summers!" I looked over to see Logan holding Scott back, "She knows what she's doing!" I tried to protest that she didn't when the second large figure, a large werewolf, quickly picked me up and and started heading away quickly, Logan and Scott not too far behind. "She's going to blow!" A woman cried as she appeared beside Logan, her legs in splits. Wait a minute, Alenka? What happened to her...

Just as she finished speaking, Emma gasped loudly as her body began to crack. I pressed my hand against my mouth as I realized the cost of killing the Phoenix meant. "Scott, forgive me." Emma breathed before she exploded, the Phoenix released into the air once more. The remains of her diamond form rained down on us in tiny crystals.

We all waited with bated breath for something else to happen, but it didn't look like it was. "Shit! Why isn't it dead?" Logan roared, the Phoenix screeching loudly as it tried to recover.

"It's been weakened, severely."Alenka answered, "Emma could only take its power away, but she wasn't strong enough to kill it." She was interrupted when the Phoenix screeched again, louder than before. "And evidently, it's very pissed off." Alenka quickly finished.

"Now what?" I cried, "I can't let it hurt anyone else!" Any answer was lost when the Phoenix screeched again, this time shooting towards us.

Everything slowed as the creature came closer. I could feel its anger at being kept away from me, and now...

...now there was nothing to stop it from coming.

We watched as the Phoenix was practically on top of us-

"NO!"

Alenka then leapt in front of me, her arms wide as she absorbed the creature. Once it was inside her, she almost doubled over, coughing in pain. "Layla!" Logan screamed, trying to run to her but Scott and the werewolf were holding him back. She gasped in pain as her eyes darted over to Logan. Their eyes locked, her's tear-filled sky blue to his steel grey and shattered blue. "No, you can't do this!" He roared, trying to break free from Scott and the other creature.

"J-Jean." The girl whispered, catching my attention. "L-Look after th-them?" She asked me in a shaky voice. My eyes left hers when the skin across her stomach began to split, with blood pouring from the wound. She didn't have a diamond mode like Emma did, so this must be more painful.

"Alenka...please." I whispered, "Don't go." She gave me a sad smile before looking back to Logan. He stopped struggling, but it didn't stop the look of heartbreak on his face. I saw him mouth another protest weakly, but Alenka only smiled a little more, even as more of her skin began to split and as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you, Logan." She whispered.

Then...she exploded into a bright light.

* * *

_Whoa hang on! Where's everyone going? There's more here!_

* * *

**Epilogue.**

_Beep...beep._

It was so hard to believe. In fact, I almost didn't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I just wished the pain went away with it. The feeling of sheer, utter helplessness as you watched someone just in arms reach, but at the same time so far away.

_Beep...beep._

Leaning back in the chair I had been sitting in for the last three days, feeling the uncomfortable kinks in my back move about before settling, I couldn't help but remember that night...

_The light subsided as the Phoenix shot into the air. It didn't stay long before it turned to ice and shattered, like much what it did to Emma. The air was silent for a few moments before a long low howl filled the air. Diego's head lowered when his sorrow was released, hanging weakly as all he could do was stand...and mourn the sister he had just lost._

_I could barely feel my body anymore. Everything inside of me had just shut down as soon as my mind had realized what just happened._

_Alenka was gone._

_And she couldn't come back this time._

_Diego shifted from his were-form into his human form, just to fall to his knees and let out a sob._

"_Dammit, Alenka. How could you?" He breathed before another sob overcame him, wracking his shoulders. Feeling what he did, Jean pulled herself away from Scott and over to the heart broken boy, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders and guiding his head to her shoulder, letting him weep there. Scott stood stoically before reaching out and gently resting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered, "I should've stopped her."_

_As much as I wanted to turn on him, saying that it was his fault that he didn't stop her, but I knew that would only be a waste of time and air. And it wasn't true. It was no one's fault that they didn't stop her in time. But it didn't stop the guilt from eating away at everything inside of me._

_I felt Scott's hand leave my shoulder as he walked over to Jean and the distraught Diego, attempting to comfort the brother as well. But there wasn't anything any of us could say to help him. Somehow, my numb body managed to walk over to the large crater that still smoked from the event, as my mind replayed every image it had of Alenka; her smile, her tears, her anger, or just her as she slept against my body, safe and sound. God, I could still smell her delicious and delirious scent._

_Coming to the edge of the crater, I tried to make myself look down, but nothing in the world could make me see where the brightest light in my darkness was killed. If I did, I just knew that I'd leave here a broken man, that not even a healing factor could fix._

_A low whine pierced the silent night, catching everyone's attention. I finally made myself look down as the smoke finally began to clear, revealing a large mass of brown...fur?_

"_Oh...Jellybeans and Cupcakes, that hurt." a light male voice spoke, sounding a bit ruffled. As the last of the smoke disappeared, my heart leapt into my throat. It was a giant wolf._

"_Arm...Armageddon?" I finally choked out, feeling Diego tense up beside me. The wolf raised it's head, a pair of familiar gold and silver eyes looking at us all._

"_Oh, good! You're all ok." He spoke smiling from his half crouched position. He started to straighten when a look passed over his face and he quickly lowered himself again, "Uh..."_

"_Armageddon?" Scott asked cautiously, "How are you still...alive?" That was running through my head as well. The second spirit was tied to Alenka, so if she died he must've as well, right? But then..what if she's..._

"_I'm alive because I'm covering the reason for my existence." Armageddon replied, a frown marring his face, "Now somebody pass Jean some soft of clothing! I don't have human hands, and I'm not letting a man get a free peep show either!" We backed off slightly from his sharp tone, but finally Jean, armed with Scott's trench coat, descended into the crater and over to Armageddon. He quietly muttered something into her ear. She was shocked by whatever it was and quickly dropped to her hands and knees to look underneath him._

"_Jean?" Diego called to her, his voice croaking, "What" he was cut of when she gave a delighted scream._

"_It's Alenka! She's ok!" She called to us, quickly reaching underneath and covering her with Scott's trench coat. I couldn't remember Diego yelping as I brushed right past him, barrelling down into the crater beside her and carefully pulled the unconscious figure into my arms._

_Oh, god..._

_It _was_ her!_

_She was in one piece, and still breathing. The scars that once riddled her face and body were now gone, returning to its once flawless state. The blast was big enough to rip her clothes to shreds, but she was still alive, and in one piece._

"_You didn't really think I'd let her sacrifice herself so easily, did you now?" Armageddon asked as he finally straightened to his full height, shaking his entire body lightly, "Tied to her being or not, she's got unfinished business here, and there's no chance in Hell that I'm missing out on all the fun."_

The fun didn't start. In fact, it never did.

When everyone reconvened at the X-mansion, Hank gave the downside of the joyous occasion; Alenka was in a coma, and nobody knew how long it was going to last. Kenzie tried everything he could to heal her and bring her back, but his powers just couldn't do it.

So, it was for the last three days and nights that I stayed by her side, not leaving unless I really had to.

"Logan?" I looked away from Alenka's sleeping face to see Jayne at the door way. She had taken things the hardest out of everyone; they were practically sisters with how long they'd been together, and all they've been through.

"Ororo and Jean have cooked breakfast for everyone upstairs." She informed me, "I can look after Alenka while you eat?" she made it seem like a question, but I knew Jayne enough to know that she really made it a statement: get something to eat and some fresh air.

I nodded my thanks and got out of the chair, feeling the kinks turn into pops before I walked past Jayne to get out. I rested my hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, getting a weak but positive smile in return from her. I had gotten to the kitchen where everybody else was already eating. Bobby noticed my presence first and held out a plate for me. It was silent as we all ate, not even a whisper of conversation. "You know what?" Tildie finally spoke, breaking the silence, "The first thing we should do when Alenka wakes up is have a party."

Whether it was because of her innocence, or the tension in everyone turned hysterical, we all gave a soft chuckle at her suggestion.

"We should." Diego agreed quietly. He stayed at the mansion, at his sister's bedside when I wasn't there or had fallen asleep. In fact, those two words were his first in a matter of days ever since it happened.

"She'd like that." He continued.

"I think she'd like anything we do for her." Jean smiled assuredly at him before winking at Scott, "Although, maybe a marriage proposal from L-"

"Oh no, not at the table!" Bobby warned, cutting across her sentence, "As much as I like that idea, I don't want to loose my breakfast." The tension in the air was further lessened as everyone started to laugh. The phone rang in the background, and I vaguely heard Forge answer it.

It was when he asked Jayne why she was calling that everything stopped.

"Forge? What's going on?" Kitty asked, almost demanding him to know what Jayne was telling him. The look on his face said one thing: heartbreak.

"She said...Alenka's awake." He said softly, turning to look at us. But more so at _me_ in particular.

"And? What's wrong?" I asked him, pleading with the higher beings that nothing bad was wrong with her.

"She...Alenka..." he paused to take a breath and retry to speak again.

"Alenka's awake." He finally got out, "But she can't remember who Jayne is. She doesn't remember anything."

**THE END?**

* * *

And now to await the inevitable slaughter fest that is fast approaching. Oh, by the way? The question I asked last chapter? The dead line is now set at the 15th of July. The options are Supernatural, Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Ok, that's it? That's all! There isn't anymore! (Just kidding, there is, but not for a while yet.)

Sieh Sie alle nächstes Mal!


	27. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Hi everyone!

I know it's been a while since you heard from me but there's a good reason and it's posted on my profile down the bottom. So If you could please give that a read and message me about what you think, that would be absolutely awesome.

Also, I'm making an appeal to anyone for some fanart. I know I've already asked and no one's come forward, but I would really like to see someone's idea of a a scene they liked from my story. Reason I ask for fan art is becasue I'm a writer and that's pretty much where my talents stop. I can draw (more like trace and re-draw but who's counting?) a vague idea of what my OC's will look like, but trying to draw them in different poses is a nightmare for me, so if anyone would like to help me out, that would be greatly appriciated.

So recap, there's a message on my profile, down the bottom, concerning the ending of this story and future stories, and fan art. Even if it's a oneshot! It doesn't bother me, but I would love, love, love, love, LOVE to see what you guys can do.

Many thanks, hugs and well wishes, take care everyone.

D-I-N, over and outta here!


End file.
